Une Histoire Révisée de Hogwarts I
by The Slytherin's Heiress
Summary: Tome I : The Philosopher's Stone *COMPLET* // “On prend des autres et on recommence”, UA, altération visible de l’histoire originale, Slytherin Powa.
1. The Philosopher's Stone : Avertissement

Avertissement préalable (19/06/2003 upd : 19/07/2003) 

**THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

– une histoire révisée de Hogwarts –

_   
''Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus''_   


THE SLYTHERIN'S HEIRESS

Titre : **UNE HISTOIRE REVISEE DE HOGWARTS - TOME I : THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

Auteur : The Slytherin's Heiress / slytherin_s_heiress@yahoo.fr ... Écrivez-moi !

Source : _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_, par J. K. Rowling, principalement. Autres tomes et œuvres annexes, accessoirement.

Genre : "On prend des autres et on recommence", UA, altération visible de l'histoire originale, ode aux Slytherin. 

Disclaimer : Copyright © 1997 J. K. Rowling - _Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000™._ C'est eux qui le disent. Quelqu'un comprend l'anglais ö.ö ?

Remarque : Jugeant – c'est l'avis de l'auteur, et cela n'engage qu'elle-même – _Snape_ plus porteur que _Rogue_ – et j'ajouterais : rendue plus chatouilleuse à son endroit, étant donné que celui-ci peut aisément prôner le titre de Chouchou-Maso de l'Auteur –, l'auteur – donc – a  sciemment utilisé les dénominations originales – entendez anglaises – des termes spécifiques, lieux et personnages, dont elle déplore la traduction parfois malheureuse – à son humble avis, et, je me répète, n'engageant qu'elle-même et je m'excuse pour toutes ces interruptions (regard appuyé et un rien irrité de l'auteur). Refusant de se faire plus catholique que le pape – la belle excuse –, l'auteur s'est cependant refusée à écrire son texte entièrement en anglais – elle en serait bien sûr tout à fait incapable et je crois qu'il est grand temps que je la ferme (baguette soudainement brandie et détonation... suivie d'un profond silence).

POUR INFORMATION, un **LEXIQUE** figure en fin de Tome, pour ceux qui éprouveraient des difficultés avec les dénominations anglaises.

**Avertissement préalable**

Cette fiction part d'une idée simple :   
Que deviendrait l'histoire si un (ou plusieurs) des personnages principaux étai(en)t absent(s) ou relégué(s) à un rôle plus secondaire ? 

Je vous laisse deviner qui passe à la trappe... *evil grin*   
Hé hé hé... hin hin hin HIN.... MOUAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !!! HYAR HYAR HYAR !... ARF ! ARF ! Arrgh... Kof kof kof ! Hehem...  
Bon. 

Cette fiction va donc suivre de façon assez proche le déroulement de l'histoire originale, du moins dans les grandes lignes... Et oui, certains passages auront un air de déjà vu. Après tout, le château de Hogwarts reste le château de Hogwarts, et ce qui que ce soit qui y gambade, n'est ce pas ?  
Et puis, croyez-vous vraiment que ces 'petits' changements puissent influencer les complots et combines de Lord Voldemort ? *regarde tout le monde sursauter* *sigh* pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui...

En conclusion... Installez-vous confortablement et lisez. 

Voici **UNE HISTOIRE REVISEE DE HOGWARTS - TOME I : THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE** !

The Slytherin's Heiress

 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_~ draco dormiens nunquam titillandus ~_

P.S. C'est en cherchant donc à réécrire ses livres que toute la magie de la plume de J.K. Rowling m'a explosé au visage. J'ai rarement vu des récits aussi denses, ou chaque détail peut avoir son importance, détails disséminés au fil des pages, mais toujours à leur juste place...  
Tout semble s'enchaîner de la plus naturelle des façons et pourtant, c'est l'auteur qui, tel le petit Poucet, sème son intrigue et nous mène par la main jusqu'au dénouement final.  
Chapeau bas.

SsH.


	2. Lexique

Lexique (19/06/2003 upd : 10/08/2003) 

**Lexique - Philosopher's Stone**

Dictionnaire des termes spécifiques, lieux et personnages (à l'exception des Mauvais Sorts et Sortilèges, Malédictions, Enchantements et Potions) et leur équivalent dans la langue de Molière, dans leur ordre d'apparition.

- Muggles : gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques  
Traduction : Moldus

_- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
Traduction : École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard  
Abbréviation : Hogwarts - Traduction : Poudlard

- Leaky Cauldron  
Traduction : Le Chaudron Baveur

- Diagon Alley  
Traduction : Le Chemin de Traverse

- Griphook, le gobelin qui guide Hagrid et Rook dans les souterrains de Gringotts  
Traduction : Gripsec

- Galleons, Sickles et Knuts  
Traduction : Gallions, Mornilles et Noises

- Flourish and Blotts, la librairie  
Traduction : Fleury et Bott

_- The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ de Miranda Goshawk  
Trad. : Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

_- A History of Magic_ de Bathilda Bagshot  
Trad. : Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

_- Magical Theory_ par Adalbert Waffling  
Trad. : Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette

_- A Beginners' Guide To Transfiguration_ de Emeric Switch  
Trad. : Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé

_- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ par Phyllida Spore  
Trad. : Mille hernes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

- Slytherin (SLYTHERIN POWA !!!)  
Trad. : Serpentard

- Hufflepuff  
Trad. : Poufsouffle

_- Magical Drafts and Potions_ par Arsenius Jigger  
Trad. : Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron

_- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, par Newt Scamander  
Trad. : Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

_- The Dark Forces : A Guide to Self-Protection_ de Quentin Trimble  
Trad. : Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble

- Florean Fortescue, le glacier  
Trad. : Florian Fortarôme

- Weird Sisters, célèbre groupe musical de sorcières   
Trad. : Les Bizarr' Sisters

_- Ollivanders : Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_  
Trad. : Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C

_- Chocolate Frogs_  
Trad. : Chocogrenouilles

- Scabbers, le rat de Blaise  
Trad. : Croûtard

_- Department of Mysteries_  
Trad. : Département des Mystères

_- Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_  
Trad. : Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques

_- Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans  
_Trad. : Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue 

_- Droobles Best Blowing Gum_  
Trad. : Bollongommes du Bullard

_- Pumpkins Pasties_  
Trad. : Patacitrouilles

_- Cauldron Cakes_  
Trad. : Fondants du Chaudron

_- Liquorice Wands_  
Trad. : Baguettes magique à la réglisse

- Gryffindor  
Trad. : Gryffondor

- Ravenclaw  
Trad. : Serdaigle

- Draco Malfoy  
Trad. : Drago Malefoy

- Sorting  
Trad. : La Répartition (Cérémonie de) 

_- House Cup_  
Trad. : La Coupe des Quatre Maisons

- Sorting Hat  
Trad. : Le Choixpeau

- Neville Longbottom  
Trad. : Neville Longdubat

- Severus Snape (SNAPE POWA !!)  
Trad. : Severus Rogue

- Bloody Baron, le fantôme des Slytherin  
Trad. : Le Baron Sanglant

_- Hogwarts : A History  
_Trad. : L'Histoire de Poudlard

_- Modern Magical History  
_Trad. : Histoire de la magie moderne

_- The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts  
_Trad. : Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire

_- Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century  
_Trad. : Les Grands Évènements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle

- Nearly Headless Nick, fantôme des Gryffindor  
Trad. : Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête

- Fat Friar, fantôme des Hufflepuff  
Trad. : Le Moine Gras

- Argus Filch, le concierge  
Trad. : Argus Rusard

- Mrs Norris, la chatte de Filch  
Trad. : Miss Teigne

- Sprout, professeur de Botanique  
Trad. : Professeur Chourave

- Forbidden Forest  
Trad. : La Forêt Interdite

- Fang, le chien de Hagrid  
Trad. : Crockdur

_- Daily Prophet_  
Trad. : La Gazette du sorcier

_- Quidditch through the Ages_  
Trad. : Le Quidditch à travers les âges

- Madam Hooch, professeur de Vol  
Trad. : Madame Bibine

_- House Championship_ (Quidditch)  
Trad. : Le Championnat des Quatre Maisons 

- Quaffle (Quidditch)  
Trad. : Le Souaffle

- Bludgers (Quidditch)  
Trad. : Les Cognards

- Golden Snitch ou Snitch (Quidditch)  
Trad. : Le Vif d'or

- Oliver Wood, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor  
Trad. : Olivier Dubois

- Mountain Troll  
Trad. trall des montagnes

- Fluffy, le chien à trois têtes  
Trad. : Touffu

- Madam Pomfrey, à l'infirmerie  
Trad. : Madame Pomfresh

- Squib, personne née de parents sorciers mais dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques  
Trad. : Cracmol

_- Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_  
Trad. : Les Grands Sorciers du XXe siècle

_- Notable Magical Names of our Time_,  
Trad. : Les noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain

_- Important Modern Magical Discoveries_  
Trad. : Les Grandes Découvertes magiques

_- A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_   
Trad. : Études des récents progrès de la sorcellerie

- Restricted Section, dans la bibliothèque  
Trad. : La Réserve de la bibliothèque

- Invisibility Cloak  
Trad. : La Cape d'Invisibilité

_- Order of Merlin,_ _First Class_   
Trad. : Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

_- International Confederation of Wizards_   
Trad. : Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers

- Mirror of Erised  
Trad. : Le Miroir du Riséd

- Philosopher's Stone  
Trad. : La Pierre Philosophale

- Elixir of Life   
Trad. : L'Élixir de longue vie

_- Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_  
Trad. : Les Différentes Espèces de dragon d'Angleterre et d'Irlande

_- From Egg to Inferno  
_Trad. : De l'œuf au brasier

_- A Dragon Keeper's Guide_   
Trad. : Le Guide de l'amateur de dragons

- Warlock's Convention  
Trad. : Convention des sorciers

- Common Welsh Green (dragon)  
Trad. : Vert gallois

- Hebridean Blacks (dragon)  
Trad. : Noirs des Hébrides

_- Ministry of Magic_  
Trad. : Le Ministère de la Magie

_- Dragon-Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_  
Trad. : L'Élevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce

- Norwegian Ridgeback (dragon)  
Trad. : Norvégien à crête

- Devil's Snare (Botanique)  
Trad. : Filet du Diable

Liste (et éventuellement équivalent dans la langue de Molière) des Mauvais Sorts (_Jinx_/_Hex_) et Sortilèges (_Spells_), Maléfices (_Curses_), Enchantements (_Charms_) et Potions (_Potions_), dans leur ordre d'apparition.

- The Draught of Living Death (Potion)  
Description : asphodèle dans une infusion d'armoise.  
Effet : somnifère extrêmement puissant.  
Traduction : La Goutte du Mort-Vivant

- Unlocking Charm  
Formule : _Alohomora _  
Effet : ouvre les portes vérouillées, pour peu que celles-ci ne soient pas enchantées.  
Trad. : Sortilège de Déverrouillage

- Stunning Spell, to be Stunned = Stunner = Stupefying Charm   
Formule : _Stupefy_  
Effet : assomme la personne ou la créature visée. Il faut parfois être plusieurs pour que le sort soit efficace sur certaines créatures, tels les dragons.  
Trad. : Sortilège de stupéfixion, être stupéfixé, '_Stupéfix_'

- Jiggy-Legs Curse  
Formule : _Tarentallegra  
_Effet : les jambes de la victime commencent à s'agiter dans tous les sens sans le moindre contrôle.  
Trad. : Maléfice de Jambes-Gigotantes

- Leg-Locker Curse  
Formule : _Locomotor Mortis_  
Effet : immobilise les jambes de la victime, celles-ci se collant l'une à l'autre  
Traduction : Maléfice du Bloque-Jambes

- Anti-Cheating Spell  
Effet : empêche de tricher, pratique sur les plumes lors des examens (pratique pour le professeurs, s'entend)  
Trad. : Sortilège Anti-Tricherie

- Forgetfulness Potion  
Trad. : Potion d'Amnésie

- Body-Bind Curse  
Formule : _Petrificus Totalus_  
Effet : la personne touchée se retrouve comme ligotée et baillonnée  
Trad. : Maléfice du Saucisson

- Confundus Charm, to be Confunded  
Formule : _Confundo _  
Effet : confusion temporaire de l'esprit, suffisant à perturber l'adversaire  
Trad. : Sortilège de Confusion

- Disarming Charm = Disarmind Spell  
Formule : _Expelliarmus_  
Effet : envoie baldinguer votre adversaire et lui arrache sa baguette, qui atterri sans problème dans votre propre main   
Trad. : Sortilège de Désarmement 


	3. 1 The Boy Who Lived

Chapitre Un : The Boy Who Lived (27/03/2003 upd : 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE UN –

**_The Boy Who Lived_**

Cela aurait pourtant eu toute l'apparence d'une journée normale.  
Les gens se seraient levés comme à leur habitude, lavés, rasés – pour ceux (celles ?) qui en auraient ressenti le besoin – et finalement habillés. Probablement auraient-ils pris ensuite leur petit déjeuner et, trop absorbés par leur porridge pour jeter un œil à la fenêtre, ils n'auraient pas remarqué les quelques hiboux survolant les toits, à cette heure matinale inhabituelle et ce même pour une chouette insomniaque. Puis ils auraient pris leur voiture pour conduire les enfants à l'école et ensuite se rendre au bureau. Attentifs au trafic et aux feux de signalisation, ils n'auraient pas remarqué non plus l'étrange accoutrement de certains des piétons ce matin, et quand bien même, auraient-ils pensé alors à une quelconque manifestation, une collecte pour quelque œuvre de charité. Arrivés à leur lieu de travail, trop absorbés par leurs affaires, et le dos tourné aux fenêtres, sources de distractions indésirables, rien de remarquable, ou de sortant de l'ordinaire, ne les auraient frappés non plus de toute la matinée.   
Peut-être, en se rendant à la boulangerie pour s'acheter un sandwich, le temps de midi, certains auraient-ils rencontré à nouveau ces gens à la mise excentrique – mais qui donc portait encore des capes de nos jours ? –, ceux-ci s'arrêtant pour chuchoter entre eux d'un air surexcité et, bizarrement, démunis de la moindre boîte destinée à récolter de l'argent. Mais là encore, à peine regagnée la tranquillité de leur petit bureau, leurs préoccupations les auraient vite repris, leur faisant sortir de la tête toutes ces _sornettes_, et plus rien n'aurait réussi à les distraire jusqu'à l'heure du retour.   
Quand enfin, au soir, la famille entière se serait réunie autour de la table pour le souper, rien donc n'aurait pu leur faire croire que la journée qui venait de s'écouler ait pu être autre chose qu'une journée ordinaire, tout à fait habituelle, sans plus de différence avec la veille qu'elle n'en aurait certainement avec le lendemain.   
Seulement, lorsque, les enfants couchés, les parents se seraient installés au salon devant leur petit poste de télévision, il leur aurait été alors totalement impossible d'échapper à tout ce qui, au contraire, avait fait de cette journée une journée des plus inhabituelles et étranges que l'on ait jamais vu dans le pays. Très sérieusement, le présentateur du journal télévisé leur aurait relaté, de sa voix monocorde, l'étrange comportement des hiboux au cours de la journée. Et le nombre de témoins qui auraient vu des centaines de ces oiseaux – nocturnes théoriquement, comme il l'aurait rappelé afin de bien marquer la bizarrerie de l'affaire – en train de voler un peu partout, et ce dès le lever du jour. Il aurait terminé, enfin, en signalant que, dans diverses régions, parfois même fortement éloignées, d'autres témoins auraient également assisté à des pluies d'étoiles filantes. Sans que rien cependant ne puisse permettre de penser que ces deux évènements aient été liés d'une quelconque manière, aurait-il ajouté d'une voix légèrement teintée d'un soupçon de gausserie, en s'autorisant un sourire. Ce genre de sourire un peu supérieur de Celui-À-Qui-On-Ne-La-Fait-Pas.  
Et, bien sûr, le grotesque de tout ceci leur serait venu également immédiatement à l'esprit. Ils auraient peut-être même osé en plaisanter. Et après s'être vidé totalement l'esprit grâce au feuilleton de la soirée, ils seraient ensuite allés se coucher, sans plus penser aux hiboux, aux étoiles filantes, ni même à ces gens extravagants qui se vêtaient de capes aux couleurs vives. Sornettes que tout cela. Contes pour les enfants.  
Et pourtant…  
Pas loin de là, au cœur même de Londres, sur un des quais déserts de la gare de King's Cross – le quai entre la voie 6 et 7 exactement –, apparut soudainement un homme. Cela avait été si brusque qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait jailli du sol, pour peu que cela ait été possible, bien sûr, sornettes et contes pour les enfants… Pourtant l'apparence de cet homme avait vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire, qui aurait très bien été avec les histoires de hiboux, d'étoiles filantes et de gens vêtus de cape. D'ailleurs, il en portait une, de cape. Une longue cape violette qui descendait presque jusqu'au sol, au-dessus d'une robe tout aussi longue. Cet homme était grand, mince, et très vieux probablement, car ses cheveux et sa barbe – qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille – étaient d'un bel argenté. Son long nez crochu était surmonté de lunettes en demi-lune, au travers desquels scintillaient de petits yeux bleus, vifs et scrutateurs. Enfin, cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.  
Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les environs, pas un train non plus. Le silence régnait dans la gare, à cette heure tardive du soir, et le quai n'était éclairé que par la pâle lueur des quelques étoiles scintillant dans le ciel. Albus Dumbledore s'avança vers un des piliers au milieu du quai et tendit la main, comme s'il avait voulu un instant s'y appuyer, ce qui aurait été bien compréhensible au regard du grand âge qu'il semblait afficher. Mais tout au contraire, il passa au travers… 

* 

Albus Dumbledore ressurgit de l'autre côté du pilier – mais non de l'autre côté du quai – entre les voies 6 et 7 de la gare de King's Cross. Derrière lui, une grande arche – en lieu et place du pilier – portait un panneau indiquant _Voie 6 ½._ Un train, avec à sa tête une de ces vieilles locomotives à vapeur crachant toute sa fumée, s'étalait tout au long de la voie, et sur les côtés de ses wagons d'un vert sapin un peu écaillé, on pouvait lire _Transilvania Express_.  
L'homme remonta le convoi, scrutant les compartiments, vides pour la plupart, quand il s'arrêta soudain. Son regard avait croisé celui d'un chat tigré, assez remarquable par les motifs particuliers que son pelage dessinait autour des yeux. Le chat était assis, plutôt raide, sur le quai. L'homme eut un léger sourire.  
'Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall,' dit-il.  
Et il releva les yeux, car le chat avait disparu. À sa place, se tenait une femme d'allure sévère, dont les lunettes carrées n'étaient pas sans rappeler les dessins autour des yeux du chat. Cette femme portait également une cape, d'un vert émeraude. Et ses lèvres pincées trahissaient visiblement son agacement.  
'Hagrid m'a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici, mais il ne m'en a pas dit la raison. Et cela fait déjà un bon moment que je vous attends.'  
'Vraiment, cher professeur ? Allons donc, au lieu de faire la fête comme tous les autres ?'  
'La fête !' fit McGonagall d'un air courroucé. 'Les avez-vous vu seulement, faire fi de toutes précautions ? Même les Muggles ont remarqué quelque chose ! Des hiboux partout, et eux sortant en rue sans prendre la précaution de se déguiser, et des pluies d'étoiles filantes !! _Vraiment_… !'  
Elle secoua la tête, agacée.  
'Allons, tout cela est bien compréhensible,' dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. 'Nous n'avons eu guère l'occasion de nous réjouir durant onze ans…'  
McGonagall lui jeta un regard perçant.  
'Alors… alors ce que tout le monde raconte… sur Vous-Savez-Qui… qu'il est parti…'   
'Voyons, cher professeur,' l'interrompit Dumbledore. 'Ne pourriez-vous l'appeler par son nom, vous, une personne si sensée ? Cette façon de dire _Vous-Savez-Qui_… Je ne vois vraiment pas quel danger il y aurait à prononcer son nom : _Voldemort_.'  
McGonagall eut une grimace, avant de reprendre, moitié exaspérée, moitié admirative.  
'Soit, si vous voulez… Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul que Vous-Savez – je veux dire… _Voldemort _– ait jamais craint. Alors, cela est-il vrai ? Il a… Il a disparu… ?'  
Et elle guettait son visage, comme si elle avait pu y lire la vérité, comme si tout ce que les autres pouvaient raconter n'était rien tant que Dumbledore ne l'avait point confirmé. Mais Dumbledore ne répondit pas, occupé à chercher quelque chose dans ses poches.   
'Ce qu'ils racontent tous,' insista-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux. 'C'est que Voldemort serait descendu hier soir à Godric's Hollow, pour chercher les Potter. Et ils disent que… que… qu'ils sont morts…'  
Sa voix se brisa, alors que Dumbledore baissait la tête, toute vie semblant s'être éteinte de son regard.  
'Lily et James…' murmura McGonagall. 'Et leur petit Harry… Je ne peux pas le croire… Albus…'  
Dumbledore soupira. Il avait tiré de sa robe une montre assez bizarre, ne comportant que des petites planètes sur l'écran, et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.  
'Mais ce n'est pas tout…' continuait McGonagall. 'Ils disent que ce n'était pas après les Potter que Voldemort en avait… que c'était après quelqu'un qui avait trouvé refuge chez eux… Une jeune femme et son petit garçon. Et qu'elle aussi Il l'a… Il l'a…'  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, l'air sombre.   
'Alors c'est bien vrai… ? Et le bambin qui… _C'est ce petit enfant_ !?'  
À nouveau, Dumbledore acquiesça.  
'Mais comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Après tous ces gens, tous ces sorciers qu'Il a éliminés… Ce petit garçon a survécu ? Il n'a pas pu le tuer ? Et même ils disent que c'est cela qui L'a détruit… Que c'est quand Il s'en est pris à lui, que Son pouvoir s'est brisé… et qu'Il a… disparu. Mais comment… ?'  
'Cela, il nous est bien difficile de le dire,' répondit Dumbledore. 'Peut-être ne le saurons nous jamais…'  
'Mais enfin, Dumbledore… Qui était cette femme ? Et cet enfant ? Pourquoi Vous-Savez – Voldemort ! – en voulait-Il à leur vie ?'  
'Je ne peux pas vous répondre sur ce point, cher professeur. Et il vaut mieux pour la tranquillité de cet enfant que tout le monde ignore son nom, du moins jusqu'au moment où il sera assez grand… pour assumer les évènements de ce jour. Après tout, il est déjà célèbre…'  
Une fois de plus, il consulta sa montre et fronça légèrement les sourcils.   
Un peu plus loin, un petit attroupement de passagers s'était formé depuis l'arrivée de Dumbledore. McGonagall leur avait accordé à peine un regard. Elle semblait même trouver leur présence particulièrement dérangeante. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement ce que l'on pouvait appeler _sympathiques_. Recouverts de longues capes noires aux bords effilochés et portant, pour les hommes, des chapeaux plats à larges bords, noirs également, ils avaient l'air, à vrai dire, de sinistres chauves-souris. Tous avaient le même visage cireux aux yeux sombres surmontés d'épais sourcils. La mine lugubre, ils semblaient attendre. Une vieille femme se tenait au milieu d'eux, ses cheveux grisâtres retenu par un ample fichu. Elle jetait de temps à autres de furtifs coups d'œil dans leur direction et au vu du grand respect que les autres semblaient faire montre à son égard et d'un certain air de famille qu'ils partageaient, il était aisé de deviner qu'elle était leur matriarche à tous.   
'Hagrid est en retard,' grommela Dumbledore, alors qu'il consultait pour la troisième fois sa montre.  
'En retard pour quoi ?' questionna McGonagall. 'Et pourquoi donc êtes-vous ici ?'  
'Je suis ici pour remettre cet enfant entre les mains de sa famille maternelle…'  
'Co… Comment ?! Pas… pas ces gens-là quand même !?' s'exclama McGonagall, esquissant un geste vers le groupe à la mine si désagréable. 'Voyons Dumbledore… vous savez… vous savez quel _genre_ de gens ce sont…' ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.  
'Allons donc, ils ne sont pas si terribles… Et, après tout, il ne pourrait être meilleur endroit pour vivre qu'au milieu des siens.'  
'Mais enfin… je veux dire… Cet enfant a bien un père, non ?'  
À ces mots, le vieillard poussa un soupir, les rides de son visage semblant se creuser d'avantage en une expression triste et soucieuse.  
'Je crains fort, malheureusement, que son père n'ait pas actuellement la possibilité de s'en occuper, ni même de revendiquer ce droit,' fit alors lentement Dumbledsore comme s'il avait soigneusement pesé ses mots. 'La position dans laquelle il se trouve est des plus délicates, et les jours à venir ne seront pas simples. Le petit ira vivre dans la famille de sa marraine… Il a besoin de la présence d'une mère. Il n'est pas plus mal également qu'il vive le plus longtemps éloigné d'ici.'  
'Mais quand même…' reprit-elle cependant en secouant la tête. 'Et comment cet enfant va-t-il nous rejoindre ?'  
'Hagrid…' commença Dumbledore.  
McGonagall haussa les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu à nouveau manifester son désaccord, un grondement sourd brisa le silence. Tous levèrent le nez au ciel, y compris le petit groupe à l'écart, tout de sombre vêtu, et une énorme moto descendit du ciel, pour atterrir en douceur aux côtés de Dumbledore. Si la moto était énorme, ce n'était rien comparé à son conducteur. Presque deux fois aussi grand qu'un homme normal, près de cinq fois aussi large, son apparence était plus qu'effrayante, avec sa masse de cheveux enchevêtrés complétée d'une large barbe en broussaille. Mais la lueur de bonté que l'on pouvait lire dans ses petits yeux brillants comme des scarabées noirs démentait toute cruauté chez leur propriétaire. Il portait délicatement dans ses gros bras un petit tas de couvertures.  
'Enfin vous voilà, Hagrid,' dit Dumbledore, le soulagement nettement audible dans sa voix. 'Où donc avez-vous trouvé cette moto ?'  
'L'jeune Sirius Black, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur. Y m'l'a prêtée…'  
'Sirius était là ?' marmonna Dumbledore dont les sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.  
Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.  
'Et le petit… ?'  
'Y s'est endormi, Monsieur. L'ai trouvé au milieu des ruines d'la maison, avant qu'les Muggles ne rappliquent. Pauv'tite chose…'  
Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur le paquet de couvertures. Un tout petit bébé y dormait profondément. Sous les quelques mèches noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur le front une cicatrice encore fraîche, de la forme d'un croissant de lune.  
'C'est là que… ?' murmura McGonagall.  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
Depuis l'arrivée de la moto, le petit groupe de gens à la mine maussade s'était agité. Ils semblaient maintenant commencer à s'impatienter, le train donnant tous les signes de devoir démarrer bientôt. La vieille femme, encadrée de deux gaillards taciturnes, s'avança. Arrivée près de Dumbledore, elle l'apostropha dans une langue aux accents âpres et gutturaux, dont ni McGonagall ni Hagrid ne comprirent un traître mot.  
Dumbledore, cependant, prit l'enfant et, après l'avoir contemplé encore une fois, le visage plus grave que d'habitude, le tendit à la femme qui s'en empara avidement. Une plainte aiguë les fit tous sursauter, et Hagrid sortit un immense mouchoir dans lequel il enfouit son visage.  
'Dé… désolé,' sanglota-t-il. 'Mais tout'cet'histoire… Lily, James, et le p'tit Harry… et main'nant ce p'tit orphelin qui part…'  
'Je sais, je sais, Hagrid, tout cela est très très triste,' fit McGonagall en lui tapotant doucement le bras, et elle-même clignant activement des yeux.  
Tous trois suivirent des yeux le groupe remonter dans le wagon qui leur était réservé, ceux-ci chuchotant âprement tout en essayant d'apercevoir le petit garçon que la vieille femme serrait possessivement dans ses bras.  
Quelques instants plus tard, un coup de sifflet retentit, la cheminée de la locomotive cracha une fumée violette, et le train s'ébranla. Dans les bras de la vieille femme, entouré d'un châle, le bambin sommeillait, indifférent aux cliquètements des roues du train, aux chuchotements qui l'entouraient, sans savoir qu'il était désormais célèbre dans le monde entier – pour peu que l'on soit un tantinet au courant des affaires des sorciers, bien sûr –, et que, à défaut de connaître son nom, dans tout le pays, des gens rassemblés en secret levaient leur verre en murmurant : 'À la santé de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu !'.


	4. 2 Diagon Alley

Chapitre Deux : Diagon Alley (27/03/2003 upd : 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE DEUX –

**_Diagon Alley_**

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-pénombre encore, les rideaux à moitié tirés sur un soleil pâlot de début de matinée. Un léger feu flambait dans l'âtre, nimbant la pièce et ses boiseries de chêne d'une couleur chaude et mouvante. Une silhouette longue et fine gagna le coin du lavabo, s'arrêtant pour contempler son reflet dans le miroir. Celui-ci révéla un visage jeune, à peine sorti de l'enfance – le garçon devait avoir moins d'une douzaine d'année, bien que sa taille eut pu le faire passer pour plus âgé –, un teint pâle, des cheveux de jais, mi-longs et raides, retombant sur des épaules maigres, des yeux sombres, au regard impénétrable, un nez droit, étroit et tranchant, surmontant des lèvres minces, presque exsangues. La seule chose dans sa personne d'un peu remarquable était une cicatrice fine, de la forme d'un croissant de lune, qu'il portait sur le front. Rook – c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait – ramena sur celle-ci quelques mèches éparses.   
Soudain, il tendit l'oreille. Le léger bourdonnement qui montait de la salle de l'auberge jusqu'au couloir de sa chambre sembla s'atténuer légèrement, et une voix forte retentit dans les murs, le brouhaha reprenant de plus belle. Rook s'était figé, tous ses sens à l'écoute du moindre murmure provenant d'en bas. Il semblait hésiter. Il était arrivé maintenant à un nouveau tournant de sa vie… Dorénavant, il avancerait seul, perdu dans ce pays qui lui était encore étranger, et où pourtant il avait vu le jour. Pays où de si terribles événements avaient déjà tant bouleversé sa courte vie. Il resta ainsi songeur un long moment. Enfin, il redressa d'un geste décidé le col de la longue cape noire qui le recouvrait. Le miroir à ses côtés s'apprêta à faire un commentaire, mais ne réussit à bredouiller que quelques mots indistincts alors que les fins sourcils du garçon se fronçaient, un éclair froid, légèrement irrité, passant fugitivement dans le regard qu'il lui jeta.  
'_Allons-y…_' fit-il finalement à son image d'un air de défi, usant pour ces mots d'une langue étrangère, à la sonorité âpre et rude, presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte.   
Rook descendit lentement les escaliers, l'entièreté de la salle lui apparaissant progressivement. Un homme était là, qu'il n'aurait pu manquer de voir, du fait de sa taille hors norme, qui le faisait surplomber plus que largement l'assemblée qui s'était formée autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas tant de sorciers à présenter ainsi une morphologie de demi-géant : c'était très certainement Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à la _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Le guide que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé.  
'Allons Hagrid,' s'exclamait Tom, le barman. 'Quelle est donc cette mission pour Hogwarts pour laquelle tu fais tant de secret ?'  
'Désolé, Tom, mais…'  
À ce moment, Hagrid s'interrompit et leva les yeux, et tous, dans la salle, firent de même. Rook venait de leur apparaître. Le silence se fit instantanément, tous les regards convergeant vers le jeune homme, et surtout, vers la marque… la fameuse cicatrice qui dessinait un croissant de lune sur son front.  
'Ça alors…' marmonna Tom. 'Mais c'est… C'est le Garçon… _Celui-Qui-A-Survécu_ !' 

* 

Le Leaky Cauldron était un pub minuscule et miteux de Londres, coincé entre deux boutiques quelconques, et qui avait ceci de remarquable : personne ne le remarquait, justement. Du moins, personne qui n'ait eu au moins une goutte de sang magique dans les veines. Car le Leaky Cauldron était exclusivement réservé aux sorciers.  
Ce matin-là, près d'une dizaine d'années après le fameux jour des hiboux et des étoiles filantes, le Leaky Cauldron n'était rempli que de quelques clients de passage, vieilles femmes fumant leur pipe et sorciers en haut de forme. Mais la présence de Rook, resté comme paralysé, hésitant, sur une des dernières marches de l'escalier, les avait tous figés dans un silence stupéfait, chacun gardant les yeux fixés sur la cicatrice, la fameuse cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune.  
Car cette cicatrice avait une histoire. Une histoire sombre et tragique. Environ 20 ans plus tôt, le plus rédouté Mage Noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort – dont peu osait prononcer le nom, même encore maintenant – avait commencé à recruter des adeptes. Beaucoup le suivirent par peur, d'autres par attrait du pouvoir. Car c'était un sorcier très puissant mais maléfique. Sombre époque, où tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde, où des choses horribles se produisirent… Car à ceux qui lui résistaient, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apportait que la mort. Une nuit de Halloween, il y avait 10 ans de cela, celui-ci tenta de s'en prendre à un petit garçon, âgé à peine d'un an. Mais on ne sait par quel mystère, l'attaque échoua… l'enfant survécu. Seul vestige du sort mortel qui lui fut lancé, cette cicatrice sur le front, en forme de croissant de lune, qui l'avait à l'instant rendu célèbre dans tout le monde des sorciers, bien que son identité fut soigneusement gardée cachée. Car au moment même où il avait essayé sans y réussir de tuer cet enfant, Voldemort avait vu ses pouvoirs anéantis, sans que personne ne sache comment, ni pourquoi… Sa mère ayant succombé à l'attaque du mage, le bambin avait été envoyé en Roumanie, dans sa famille maternelle, qui l'avait élevé depuis ce jour. De cette histoire – son histoire –, Rook n'en savait que ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui en raconter, c'est-à-dire le strict minimum. Le reste, il l'avait découvert en fouillant en cachette les livres et les vieilles gazettes de l'époque. Les seules choses dont il se souvenait de ce jour lointain étaient un éclat de lumière verte, et un rire froid, sonnant cruellement.  
Il y eut un raclement de chaise, et tous se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme pour lui serrer la main.   
'Je suis si content de vous rencontrer enfin…'  
'… si émue. C'est extraordinaire…'   
'Honoré, très honoré de faire votre connaissance…'  
'Je ne peux pas le croire,' faisait Tom. 'Il est arrivé hier, il faisait noir… et je n'ai rien vu !'   
'Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous, mon garçon,' dit alors une vieille femme qui refusa de lui lâcher la main. 'Je m'appelle Crockford. Doris Crockford. Quand je pense que nous ignorons votre nom…'  
C'était une demande implicite.  
'Rook Sharp', marmonna le garçon entre ses dents.   
Et de suite, il entendit son nom murmuré et répété dans toute la salle, chacun portant sur son visage un air presque émerveillé. Troublé, mal à l'aise, Rook descendit le reste de l'escalier pour rejoindre Hagrid, qui rayonnait. Une grande tape dans le dos de la part de celui-ci faillit le jeter à terre.   
'Et oui, c'est bien le Garçon,' claironna-t-il. 'Et c'est moi qui l'emmène pour ach'ter ses fournitures pour Hogwarts ! Première fois qu'y vient ici, 'l arrive tout juste de Roumanie. Et Dumbledore me l'a confié !'  
Et cette fois, ce furent les noms de Dumbledore et de Hogwarts qui furent répétés et chuchotés par toute l'assemblée, avec cette fois comme une nuance de respect et de satisfaction.   
La vielle femme lui serrait toujours la main. Rien ne semblait vouloir montrer qu'elle veuille la lui lâcher un jour... Un attroupement s'était formé. Visiblement, chacun attendait poliment qu'elle en eut fini pour prendre sa place... Rook grimaça. Il commençait à être lassé de tous ces gens qui semblaient vouloir s'user les yeux à les contempler, lui et sa cicatrice. Il n'aimait pas la foule. Il n'aimait pas non plus être le point de mire de celle-ci. Il leva le nez vers Hagrid, qui sembla deviner sans peine.  
'Et ben, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut qu'on y'aille… On a plein d'choses à faire,' fit ce dernier. 'Allez, viens mon garçon.'   
Hagrid entraîna son jeune compagnon, s'efforçant de se frayer un passage au travers des gens emplissant l'auberge, et qui ne semblaient pas désireux de laisser partir leur jeune héros. Une ombre s'interposa alors entre le géant et le garçon. Rook leva les yeux. Se tenait devant lui, lui barrant involontairement le passage, un jeune homme nerveux et bredouillant, au teint pâle. Son visage était secoué de tics, le fait de simplement s'être retrouvé devant Rook semblait le terrifier.  
'Professeur Quirrell !' s'exclama le géant, qui s'était retourné, ne se sentant plus suivi. 'Rook, j'te présente l'professeur Quirrell, l'nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Keski vous amène ici, Professeur ?'  
'O… oh… J… ju… juste un nouv… v… veau liv…v… v…vre sur les vam… vam… vampires !' bégailla le professeur, le tic déformant son visage semblant soudain s'emballer. 'Ench… ch… chanté, Sh… Sh… Sh… Sharp…!'  
Rook serra distraitement la main tremblante que le professeur lui avait tendue, alors que celui-ci le dévorait maintenant des yeux. Puis l'homme finit par s'écarter et Rook reprit son chemin à la suite de Hagrid. Ils sortirent par la porte arrière du pub et se retrouvèrent dans une petite cour déserte et entourée de murs, sans issue visible. Se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent, Rook jeta un œil à son guide.  
'Sac à méduse, Rook… Keske t'as grandit !' lui fit alors Hagrid, qui le regarda de haut en bas avec un grand sourire. 'Et tu as les yeux de ta mère…' ajouta le géant d'un air un peu plus ému.  
'V… vous savez qui était ma mère !?' s'exclama Rook, stupéfait. Sa famille lui avait pourtant assuré que personne n'était au courant...   
'Oh, on n'est que quelques-uns…' fit Hagrid. 'Dumbledore nous a fait garder l'secret, pour qu'personne n'aille vous embêter, toi et les tiens…'  
'_Quelques-uns_...' murmura le brun pensivement, ne sachant si cela était de bonne augure ou non. 'Alors, vous avez connu ma mère…?'   
Rook sentit son cœur se serrer, puis une légère inquiétude s'empara de lui.   
'Et… et mon père ?' Sa voix était restée ferme, presque indifférente, Rook s'efforçant de contenir son trouble.   
'Euh… je n'sais rien à c'sujet. Dumbledore nous a jamais révélé qui il était…'  
À l'intonation de sa voix, on comprenait que le géant trouvait cela un peu bizarre, mais il était clair qu'il considérait que cela ne le regardait pas suffisament pour insister. Rook garda le silence, sentant la tension qui l'avait un instant envahi se relâcher. Ainsi personne ne connaissait ce _détail_, à part sa famille, Dumbledore et… l'intéressé, bien sûr. Rook préférait de loin cela.  
'Alors, t'es une vraie célébrité, hein ?' continuait Hagrid, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte du soudain mutisme du jeune garçon. 'T'as vu comme ils étaient heureux de t'rencontrer ? Et ce pauv' professeur Quirrell ! Il en tremblait tout. R'marque… il tremble tout l'temps. 'L'aurait dû s'contenter d'apprendre dans les livres. D'puis son voyage dans la Forêt Noire pour rencontrer des vampires et des harpies, 'l'est p'us l'mêm' !'  
Rook haussa un sourcil mais ne dit mot. Ça, un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Vraiment, quel genre de cours cela pouvait-il bien donner… ? Mais devait-il s'attendre à autre chose de Hogwarts ? Après tout, cela n'était pas comme si on y _étudiait_ la Magie Noire… Il regarda le géant compter les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, et tapoter trois fois avec un grand parapluie rose une brique bien précise, qui se mit à trembler. Sous leurs yeux, apparut un trou dans le mur, qui s'agrandit, s'agrandit encore, jusqu'à former une arcade suffisante à laisser passer un homme de la taille de Hagrid. Et au-delà, s'étalèrent à leur vue les boutiques hautes en couleur de la Diagon Alley.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rook se rendait à Londres, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la Diagon Alley, un quartier entier dissimulé aux yeux des Muggles – les gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Alors que l'arcade se refermait sans bruit derrière eux, Hagrid emmena Rook le long de l'allée, au milieu des magasins et des étals. Il y avait des boutiques où l'on vendait des chaudrons (toutes tailles – cuivre, laiton, étain, argent – touillage automatique – modèles pliables), des hiboux (hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones), des balais volants (Tout nouveau : le Nimbus 2000, encore plus rapide !), mais aussi des robes de sorciers, des télescopes, des foies de chauve-souris, des potions, des parchemins…  
'On va d'abord allez chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour chercher ton argent,' dit Hagrid, alors que son jeune compagnon regardait de tous côtés, essayant de tout voir à la fois. 'D'tout'façon, j'dois aussi m'y rendre. Une chose que j'dois en rapporter pour Dumbledore…'  
'Gringotts est tenue par des gobelins, n'est-ce pas ?' fit Rook d'une voix basse.  
'Exactement ! Et c'est un des coins les plus sûrs du monde, – à part p't'êt' Hogwarts. Faudrait êt' fou pour essayer d'cambrioler Gringotts ! Les gobelins en connaissent un rayon en mauvais sorts. Et y'en a même qui disent qu'y'z'ont des dragons comme gardiens… T'as déjà vu des dragons ? Paraît qu'y en a plein, en Roumanie…'  
Rook hocha la tête et Hagrid embraya directement sur le sujet des dragons. Cela semblait visiblement le passionner. Rook s'étonna bientôt de se retrouver lui-même à participer à la conversation. La volubilité du géant semblait agir sur lui, atténuant son mutisme habituel.   
'Nom d'une grenouille, que j'aimerais avoir un dragon…' s'exclamait pour au moins la dixième fois Hagrid. 'J'en rêve depuis qu'chuis tout p'tit… Ah, on y est !'  
Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant un grand bâtiment tout blanc, où un gobelin (un être assez petit, plutôt noiraud, avec un visage intelligent et une barbe en pointe, et de très longs doigts et de très longs pieds) se tenait en faction devant un grand portail de bronze. Le gobelin les salua quand ils entrèrent, et Hagrid s'avança vers le comptoir, derrière lequel plus d'une centaine d'autres gobelins s'affairaient, écrivant dans des livres, pesant des pièces, examinant des pierres précieuses.  
Hagrid s'éclaircit la gorge et le gobelin devant lui releva la tête.  
'C'est pour prendre un peu d'argent dans l'coffre de c'garçon…' fit-il en montrant Rook.  
'Vous avez la clé ?' demanda le gobelin, scrutant celui-ci de son regard perçant.  
Rook glissa sa main dans l'encolure de sa robe, ramenant une petite clé dorée qu'il gardait attachée à une chaînette.  
'J'ai aussi cette lettre du professeur Dumbledore,' fit alors Hagrid en baissant la voix. 'C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans l'coffre 713…'  
Le gobelin examina la lettre, la retournant dans tous les sens, comme pour s'assurer de son authenticité.  
'Très bien,' dit-il finalement. 'Griphook !' Un gobelin surgit de leur droite, s'inclinant devant eux. 'Griphook va vous conduire…'  
Ils suivirent le gobelin, qui les mena vers une des nombreuses portes du hall. Rook, sa curiosité aiguisée, se demanda en lui-même ce que pouvait bien être ce Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre 713. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Hagrid veuille bien le lui dire.  
Griphook les mena dans un étroit passage creusé dans le roc, jusqu'à une petit voie ferrée. Il siffla et un wagonnet vint s'arrêter à leurs côtés. Ils montèrent à son bord et le wagonnet démarra de suite, semblant parfaitement savoir où il devait aller, car le gobelin ne faisait rien pour le guider.  
Après un voyage de quelques minutes à travers un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, creusées à des kilomètres dans le sous-sol, le wagonnet s'arrêta une première fois. Le gobelin réclama la clé de Rook, et ouvrit une porte, alors que Hagrid, un peu vert, profitait de l'occasion pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier énormément le voyage.  
Rook jeta un œil dans le coffre. Il lui avait été laissé, ainsi que tout son contenu, par sa mère, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu besoin d'y avoir recours. Il fut stupéfait de voir que celui-ci était rempli de tas de pièces d'or, de colonnes de pièces d'argent et de paquets de pièces de bronze. Il y préleva les quelques Galleons, Sickles et Knuts (dix-sept Sickles d'argent dans un Galleon d'or, et vingt-neuf Knuts de bronze dans un Sickle) qu'il jugea suffisant à pourvoir à ses besoins tout au long de cette année, puis regagna le wagonnet, suivi de peu par un Hagrid soupirant à fendre l'âme.  
Leur deuxième arrêt les mena au coffre 713. La porte de celui-ci ne comportait pas de serrure… Griphook l'effleura du doigt et la porte disparut.  
'Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre essayait d'ouvrir cett'porte,' fit Hagrid. 'Y s'rait aspiré à l'intérieur et y pourrait plus r'ssortir…'  
'Comment savez-vous si quelqu'un n'y est pas enfermé ?' demanda Rook au gobelin.  
Celui-ci eut un rictus mauvais.  
'Nous vérifions de temps en temps… tous les dix ans, environ.'  
Rook retint un sourire, reportant son attention sur Hagrid, qui ramassa un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. C'était la seule chose que renfermait ce coffre si bien protégé. _Que peut bien contenir de si important ce petit paquet ?_, se demanda Rook. 

* 

Alors qu'ils avaient enfin regagné la rue maintenant baignée de soleil, Rook jeta un œil sur la liste des fournitures destinées aux élèves de première année entrant à Hogwarts. Il possédait déjà la plupart du matériel nécessaire, et même un peu plus. Mais les livres lui restaient à acquérir. La plupart des ouvrages qu'il possédait étaient rédigés en Roumain, Russe ou Bulgare, et leur contenu était loin de correspondre à ce qui lui serait enseigné à Hogwarts. Mais cela lui était bien égal. À l'inverse des autres étudiants, Rook n'avait pas reçu de lettre de l'école de Hogwarts, lui assurant son inscription aux cours dispensés dans celle-ci. Mais il avait bien reçu une lettre. Seulement, cette lettre venait de l'école de Durmstrang.   
Sans en référer à quiconque de sa famille, Rook avait effectué le voyage de Roumanie jusqu'en Angleterre, requérant par hibou un rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore, Directeur à la _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec le mage.  
Après avoir patiemment écouté sa requête, l'homme l'avait dévisagé longuement de ses petits yeux clignotants, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son regard scrutateur, bien que dénué de toute animosité, avait finit par rendre Rook mal à l'aise. Il avait eut la désagréable impression que le vieux magicien lisait directement dans ses pensées.  
'Durmstrang s'occupe de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers dans toute la région de l'Europe de l'Est. Pourquoi donc alors préférer l'école de Hogwarts à celle de votre pays d'origine ?' finit par demander Dumbledore.   
Rook s'attendait à ce genre de question. Ce fut sans hésitation qu'il prononça la réponse qu'il avait toute préparée.  
'L'Angleterre est autant mon pays d'origine que la Roumanie, Monsieur le Directeur, puisque j'y suis né. Et si mon choix s'est porté sur votre établissement, c'est que, pour raisons personnelles, je le trouve plus _respectable_ que celui de Durmstrang…'  
Dumbledore avait gardé un instant le silence, avant de reprendre.  
'Vraiment… ? Et est-ce les mêmes raisons personnelles qui vous ont fait choisir de vous inscrire ici plutôt sous le nom de… _Rook Sharp_ ?'  
Sur le coup, cela l'avait laissé sans voix. Comment ce vieil hibou avait-il pu … ? C'est là qu'il s'était rendu compte que le mage devait connaître l'identité de son père. Son visage s'était durci et il avait répondu, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'eut voulu peut être.   
'Je trouve ce nom tout à fait _respectable_ à porter.'  
Y avait-il eu comme une ombre attristée passant dans les yeux du Directeur, ou n'avait-ce été qu'un effet de la lumière ? Toujours était-il que Dumbledore avait accepté sa candidature. Rook était – à peu près – sûr maintenant de passer ces sept prochaines années à étudier à Hogwarts.  
Son retour au pays ne s'était pas très bien passé, par contre, il se le rappelait amèrement. Sa marraine n'avait rien dit, mais son visage s'était attristé… L'Angleterre lui semblait bien loin. Quant à ses oncles – et même ses tantes, d'habitude beaucoup plus compréhensives –, ils s'avérèrent furieux de son inscription à Hogwarts et Rook avait préféré dès lors passer les semaines suivantes enfermé dans sa chambre, évitant soigneusement d'avoir à croiser le regard de la Grand-Mère, dont les yeux, étincelants comme des braises rougeoyantes, semblaient prêts à le consumer sur place à chaque instant. Tous jugeaient son choix comme des plus infamant, étant tous diplômés de Durmstrang. Mais jamais Rook n'aurait consentit à mettre un pied dans cette école. 

* 

'Bon, kesk'y t'faut ?' grommela Hagrid, qui semblait avoir, lui, grand besoin d'un remontant, après cette course souterraine.  
'J'ai tout, excepté les manuels et une baguette magique,' dit Rook.   
'V'là la boutique de Flourish and Blotts. Tu y trouveras tous les livres dont t'as b'soin. Euh, Rook… j'aimerais aller boire un coup au Leaky Cauldron. De quoi… me r'mettre un peu. J'déteste vraiment ces wagonnets… Ça t'ennuie pas d'y aller tout seul ?'  
Rook le regarda s'éloigner, puis entra dans la boutique. Le libraire s'en vint immédiatement au devant de lui.  
'Étudiant à Hogwarts ? Première année ?'  
Rook hocha silencieusement la tête.  
'Je connais la liste. Je vais vous chercher tout ça…'  
Et il le laissa là, regagnant l'arrière-boutique. Rook patienta, jetant un œil indifférent aux rayonnages. Un autre garçon errait dans la boutique, cheveux blonds, teint pâle et nez en pointe. Il parcourait le magasin, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Mais à part lui et Rook, la librairie était vide. Le garçon allait regagner la sortie, quand il s'aperçut de la présence de Rook.  
Le libraire revint, déposant sans un mot _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ de Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic_ de Bathilda Bagshot et _Magical Theory_ par Adalbert Waffling, et disparut à nouveau parmi les rayonnages.  
Le garçon blond, qui avait reconnu les livres, entama la conversation.  
'Alors, toi aussi tu rentres à Hogwarts ?'   
Rook se contenta de hocher la tête.   
'Tu n'as pas vu mon père ? Il devait aller m'acheter mes livres, pendant que j'essayais mes nouvelles robes, et que ma mère s'occupait de me trouver une baguette,' continua l'autre d'une voix traînante.  
'Y'avait personne quand je suis entré,' répondit laconiquement Rook.  
'Il doit avoir rejoint ma mère…' Le garçon ne semblait pas se rendre compte du manque d'entrain que Rook mettait à la conversation. Ou plutôt, il s'en fichait éperdument, pour peu qu'il puisse continuer à parler de lui-même. 'J'aimerais bien les emmener du côté des balais de course, après. Je trouve idiot que les élèves de première année n'aient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai… Je m'arrangerais bien pour en avoir un quand même et le passer en douce à l'école. Tu joues au Quidditch ?'  
'Non.'  
Rook se demandait ce que pouvait bien fabriquer ce libraire… Était-ce si compliqué de trouver quelques livres ? Ce garçon l'horripilait, avec ses manières de gosse pourri-gâté...   
'Moi si,' continuait l'autre. 'Je suis sûr que je serais sélectionné dans l'équipe. Mon père pense que ce serait un scandale, si cela n'était pas. Tu sais dans quelle Maison tu seras ?'  
Rook fit signe que non, se demandant de quoi il parlait et retint son souffle en voyant le libraire revenir avec deux autres livres : _A Beginners' Guide To Transfiguration_ de Emeric Switch et _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ par Phyllida Spore. Mais l'homme reparti aussi vite.  
'Je ramène les derniers…'  
'Je suis quasiment sûr d'aller à Slytherin, toute ma famille y a été,' faisait le garçon, qui n'avait pas remarqué que Rook ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre à ses questions. 'Évidemment, cela ne veut rien dire, et on n'en est certain qu'au moment où on est sur place, mais imagine, se retrouver à Hufflepuff ? À coup sûr, je m'en vais immédiatement ! La tête que ferait mon père… Tiens, où sont tes parents ?'  
'Ma mère est morte…' fit doucement Rook.  
'Ah,' fit simplement l'autre, sans la moindre once de sympathie. 'Et ton père ?'  
Rook ne répondit pas de suite. Bien sûr, il devait s'attendre à ce qu'on lui pose des questions sur son père. Mais il n'avait vraiment aucun désir d'en parler. D'ailleurs, chez lui, on n'en parlait jamais.  
'Il est mort aussi,' fit-il, pour clore le sujet.  
'Mais ils étaient… de notre monde, quand même ?' insista curieusement le garçon.  
'Ils étaient sorciers… c'est ça que tu veux savoir ?'  
'Je trouve que Hogwarts devraient être exclusivement réservé aux enfants issus de vieilles familles de sorciers. Les enfants de Muggles n'ont pas reçu la même éducation, c'est quand même évident… Ils ne sont pas du même _niveau_.'  
Rook lui jeta un regard perçant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait de tel propos. Durmstrang, justement, était une école qui prônait cette façon de penser : elle n'acceptait aucun enfant de descendance Muggles. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le libraire revint poser les trois derniers ouvrages restants : _Magical Drafts and Potions_ par Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, par Newt Scamander et _The Dark Forces : A Guide to Self-Protection_ de Quentin Trimble.   
'Votre père m'a dit de vous dire qu'il vous attendrait avec votre mère à la terrasse de Florean Fortescue,' fit-il alors au garçon blond, semblant seulement le remarquer.  
Celui-ci se décida enfin à s'en aller retrouver ses parents, et Rook régla sa note. Il sortit ensuite, espérant retrouver assez vite Hagrid. Il avait des questions à lui poser. 

* 

Il n'eut aucun mal à le repérer. Sa haute taille aurait eu du mal à le dissimuler, même au cœur d'une foule hystérique à un concert des Weird Sisters. Il portait deux larges cornets de glace, dont il offrit un à Rook. Surpris, celui-ci le prit en bredouillant des remerciements. Ce gros bonhomme était vraiment très différents des gens qu'il avait côtoyés durant toute son enfance. Pas qu'il n'ait point été aimé, mais chez lui, une certaine pudeur était de mise, qui réprimait toute effusion sentimentale. Hagrid, avec son cœur d'or et ses manières bon enfant, contrastait étonnamment avec la réserve et la froideur de rigueur dans sa famille. Mais l'homme lui était… oui, sympathique. Rook devinait qu'il avait le cœur sur la main, et qu'il donnait ainsi sans compter, et sans rien demander en retour. On se sentait de suite à l'aise, avec Hagrid. Il se décida à le questionner.  
'C'est quoi, Slytherin et Hufflepuff ?'  
'Ah ! C'est l'nom d'deux Maisons de Hogwarts. L'école à été fondée par quat'grands sorciers, qui ont chacun donné leur nom à une des Maisons. Les élèves sont répartis entr'elles selon leur caractère et leurs capacités. Les Hufflepuff ont la réputation d'êt' des cancres, mais tous les sorciers ayant mal tourné v'naient de Slytherin… Tu-Sais-Qui, par exemple…'  
'Voldemort était à Slytherin ?!' s'exclama Rook, avant de remarquer le sursaut qui avait secoué Hagrid. 'Pardon. Je voulais dire… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.'  
'Oui, c'est ça… il y a longtemps,' répondit le géant, qui continua à le regarder d'un drôle d'œil pendant un temps.  
Mais l'arrivée devant une boutique étroite et délabrée portant l'enseigne _Ollivanders : Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_ fut une heureuse diversion. La vitrine était vide, à l'exception d'une simple baguette en bois posée sur un coussin un peu râpé. À l'intérieur, une unique chaise trônait au milieu des étagères couvrant les murs et remplies de milliers de boîtes étroites entassées jusqu'au plafond. Une clochette avait retenti à leur entrée et un vieil homme apparut subitement devant eux.  
'Ah… vous voilà donc,' fit-il d'une voix douce. 'Je savais bien que vous finiriez par venir un jour…'  
Et l'homme pencha son visage aux yeux pâles sur celui de Rook, scrutant la fine cicatrice que celui-ci portait au front. Rook sentit désagréablement ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.  
'Alors c'est là que… Je suis désolé, mais je dois bien vous avouer que c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette qui vous a fait cette cicatrice. Je me rappelle ce jour comme si c'était hier. 33,75 centimètres, bois d'if et plume de phénix. Une baguette puissante… Si j'avais su ce qu'elle allait faire en sortant d'ici…'  
Au grand soulagement de Rook, l'homme reporta son attention sur Hagrid.  
'Rubeus Hagrid ! Chêne, 40 centimètres… une bonne baguette ! Mais… ils ont dû la briser en deux, quand vous avez été exclu de l'école ?'  
'Euh… oui,' rougit Hagrid, alors que Rook lui lançait un regard. 'Mais je n'ai pas jeté les morceaux…'  
'Vous ne vous en servez pas au moins ?' demanda Ollivander, le scrutant attentivement.  
'Oh non, Monsieur… bien sûr que non !'  
Mais Rook nota avec une ombre de sourire que les mains du géant s'étaient soudainement resserrées sur son grand parapluie rose.  
Après un dernier regard perçant, Mr Ollivander revint s'occuper de Rook. Pendant que son mètre ruban commençait activement à mesurer la longueur du bras du garçon, celle séparant son poignet du coude, puis d'autres distances comme son tour de tête ou l'écartement de ses narines, Mr Ollivander sélectionna une série de boîte sur les étagères.  
'Voilà qui ira.' Et le mètre ruban tomba au sol où il demeura inerte. 'Essayons donc celle-ci, Mr… ?'  
'Sharp,' marmonna Rook en saisissant la baguette.  
Mais Mr Ollivander la lui reprit presque de suite.  
'Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander est fabriquée avec soin et renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Sharp. Plumes de phénix, poils de queue de licorne ou ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et pas une seule des baguettes de chez Ollivander qui ne soient uniques. Et apparemment celle-ci ne vous convient pas.' Et il lui en tendit une autre.  
Rook en essaya ainsi une bonne dizaine, sans qu'aucune ne semble satisfaire à Mr Ollivander. Rook se demandait ce que celui-ci attendait.   
'Bien bien bien,' marmonnait le vieillard. 'Un client difficile… Mais nous trouverons… Tiens, peut être que…'  
Et retenant son souffle, il lui en présenta une nouvelle.   
Rook la saisit délicatement. De suite, il sentit une différence. Une étrange chaleur lui coula entre les doigts, et il y eut comme une musique dans sa tête. Il fit un geste et de l'extrémité de la baguette surgit alors une pluie d'étoiles écarlate et or. Hagrid lâcha une exclamation de joie et applaudit.  
'Parfait !! Très bien… Mais voilà qui est étrange… tout à fait étrange,' murmura Mr Ollivander, qui dévisagea Rook avec insistance.   
Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte, qu'il emballa dans du papier kraft.   
'Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?' lui demanda Rook de façon à ce que Hagrid n'entende pas.  
'Cette baguette…' fit doucement Mr Ollivander. '29,15 centimètres, en bois d'ébène et plume de phénix… contient une plume du même oiseau que celle contenue dans la baguette qui… qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front. Et c'est cela qui est étrange. Car après tout, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Je crois que vous êtes destiné à faire de grandes choses, Mr Sharp… Après tout, ce fut le cas de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, n'est-ce pas ? Des choses terribles, certes… mais de si grandes choses…'  
Rook retint un frissonnement et ne dit mot. Il n'aimait pas trop le regard que posa sur lui Mr Ollivander quand il paya les sept Galleons pour sa baguette et il sortit sans s'attarder, suivit de Hagrid. 

* 

Quand tous deux regagnèrent le Leaky Cauldron, le soir tombait et la salle était déserte. Rook avait gardé le silence tout au long du chemin, ressassant dans son esprit les différents incidents de la journée. Il ne se rendit vraiment compte qu'ils étaient arrivés que quand Hagrid lui tendit un billet.  
'C'est pour ton train. 1er septembre, gare de King's Cross. Départ à 11 heures. Tout est sur l' billet… Et… euh… j'voulais t'offrir un p'tit kek'chose pour ton anniversaire… un peu en r'tard mais…'  
Et à la stupéfaction de Rook, il lui tendit un petit paquet enrobé de papier coloré.  
Les mains un peu tremblantes, Rook se saisit du présent. Il n'avait rien reçu de sa famille cette année. Apparemment la brouille qui s'était installée entre eux était tenace. Rook les savaient rancuniers, mais il n'aurait pas cru que leur ressentiment aille jusqu'à ce point. Ce cadeau de la part de cet homme, presque encore un inconnu, lui faisait ressentir plus encore sa solitude. Il ne sut que dire. Heureusement, Hagrid prit son mutisme pour de l'émotion.  
'C'est rien qu'un paquet de _Chocolate Frogs_… Chais pas si vous avez ça, là-bas en Roumanie…'  
Rook, qui gardait le visage baissé, fit non de la tête. Hagrid sourit, puis lui tapota doucement l'épaule.  
'Bon,' fit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix. 'J'vais y'aller. À bientôt, Rook. On s'reverra à Hogwarts, hein ?'  
Et il prit la direction de la porte, côté Muggles. Au dernier instant, Rook redressa la tête.  
'Hagrid ?'  
Le géant tourna son visage vers lui.  
'C'est quoi ce… _Vous-Savez-Quoi_, que vous avez pris dans le coffre 713 ?'  
Hagrid, pris au dépourvu, sembla un peu ennuyé de la question.   
'Ça, je peux pas t'le dire, désolé, mon garçon. Ça concerne Hogwarts. Une mission qu'm'a confiée Dumbledore… Mais j'ai pas l'droit d'en parler… Grand homme, ce Dumbledore. Quand… Quand j'ai été renvoyé, il m'a proposé d'rester en tant que garde-chasse. Toujours prêt à donner une seconde chance aux gens. Y m'fait confiance…'  
'Je comprends…' fit Rook. '… Merci pour le cadeau. À bientôt…'  
Hagrid lui fit un signe amical de la main, puis sortit. Après que la porte ce fut refermée sur celui-ci, Rook haussa les épaules.  
'Au moins j'aurais essayé…' murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même.   
Il prit les escaliers et regagna lentement sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées.


	5. 3 The Journey from Platform 9&3Quarters

Chapitre Trois : The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters (27/03/2003 upd : 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE TROIS –

**_The Journey from Platform  
Nine and Three-Quarters_**

Rook relut une fois encore son billet et grommela.   
'Voie 9 ¾… voie 9 ¾. La voie 9 est ici, la voie 10 est là… Et quoi ? Que suis-je sensé faire maintenant ?'  
Rook ne savait pas comment accéder à la voie où l'attendait son train pour Hogwarts. Le départ était fixé à 11 heures, il lui restait un quart d'heure, et il était là, perdu au milieu d'une foule de Muggles qui jetaient parfois de drôles de regards sur les formes étranges des paquets sur son chariot. La seule fois où il avait dû prendre un train à la gare de King's Cross – il s'agissait du Transilvania Express, un direct pour la Roumanie –, il avait dû emprunter la voie 6 ½, à laquelle on accédait en traversant un des piliers centraux. Rook avança la main vers un des piliers entre la voie 9 et la voie 10, et sentit avec exaspération le contact rude de la pierre sous sa main. Comment avait-il pu laisser partir Hagrid sans lui avoir demandé comment on faisait ?! Un groupe de voyageurs passa à ce moment derrière lui.  
'La gare est pleine de Muggles, évidemment.'  
Rook se retourna vivement. Une petite femme potelée passait, accompagnée de quatre garçons et une fillette, tous les cinq aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand il reconnut les formes particulières de leurs bagages sur leur chariot. Et au son de leur propos, ceux-ci se rendaient bien à Hogwarts. Mais alors qu'il allait faire un pas pour les rejoindre et les questionner sur la façon d'accéder au quai, un groupe de Muggles passa soudain entre eux et lui, lui cachant la vue. Quand enfin il put passer, la famille entière avait disparu, _comme par magie_, ce qui ne devait pas être bien loin de la vérité.  
'C'est pas vrai !'  
Il leva le nez vers l'horloge qui marquait 11 heures moins 10 minutes. Retenant un soupir d'exaspération, Rook parcourut les lieux du regard. Par où étaient-ils passés ? Il se mit à surveiller plus attentivement l'endroit, au cas où d'autres sorciers arriveraient.   
'Ça c'étaient les Weasley, sans erreur possible. Tu as vu leurs cheveux ? Aussi rouquin que leur père. Allez, dépêche-toi mon garçon, il ne nous reste que 10 minutes…'  
À nouveau Rook se retourna vers les voix. Un petit homme mince et vif, aux yeux brillants et à la face réjouie, poussait devant lui un chariot lourdement chargé. Trottinait à ses côtés un jeune garçon, aussi brun et petit que son père, qui releva sur son nez une grosse paire de lunettes lui mangeant la moitié du visage.  
'Bon. Le tout est de passer sans qu'on nous remarque…' fit l'homme, jetant un œil alentour.  
'Excusez-moi…' fit alors Rook en s'avançant avec son chariot. 'Je… euh…'  
Le petit homme eut un sourire.  
'Toi, c'est la première fois que tu vas à Hogwarts, hein ? Mon petit Blaise aussi…' Il donna une tape dans le dos de son fils, qui trébucha et remonta une fois de plus ses lunettes en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
'C'est ça… en fait je ne sais pas comment on fait pour…'  
'Accéder au quai ? C'est rien. Regarde cette barrière, entre les deux tourniquets… Tu avances droit dedans et ça passe tout seul. Passe devant, on te suit…'  
'Euh… M… Merci.'  
Rook fit faire demi-tour à son chariot et visa la barrière. Vérifiant que personne ne faisait attention à eux, il marcha à grand pas vers celle-ci. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus… elle était tout proche… il allait lui rentrer dedans… et il… _rentra_ _dedans_. Il émergea sur un quai, le long duquel stationnait une grosse locomotive rouge. Le quai était bondé de gens divers, de chats gambadant et de hiboux hululant dans leur cage. Au-dessus de lui, un panneau indiquait _Hogwarts Express – 11 heures_. Et derrière lui, une grande arche de fer forgé se tenait à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets, surmontée d'une pancarte signalant _Voie 9 ¾_. Apparurent au milieu de celle-ci le petit garçon brun et son père qui arrivaient à leur tour.  
Rook remonta le quai, cherchant une place de libre. Il croisa un petit groupe qui se mit à pousser des cris aigus alors que l'un d'eux, coiffé de dreadlocks, leur montrait sa mygale géante. Un autre garçon se faisait sèchement réprimander par sa mère. Il essayait de récupérer sa chauve-souris qui s'était accrochée dans les cheveux de celle-ci. Rook se fraya un chemin jusqu'au dernier wagon, où il trouva enfin un compartiment de libre. Il y hissa péniblement ses affaires puis s'installa dans un coin, près de la fenêtre. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et il reconnut le petit garçon brun, qui pila net, intimidé.  
'Je peux… ?' demanda poliment celui-ci, d'une petite voix fluette.  
Rook hocha la tête, et l'autre entra, traînant une grosse valise. Son père suivit de près, avec ses autres affaires. Rook se leva et vint donner un coup de main.  
'C'est bien gentil, mon garç…'   
Mais l'homme s'interrompit, ses yeux soudain fixés avec incrédulité sur le front de Rook alors que les yeux du petit brun s'agrandissaient derrière ses lunettes. Rook resta là, à demi gêné, très mal à l'aise. À son grand soulagement, un coup de sifflet retentit. L'homme sursauta, reportant son attention sur son fils.  
'Bon, Blaise, je m'en vais maintenant. Sois sage et envoie-nous un hibou dès ton arrivée, hein ? Sinon, ta mère va s'inquiéter. Tu la connais…'  
Il l'embrassa, puis fit un signe de tête en guise de salut à Rook, le dévisageant encore un court instant avant de descendre. Les portes se refermèrent, le train s'ébranla. Le petit Blaise regagna son siège, remonta ses lunettes et colla son visage à la vitre, répondant aux grands signes de la main de son père. Puis le quai disparut à la vue, les maisons bordant la voie ferrée défilèrent de plus en plus vite. Ils étaient partis. 

* 

Blaise était enfoncé dans son siège, ses jambes trop courtes balançant dans le vide devant lui. Il n'avait pas quitté Rook du regard depuis le départ. Celui-ci gardait sciemment le regard tourné vers le paysage défilant derrière la vitre. Bientôt, n'y tenant plus, il dévisagea à son tour le petit brun, sans un mot. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas pour autant.  
'Tu es Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, c'est ça ?'  
Rook hocha la tête, mi-ennuyé, mi-exaspéré.  
'Mon nom est Sharp. Rook Sharp,' fit-il assez sèchement.  
'Blaise Zabini…' fit alors le petit brun sans sembler perturbé. 'Tu as un animal ?'   
Surpris par ce changement de conversation, Rook marmonna un "oui" presque inaudible. Blaise, semblant s'animer, sortit d'une de ses poches un gros rat gris endormi.  
'C'est Scabbers. Il dort tout le temps. C'est le vieux rat de Mattheo, mon demi-frère. Il a fini ses études l'année passée et maintenant il travaille pour le _Department of Mysteries_. Il ne raconte jamais rien à la maison de ce qu'il fait. Mon père travaille pour le Ministère aussi. Au _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_. Il adore les animaux. Et moi aussi. C'est quoi ton animal ?'  
Il avait tout dit d'une traite et se tut aussi sec, attendant visiblement une réponse.  
'Un oiseau,' répondit brièvement Rook, sans préciser.  
'Quelle sorte d'oiseau ? Un hibou ? J'aurais bien voulu un hibou. Ou un faucon. Un crécerelle, c'est joli. Mais papa a dit que ça n'allait pas pour porter le courrier. Parce qu'ils font tout le temps du _sur place_. Il est où ton oiseau ?'  
Et à nouveau il se tut brusquement, comme s'il avait craint d'avoir trop parlé. Rook le regarda longuement, et sut que l'autre ne le lâcherait pas du regard tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas répondu.  
'Il n'aime pas être en cage. Il me rejoindra à Hogwarts.'  
Blaise hocha la tête, reportant son attention sur le bout de ses chaussures, battant l'air au-dessus de la banquette. Il resta un moment comme ça, et Rook s'était replongé dans la contemplation du paysage quand le petit brun rompit à nouveau le silence.   
'J'ai dix ans.'  
Il avait dit cela presque sur un ton d'excuse, en remontant ses lunettes qui, une fois de plus lui étaient retombées sur le nez. Il dévisageait Rook, à nouveau, un peu inquiet de l'effet que ces mots pouvaient avoir sur lui. Intrigué, Rook lui rendit son regard. D'un air un peu coupable, Blaise continua.  
'J'aurais dû recevoir ma lettre l'année prochaine seulement, mais ils ont jugé que je pouvais déjà commencer. Maman hésitait un peu, mais papa a dit que ce serait le mieux pour moi. Je commençais à faire beaucoup de bêtises. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Dès que j'ai envie que quelque chose arrive, ça arrive effectivement. Papa dit que c'est un don. Maman pense plutôt que c'est une calamité, la dernière fois j'ai transformé le voisin en choux-fleur.'  
Il rougit, et baissa la tête, honteux. Rook haussa les sourcils. Passant outre la raison pour laquelle Blaise avait eu envie de voir son voisin en choux-fleur, le comique de la situation lui vint aussitôt, et il tenta de réprimer son fou rire. Sans succès. Il riait maintenant, tout son corps secoué par ses éclats, sans pouvoir se retenir. Surpris, Blaise avait d'abord murmuré "Maman n'a pas trouvé ça drôle…", puis gagné à son tour par l'hilarité de Rook, son petit rire cristallin se mêla au sien.  
'Et… et en plus, j'… j'ai ra… raté la méta… morphose… le choux-fleur… il avait … il avait encore… des oreilles… !' hoqueta-t-il, alors que Rook, qui n'en pouvait plus, s'essuyait les yeux.  
'Je suis sûr qu'après un an à Hogwarts, tu arriveras à le transformer parfaitement en choux-fleur,' fit Rook, après avoir recouvré un peu son sérieux.  
Blaise lui sourit, les yeux pétillants de malice.  
'C'est ce que papa a dit… Mais faut pas l'dire à maman.'  
Le silence était retombé entre eux deux, mais visiblement le courant passait. Rook glissa une main dans son sac et ramena le paquet que lui avait offert Hagrid. Il l'ouvrit devant Blaise, dont les yeux se mirent à briller de convoitise.  
'Des _Chocolate Frogs_… !'  
'Sers-toi…'   
Blaise tendit la main et prit une des friandises sans se faire prier. Rook fit de même, curieux.  
'Hé mais c'est bon !'  
'H'en af'ais chamais goûhé af'ant ?!' fit Blaise, la bouche pleine  
'Y'a pas ça, chez moi, en Roumanie,' fit Rook en secouant la tête. Il récupéra une carte au fond de l'emballage.  
'C'est la carte d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière célèbre,' expliqua le petit brun. 'Je fais la collection. Il m'en manque que quelques-unes… Tu montres c'est laquelle ?'  
Rook regarda la carte et reconnu une figure déjà rencontrée.  
'C'est Albus Dumbledore…'  
'Oh. Je l'ai déjà au moins dix fois. C'est la plus facile à avoir… je connais le texte par cœur !'  
Et il récita, alors que Rook retournait la carte et lisait en même temps.  
'_Albus Dumbledore, actuel Directeur à Hogwarts. Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, le professeur Dumbledore est célèbre notamment pour sa victoire sur le Mage Noir Grindelwald en 1945, pour la découverte des douze usages du sang de dragon et pour son travail en alchimie effectué en collaboration avec Nicolas Flamel. Le professeur Dumbledore aime la musique de chambre et le bowling._'  
'Un sans faute… Quel mémoire !'  
Et Blaise se tut, parce qu'il était tout rouge. Sur la photographie, le professeur Dumbledore leur fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaîre du cadre. Dans le monde des sorciers, les personnages sur les photographies avaient l'habitude de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes.  
La demie de midi venait de passer quand le bruit d'un chariot se fit entendre dans le couloir, et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme souriante.  
'Vous désirez quelque chose ?' fit-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur son chariot.  
Une grande partie des friandises étaient inconnues à Rook. Il prit une poignée de pièce qu'il tendit à Blaise, en lui demandant de choisir pour eux deux. Le petit brun s'empressa, ravi de l'aubaine, revenant les mains pleines déposer le tout sur la banquette. Rook découvrit ainsi les _Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans_, les _Droobles Best Blowing Gum_, les _Pumpkins Pasties_, les _Cauldron Cakes_ et les _Liquorice Wands_. Lui-même raconta les bonbons rencontrés dans son pays : des œufs en chocolat avec une miniature animée de dragon dans chacun d'eux, des dents de vampire en sucre et des minuscules dragées bleues qui vous faisaient cracher des flammes violettes.  
Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, le paysage au travers de la fenêtre changeait, passant des champs bien alignés à des forêts et collines découpant l'horizon. Rook, avec les _Chocolate Frogs_ offertes par Hagrid, avait maintenant assez de cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres pour commencer une collection à son tour. À son grand étonnement, Blaise connaissait le texte de chacune d'entre elles par cœur.   
Quelqu'un entra alors dans leur compartiment. Rook reconnu de suite le garçon qu'il avait vu se faire réprimander par sa mère. Il avait un visage ouvert, des yeux très clairs et de courts cheveux soyeux et ébouriffés, presque blancs.  
'Vous n'auriez pas vu ma chauve-souris ?' demanda-t-il, observant leurs cheveux en espérant y voir accrochée sa bestiole.  
Les deux secouèrent la tête.  
'Il faut toujours qu'elle aille se promener… Et elle adore les longues chevelures des filles,' ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. 'Seulement, la plupart d'entre elles se mettent à hurler… J'espère qu'elle m'en trouvera une de sympa un jour…'  
Et il sortit.  
'Pourquoi il veut trouver une fille ?' s'exclama Blaise. 'Elles sont idiotes, elles savent ni courir ni se battre, et elles finissent toujours par pleurer et appeler maman… Je le sais, j'ai une petite sœur !'  
Rook se tourna vers la fenêtre pour dissimuler son sourire. Comme à son habitude, Blaise avait déjà changé de sujet, tout en remontant ses lunettes.  
'Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé avoir une chauve-souris, mais papa dit que je suis encore trop petit pour m'en occuper convenablement. C'est pourquoi il m'a donné Scabbers. Il suffit de lui donner à manger, et le reste du temps… il dort !'  
Et le petit garçon fronça les sourcils en regardant le gros rat qui ronflait sur ses genoux. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et le garçon à la chauve-souris revint. Il avait la main refermée sur un petit animal gris-noir. De l'autre il se tenait la joue.  
'Tu l'as retrouvée ?' fit poliment Rook.  
'Ouais… Sur une fille. Et quel punch !'  
Et le garçon se frotta la joue, comme s'il ne pouvait encore y croire.  
'Au fait, je m'appelle Marius.'  
'Rook…'  
'Blaise.'  
'Enchanté… Première année aussi ? Dans quelle Maison vous croyez que vous serez ? Ma mère dit que je suis si maladroit qu'ils vont sûrement m'envoyer à Huffl…'  
Mais Marius se tut soudain, les yeux fixés sur le front de Rook. Celui-ci retint un soupir. Il commençait à être habitué. Il attendit la question habituelle mais…  
'Oui, c'est Celui-Qui-A-Survecu,' fit la petite voix nette de Blaise. 'Et c'est mon ami,' ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil un peu inquiet du côté de Rook.  
Mais Rook se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête qui ravit ce dernier.  
'Wooow,' fit Marius. 'Ma mère va être sciée ! Oh ho, je crois qu'on va pas tarder à arriver ! Je file, faut encore que je mette ma robe de sorcier… Bye !'  
Et il quitta hâtivement le compartiment.  
'On devrait s'habiller aussi,' fit Blaise en sautant à terre et ouvrant son sac pour chercher sa robe.  
'Les Maisons de Hogwarts, elles sont quatre, non ? Tu connais leur nom ?' demanda Rook, qui revêtit également son uniforme.  
'Oui, y'a Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff.'  
'Ah. Slytherin et Hufflepuff, j'en avais déjà entendu parler. Slytherin était la Maison de Voldemort, c'est ça ?'  
Un coassement étranglé le fit se retourner. Blaise était comme pétrifié, la bouche ouverte, avec un air mi-choqué, mi-admiratif.  
'Tu as dit le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui !' parvint-il à articuler.  
'Euh… j'avais oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas…' essaya de se rattraper Rook. 'Et les autres Maisons ?'  
La diversion eut l'effet escompté.  
'Il paraît que la Maison de Dumbledore était Gryffindor, mais ça, en fait, personne n'en sait rien. Quant aux Ravenclaw, c'est tous des coincés… Toujours à étudier… Et les Hufflepuff…'  
'Ce sont tous des cancres, je sais.'  
'J'aimerais bien qu'on soit dans la même maison…' murmura Blaise, soudain inquiet.  
Rook allait répondre quand on ouvrit soudain la porte. Trois garçons entrèrent, dont Rook reconnut au milieu le garçon blond qu'il avait rencontré chez Flourish and Blotts. Celui-ci le regardait beaucoup plus attentivement cette fois.  
'Alors c'est vrai ? Il paraît que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu est dans ce compartiment. C'est _toi_ ?'  
'Oui,' fit Rook, soutenant son regard. Apparemment, Marius n'avait pas su tenir sa langue…  
'Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre c'est Goyle,' fit le garçon en montrant ces compagnons, qui l'encadrait comme s'ils avaient été ses gardes du corps. 'Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'  
Un petit bruit incongru lui fit tourner la tête vers Blaise, qui camoufla une grimace.  
'Tiens, inutile de demander à qui appartient cette petite tête de singe. Tu es un Zabini, hein ? Je vois que ton père t'a aussi bien élevé que la troupe de bestioles dans son jardin.' Il se tourna à nouveau vers Rook. 'Tu devrais éviter les gens douteux, tu sais… Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à choisir les bonnes fréquentations.'  
Et il tendit sa main, que Rook dédaigna.  
'Je sais très bien quels sont les gens à éviter… _Malfoy_,' fit-il sèchement.  
Les joues pâles du garçon rosirent légèrement.  
'Je n'aime pas beaucoup le ton que tu emploies… Monsieur Sans-Nom ?'  
'Tu peux toujours m'appeler Sharp, Malfoy. Mais ne t'étonne pas si je ne te réponds pas…'  
'Tu n'es pas très prudent, Sharp… Pas très poli non plus. Tu devrais faire attention. À force de fréquenter de la racaille comme ce petit singe, tu pourrais finir par avoir un… _accident_. Comme ta mère…'  
Les yeux de Rook étincelèrent soudain. La tension entre les deux garçons était maintenant nettement palpable et les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient chargés d'électricité. Dressés l'un contre l'autre, ils se dévisageaient froidement.  
'C'est toi qui n'es pas très prudent, Malfoy,' lâcha Rook d'un ton glacial. 'Tu crois m'impressionner avec tes deux gorilles ? Fais un seul pas en avant et tu verras de quoi je suis capable…'  
'Oui, oui !!' fit Blaise, qui sautillait sur la pointe des pieds, tout tendu en direction des trois compères. 'Et moi aussi, d'abord !!'  
'Toi, dégage !' aboya Malfoy, alors que Goyle tendait le bras pour le repousser.   
Mais celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de le toucher, qu'il poussa un effroyable hurlement. Scabbers, le rat de Blaise, était solidement accroché à son doigt, ses petites dents tranchantes plantées dans la chair. Goyle secoua la main, toujours hurlant, jusqu'à ce que le rat lâche et vienne percuter la vitre de la fenêtre. Les trois compères décampèrent aussitôt, craignant probablement l'attaque d'autres rongeurs féroces.  
Blaise s'était précipité vers son rat, qui avait glissé à terre.  
'Il est assommé ?' demanda Rook.  
'Ça alors… même pas ! Il s'est rendormi !' s'exclama le petit brun.  
Rook jeta un œil au rat, qui, en effet, dormait à nouveau, puis se retourna face à Blaise.   
'Tu sais, c'était plutôt courageux de t'interposer ainsi…'  
'Oh c'est rien,' fit l'autre, tout rouge à nouveau. 'De toutes façons, ils pouvaient rien me faire… J'ai des lunettes !' Et il remonta à nouveau celles-ci sur son nez.  
'Tu connais les Malfoy ?' reprit Blaise quelques instants après, quand ils se furent rassit.   
'J'en ai entendu parler…' répondit Rook, la voix lointaine. 'Il paraît qu'ils font partie de ces familles qui ont prétendu avoir été ensorcelées par Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui, en se rendant au Ministère après que le Lord ait disparu… Ils ont été disculpés.'  
'Mon père n'en croit pas un mot !' fit alors Blaise. 'Il dit que Lucius Malfoy n'a besoin d'aucune excuse pour rejoindre les Forces du Mal.'  
Une voix retentit alors dans le train : "_Arrivée à Hogwarts dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans vos compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément jusqu'à vos chambres._"  
Les deux garçons se redressèrent, fourrant dans leur poche le reste des friandises avant de rejoindre la foule qui attendait déjà dans les couloirs.  
Quand le train s'arrêta, tous descendirent précipitamment sur le quai minuscule et glacé. Il faisait nuit noire. Ils virent alors une grosse lampe se balancer au-dessus de leur tête et entendirent une voix grave crier : 'Les premières années, par ici ! Suivez-moi !!'  
'C'est Hagrid !' fit Rook, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au géant.  
'Tiens ! Salut, Rook. 'Fais un bon voyage ?'  
Hagrid les emmena tout le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé, descendant en pente raide au milieu d'une forêt sombre. Rook sentit la petite main frigorifiée de Blaise se glisser peureusement dans la sienne, et curieusement, il n'eut pas le cœur de la repousser. À ses côtés il reconnut la voix de Marius, jurant après sa chauve-souris qui s'était encore fait la belle.   
Le chemin déboucha sur la rive d'un grand lac aux eaux sombres, de l'autre côté duquel on devinait, à la lueur de la lune, perché au-dessus du roc, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues dont les fenêtres étincelaient dans la nuit.  
'Pas plus d'quatre par barque,' fit la voix de Hagrid.  
Rook vit alors s'avancer silencieusement vers eux toute une flottille de petits bateaux. Blaise monta avec lui, ainsi que Marius et un garçon roux. Rook eut la bizarre impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré, avant de se rendre compte que c'était à la gare de King's Cross qu'il l'avait aperçu la première fois, avec sa mère, ses frères et sa sœur. C'était la famille que le père de Blaise avait dit s'appeler Weasley. Le garçon roux et Blaise semblaient se connaître en effet, et se saluèrent d'un bref hochement de tête. Blaise fit les présentations.  
'Rook… Marius… Voici Ron. Son père travaille au Ministère aussi, mais pour un autre département que celui de papa…'  
Le garçon roux salua, essayant de ne pas trop montrer sa curiosité envers Rook et sa cicatrice.  
Hagrid, qui avait pris un bateau pour lui seul, s'assura que tout le monde était bien monté. À son cri, toutes les barques se mirent en mouvement, traversant l'étendue plane du lac. Arrivés de l'autre côté, le long de la paroi rocheuse, Hagrid leur enjoignit de garder la tête baissée. Et les barques se faufilèrent sous un rideau de lierre qui camouflait une large ouverture dans les rochers.  
Ils mirent pieds à terre dans une sorte de crique souterraine, et le géant prit la tête de la procession, tenant haut sa lampe pour montrer le chemin. Il s'exclama soudain, stoppant net.  
'Hola !! C't à qui cett'chauve-souris ?'  
Il décrocha difficilement la petite bête de sa barbe avant de la tendre à Marius, extrêmement confus ('Première fois qu'elle se coince dans une barbe… Eerk.').   
Ils grimpèrent ainsi le long d'un passage creusé au travers de la montagne et émergèrent sur la pelouse, devant les immenses portes de chêne à l'entrée du château.  
'Tout le monde est là ? Et toi, tu as toujours ta bestiole ?', fit-il à Marius.  
Puis il leva son poing immense et frappa à trois reprises à la porte.


	6. 4 The Sorting Hat

Chapitre Quatre : The Sorting Hat (27/03/2003 upd : 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE QUATRE –

**_The Sorting Hat_**

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et une grande sorcière apparut, habillée d'une longue robe vert émeraude. Son visage et son maintien étaient plutôt sévère et Rook pensa qu'il ne devait pas être bon de la contrarier… La sorcière, que Hagrid nomma professeur McGonagall, prit en charge les premières années et leur fit traverser le hall. Alors que le géant prenait une autre porte, d'où provenait un brouhaha continu de voix excitées, elle les emmena dans une petite salle à côté. Ils se serrèrent tous craintivement, jetant des coups d'œils inquiets tout autour d'eux.  
'Bienvenue à Hogwarts,' fit le professeur McGonagall de sa voix sèche. 'Le banquet de début d'année ne va pas tarder à commencer, mais auparavant se tiendra la cérémonie du _Sorting_, au cours de laquelle vous serez tous répartis dans les différentes Maisons. Celles-ci ont pour nom Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw et Slytherin, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans d'excellents sorciers et sorcières. Considérez la Maison qui vous sera attribuée comme une seconde famille. En effet, vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, des points seront ajoutés à votre Maison. Au contraire, chaque manquement au règlement lui en fera perdre. À la fin de l'année, ces points seront comptabilisés et la Maison qui en aura obtenu le plus grand nombre se verra attribuer le grand honneur de remporter la _House Cup_. J'espère bien que, tous, vous aurez à cœur de servir au mieux votre Maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Maintenant, veuillez attendre en silence, je reviendrais vous chercher quand tout sera prêt.'   
Elle quitta la salle et les élèves se retrouvèrent seuls. Certains paraissaient particulièrement inquiets, comme Blaise, qui demanda en chuchotant à Rook s'il savait comment ils allaient faire pour les sélectionner. Mais Rook n'en avait aucune idée…  
'J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous faire lancer des sorts,' murmura Marius. 'À chaque fois que j'ai essayé, il s'est passé une catastrophe…'   
'Je connais tous les sorts possibles !!' fit fébrilement Blaise en remontant ses lunettes. 'J'ai appris tous ceux qu'il y avait dans mes livres pendant les vacances !! Je les connais tous… Tous ! Il y a… il y a… Oh non, je sais plus… j'ai tout oublié !! Pourquoi j'ai pas pris mes manuels avec moi !!'  
Il était au bord des larmes, à moitié paniqué. Rook posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.  
'Allons, rien ne nous dit qu'il nous faudra lancer quoique ce soit…'  
'C'est vrai,' ajouta Marius. 'Moi, j'ai dit ça comme ça.'   
'Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour être aussi calme…' fit Blaise, d'une petite voix. 'Je meurs de trac…'  
Marius haussa les épaules.  
'Bof, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude de me faire ridiculiser devant tout le m…'  
Mais il se tut devant le regard que lui lança Rook : Blaise avait recommencé à trembler…  
À ce moment, il y eut une petite bousculade et des cris d'effroi s'élevèrent derrière eux. Tous trois se retournèrent et restèrent bouche bée, comme leurs camarades. Une vingtaine de fantômes venaient d'apparaître à travers le mur du fond mais ils n'accordèrent aucune attention aux élèves rassemblés. Ils discutaient âprement au sujet d'un certain _Peeves_, quand l'un d'eux, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise les remarqua.  
'Tiens, que font-ils ici ceux-là ?'  
Les premières années restèrent cois, n'osant prononcer un mot.  
'Ce doit être les nouveaux élèves, qui attendent le _Sorting_, n'est-ce pas ?' fit l'un d'eux qui ressemblait à un gros moine, alors que certains élèves osaient un hochement de tête. 'J'espère vous revoir à Hufflepuff ! C'était ma Maison, avant…'  
'Allons, c'est l'heure, hâtez-vous !!' fit la voix sèche de McGonagall, qui entra à l'instant.  
Pendant que les fantômes quittaient la pièce par le mur opposé, les élèves la suivirent, la plupart ayant l'impression d'avoir soudain des pieds de plomb. Rook serra plus fortement la petite main de Blaise, et sentit les tremblements secouer celle-ci s'atténuer quelque peu. Ils traversèrent à nouveau le hall, et cette fois, passèrent dans la Grande Salle.  
Celle-ci était immense… et magnifique. Des centaines, des milliers de bougies flottaient dans les airs, éclairant quatre longues tables où se tenaient rassemblés les autres élèves plus âgés. Une autre table, à l'extrémité de la salle, accueillait les professeurs. McGonagall aligna les premières années devant celle-ci, face aux autres élèves. Elle alla chercher ensuite un tabouret qu'elle plaça devant eux et posa sur celui-ci un vieux chapeau de sorcier, sale, râpé et rapiécé … Tout le monde se tut, les yeux fixés sur le chapeau. Rook ne savait pas trop bien à quoi s'attendre. Il commençait à se sentir idiot, à fixer ainsi ce vieux chapeau… Et soudain, une déchirure près du bord s'ouvrit en grand comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter ! Les premières années comprirent alors ce que l'on attendait d'eux.  
Dans sa chanson, le chapeau leur raconta qu'il était le Sorting Hat de Hogwarts, et que c'était à lui qu'incombait le soin de répartir les élèves. À Gryffindor se retrouvaient ceux dont l'audace, le courage et le sang-froid étaient unanimement reconnus ; à Hufflepuff étaient ceux à l'esprit juste et loyal, qu'aucune tâche ne rebutait et dont la patience était proverbiale ; Ravenclaw était un foyer d'érudits à l'intelligence et à l'esprit vifs toujours désireux de plus apprendre ; Slytherin enfin, accueillait les plus roublards et les plus astucieux, ceux qui "ne reculaient devant rien pour arriver à leurs fins".   
'Il faut juste mettre le chapeau, alors !' rit, soulagé, Blaise.   
'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe si le Sorting Hat ne dit rien ? Peut être qu'il va dire qu'il y a une erreur, et qu'il me renverra chez moi ?' gémit Marius, avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Rook.  
'Ne l'écoute pas, tout se passera bien,' fit celui-ci au petit brun, qui avait de nouveau pâli.  
Le professeur McGonagall déroula un parchemin et commença à énumérer des noms. À chaque fois, l'élève désigné s'avançait, se coiffait du chapeau et attendait. Puis le Sorting Hat criait le nom de la Maison qu'il lui désignait, et l'élève rejoignait la table de ses nouveaux condisciples, sous les applaudissements de ceux-ci.  
Hannah Abbott fut ainsi envoyée à Hufflepuff ainsi que Susan Bones. Terry Boot et Mandy Brocklehurst se retrouvèrent à Ravenclaw. Lavande Brown rejoignit les Gryffindor et Millicent Bulstrode fut la première envoyée à Slytherin…  
'Par pitié, faites que je ne me retrouve pas à Slytherin,' gémit alors Marius. 'C'est aux cheveux de cette fille que Shadow s'est accroché dans le train,' expliqua-t-il à Blaise et Rook, alors qu'il tâtait sa joue encore meurtrie..  
'Finch-Fletchley, Justin,' continuait la voix impersonnelle de McGonagall.  
'Hufflepuff !'  
'Finnigan, Seamus.'  
'Gryffindor !'  
'Granger, Hermione.'  
'Gryffindor !'  
Et ainsi de suite, le chapeau prenant parfois plus de temps à la réflexion que pour d'autres… Il lui fallut par exemple un très long moment avant d'envoyer Neville Longbottom, un garçon joufflu et un peu maladroit, à Gryffindor, alors qu'à peine Draco Malfoy eut-il effleuré celui-ci que le Sorting Hat cria : 'Slytherin !'. Très satisfait, Malfoy rejoignit Crabbe et Goyle, eux-mêmes précédemment envoyés à Slytherin.  
'Nott, Marius…'  
Personne ne bougea et McGonagall haussa un sourcil. Rook donna un nouveau coup de coude à Marius qui, distrait, n'avait pas entendu son appel.  
'C'est toi, Nott ?'  
'Hein ? Euh… oui… Ooooh C'EST MOI !!'  
Et il se précipita, manquant renverser le tabouret.  
Le chapeau resta encore une fois un assez long moment silencieux, faisant redouter à Rook que l'inscription de Marius soit en effet une erreur et que celui-ci allait être renvoyé chez lui, mais…  
'Slytherin !'  
Rook eut un léger sourire compatissant alors que Marius, qui faisait la grimace, rejoignait la table de ses condisciples. Le garçon fit un large détours pour éviter Millicent Bulstrode qui le fusillait du regard et s'assit le plus loin possible de la jeune fille.  
Enfin vint son tour…  
'Sharp, Rook.'  
Il y eut un murmure, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Rook devina que la rumeur qui avait déjà parcourut le train avait eu tout le temps d'atteindre les autres élèves. Tous le dévisageaient alors qu'il prenait place sur le tabouret. Il glissa vite le chapeau sur sa tête, camouflant ainsi la cicatrice que tout le monde cherchait à distinguer.  
'Oh ho,' fit une petite voix à son oreille. 'Voilà un choix assez difficile. Voyons… beaucoup de courage, mais aussi des qualités intellectuelles… un esprit calculateur… et des dons, ma foi… des dons bien particuliers… Où pourrais-je bien te mettre ?'  
'Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? Ma place n'est-elle pas à Slytherin ?' s'étonna alors Rook en pensée.  
'Tu aurais ta place dans chacune de ces Maisons, mon garçon. Mais tu sembles avoir fait ton choix, soit… Slytherin !'  
Rook ôta le Sorting Hat, alors que le dernier mot résonnait dans toute la salle, sous les applaudissements des Slytherin. Les élèves des autres Maisons se jetèrent des coups d'œil un peu perplexes, ils semblaient étonnés, voire légèrement mal à l'aise… Rook gagna la table de ses condisciples et s'installa auprès de Marius, songeur. Pourquoi le chapeau avait-il ainsi hésité… ? Est-ce que vraiment il aurait pu avoir sa place dans chacune de ces quatre Maisons… ? Non. Il devait s'être trompé. Sa place était à Slytherin, il le savait. Ce ne pouvait être autrement…  
D'autres applaudissements éclatèrent, et Rook vit le garçon roux rejoindre la table des Gryffindor. Il y reconnut également les trois autres rouquins, dont des jumeaux, qu'il avait eux-aussi entraperçus à la gare – la fillette devait encore être trop jeune pour entrer à Hogwarts et n'avait dû faire qu'accompagner ses frères. Les Weasley semblaient devoir tous se retrouver sous la bannière de Gryffindor, nota-t-il. Il ne restait plus maintenant devant eux tous qu'un élève, le plus petit…   
'Zabini, Blaise !'  
Le pauvre petit Blaise s'avança, semblant prêt de mourir de peur et s'assit en tremblant sur le tabouret. Rook eut un peu pitié. Le pauvre, étant le dernier, avait dû ainsi supporter l'attente, ce qui n'avait certainement pas atténué son trac. Il ne fallut heureusement que quelques instants avant que le chapeau ne se décide.  
'Slytherin !'  
Avec un grand sourire, semblant soudain ravi, Blaise sauta de la chaise, y reposa le Sorting Hat et courut presque jusqu'à la table, cherchant une place près de Rook. Celui-ci se demandait comment ce petit garçon timide et craintif avait bien pu être envoyé à Slytherin. Mais alors que Blaise passait derrière Malfoy, qui lui murmura à nouveau quelque chose ressemblant à "tête de singe", un pied de la chaise de celui-ci se brisa soudain, le faisant s'écrouler à terre, stupéfait. Blaise vint s'asseoir en face de Rook, avec toute l'apparence de l'innocence incarnée, mais la lueur de pure malice qui dansa dans le regard qu'il lança à Rook le persuada que ce garçon-là avait tout à fait sa place dans cette Maison.  
Pendant ce temps, le professeur McGonagall avait remporté le tabouret et le Sorting Hat. Maintenant qu'il était assis, Rook voyait la table des professeurs dans son ensemble. À l'une des extrémités, il vit Hagrid qui lui fit un petit signe, et il lui répondit d'un léger hochement de tête. Au centre de la table, assis dans un grand fauteuil d'or massif, il reconnut Albus Dumbledore. Il reconnut également le professeur Quirrell, déjà rencontré au Leaky Cauldron et qui portait un ridicule turban violet. Son attention fut alors soudain attirée par le professeur qui était à ses côtés, un homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux noirs et gras, et avec qui Quirrell semblait en grande discussion… Ce fut soudain. Alors que l'homme relevait son nez crochu et que son regard, passant au-delà de l'absurde turban de Quirrell, plongeait droit dans celui de Rook, celui-ci ressentit une brusque douleur au front, à sa cicatrice.  
'Aah !' s'écria-t-il, alors que Blaise et Marius se retournait vers lui.  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'  
'R… rien. C'est… Non rien.'  
La douleur était passée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Mais Rook gardait une très désagréable impression. Le court laps de temps où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait cru nettement lire dans les yeux vides et froids du professeur que celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout apprécier sa présence…  
'C'est qui ce type aux cheveux noirs… ?' demanda-t-il à un élève plus âgé, qui portait un insigne de préfet.  
'Lui, c'est Snape, le professeur de Potions. C'est aussi le chef de notre Maison… Il est terrible, hein ? Il en connaît un rayon en Magie Noire. À la place de Quirrell – le fantoche à côté – je me ferais du souci. Ça fait des années que Snape vise la place de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…'  
Le garçon eut un sourire sinistre, comme s'il s'attendait soudain à ce que Quirrell s'évanouisse en fumée ou soit transformé en crapaud, spectacle qu'il aurait sans nul doute mille fois apprécié.  
Rook garda le silence. Snape… Ainsi c'était là le professeur Snape. Il ne s'étonnait plus du fait que celui-ci ne semblait pas être heureux de le voir… Rook tourna à nouveau les yeux vers lui, l'observant attentivement, prêt à soutenir à nouveau son regard. Mais celui-ci ne faisait plus attention à lui : Albus Dumbledore s'était levé et les murmures s'éteignirent instantanément.  
'Bienvenue à tous, pour cette nouvelle année à Hogwarts !' fit Dumbledore d'un air immensément réjoui. 'Juste quelques mots, avant que le banquet ne commence. Les voici : Idiot ! Gros Lard ! Dépareillé ! Pinçon !'  
Et il se rassit, sous les hourras et les applaudissements. Rook et Blaise s'échangèrent des regards consternés, alors que Marius s'exclamait, applaudissant à tout rompre : 'Cet homme est vraiment dingue ! Un vrai génie ! Je l'adore…'  
Et sous leurs yeux, les plats en or sur les tables se remplirent soudain de mets variés et appétissants, et tous purent se servir allègrement de ce qui leur plaisait. Rook en oublia même le sombre professeur Snape.  
En plein milieu du repas, Blaise manqua soudain avaler une frite de travers quand une tête argentée surgit devant lui au travers de la table. Un horrible fantôme se dressa au-dessus d'eux, le visage émacié et les vêtements maculés de taches de sang argenté. Il dévisagea Blaise, qui, pétrifié, n'émit qu'une sorte de gargouillis.  
'Euh… Bon… bonjour… Monsieur ?' fit Rook, alors que le fantôme se tournait vers lui.  
Le fantôme le fixa de ses yeux vides, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête et de lâcher, d'une voix grave et sifflante qui lui glaça le sang dans les veines : 'On me nomme… Le Bloody Baron.'  
Et il s'éloigna doucement, flottant dans les airs, et choisit de s'installer à une place à côté de Malfoy, qui ne sembla pas particulièrement apprécier la chance unique qu'il avait ainsi de partager si aimable compagnie.  
'Wow… comment a-t-il fait pour être ainsi couvert de sang ?' articula Marius, quand il eut recouvré l'usage de la parole – ce qui ne prenait jamais très longtemps.  
'Va lui demander…' fit Rook d'un air léger en se resservant de gratin.  
'Alors là… aucune chance.'   
Et le garçon vida son verre de jus de citrouille glacé.  
'Tu… tu crois qu'il y aura aussi des fantômes comme ça dans notre dortoir ?' fit Blaise, pas rassuré pour un clou.  
'Je suis sûr que non, Blaise,' répondit Rook, écrasant consciencieusement le pied de Marius qui s'apprêtait à en rajouter.  
Quand tous se furent rassasiés, les plats disparurent et la vaisselle redevint propre et étincelante. Et ce furent alors des montagnes de crèmes glacées, des tartes et des gâteaux, des pâtisseries et des crèmes au chocolat qui s'étalèrent devant les yeux des élèves. Cette abondance de sucreries avait achevé de détendre Blaise qui, ayant oublié les fantômes et son habituelle timidité, papotait allègrement de tout et de rien, saoulant à moitié de parole le ténébreux Rook et l'affable Marius.  
'Vous avez vu les étoiles ?' faisait-il en montrant le plafond de la salle. 'C'est un plafond magique… fabriqué exprès pour donner l'illusion du vrai ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _Hogwarts : A History_. J'ai lu plein d'autres livres aussi. _Modern Magical History_ et _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ et _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. Plus tous mes livres de cours bien sûr ! Maman en était désespérée. Elle essayait surtout d'empêcher ma petite sœur d'y jeter un œil également. J'ai un demi-frère qui s'appelle Matthéo aussi. C'était avec la première femme de papa, mais ils se sont séparés. Puis il a rencontré maman. Je suis moitié-moitié…, maman est Muggle. Elle est toujours terrifiée par toutes les bêtises que je pourrais faire. Mon papa, ça le fait rire, et ça la rend folle de rage. Quand ma petite sœur a fait s'envoler le vase du salon pour la première fois, elle a éclaté en sanglot… Tu as des frères et sœurs, Marius ?'  
'Non je suis tout seul… J'ai entendu suffisamment souvent ma mère dire qu'elle n'en aurait pas supporté un second comme moi. Elle m'a interdit de faire de la magie à la maison, tant que je n'aurais pas mon diplôme. Et à peine ai-je eu ma baguette qu'elle me la confisquée, ne me la rendant que dans le Hogwarts Express. Elle dit que je suis un danger ambulant…' Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. 'Pourtant elle est bien ma baguette, non ?'  
Blaise et Rook s'écartèrent prudemment, et ils firent bien, car à peine la baguette de Marius eut-elle effleuré le pichet de jus de citrouille que celui-ci explosa, les éclaboussant tous les trois.  
'Oups…'  
Sans un mot, Blaise ôta ses lunettes et les essuya soigneusement, comme si de rien n'était. De son côté, Rook s'épongea calmement avec une serviette. Mais il entendit alors le ricanement d'une voix bien connue.  
'Vraiment,' grimaçait Draco Malfoy. 'Slytherin est descendu bien bas pour accepter de tels idiots. Non mais regardez-moi un peu ces trois crét…'   
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le pichet en face de lui explosa à son tour, le trempant des pieds à la tête.   
Marius ouvrit grand les yeux, cachant sa baguette.  
'Ça c'était pas moi ! J'ai rien fait…'  
'C'est pas moi non plus…' murmura Blaise, perplexe.  
Tous deux se tournèrent alors vers Rook, qui terminait innocemment d'essuyer la table devant lui.  
'Hn… ?'  
Trois sourires identiques naquirent instantanément, scellant définitivement leur amitié.  
Malfoy allait se dresser, fou de rage, quand Albus Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise. Instantanément le silence se fit et le blond resta coi sur son siège, ruminant sa colère.  
'Maintenant que nous avons tous bien bu et bien mangé, je voudrais mettre au point avec vous encore quelques consignes. Tout d'abord, je voudrais signaler aux nouveaux – et rappeler à quelques anciens (son regard se porta vers les jumeaux Weasley) – qu'il est formellement interdit de se rendre dans la forêt entourant l'école. Mr Filch, notre concierge, tient également à ce que j'insiste sur le fait que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs est toujours proscrit. Les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch se tiendront lors de la deuxième semaine. Vous pouvez déjà prendre contact à ce sujet avec Madam Hooch. Enfin, et c'est une nouveauté, je tiens à signaler que cette année, le troisième étage de l'aile droite est à éviter absolument par tous ceux qui préfèrerait ne pas connaître une mort particulièrement atroce…'  
Marius s'esclaffa, mais il fut bien le seul. La plupart des anciens élèves chuchotèrent entre eux, intrigués par cette nouvelle mesure, à laquelle personne ne put leur fournir d'explication.  
'On n'est même pas au courant, nous, les préfets !' faisait derrière eux une jeune fille brune à la table des Ravenclaw. 'D'habitude, quand quelque chose est interdit, on nous en donne au moins la raison… C'est comme pour la forêt. On sait tous très bien qu'elle est remplie de bêtes féroces…'  
Mais Dumbledore continuait et annonça avec animation qu'ils allaient clore ce banquet en chantant tous ensemble l'hymne de l'école. Instantanément, les sourires à la table des professeurs se crispèrent. Dumbledore agita légèrement sa baguette et un long fil doré s'en échappa, qui commença à tracer dans l'air les paroles de la chanson.  
'Que chacun chante sur son air préféré !' s'écria-t-il.  
La suite fut une épouvantable cacophonie.  
Rook n'ouvrit pas la bouche, refusant obstinément de prendre part à un tel massacre. Marius, à ses côtés, hurlait à tue-tête sur un air de rock endiablé. Cela même n'aurait pas été grand chose, au milieu des autres, si seulement Marius avait pu chanter juste. Blaise, lui, marmonnait les paroles sur l'air de _Frère Jacques_, le seul qu'il connût. Mais Rook n'était pas le seul à ne pas chanter. Alors qu'il parcourait des yeux la table des professeurs, il vit que le professeur Snape gardait les lèvres pincées, son regard noir fixé sur Dumbledore, presque avec animosité.  
Il fallut attendre que les jumeaux Weasley terminent leur propre chanson, entamée sur l'air de la marche funèbre. Puis tout le monde put se lever et quitter la Grande Salle.   
Les nouveaux de Slytherin suivirent leur préfet, qui les mena vers le sous-sol. Ils cheminèrent ainsi un bon moment dans les couloirs déserts courant sous le château, quand leur guide s'arrêta devant ce qui leur apparu n'être qu'un mur nu et humide.  
'Le mot de passe est _Serpens_,' fit-il, alors qu'une porte de pierre dissimulée dans la muraille s'ouvrait, leur laissant le passage.  
Il traversèrent une longue pièce souterraine et gagnèrent un étroit escalier de pierre. Celui-ci les mena dans un couloir de pierre brute aux parois resserrées. Le préfet leur montra leur dortoir et emmena les filles plus loin jusqu'au leur.   
Blaise, qui baillait sans arrêt depuis son départ de la Grande Salle, jeta à peine un regard autour de lui. Il gagna de suite un des lits à baldaquin dans un des coins, auprès duquel on avait porté ses affaires et se glissa sous les draps, sans même enfiler son pyjama. Il y eut un couinement quand il manqua écraser Scabbers. Marius et Rook prirent possession des deux lits à ses cotés et se préparèrent pour la nuit.   
'Ah non, Shadow !! Arrête ça !' s'écria l'albinos, en essayant de détacher sa chauve-souris des rideaux du lit.  
Une voix traînante retentit alors dans la pièce.  
'Tenez, regardez-moi ça… les trois crétins de service.'  
Malfoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, était entré à son tour.  
'Enchanté,' rétorqua Rook. 'Nous, c'est les Trois Têtes du Runespoor…'  
Le blond étrécit les yeux et s'apprêta à répondre vertement, quand l'élève plus âgé qui portait l'insigne de préfet glissa sa tête par la porte, les observant d'un air soupçonneux.  
'Tout va bien ici ? Extinction des feux dans cinq minutes…'  
Malfoy ravala ses mots et gagna le coin opposé, où lui, Crabbe et Goyle s'approprièrent les trois derniers lits. La fatigue se faisait maintenant nettement ressentir chez tous, et ils se couchèrent sans un mot de plus, ne tardant pas à s'endormir.   
Peut-être Rook avait-il soupé plus copieusement que d'habitude car il fit un rêve étrange, où se mélangèrent l'âpre visage du professeur Snape et le ridicule turban du professeur Quirrell. Puis il y eut un rire sinistre, glacé et un éclair de lumière verte qui le fit se redresser brusquement sur son lit, le cœur battant. Mais il se retourna et se rendormit aussitôt, et au matin, quand il s'éveilla, il n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir.


	7. 5 The Potions Master

Chapitre Cinq : The Potions Master (28/03/2003 upd : 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE CINQ –

**_The Potions Master_**

La première semaine que Rook passa à Hogwarts fut plutôt éprouvante. Murmures et chuchotements naissaient sur son passage où qu'il aille, certains élèves allant même jusqu'à faire demi-tour pour repasser devant lui et multiplier ainsi leur chance d'apercevoir la fameuse cicatrice. Cela était déjà assez difficile à supporter en soi, sans y ajouter le fait que le château se révélait être un parfait labyrinthe. D'innombrables escaliers le constituaient, dont certains ne menaient pas toujours au même endroit – cela dépendait en fait des jours – et d'autres comportaient une marche escamotable qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber. Il s'agissait heureusement toujours de la même, quoique, parfois, les soirs d'Halloween, elle changeât de place, histoire de faire une bonne blague. Il y avait aussi des portes qui refusaient parfois de s'ouvrir selon leur humeur, et des murs déguisés en porte qui côtoyaient des portes déguisées en mur, pour donner le change. Il était particulièrement difficile de se trouver des repères, car tout bougeait sans cesse de place : les gens dans les tableaux se rendaient visite les uns aux autres, et même les armures grinçantes circulaient la nuit dans les couloirs. Arriver à l'heure à son cours était une véritable gageure.   
Et il y avait aussi les fantômes… Il n'y avait rien de plus déplaisant – aussi désagréable qu'une douche glacée – que de se faire traverser par un de ceux-ci en ouvrant une porte au moment même où il passait au travers. Les fantômes, cependant, aidaient volontiers les nouveaux élèves de leur propre Maison à se retrouver dans ce dédale. Nearly Headless Nick, par exemple, le fantôme résidant à la tour des Gryffindor. C'était le fantôme portant une fraise que les premières années avaient déjà rencontré en compagnie du fantôme des Hufflepuff – Fat Friar, le gros moine –, alors qu'ils attendaient pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Son vrai nom était Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, et il devait son surnom au fait qu'on avait essayé sans succès de le décapiter : sa tête, malheureusement, tenait encore par quelques bribes de peau. Elle lui retombait parfois sur l'épaule quand il n'y prenait pas garde, comme si elle avait été montée sur charnière. Seul, le Bloody Baron n'aidait jamais à guider les élèves. Pas qu'il y mit de la mauvaise volonté, mais il aurait fallut en premier lieu que les élèves de Slytherin _osent_ lui adresser la parole.   
Cependant, faire partie de la même Maison que le Bloody Baron avait aussi des avantages car errait également dans les couloirs une toute autre sorte de fantôme – si on pouvait appeler cela un fantôme… – : Peeves, le poltergeist. Peeves, à l'exception des autres fantômes, n'étaient pas d'une blancheur nacrée. Il avait l'apparence d'un petit homme aux yeux méchants coiffé d'un chapeau à clochettes coloré et portait une cravate orange autour du cou. Il était toujours à l'affût d'un mauvais coup pour ennuyer les élèves. Il bombardait les nouveaux de morceaux de craie, tiraient les tapis sous leurs pieds et ne se gênait pas pour faire entendre des bruits particulièrement grossiers. Mais Peeves évitaient de trop s'en prendre aux Slytherin, car lui aussi craignait le Bloody Baron – et le sinistre fantôme était à peu près le seul qui eut de l'emprise sur lui.   
Un autre ennemi juré de Peeves était Argus Filch, mais par malheur, c'était aussi l'ennemi juré des élèves, qu'il haïssait presque autant que le poltergeist. Filch arpentait les couloirs à l'affût de la moindre incartade, accompagné de sa chatte appelée Mrs Norris – une créature grisâtre et décharnée, avec de gros yeux globuleux comme son maître et aussi sournoise que celui-ci. Le concierge pouvait apparaître tout aussi soudainement qu'un fantôme devant vous, car il connaissait les passages secrets truffant l'école comme personne (à part peut-être les jumeaux Weasley). Rook et Marius réussirent à se le mettre à dos dès le premier jour. Filch les surpris alors qu'ils essayaient d'ouvrir une porte, qui par malchance, s'avéra être celle ouvrant sur le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Marius avait eu beau lui expliquer qu'ils s'étaient perdus, il n'en voulut rien croire, et c'est le professeur Quirrell, qui passait par là, qui réussit à les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Rook, quant à lui, se promit de ne plus _jamais_ se fier à l'albinos en ce qui concernait les _raccourcis_.  
Mais ce n'était pas tout, d'arriver à trouver son chemin jusqu'à la salle de classe. Il fallait encore arriver à suivre les cours… Et la magie, ce n'était pas seulement remuer une baguette magique en murmurant des paroles bizarres. Et non…  
Chaque mercredi soir, les premières années étudiaient les étoiles et le mouvement des planètes, observant le ciel au télescope en écoutant les instructions du professeur Sinistra, une grande sorcière un peu myope dans les yeux vagues lui donnaient toujours l'air d'être un peu dans la Lune. Trois fois par semaine, ils avaient cours de Botanique dans les serres, à l'arrière du château, avec le professeur Sprout, une petite sorcière toute potelée qui leur enseignait les secrets des plantes et des champignons. Il y avait aussi les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qui étaient de loin les plus ennuyeux. Le professeur Binns était le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. Un soir, alors qu'il était déjà très vieux, il s'était endormi devant la cheminée, et quand il s'était levé le lendemain pour aller donner son cours, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait laissé son corps derrière lui… Il parlait sans cesse d'une voix basse et monocorde, et les élèves devaient lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Flitwick, le professeur d'Enchantements, était, lui, un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Il manqua en tomber quand il reconnut Rook à son premier cours.  
Le professeur McGonagall, par contre, qui enseignait la Métamorphose, était stricte et intelligente, et Rook vit sa première impression confirmée : c'était là un cours où il ne ferait pas bon chahuter. Pour la première leçon, le professeur leur fit une démonstration : elle transforma son bureau en cochon, avant de lui rendre sa forme d'origine. Mais les élèves s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils étaient encore loin d'en faire autant… Ils durent s'exercer à essayer de changer une allumette en aiguille, et, malgré de nombreuses explications compliquées, aucun ne réussit à obtenir un résultat, à l'exception de Blaise. Le petit brun, en effet, y réussit du premier coup, étonnant fortement le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci montra l'aiguille à toute la classe, faisant rougir le petit brun jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avoua cependant peu après à Rook, qui continuait de s'acharner sur sa propre allumette, qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment il avait fait… Il fut d'ailleurs bien incapable de renouveler son exploit.  
Mais le cours que les élèves attendaient avec le plus d'impatience était le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cependant, tous furent rapidement déçu : l'enseignement de Quirrell était loin d'être très convaincant… La classe et son turban empestaient l'ail, ceci, d'après les rumeurs, pour éloigner le vampire qu'il avait rencontré en Roumanie et qu'il craignait de voir un jour débarquer à Hogwarts. Quant au professeur, le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter, et il faillit s'évanouir quand Marius fit tomber accidentellement sa baguette à terre. Il faut dire que celle-ci, en touchant le sol, avait claqué comme un pétard.  
Enfin, le vendredi, Rook, Marius et Blaise réussirent à trouver sans aide le chemin vers la Grande Salle, où était servi le petit déjeuner.   
'Quel cours on a, aujourd'hui ?' demanda Rook en remplissant son assiette d'omelette.  
'Cours de Potions avec le professeur Snape, en commun avec les Gryffindor,' répondit Blaise, qui connaissait déjà son emploi du temps par cœur.  
'Cool !' fit Marius. 'C'est notre directeur. Il paraît qu'il avantage tout le temps ses propres élèves, on va pouvoir se la couler douce sans soucis…'  
McGonagall, qui était la directrice des Gryffindor, n'était pas, elle, du genre à avantager ses élèves… ni aucun autre que ce soit d'ailleurs. Et Marius détestait son cours. McGonagall ne le quittait pas de l'œil de toute l'heure, surveillant chacun de ses gestes – ce qui était probablement très sage. Marius avait déjà réussi – assez involontairement pourtant – à se faire remarquer à tous les cours qu'il avait eu, et avait dû à chaque fois déménager au premier rang, sous la vigilance constante et souvent soucieuse des professeurs, craignant une quelconque catastrophe.   
À ses côtés, Rook garda le silence. Le cours de Potions… Ce serait la première fois depuis la rentrée qu'il se retrouverait en face du professeur Snape. Il se sentait bizarrement un peu nerveux…   
À ce moment, une centaine de hiboux entrèrent, survolant les tables. Ils apportaient le courrier, cherchant dans la masse des élèves celui ou celle devant lequel ils déposeraient lettre ou paquet. Mais soudain, il y eut un froissement d'ailes et des hululements indignés, alors que tous les hiboux et chouettes s'empressaient vers la sortie. Une boule noire avait fondu au travers d'eux comme une flèche, allant jusqu'à pourchasser les retardataires d'un croassement impérieux. Puis le volatile se laissa tomber en piqué et atterri juste devant Rook, au milieu des murmures. L'oiseau s'avéra être une corneille, au plumage noir comme la nuit, aux yeux brillants de malice. Elle attendit sagement, lissant ses plumes. Tous les élèves la fixèrent, s'échangeant des regards inquiets. Un tel oiseau, messager de mauvaise augure, était rarement utilisé pour acheminer le courrier… à moins que celui-ci ne fut emprunt de mauvaises intentions, ou à la rigueur, porteur de très très très mauvaises nouvelles. À qui donc cet oiseau de malheur allait-il délivrer son message ?  
'Salut, Jet.'  
La corneille crailla lugubrement en réponse, alors que tous regardaient à présent Rook, qui avait parlé.  
'C'est… c'est TON oiseau ?!' s'exclama Blaise, alors que Rook décrochait avec difficulté le message, essayant d'éviter les coups de bec de la corneille.  
'Mais… c'est une corneille… !' fit Marius.  
'Merveilleux sens de l'observation, Marius,' rétorqua Rook, qui déchira l'enveloppe, en sortant un mot griffonné. 'C'est de Hagrid…'

_ Cher Rook,  
Je sais que tu es libre le vendredi après-midi. Si tu venais chez moi prendre une tasse de thé vers trois heures ? Nous discuterons de ta première semaine. Tu peux répondre en envoyant ta corneille. Elle est très intelligente, car elle avait deviné que j'allais t'écrire… mais elle m'a quand même donné des coups de bec.  
Hagrid._

Rook emprunta une plume à Blaise pour noter sa réponse au dos du papier, puis noua son message à la patte de sa corneille, qui ne lui facilita pas la tâche avec ses gesticulations.  
'Jet !! Allez, calme-toi… aie ! Mais… Stupide oiseau, vas-tu… JET !! Non, reviens !! RENDS-MOI MON BACON !!!'  
Mais l'oiseau, moqueur, le nargua un instant en tournoyant bruyamment au-dessus de sa tête, avant de s'en aller à tire d'aile porter son message.  
Vint après le cours de Potions. Si vraiment Snape avait l'habitude d'avantager ses élèves, il était heureux alors que Rook ait fait partie des Slytherin, car qui aurait pu imaginer alors ce que cela aurait donné s'il avait appartenu aux Gryffindor ? Rook, depuis le banquet de début d'année, avait déjà deviné que le professeur Snape n'appréciait pas beaucoup sa présence. Il put se rendre compte qu'en fait, Snape ne le supportait pas du tout.   
Les élèves virent rapidement que, tout comme le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Snape avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe. Le local, déjà, était plus que sordide. Situé dans les cachots, les murs en étaient couverts de bocaux de formol dont il valait mieux ne pas s'inquiéter du contenu si on tenait à garder son petit déjeuner. Dans ce décor froid et repoussant, la figure blême du professeur Snape et ces yeux noirs et vides achevaient de rendre l'endroit tout à fait effrayant.  
Snape commença par faire l'appel, restant un instant curieusement silencieux avant de citer le nom de Rook Sharp. Et bien que sa voix semblât receler à ce moment là une profonde nuance de mépris, alors que ses yeux fusillaient l'intéressé, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Rook, lui, s'était forcé à soutenir son regard et murmura un "présent" étouffé, le professeur enchaînant avec l'élève suivant sur la liste.   
La suite du cours fut horrible. Snape s'en prit de suite et ostensiblement à Rook à l'étonnement de tous, car il était rare – si cela était déjà arrivé d'ailleurs – que Snape s'acharnât ainsi sur un des élèves de sa propre Maison. Il le questionna impitoyablement et injustement sur le contenu du premier cours, lui reprochant de ne visiblement pas s'être donné la peine d'ouvrir son livre avant de venir, et alliant à ses réprimandes quelques pointes au sujet de sa _célébrité_ qui, comme il le souligna, n'allait pas passer ses examens à sa place… Tout cela était ponctué par les ricanements de Malfoy et de ses deux sbires, Crabbe et Goyle, à qui Snape ne fit aucune remontrance.  
Rook avait bien feuilleté ses livres dès qu'il les avait eus, mais savait que Snape n'avait pas le droit d'exiger de lui qu'il en ait déjà tout retenu. Aussi soutenait-il son regard sans flancher, en répondant simplement qu'il ne savait pas. Seules deux autres personnes levaient la main à chaque question : une fille de Gryffindor qui s'appelait Hermione Granger et le petit Blaise. Mais Snape n'en tenait aucun compte.  
'Non je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise,' fit finalement Rook, très calme mais dont une étrange lueur brilla dans le regard. 'Mais je sais ce que j'obtiens en y ajoutant du nitre et du…'  
'_Silence_ !!'  
Le rire qui avait commencé à fuser chez Marius s'étrangla dans sa gorge : Snape semblait soudain plus que furieux. Il se pencha vers Rook, menaçant, et lui chuchota à l'oreille, de façon à ce que le garçon fut le seul à entendre.  
'Je serais bien aise à vous voir réaliser pareille performance, Sharp, car j'aurais dès lors l'immense plaisir de vous faire renvoyer illico de cet établissement. Sachez qu'ici la pratique de la Magie Noire est proscrite… Ceci tient lieu de premier avertissement. Il n'y en aura pas de second.'  
Rook ne broncha pas et Snape se redressa. Hermione Granger, qui s'était levée, la main tendue au-dessus de sa tête, attendait toujours, espérant être interrogée. Mais Snape lui intima sèchement de s'asseoir et, effrayé, Blaise baissa de même immédiatement sa main.   
'Pour votre information à tous, et puisque, pour ne pas changer, il semble que je sois encore amené à enseigner à une bande de _cornichons_, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle _the Draught of Living Death_. Et bien ? Qu'attendez-vous pour noter ??!'  
Il reprit ensuite chacune des questions qu'il avait précédemment posées à Rook, en énonçant simplement les réponses, et la demi-heure suivante se déroula en une active prise de notes.   
Ensuite Snape répartit les élèves deux par deux autour de leur chaudron, et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Rook fit équipe avec Marius, et Blaise se retrouva, à son grand désappointement, avec Hermione Granger. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas ses manières de Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout. Il semblait oublier cependant que de ce côté, il n'avait rien à lui envier... Pendant ce temps, Snape passait parmi les élèves, dispensant critiques et remontrances. Seul Malfoy n'eut aucune remarque. Peut-être le professeur éprouvait-il pour celui-ci quelque sympathie, ayant probablement remarqué l'inimitié qui l'opposait à Rook.  
Il y eut un dernier incident avant la fin du cours. Un soudain nuage de fumée verte emplit le cachot, ainsi qu'un sifflement. Neville Longbottom, un élève de Gryffindor, avait réussi à faire fondre son chaudron, répandant son contenu sur le carrelage. Tous montèrent instantanément sur leur tabouret, mais Neville resta là à gémir de douleur : aspergé par le produit, des furoncles commençaient à lui pousser sur les bras et les jambes. Snape fit disparaître d'un geste de sa baguette la potion répandue sur le sol et retira des points à Gryffindor pour la potion ratée de Neville : il avait ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu. Il somma Seamus Finnigan de le conduire à l'infirmerie. Puis, injustement, il s'en prit à nouveau à Rook, qui avait préparé sa potion à côté de celle de Neville et lui reprocha de ne pas l'avoir prévenu à temps.  
'Vous espériez paraître plus brillant s'il ratait sa potion, n'est-ce pas, Sharp ?'  
Excédé, Rook ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Marius lui tira la manche pour l'arrêter.  
'Laisse tomber… tu ne vois pas qu'il te cherche ?'   
C'était vrai, Rook devait bien le reconnaître, Snape n'avait cessé de le harceler depuis le début du cours, le poussant à bout dans l'espoir de le voir répliquer, ce qui lui aurait probablement permis de l'exclure du cours… En remontant les escaliers, après la fin de la leçon, Marius et Blaise se questionnaient sur la raison qui pouvait bien pousser ainsi Snape à s'acharner sur leur ami.  
'Il te hait, on dirait…' fit Blaise de sa petite voix fluette, en remontant ses lunettes. 'Mais tu ne lui as jamais rien fait, hein, Rook ?'  
Mais Rook ne répondit pas. Il croyait savoir, lui, bien précisément pourquoi le professeur Snape ne le supportait pas…  
'Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de nitre dans l'infusion de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi ?'  
'Oublie-ça, Marius…' fit sèchement Rook, semblant soudain irrité.  
Et il pressa le pas, alors que les deux autres se dévisageaient, étonné de ce mouvement d'humeur.  
Rook s'en voulait de s'être ainsi laissé emporter, mais après un tel cours, qui n'aurait eu les nerfs à fleur de peau ? Snape avait failli lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Qu'avait-il cherché en lui parlant de cette préparation à base de nitre ? À lui démontrer que lui aussi n'était pas en reste en Magie Noire ? Avait-il essayé par là de remonter dans son estime ? Rien ne prouvait que cela ait fonctionné… Et puis, que pouvait bien lui importer l'opinion de Snape à son sujet ? Il n'avait rien à lui prouver… Il n'était rien pour lui, et se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Rook décida de chasser le sombre professeur de son esprit pour le reste de la journée. 

* 

À trois heures moins cinq, Rook quitta le château en compagnie de ses deux amis, qui avaient demandé à l'accompagner. Hagrid habitait une petite maison en bois de l'autre côté du parc, à la lisière de la Forbidden Forest. Rook frappa et instantanément ils entendirent des aboiements féroces à l'intérieur. Puis la voix de Hagrid domina le tapage : 'Couché, Fang !! Couché !'  
La porte s'entrouvrit, et Hagrid les laissa entrer, retenant par son collier un énorme molosse noir. Mais le chien s'échappa et sauta de suite sur Marius… lui débarbouillant les oreilles. L'animal, comme son maître, était beaucoup moins féroce qu'effrayant.  
'Faites comme chez vous,' dit Hagrid en leur montrant la table où trônait un gâteau au milieu de tasses.  
La cabane ne comportait qu'une seule pièce, dont un des coins était occupé par un immense lit recouvert d'une courtepointe. Des jambons étaient suspendus au plafond et un feu crépitait doucement dans l'âtre, faisant chanter une bouilloire en cuivre.   
'Je vous présente Blaise,' fit Rook, alors que le petit brun s'installait à table, dévorant le gâteau des yeux.  
'Ah ! T'es le p'tit Zabini, hé ? M'rappelle bien ton père… 'L'en connaît un bout sur les créatures magiques…'  
'Et voici Marius…'  
'Assied-toi mon garçon…' Et il l'aida à se débarrasser de Fang qui semblait vouloir lui faire la toilette entière. 'Et ta chauve-souris ? Encore en vadrouille ?'  
'Oh… elle va, elle vient… Elle finit toujours par revenir.'  
Le gâteau était trop cuit et trop dur, mais ils n'en dirent mot, finissant leur part jusqu'à la dernière miette. Ils lui racontèrent leur première semaine et Hagrid les écouta volontiers, ponctuant leur récit de ses propres anecdotes… Mais quand Marius remit sur le tapis le dernier cours de Potions, Hagrid leur dit de ne pas y prêter attention : le professeur Snape n'avait jamais aimé grand monde parmi ses élèves.  
'Mais on dirait vraiment qu'il hait Rook personnellement !' insista le petit brun.  
'C'est des bêtises. Pourquoi le haïrait-il donc ?'  
Rook aurait préféré qu'on change de sujet, mais il ne put s'empêcher de voir que Hagrid avait détourné les yeux en répondant. Un soupçon le saisit. Le géant savait-il malgré tout quelque chose à ce sujet ?  
'Parle-moi de ton père, Blaise,' fit alors Hagrid pour détourner la conversation. 'A-t-il eu affaire à de nouvelles créatures ?'   
La discussion embraya sur le travail de Mr Zabini et Rook laissa errer son regard, rencontrant un morceau de journal posé sur la table. Il s'agissait d'un article découpé dans le _Daily Prophet_, le journal officiel des sorciers.  
'Je ne savais pas que Gringotts avait été cambriolé…' laissa échapper Rook, les yeux sur l'article.  
'Gringotts a été cambriolé ??!' s'exclama Marius. 'Dingue !! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux voleurs ??'  
'Rien justement. C'est ça qui est bizarre,' fit Rook.  
'Ce devait être de puissants Mages Noirs !!' murmura Blaise, impressionné, alors que Hagrid ne semblait pas vraiment goûter le tour que prenait la discussion.  
'Tiens !' Rook fronça les sourcils. 'Ça c'est passé exactement le jour où…'  
Mais Hagrid l'interrompit à cet instant, proposant une part de gâteau supplémentaire que tout le monde refusa poliment. Cette fois, Rook sentit nettement que Hagrid fuyait son regard.   
En rentrant au château, Rook demeura silencieux tout le chemin. Cet article lui donnait pas mal à réfléchir. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire du coffre 713 et du Vous-Savez-Quoi. L'article lui avait tout remis en mémoire. Le cambriolage avait eu lieu le jour même où lui et Hagrid s'y était rendu. L'article ne disait pas quel coffre avait été forcé, mais les gobelins prétendaient que rien n'avait été volé, le coffre ayant été vidé le jour même. _Le jour même._ Était-ce vraiment là une coïncidence ? Quelqu'un avait-il essayé de dérober le mystérieux paquet enrobé de papier kraft ? Le propriétaire du coffre avait-il eu vent de la tentative et avait-il envoyé Hagrid récupérer le paquet juste à temps ? Et où pouvait bien être ce paquet maintenant ?   
Rook se posait aussi une autre question : Hagrid savait-il quelque chose au sujet de Snape qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire ?


	8. 6 The Midnight Duel

Chapitre Six : The Midnight Duel (09/04/2003 upd : 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE SIX –

**_The Midnight Duel_**

L'inimitié naissante entre Draco Malfoy et Rook ne semblait faire qu'augmenter au fil des jours. Depuis l'épisode du train, les deux garçons ne s'étaient plus vraiment adressés la parole, chacun d'eux semblant pour l'instant chercher à éviter l'affrontement direct. Malfoy, cependant, ne manquait jamais aucune occasion de ricaner ou de faire des réflexions sur Rook à ses deux comparses aussi épais que bornés, mais l'intéressé se gardait bien de répondre, jouant l'indifférence, même si cela avait été un rien plus difficile au cours de Snape. Mais c'était surtout parce que Snape y était allé lui-même de son grain de sel. Heureusement, souvent Marius était là pour lui pincer le bras, ou lui chuchoter de ne pas y prêter attention.   
Les autres élèves de Slytherin, par contre, étaient partagés. Certains, cherchant à s'attirer la sympathie de Malfoy – dont le père était très influent dans le monde des sorciers et faisait même partie du conseil d'administration de l'école –, se joignaient complaisamment à lui, riant à ses moqueries et à ses traits d'esprit. Les autres refusaient de prendre parti, sans oser cependant s'opposer ouvertement à son petit groupe de supporters. Seuls, Blaise et Marius faisaient front au côté de leur ami. Aussi Malfoy commença-t-il également à les prendre pour cible. Mais Marius étant le premier à rire de ses maladresses, il n'était guère aisé de le faire réagir. Blaise semblait une proie plus facile…  
Lundi matin, quand les élèves se réunirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, un petit vent de douce euphorie semblait s'être emparé des premières années : une communication apposée dans la salle commune de chacune des Maisons leur avait annoncé pour le jeudi après-midi le premier cours de Vol sur balai magique.   
Nombreux étaient les élèves à se vanter de leurs exploits sur un balai volant, aucun n'arrivant à la cheville de Malfoy qui ne se lassait pas de conter ces fabuleuses _aventures_ en vol, sa préférée étant celle où il échappait de justesse à la poursuite d'un hélicoptère piloté par des Muggles. Malfoy clamait également bien haut à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était une honte qu'aucun élève de première année n'ait jamais été accepté dans une des équipes de Quidditch. Les sélections se déroulaient également cette semaine et il comptait bien s'y présenter.  
Marius aussi avait de quoi raconter : les seules fois où il avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de sa mère suffisamment longtemps pour s'emparer d'un balai, il avait invariablement terminé sa course, soit dans une vitre, soit dans le poirier du jardin. Mais ses déboires ne semblaient pas avoir altérer son inépuisable optimisme et il avait hâte d'être à jeudi.   
Blaise, au contraire, était dévoré d'angoisse. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais laissé monter sur un balai – moyen de transport somme toute assez peu conventionnel du point de vue d'une Muggle. Elle n'avait jamais fait confiance en la sécurité que pouvait apporter cet engin démuni de phares, de ceintures et surtout de freins. Encore qu'un parachute eut été préférable… Et les mésaventures de Marius ne faisaient rien pour rassurer le petit brun. De plus, il avait eu beau parcourir toute la bibliothèque : il n'existait pas un seul livre permettant d'apprendre à voler rien qu'en l'étudiant par cœur.   
De son côté, Rook, comme à son habitude, semblait imperméable à toute cette agitation.  
'Tu sais comment voler, toi ?' lui demanda Blaise le mercredi soir.  
'Hn,' fut la réponse laconique du brun.  
'Tu as appris chez toi, en Roumanie ?'  
'Hn.'  
Ce fut tout ce que Blaise put réussir à en tirer.  
Le jeudi matin, il les saoula tous en récitant d'une voix rendue plus aiguë encore par sa nervosité tous les conseils de vol qu'il avait put trouver dans un livre appelé _Quidditch through the Ages_. Heureusement, l'arrivée des hiboux postaux mis un terme à cette énervante lecture.  
Depuis la lettre de Hagrid, Rook n'avait plus reçu aucun courrier. Jet, sa corneille, venait bien de temps en temps lui tirer les cheveux, ou lui dérober un peu de son petit déjeuner, et c'était bien là un des rares moments où le garçon semblait perdre son self-control, injuriant le volatile en une langue que les autres supposaient être du Roumain ou le menaçant du poing, ce qui faisait se dire sans ciller à Blaise et Marius qu'une grande complicité devait les unir l'un à l'autre…  
Malfoy, de son côté, recevait quasi tous les jours, apporté par le hibou Grand-Duc familial, des paquets de bonbons et de sucreries qu'il dévorait avec jubilation devant tout le monde, et, à son grand désappointement, dans l'indifférence générale.   
Ce jour-là, une jolie petite chouette lapone vint apporter un paquet à Blaise. Elle hulula gentiment, lui pinça doucement les doigts en signe d'affection et s'en retourna. Blaise ouvrit avidement son paquet. Celui-ci contenait une petite sphère transparente montée en pendentif. Quand il l'effleura du doigt, la sphère se mit à rayonner d'une douce lueur nacrée.  
'C'est une _Lucky Tear_ ! Une larme de licorne. C'est papa qui me l'envoie !' fit Blaise, ravi.   
'À quoi ça sert ?' demanda Marius, intrigué.  
'C'est un talisman, un porte-bonheur… Papa savait que j'étais inquiet pour cet après-midi. Il me l'a envoyé pour me rassurer…'  
Il semblait bien que la minuscule larme au cœur du pendentif brillât différemment selon la personne qui la tenait. La douce lueur nacrée se fit plus vive, plus chaude, presque joyeuse, quand Marius la prit pour l'examiner. Mais quand Rook s'approcha à son tour, la lueur vacilla, hésitante, et il retira sa main, non désireux de pousser plus loin l'expérience. À ce moment, le pendentif étincela soudain d'une lumière grise et terne, alors que Draco Malfoy, qui s'était glissé derrière eux, s'en emparait vivement.  
'Rends-moi ça !' s'exclama Blaise, avec une nuance de détresse dans la voix.  
Marius et Rook se dressèrent immédiatement, presque heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour en découdre avec le blond, mais le professeur McGonagall, dont les yeux perçant semblaient repérer le moindre trouble bien avant aucun autre des professeurs, s'avança.  
'Et bien, que se passe-t-il ici, jeunes gens ?'  
'Malfoy a pris ma Lucky Tear !'  
Celui-ci grimaça, laissant retomber l'objet sur la table.  
'Je voulais juste regarder…' fit-il d'un air nonchalant, avant de quitter la salle, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons. 

* 

À trois heures et demie, les Slytherin se ruèrent dehors, sur les pelouses, pour leur première leçon de Vol. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les Gryffindor : encore un cours, avec celui de Potions, qui leur serait commun. Une vingtaine de balais étaient soigneusement alignés dans l'herbe. Ceux-ci ne payaient pas de mine, semblant bien vieux et bien usés… Les élèves plus âgés les avaient prévenus de se méfier : la plupart avaient tendance à tirer vers la droite et beaucoup vibraient à partir d'une certaine altitude.  
Arriva alors d'un pas vif leur professeur, Madam Hooch. Ses cheveux étaient courts et gris, et ses yeux, jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon. Elle parlait d'une voix forte et autoritaire, et elle ne semblait pas particulièrement patiente.  
'Allons, qu'attendez-vous ? À côté de votre balai ! Dépêchez-vous !'  
Chacun se choisit un balai et se plaça à côté. Rook regarda le sien : son manche était tout râpé, et les brindilles à son bout partaient dans tous les sens. Il se demanda si celui-ci arriverait encore à voler…  
'Portez votre main droite au-dessus du balai, et dites : "Up",' cria Madam Hooch.  
Ainsi firent-ils… sans grand résultat pour certains. Le balai de Rook lui bondit de suite dans la main, comme soucieux de lui démontrer que malgré son apparence, il était encore vigoureux. Ainsi fit également celui de Malfoy. Celui de Ron Weasley, le garçon roux de Gryffindor, sauta bien, mais avec un trop plein d'enthousiasme qui l'éleva à deux mètres du sol, et le garçon dut reculer précipitamment d'un pas pour ne pas le recevoir sur la tête. Marius se prit le sien sur le nez mais beaucoup, comme celui de Blaise, restèrent au sol. Les balais semblaient réagir comme les chevaux, ils sentaient de suite quand on avait peur…  
Quand chacun eut son balai en main, Madam Hooch leur montra comment l'enfourcher et comment le tenir. Elle fit le tour des élèves pour vérifier et Marius s'esclaffa avec délectation en l'entendant dire à Malfoy que sa position était _vraiment_ très mauvaise.  
Madam Hooch leur fit alors ses dernières recommandations : un simple coup de pied par terre pour se lancer, tenir le balai bien droit et puis redescendre de suite en se penchant légèrement en avant…  
'Cela n'a rien de compliqué ! Allez, à mon coup de sifflet, trois, deux…'  
Mais Neville Longbottom, l'élève de Gryffindor qui avait fait fondre son chaudron au cours de Snape, était si nerveux et avait si peur de ne pas arriver à décoller qu'il heurta le sol bien avant le signal. Distrait, Marius n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'avait dit Madam Hooch, et, surpris en voyant partir Longbottom, il crut qu'il devait décoller aussi. Cependant, à peine en l'air, son balai sembla prit d'une frénésie incontrôlable et il heurta Longbottom qui fit une boucle et commença à redescendre droit sur Blaise. Les deux garçons se télescopèrent et roulèrent sur quelques mètres au sol. Ils se relevèrent, un peu sonnés, mais heureusement sans dommage. Madam Hooch semblait avoir un peu du mal à suivre, comme tous les professeurs à chaque fois que Marius sortait sa baguette à un cours. Voyant ce dernier continuer à s'élever, elle lui ordonna hâtivement de revenir. Marius se cramponnait tant bien que mal à son balai, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment on faisait pour regagner le plancher des vaches. À ce moment, comme en réponse, le balai rua. Marius eut à peine le temps de se dire que c'était vraiment un très très bête moyen de redescendre qu'il heurta durement le sol. Madam Hooch se précipita, très pâle, auprès de Marius, très pâle aussi, et qui ne riait plus.   
'Poignet cassé,' fit-elle doucement. 'Ce n'est pas très grave, lève-toi mon garçon…'  
Elle l'aida à se relever et, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, l'emmena.  
'Je le conduis à l'infirmerie,' fit-elle en partant. 'Personne ne bouge en attendant ! Si j'apprends que l'un de vous a essayé un de ces balais pendant mon absence, il sera hors de Hogwarts avant même d'avoir pu dire "Quidditch" !'  
À peine se fut-elle éloigné suffisamment pour être hors de portée de voix que Malfoy éclata d'un rire moqueur.  
'Vous avez-vu ce vol plané ? Y'a pas à dire, il est champion de chute libre !!'  
Pansy Parkinson, une des filles de Slytherin qui suivait Malfoy comme un petit chien, s'esclaffa bruyamment. Aucun des élèves de Gryffindor, par contre ne sembla apprécier la plaisanterie. C'était bien digne d'un Slytherin, ça, de se moquer des déboires des plus faibles, semblaient-ils se dire. Hermione Granger avait haussé les épaules en soupirant d'un air excédé et Ron Weasley fronça les sourcils. Il rejoignit Longbottom et l'aida à se relever, sans même jeter un œil à Blaise. Rook, qui semblait avoir du mal à se contenir de voler dans les plumes d'un certain Slytherin blond, vint aider le petit brun à se débarrasser de la poussière qui maculait sa robe.   
'Tu n'as rien ?' lui demanda-t-il, se forçant à ignorer Malfoy, qui mimait maintenant avec force grimaces la chute de Marius.  
'Non, ça va,' répondit Blaise, en remontant ses lunettes. 'Oh… Non, attends…' Il se tapota le torse, tâtonnant au travers de sa robe, avant de relever les yeux, le visage bouleversé. 'Je l'ai perdue !'  
Le petit brun commença à jeter des regards affairés autour de lui, cherchant activement. Rook, qui avait compris, fouilla la pelouse aux alentours du regard.  
'Ma Lucky Tear…' gémit Blaise, au bord des larmes.  
'On va la retrouver…' tenta de le réconforter Rook. 'T'en fait p…'  
Mais quelqu'un l'interrompit.  
'Tiens… Ce ne serait pas _ça_ que tu cherches, par hasard… ?'  
Blaise pâlit et Rook se retourna d'un bloc vers la voix, aux accents doucereux. Malfoy, le sourire mauvais, les toisaient. Il tenait du bout des doigts, le faisant doucement balancer, le pendentif que Blaise avait reçu ce matin de son père. Celui-ci, triste et terne, étincelait à peine.  
'Rends-lui ça,' fit alors Rook d'une voix calme en le fixant dans les yeux.  
Instantanément le silence se fit. Tous se tournèrent vers les deux garçons, qui se faisaient face.  
Malfoy eut un sourire malveillant.  
'Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi ne vient-il pas… le chercher ?'  
Et ce faisant, il enjamba son balai et s'envola d'un coup sec.  
'Allez, viens donc, viens chercher ton jouet, tête de singe !!' fit-il en tournoyant au-dessus de Blaise.  
Après avoir imité un caquètement, il prit de l'altitude, faisant mine de jeter le pendentif à droite, à gauche, et s'amusant de la détresse du petit brun. Apparemment, même si ses histoires semblaient invraisemblables, il n'avait pas menti sur un point : il savait voler.  
Rook bouillonnait de rage. Cette fois, Marius n'était pas là pour le retenir et l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Les Gryffindor grommelaient. Ces Slytherin allaient-ils seulement un jour réussir à rester tranquille ? Rook empoigna alors son propre balai.  
'Ne fais pas ça !' fit Hermione Granger, qui semblait vouloir remporter le prix de la pire mêle-tout de l'école. 'Madam Hooch a dit qu'il ne fallait pas bouger !'  
'Laisse, Hermione…' intervint Ron Weasley. 'Ces Slytherin n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête. Tous ce qu'ils vont y gagner, c'est se faire renvoyer…'   
'N'y vas pas, Rook, c'est pas grave…' tenta alors Blaise, effrayé que son ami puisse avoir des ennuis.  
Mais Rook n'écoutait pas. Il enfourcha le balai et prit son élan. Un instant après, il volait droit vers Malfoy.  
Rook s'éleva dans les airs, dépassa le blond et fit un crochet pour se placer devant lui. Malfoy s'arrêta, stupéfait.  
'Tu me donnes ça tout de suite, où je t'éjecte de ton balai !' articula Rook.  
'Ah oui ?' répliqua Malfoy, qui tentait de faire le brave, mais semblait quand même un peu inquiet.  
Rook agrippa solidement le manche de son balai et se pencha en avant, fondant comme une flèche sur Malfoy. Celui-ci parvint à l'éviter au dernier moment, mais déjà Rook revenait à la charge. Un chassé-croisé acharné s'ensuivit alors. D'en bas jaillirent des cris d'encouragement et des sifflets admiratifs. Les Gryffindor semblait commencer à apprécier le spectacle… Même Ron Weasley suivait les prouesses de Rook avec attention.  
'Alors, t'es moins fier quand tes gros copains ne sont pas à côté, Malfoy !!' ricana Rook, alors que le blond tentait de lui échapper en zigzaguant.  
Malfoy grimaça : Rook avait touché juste et il commençait vraiment à se faire du mouron. Soudain, il brandit le pendentif et le fit tournoyer.  
'Va le chercher, si tu y tiens tant !'  
Et il le lâcha. La lueur terne quitta la petite sphère qui s'éleva dans les airs, avant de redescendre en parcourant une parabole. À l'instant même, sans même y réfléchir, Rook piqua du nez, se couchant presque sur son balai pour accélérer encore. Le vent commença à siffler à ses oreilles. Il n'entendit pas les exclamations effrayées des autres restés au sol, entièrement concentré sur la petit boule de verre. Le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse… Il tendit la main et…   
Au dernier moment, il réussit à rattraper le pendentif et à redresser son balai, suffisamment pour venir atterrir en douceur au milieu des élèves qui, Gryffindor comme Slytherin, l'accueillirent avec des applaudissements.   
Applaudissements qui cessèrent brusquement.  
'ROOK SHARP !' 

* 

Assis raide sur une des chaises dans le triste bureau de Snape, Rook ruminait sa malchance. Il avait fallut que le sombre professeur traverse les pelouses justement à ce moment-là ! Curieusement, celui-ci avait eut l'air aussi furieux que ravi. Et le sourire malveillant qu'il avait ensuite affiché n'avait pas semblé à Rook particulièrement de bonne augure. Après l'avoir silencieusement conduit dans son bureau – une pièce froide et sombre au sous-sol –, il l'y avait laissé, le sommant de ne toucher à rien pendant qu'il allait chercher le Directeur. Quelle cruelle jubilation l'avait animé alors qu'il prononçait ses mots… Visiblement, il n'avait attendu qu'un prétexte pour le faire renvoyer. Et Rook venait de lui en donner un d'excellent, de prétexte. Le garçon serra les poings. Deux semaines, cela n'avait duré que deux semaines… Que ferait-il après ? Devrait-il malgré tout se résoudre à entrer à Durmstrang… ? Il se força à chasser de ses pensées le sourire triomphant qu'afficherait alors la Grand-Mère.  
Snape revint, les yeux toujours étincelants d'une joie mauvaise, et Dumbledore entra après lui. Le vieux magicien avait un air solennel, qui le rendait plus austère que d'habitude, alors que Snape lui relatait _l'incident_ d'une voix onctueuse, savourant presque l'instant. Bien sûr, comme Rook s'y attendait, le professeur finit en réclamant son renvoi pur et simple de l'école…  
Mais Dumbledore resta silencieux, ses petits yeux scrutateurs fixés sur Rook, qui, comme à leur première rencontre, se sentit curieusement mal à l'aise. Enfin, il parla. Mais c'est à Snape qu'il s'adressa en premier lieu.  
'Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas également amené ici le jeune Draco Malfoy ?' demanda-t-il doucement. 'Ne s'est-il pas servi lui aussi d'un des balais ? C'est, du moins, ce que Madam Hooch m'a rapporté…'  
Snape, qui avait plissé les yeux, perdit son sourire. Apparemment, il ne s'était guère soucié de ce détail. Et il ne semblait pas aussi enclin à renvoyer Draco Malfoy que Rook Sharp. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers le jeune garçon.  
'Pourquoi êtes-vous donc tous deux montés sur ces balais ?' fit-il.  
Surpris, Rook ne sut que répondre. Il improvisa.  
'On… voulait s'entraîner pour la sélection des équipes de Quidditch,' mentit-il.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à raconter la véritable raison de son acte. Sa fierté, en fait, aurait refusé qu'il charge Malfoy – toute peste qu'il était – pour se tirer d'embarras. Et il n'avait guère envie d'aller se vanter de s'être mis dans le pétrin pour récupérer un objet qui n'était même pas à lui…  
Le Directeur fut-il dupe ? Comment Rook aurait-il pu le savoir ? Même s'il avait la désagréable sensation que le vieil homme pouvait lire jusqu'au fond de son âme, les pensées de celui-ci demeuraient un réel mystère pour Rook.  
'Ces jeunes gens méritent en effet une punition pour avoir violé ainsi une des règles de l'école, Severus,' fit finalement Dumbledore. 'Mais je crains que le renvoi ne soit un peu… exagéré… ? Je ne voudrais pas voir débarquer une fois de plus Lucius Malfoy dans mon bureau,' ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger.  
Les yeux de Snape étincelèrent froidement.   
'_Sharp_,' articula-t-il sèchement. 'Vous aurez une retenue. Veuillez regagner votre salle commune et informez Mr Malfoy qu'il est également collé. Les détails de votre punition vous seront communiqués ultérieurement.'  
Rook se leva lentement. Dumbledore lui fit un signe discret, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait sortir. Snape ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore et son apparente bonne humeur d'il y avait quelques instants semblaient s'être totalement évanouie. Cela lui donnait presque sa tête de tous les jours.  
Rook sortit, mais avant qu'il n'ait complètement refermé derrière lui, ce qu'il entendit retint son geste. Laissant la porte très légèrement entrebâillée, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse distinguer chaque parole de la discussion, il s'adossa au mur, retenant son souffle.  
'Pourquoi ?' sifflait la voix de Snape, qui semblait avoir du mal à retenir sa colère et son ressentiment. 'Pourquoi l'avoir accepter ici ? Pourquoi ne pas le renvoyer là-bas ? Vous savez pourtant bien, n'est-ce pas… vous savez _qui_ il est… ?'  
'Severus…'  
'Je ne vous comprends pas… Le gardez ici… _ici_ ! Savez vous quels risques vous prenez ? … Quels risques vous nous faites courir à tous ?! Vous le savez !! Vous savez de quoi il pourrait être capable… !'  
'Severus !' reprit plus fermement Dumbledore. 'Croyez-moi, je suis au courant de tout cela. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus à l'instant, c'est ce qui serait arrivé à ce garçon s'il était demeuré en Roumanie, ou en quelque endroit que se cache Durmstrang. Vous êtes au courant des rumeurs…'  
'Les rumeurs… Vous… vous n'y croyez pas vraiment… ?'  
La voix de Snape n'était plus qu'un souffle maintenant, et une sombre inquiétude semblait couver sous ses mots.  
'Je le voudrais, Severus. Honnêtement. Savoir qu'il y ait un risque qu'_il_ ait survécut… qu'_il_ se cache… tapis dans l'ombre, à l'affût…'  
À la façon dont Dumbledore prononça le _il_, Rook devina que cette fois, on ne parlait plus de lui. Qui était ce _il_ qui éveillait ce trouble chez Snape, et qui semblait préoccuper à ce point Dumbledore ? Et ces rumeurs… Rook n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps. Il avait deviné… Qui d'autre donc que Lord Voldemort pouvait susciter ainsi la crainte ? De sombres choses se tramaient au cœur des forêts courant d'Albanie jusqu'en Roumanie depuis quelques années, il en avait entendu parler. _Quelque chose_… quelque chose d'horrible, d'innommable, se cachait dans ces forêts. L'effroi était si grand dans ses régions que personne n'osait plus s'y aventurer seul… Et on murmurait le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres...   
'Cet enfant aurait couru un trop grand risque en restant là-bas, vous le savez,' continuait Dumbledore. 'C'est son pouvoir qui _l'_attire… Il est bien plus sûr pour lui – et pour nous – qu'il demeure à Hogwarts, sous notre surveillance. Il y est plus en sécurité. Ce n'est pas à Durmstrang qu'il aurait été mieux protégé, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Quant au reste, ce que vous semblez redouter, et bien… il adviendra ce qu'il doit advenir. Mais contrairement à vous, je ne pense pas que cela puisse tourner aussi funestement que vous semblez le croire… Après tout, et j'en suis convaincu… ils ne sont pas _totalement_ semblables.'  
'J'aimerais à le croire, sincèrement… mais je ne puis m'empêcher de douter. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de le surveiller étroitement. Croyez bien que je ne le quitterais pas de l'œil. Le risque… le risque est bien trop grand… Vous jouez avec le feu, monsieur le Directeur. Je vous aurais prévenu…'  
Rook décida qu'il en avait assez entendu, et fila discrètement. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Snape le surprenne en train d'écouter dans le couloir, et surtout ce genre de discussion… 

* 

'Rook !'  
Blaise manqua tomber de sa chaise quand le brun le rejoignit. C'était l'heure du dîner, et Rook avait gagné de suite la Grande Salle. Il s'attabla à côté de Blaise.  
'Comment va Marius ?'  
'Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas encore revenu de l'infirmerie…' fit le petit brun, scrutant le visage de Rook. 'Tu as eu des ennuis ? … Il… il ne t'a pas renvoyé au moins ?'  
Blaise semblait désolé. Il s'était morfondu tout le reste de l'après-midi, persuadé que tout était arrivé par sa faute. Mais Rook le rassura.  
'Non, il ne m'a pas renvoyé. Pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé, mais il aurait dû faire de même avec Malfoy… Ça ne semblait pas l'enchanter. On est collé tous les deux, cependant…' Le brun fit la grimace.  
'C'est entièrement ma faute…' murmura Blaise. 'Tu aurais dû lui laisser mon pendentif. Ce n'était pas si grave, de toute façon.'  
Rook, qui était en train de remplir son assiette, s'interrompit.  
'En parlant de ça…' fit-il, fouillant sa poche.   
Il en retira la Lucky Tear. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il l'avait rattrapé, qu'il avait le temps de l'observer. Le pendentif ne brillait pas. Pas vraiment, du moins, nota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pâlotte, hésitante, la larme ne semblait pas savoir exactement quelle luminosité afficher. Elle tremblotait, iridescente, chamarrée, semblant passer indéfiniment et instantanément par toute la gamme de couleur sans s'arrêter sur aucune en particulier. Ni éclatante, ni sombre. Ni blanche, ni colorée. Indéfinissable. Indescriptible… Rook se sentit bizarrement troublé.  
'Elle ne s'allume plus ?' fit la voix plaintive de Blaise. 'Tu crois qu'elle est cassée ?'  
Rook l'aurait bien voulu, mais sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Blaise reprit sa Lucky Tear, et celle-ci, immédiatement, rayonna de son habituelle lueur nacrée.  
'C'est ça que tu as réussi à rattraper après un piqué de 15 mètres ?' fit alors une voix grave, aux accents incrédules.  
Rook se retourna d'un coup et reconnut celui qui venait de parler : Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Slytherin, un garçon immense qui avait l'air aussi fort qu'un troll, et au moins aussi intelligent…   
'Oui, c'est ma Lucky Tear. Pourquoi ?…' répondit Blaise à la place de son ami, l'air un peu méfiant.   
Flint jeta un drôle de regard à Rook, une espèce de mélange d'envie et de ravissement.  
'Tu devrais tenter les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch, tu sais… Tu ferais un sacré vraiment bon Attrapeur ! Présente-toi demain après-midi, au stade. Je verrais ce que je peux faire…'  
Et il les laissa, ces petits yeux de gorille brillants d'excitation.  
'Wah Rook ! Ce serait chouette que tu fasses partie de l'équipe, non ?'  
'Je croyais qu'aucun élève de première année n'avait jamais été choisi…' fit Rook, se remémorant ce que Malfoy avait déjà raconté à ce sujet.   
'Oh si,' rétorqua Blaise, enthousiaste. 'C'est déjà arrivé… La dernière fois c'était il y a… au moins une centaine d'année. Je l'ai lu dans _Hogwarts : A History_.'   
'Et bien alors je suis rassuré, j'ai toutes mes chances,' fit Rook avec un sourire ironique. Sourire qui s'évanouit de suite. Malfoy, qui sortait de table, passa à côté d'eux, et s'arrêta à leur hauteur, son habituel rictus méprisant sur la face. Comme à chaque fois, il était flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle.  
'Alors, Sharp, tu n'es pas en train de faire tes bagages ?'  
'Apparemment, non, Malfoy. Sinon, tu serais occupé à faire les tiens aussi, tu ne crois pas ?'  
'T'as pas pu t'empêcher de cafarder, hein, Sharp… ?' répondit Malfoy, tout sourire éteint.  
'Je n'ai rien cafardé du tout. Tu croyais que personne ne s'était rendu compte que tu étais _aussi_ sur un balai ? Ha au fait… Snape nous a collés tous les deux…'  
'Tout ça c'est de ta faute…' fit le blond, dont la colère rougissait légèrement les joues pâles. 'Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…'  
'Mais rien ne te retient, Malfoy, justement. Maintenant que tes deux petits copains sont avec toi… Ce qui n'était pas le cas sur ton balai, hein ? À voir la vitesse à laquelle tu filais.'  
Malfoy, vexé, pâlit affreusement.  
'Je te prends quand tu veux, Sharp,' siffla-t-il. 'Toi et moi. Duel de sorciers. Tu sais ce que c'est bien sûr ? Juste nos baguettes magiques, pas de contacts physiques… Ce soir, à minuit, salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée. Je prends Crabbe comme second… Et toi ?'  
'Je n'ai pas besoin de second,' rétorqua Rook d'un air arrogant, alors que Blaise leur jetait à tous deux des regards effarés.  
'À ta guise,' conclut Malfoy. 'À ce soir donc.'  
'Qu'est-ce que c'est, un duel de sorciers ?' demanda Blaise, une fois que Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle furent partis. 'Et c'est quoi cette histoire de second ?'  
'Le second est là pour prendre la place du duelliste, si celui-ci est tué…' fit Rook, avant de s'interrompre devant la tête que faisait Blaise. 'Mais on ne meurt que dans les vrais duels, Blaise…' ajouta-t-il précipitamment, cherchant à rassurer celui-ci. 'Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'en première année. On ne s'y connaît pas encore assez pour se faire vraiment mal…'  
Rook savait cependant que cela n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Il savait pouvoir s'asseoir sur quelques trucs infaillibles dont ses oncles et ses cousins avaient le secret, et que probablement aucun professeur ici présent ne songerait à leur enseigner… Mais d'après ce qu'il connaissait des Malfoy, il ne pouvait jurer de rien quant à ce dont était capable Draco. Peut-être allait-il y avoir du bon spectacle… ? Ce ne semblait cependant pas enchanter particulièrement Blaise, qui faisait piètre mine.  
'Tu ne devrais pas y aller, Rook… Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis… On n'a pas le droit de se promener dans le château la nuit. Si tu te fais prendre…'  
'Tu as raison, Blaise…' fit finalement Rook. 'C'est une idée stupide. Passe-moi le sel, s'il te plait.'  
Rook, pour une fois, dérogea à son habitude et bavarda allègrement avec Blaise tout le reste du repas, évitant soigneusement de parler encore du duel. Le petit brun, apparemment rassuré, sembla d'autant plus vite oublier l'incident. 

* 

La soirée parut une éternité à Rook, alors qu'il attendait l'heure du duel. Blaise ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, semblant craindre – avec raison – que son ami se rende malgré tout au rendez-vous. À la fin, Rook, excédé par les bâillements du petit brun, avait fini par gagner sa chambre, immédiatement suivi par Blaise qui s'était de suite endormi. Rook était allongé maintenant, tout habillé, alors que seuls les ronflements de son jeune ami perçaient le silence de la chambre. Marius n'était pas encore rentré Rook supposait qu'on l'avait gardé à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Quant à Malfoy et ses sbires, ils avaient dû rester dans la salle commune.   
Il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser à la discussion surprise entre Dumbledore et Snape. Ceux-ci semblaient en savoir long sur son compte, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Snape, tout particulièrement, semblaient ne pas se faire beaucoup d'illusions à son sujet, et probablement avec raison. L'attitude de Dumbledore, par contre, l'étonnait… Ceci s'ajoutait à un certain malaise qu'il ressentait depuis la cérémonie du _Sorting_, et les curieuses paroles du chapeau. Le même trouble qui l'avait envahit en tenant la Lucky Tear de Blaise… Il préféra chasser tout cela de ses pensées.   
Quant aux rumeurs sur Voldemort… il n'en éprouvait pas de la peur. Pas qu'il fit le brave, loin de là, il savait à qui il avait affaire. Mais la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard l'emportait. Chez lui, on avait toujours osé prononcer son nom, même si celui-ci était plus chuchoté qu'autre chose. S'y mêlait la crainte et le respect. Le respect dû aux êtres exceptionnels, fussent-ils des adversaires redoutables… Cette façon de penser n'était pas très éloignée de celle de Mr Ollivander. "Des choses terribles, certes… mais de si grandes choses…" avait dit le vieillard… Rook s'en foutait pas mal. Tous ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un jour, il lui ferait la peau, au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quoique cela puisse lui coûter, dut-il même vendre son âme au diable…  
La demie de onze heures sonna. Rook se releva silencieusement, attentif à ne pas réveiller le petit brun. Probablement allait-il faire une grosse bêtise. Après tout, c'était fort tenter la chance que de sortir se promener, justement ce soir. Cette fois, s'il se faisait prendre, il y aurait fort à parier que Snape réussisse à le faire renvoyer sans effort… Seulement, la tentation de moucher Malfoy une fois pour toutes était bien trop grande. Pas question de la laisser s'échapper. Il gagna la salle commune, déserte à cette heure. Malfoy devait déjà être en route. Il glissa la main dans sa poche pour vérifier qu'il avait bien sa baguette, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée dérobée.  
'Tu avais dit que tu n'irais pas !'  
Rook fut tellement saisi qu'il faillit s'étaler. Il se retourna d'un bond, ayant reconnu de suite le propriétaire de cette petite voix plaintive.  
'Blaise ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et retourne te coucher !'  
'Non !'  
Le petit brun dégringola les escaliers. Rook soupira d'exaspération. Sans plus faire attention à Blaise, il ouvrit le passage. L'autre le rejoignit avant qu'il ait pu le franchir et le retint par un pan de sa robe.  
'Rook, n'y va pas !! Tu vas te faire renvoyer…'  
'Retourne te coucher, je t'ai dit ! Tu vas me faire rater le rendez-vous !'  
Mais Blaise n'en démordit pas, accroché à lui, immobile dans son pyjama, ses pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé. Il avait oublié de prendre ses lunettes, et son visage ainsi paraissait plus fin encore, plus misérable. Rook l'entendit renifler.  
'C'est pas vrai… Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer ? Tout se passera bien, je te le promets. Va te remettre au lit… Allez.'  
Mais Blaise ne bougeait toujours pas…   
'Blaise…'   
'… J'ose pas,' souffla finalement celui-ci, un sanglot dans la voix. ' 'Fait tout noir…'  
'Oooh Blaiiise !'  
Le petit brun renifla encore.  
' 'Peux aller avec toi ?'  
Comment résister à ses yeux de chiots abandonnés ?  
'… Va chercher tes pantoufles, tu vas choper la crève.'  
Revenant après être aller chausser ses pantoufles, Blaise glissa sa main dans celle de Rook et tous deux franchirent le passage. La porte de pierre se referma lourdement derrière eux et plus rien ne la distinguait maintenant des murs alentour. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité du couloir, en direction de l'escalier menant au grand hall. Soudain, Rook se figea et Blaise manqua lui rentrer dedans.  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' chuchota-t-il.  
'Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu quelque chose…' répondit Rook sur le même ton. 'Comme un reniflement…'  
'M… M… Mrs Norris ?'  
Mais ce n'était pas la chatte de Filch. En scrutant plus attentivement les ombres devant eux, Rook finit par discerner une silhouette. Quelqu'un était couché par terre et dormait à poings fermés. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils le reconnurent. C'était Marius.  
'Hein ?? Quoi ?' fit celui-ci, réveillé en sursaut. 'Rook ?!! Vous m'avez retrouvé, enfin !!'  
'Chhhht !!! Baisse d'un ton, idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et ton poignet ?'  
'Il va très bien, Madam Pomfrey m'a arrangé ça en deux minutes… Seulement, je me suis trompé de chemin et je me suis perdu…'  
'Encore un de tes raccourcis, hein ?'  
Marius eut un petit sourire confus, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.  
'La salle commune est par-là, au milieu du couloir… Tu te rappelles le mot de passe ?' fit Rook, qui s'apprêtait à repartir. Avec tous ces contretemps, il allait finir par arriver en retard !  
'Mais où est-ce que vous allez ?'  
'Rook a un duel… avec Malfoy,' répondit Blaise d'un ton très sérieux, avant que Rook l'en empêche.  
'Waaaaaahh coooool !! Je peux aller avec vous ?? Oh dis Rooook, allez, dis ouiiiii !!!'  
'Tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu te TAIS, par pitié…' soupira Rook, qui reprit son chemin, flanqué des deux pots de colle.  
'On va à un duel,' gloussa l'albinos en se mettant en route, tellement excité qu'on aurait pu le croire en _sugar high_. 'On va à un duel, on va à un…'  
'SILENCE !!'  
Ils cheminèrent ainsi, moitié silencieux, moitié chuchotant, parcourant des couloirs à peine éclairés par les rayons de la lune filtrant au travers des hautes baies vitrées. À chaque instant, Rook s'attendait à voir surgir Filch ou Mrs Norris, mais probablement eurent-ils de la chance car ils arrivèrent sans encombre au couloir du troisième étage qui menait à la salle des trophées. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Malfoy.  
Rook sortit sa baguette magique et entra dans la salle. Les murs en étaient couverts de vitrines remplies de coupes, de médailles et de trophées qui luisaient doucement dans la pénombre. Il avança lentement, attentif. Si Malfoy s'était caché dans un coin pour le surprendre… Mais rien ne se produisit. Les autres l'avaient rejoint et ils attendirent.  
'Il est en retard,' murmura Blaise.  
'Il a peut-être eu les jetons, et il est rentré,' ricana Marius.  
À cet instant même, ils entendirent un bruit dans la pièce voisine. Quelqu'un parla alors… et ce n'était pas Malfoy.  
'Allez ma belle, cherche… ils ne doivent pas être loin…'  
'Filch !' mima silencieusement de ses lèvres Rook, alors qu'il sentait les petites mains de Blaise s'agripper plus fortement à sa robe.  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il fit signe aux deux autres de se presser vers la porte opposée. Ils venaient à peine de la franchir que Filch entrait dans la salle des trophées en marmonnant.  
Rook, suivi de Blaise et Marius, s'engagea dans une longue allée où s'alignaient des armures. Ils se pressaient le plus silencieusement possible, mais Blaise, qui étaient le plus petit, trottinait loin derrière. Filch se rapprochait… Blaise commença alors à paniquer et fonça droit devant lui. Seulement, sans ses lunettes, il ne distinguait pas grand chose et, croyant se raccrocher à un de ses amis, il bouscula une armure qui s'écroula dans un vacarme d'enfer.  
'GROUILLEZ !' cria alors Rook, qui attrapa le petit brun et se mit à courir en le traînant. Au bout du couloir, ils prirent précipitamment à droite sans se retourner et s'enfoncèrent au hasard dans un dédale de couloir. Plus la peine de prendre des précautions, avec ce boucan le château entier devait être réveillé… Ils coururent, coururent jusqu'à en être essoufflés, et finalement s'arrêtèrent près de la salle où avait lieu les cours d'Enchantements, à l'autre bout du château.  
'On a dû le semer…' fit Rook, tentant de récupérer sa respiration.  
'Ce Malfoy !' gronda Marius. 'C'était un piège… Je suis sûr qu'il nous a dénoncés à Filch ! On a intérêt à rentrer vite fait…' Et Blaise, à ses côtés, approuva avec de grands hochements de tête, incapable d'encore proférer le moindre son.  
Un caquètement les fit alors sursauter, et tous sentirent leur estomac devenir aussi lourd qu'une pierre.  
'Ça, c'est le bouquet…' gémit Marius. 'Peeves !'  
L'esprit frappeur flottait doucement devant eux. Il arborait un immense sourire qui semblait lui faire trois fois le tour du visage et ses yeux brillaient d'une joie malsaine. Il semblait positivement ravi. Visiblement, il était le seul. Les trois garçons retinrent leur souffle, frappés d'horreur. Peeves pris alors une profonde inspiration et…  
'ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR !!' hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. 'ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !!'  
'Je suis maudit,' fit Rook en plongeant devant lui pour passer sous le poltergeist.  
Les autres se précipitèrent à sa suite et coururent à toutes jambes. Mais quand ils atteignirent la fin du couloir, ils virent que celui-ci était bloqué par une porte verrouillée.  
'On est pris au piège !!' glapit Blaise, terrorisé.  
'Il faut ouvrir cette porte !!' grogna Marius en appuyant de toutes ses forces sur celle-ci.  
Rook avait brandi sa baguette mais hésitait. Il connaissait bien un sort ou deux pour se débarrasser de l'obstacle, mais aucun n'était très discret… On saurait de suite qu'ils étaient passés par-là…   
'Passe-moi ça !'  
Avec surprise, il vit Blaise se saisir de sa baguette et tapoter la serrure.  
'_Alohomora_ !' murmura celui-ci.  
Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Tous trois se précipitèrent et la refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux, collant leur oreille au bois pour écouter. Filch venait d'arriver.  
'Peeves !! Où sont-ils passés ??'  
'Tttt on dit "s'il vous plait", quand on est poli…'  
'Peeves, ne commence pas à m'énerver… ! Par où sont-ils partis !?'  
'Et on dit Monsieur Peeves !! On dit Monsieur, quand on est poli…'  
'Très bien,' gronda Filch. '_Monsieur_ Peeves, où sont-ils _s'il vous plait _?'  
'Et voilààààà !! Ce n'est pas compliqué. Bravo !!! Dix sur dix !! Et à une prochaine fois ! Dès que vous ressentirez à nouveau le besoin d'une petite leçon de politesse. Au revoir !!! HAHAHAHA !'  
Rook et ses compagnons entendirent comme une brusque rafale de vent, alors que Peeves prenait la fuite et que Filch jurait abominablement, justifiant par là le besoin urgent d'autres véritables leçons de politesse.   
'Il doit penser que la porte est toujours verrouillée,' murmura Rook. 'Mais enfin, quoi ?!'   
Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il sentait Blaise lui tirer le pan de sa robe. Il se retourna, et vit alors, très clairement, _quoi_.  
'Je dois faire un cauchemar… C'est trop, je vais me réveiller…'  
Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme ils l'avaient cru au départ, mais dans un couloir. Pour être plus précis, dans le fameux couloir interdit du troisième étage. Exactement. Et là, ils comprenaient enfin pourquoi ce couloir était interdit…  
Devant leurs yeux, un animal monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace depuis le sol jusqu'au plafond. Un chien. Ce devait être un chien, au vu de sa tête. Également au vu de la deuxième. Et de la troisième aussi… Car la créature avait trois têtes. Trois têtes identiques, aux même yeux étincelants de rage, à la même gueule dégoulinante de bave, aux mêmes énormes crocs jaunis.  
Probablement avait-il été pris par surprise, ce qui expliquerait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été dévorés. Mais l'idée semblait avoir fait son chemin dans chacun des cerveaux des trois têtes, et Rook jugea que le moment était somme toute assez adéquat pour…  
'FILEZ !!!'  
Ils réouvrirent précipitamment la porte, se ruèrent dehors en la claquant, se foutant bien de savoir si Filch était encore là ou pas. Entre la mort et Filch, ils préféraient encore Filch. Mais celui-ci avait dû partir les chercher ailleurs, car ils ne le virent nulle part. Cette fois, ils ne perdirent plus de temps et filèrent le plus vite possible rejoindre leur dortoir.  
Arrivés enfin dans leur salle commune, Rook, Marius et Blaise s'effondrèrent dans les fauteuils pour souffler un instant.  
'Ils sont dingues de garder un monstre pareil dans une école !!' s'exclama Marius. 'Blaise arrête de trembler, tu fais bouger tout le divan… Rook ? Ça va, t'as l'air bizarre… ?'   
'Ce chien est là pour garder quelque chose…' murmura alors Rook, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.  
'Hein ?? Garder quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?'  
'Vous n'avez pas vu ? Il était sur une trappe… il en gardait l'accès.'  
'Non je n'ai pas vu… J'étais trop absorbé pour regarder ses pattes : je surveillais ses têtes, en fait… Tu sais, il en avait quand même trois !'   
Quand Blaise se fut un peu calmé et cessa de trembler, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir. Rook retint Marius de jeter un sort à Malfoy et ses copains, qui étaient couchés et profondément endormis. Probablement avaient-ils attendus dans un coin que Rook sorte pour ensuite aller se coucher, satisfaits de leur mauvaise blague. Tous trois se glissèrent sous leur drap.  
Rook fut un peu plus long à s'endormir que les deux autres. Il repensait au chien. Il était là pour garder quelque chose… "C'est un des coins les plus sûr du monde," avait dit Hagrid en parlant de Gringotts. "À part p't'êt' Hogwarts," avait-il ajouté. Il semblait bien que Rook ait découvert où se trouvait maintenant le fameux Vous-Savez-Quoi que Hagrid était allé retirer du coffre 713.


	9. 7 Hallowe'en

Chapitre Sept : Hallowe'en (09/04/2003 upd : 15/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE SEPT –

**_Hallowe'en_**

Le lendemain matin, Malfoy n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il descendit dans la salle commune des Slytherin et qu'il y vit Rook discutant comme si de rien n'était avec ses deux amis, tous trois l'air joyeux, bien que la mine fatiguée.   
Après une bonne nuit réparatrice, Rook, Marius et Blaise étaient d'accord pour penser que tout compte fait, la nuit passée avait été une chouette aventure, bien que Blaise affirmât ne plus jamais vouloir se retrouver en présence de ce chien – et priait pour que son père n'en apprenne jamais l'existence sous peine de le découvrir, lui ou un de ses chiots, un jour dans son jardin. Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, Rook les mit au courant pour le paquet transféré de Gringotts à Hogwarts par Hagrid, et ils s'interrogèrent longuement sur ce que pouvait contenir celui-ci qui eut justifié de telles mesures de protection.  
'Sûrement quelque chose de très précieux,' suggéra Blaise.  
'Ou de dangereux…' proposa Marius, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.  
'Ou encore les deux,' conclut Rook, en se resservant de porridge.  
Mais la seule chose qu'ils savaient de cet objet était qu'il faisait à peu près 5 centimètres de long. Sans indice supplémentaire, ils avaient peu de chance de deviner ce que c'était. Pour l'instant, ce qui leur importait surtout était de trouver comment se venger de Malfoy. L'occasion leur en fut offerte le jour même, bien que dès l'abord, cela ne sembla pas particulièrement être positif pour Rook non plus.   
Au cours de Potions, ce matin-là, Snape fit appeler Rook et Malfoy à son bureau pour leur signifier à tous deux leur punition : il avait trouvé très malin de leur faire astiquer le set complet des balais de l'école, cet après-midi, pendant les sélections pour les équipes… ce qui les empêcherait de s'y présenter.  
Malfoy était furieux. Il passa l'heure du déjeuner à écrire une longue lettre qu'il envoya chez lui par hibou express et passa le reste du temps à récriminer.   
Blaise fut sincèrement désolé pour Rook.  
'C'est vraiment dommage… Tu avais toutes tes chances en plus, j'en suis certain. Enfin, peut être que l'année prochaine…'  
À trois heures, Rook et Malfoy, s'ignorant soigneusement l'un l'autre, sortirent donc du château pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Celui-ci était entouré de gradins installés en hauteur, permettant d'être suffisamment haut pour voir les joueurs évoluer dans les airs. À chaque bout du terrain étaient plantés trois poteaux immenses, surmontés de larges cercles verticaux.  
Ils étaient affairés depuis un moment déjà quand les élèves postulants arrivèrent, ainsi que les membres actuels des équipes. Certains des joueurs avaient terminé leurs études l'année dernière et de nombreuses places étaient maintenant vacantes. Rook n'avait guère le temps de regarder évoluer les candidats, ceux-ci faisant la file pour avoir un des balais déjà astiqués. Quant à Malfoy, il lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, et n'aurait pour rien au monde entamé la conversation avec qui que ce soit. Il y avait pas mal de bruit et d'agitation, et Rook eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Ron Weasley faire une très jolie feinte sur son balai, acclamé par les Gryffindor.   
À un moment, Rook eut la désagréable surprise de voir Snape s'acheminer vers eux. Probablement venait-il vérifier leur travail, et les narguer au passage. Mais le professeur fut arrêté par Flint. Celui-ci avait eu l'air affreusement déçu quand Rook lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas participer aux sélections. Malfoy les avaient fusillés du regard, mais Flint ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ce qui avait mis le blond au comble de la fureur.  
Flint semblait discuter avec animation avec Snape, et Rook tendit l'oreille pour discerner leurs propos.  
'Oui, Ronald Weasley… comme Attrapeur. Le professeur McGonagall est allée trouver Dumbledore pour lui demander de faire une entorse au règlement et lui fournir un balai. Ils disent qu'il est encore plus doué que Charlie Weasley…'  
'Nous avons littéralement écrasé leur équipe l'année passée, je ne vois pas en quoi cela changerait cette année,' rétorqua la voix aigre de Snape.  
Mais Flint insistait.  
'Nous n'avons plus d'Attrapeur ! Bien sûr Terry Higgs pourrait reprendre ce poste, mais je doute qu'il soit vraiment fait pour ça… Il nous faut quelqu'un de plus léger. Pourquoi ne pas faire un essai avec Sharp ? Vous savez bien ce qu'il a réussi à faire…'  
Snape ne répondit pas, mais à voir la soudaine crispation de ses épaules, Rook admira le courage – ou l'inconscience – de Flint, qui osait malgré tout rester à ses côtés à insister. _Ainsi les Gryffindor ont trouvé un nouvel Attrapeur_, pensa Rook. Et il semblait que ce fut un bon. Le peu qu'il l'avait vu évoluer sur un balai l'avait assuré que Ron Weasley n'était pas un joueur à sous-estimer. Le professeur McGonagall arrivait en effet, et à voir son visage rayonnant et ses yeux triomphants, elle avait dû avoir l'accord de Dumbledore.   
'Severus,' salua-t-elle tout sourire, et Rook vit la crispation des épaules de celui-ci s'accentuer. 'Comment se passent vos sélections ? À merveille j'espère, vous en aurez besoin…'  
'Vous avez un nouvel Attrapeur, ai-je entendu dire ?' siffla Snape.  
McGonagall eut un sourire féroce, qui lui donna furieusement l'air d'un chat découvrant une proie.  
'Une perle rare… Ce garçon a un don. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, de la part du digne frère de Charlie Weasley…'  
Le nom de Charlie Weasley semblait provoquer des effets bien différents à chaque fois qu'il était prononcé. Amenant sourire triomphant et fierté dans le regard de chaque Gryffindor, il n'engendrait que grincement de dents chez les Slytherin. Rook se rappelait en avoir déjà entendu parler par des élèves plus âgés : le jeune homme avait fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffindor il y avait quelques années et avait même été Capitaine. Grâce à lui, l'équipe de Gryffindor avait remporté plusieurs fois de suite le _House Championship_. Pendant tout le temps où le célèbre Attrapeur avait fait partie de l'équipe, jamais celle-ci n'avait perdu un seul match. On disait même que, s'il n'avait décidé d'aller étudier les dragons en Roumanie, il aurait pu faire partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Cela ne semblait pas de très bonne augure pour les Slytherin, tout cela…  
'Professeur Snape…' supplia la voix de Flint.  
Sharp jouissait beaucoup du dilemme dans lequel Snape semblait être plongé. D'un côté, le professeur savait pertinemment que son équipe était fortement affaiblie cette année, ayant perdu certains de ses piliers. De l'autre, l'équipe de Gryffindor, éternelle rivale, semblait se relever de terre et acquérait un Attrapeur très prometteur. Au milieu : Sharp. Sharp, qu'il détestait cordialement. Sharp, qu'il faisait tout pour brimer. Sharp, qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : renvoyer. Accepter celui-ci dans l'équipe… ?  
Ce fut sûrement l'insolent sourire de triomphe de McGonagall qui fit pencher la balance.  
'Mais nous aussi, nous avons un nouvel Attrapeur, chère Minerva,' fit Snape, en grinçant des dents, semblant difficilement croire lui-même ce qu'il disait. 'Rook Sharp… que dites-vous de cela ?'  
Flint poussa un "Whoop" de joie et de soulagement, alors que Rook entendait soudain un craquement à côté de lui. Malfoy, fou de colère, venait de casser net le balai dont il s'occupait.  
McGonagall fronça les sourcils, soudain l'air moins assurée, avant de laisser là Snape, sur un "Nous verrons cela au prochain match, Severus" un peu guindé.  
Snape fit alors demi-tour et repartit dans l'autre sens, semblant bouillir de rage, dégoûté, renonçant à annoncer sa promotion à Rook. Celui-ci le suivit un instant des yeux, un rictus railleur aux lèvres, avant d'être appelé par Flint pour un essai. Rook se tourna alors vers Malfoy, pâle de rage, et lui demanda, de l'air le plus innocent du monde : 'Au fait, tu veux bien astiquer mon balai, Malfoy… ?'  
Oh si douce vengeance… 

* 

Rook eut son premier entraînement de Quidditch la semaine suivante.   
Le Quidditch était le sport national des sorciers et était aussi populaire chez ceux-ci que le football pouvait l'être chez les Muggles. Un match de Quidditch se disputait entre deux équipes de 7 joueurs chacune, montés sur des balais. Rook fit ainsi la connaissance de ses coéquipiers. L'équipe de Slytherin ne comportait aucune fille, et semblait, remarqua-t-il, préférer la force brute à toute autre qualité de jeu. Chacun d'eux, en effet, à l'exception de lui-même, était plutôt grand et massif.   
Le Quidditch se jouait avec quatre balles. La première d'entre elles, le Quaffle, de la taille d'un ballon de football mais rouge vif, était disputée par les trois Poursuiveurs de chaque équipe. Ceux-ci devaient le passer au travers d'un des trois gigantesques anneaux adverses pour marquer 10 points. Marcus Flint, le Capitaine, tenait le rôle de Poursuiveur, aidé par Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs. Flint était rapide malgré sa taille et sa carrure et il était du genre à foncer droit devant lui. Cependant il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à _freiner_ son balai lors d'une interception, ce qui le faisait parfois _accidentellement_ bousculer les joueurs adverses. C'était également un très bon butteur. Lui et Pucey formaient un duo très efficace. Pucey était très adroit pour se démarquer et arrivait assez facilement à se faufiler au cœur de la défense adverse, offrant ainsi de nombreuses occasions de but à son capitaine. Higgs, lui, était le plus rapide et le plus léger des trois, jouant un rôle de premier plan lors des contre-attaques.  
Il y avait aussi un Gardien dont le rôle consistait à tourner autour des poteaux pour empêcher l'équipe adverse de marquer. Le Gardien des Slytherin s'appelait Miles Bletchley. Il n'était pas très doué, mais comme il était le plus lent et le plus large, il n'y avait guère d'autre place où il aurait pu jouer.   
Deux autres balles étaient également en jeu : noires et un peu plus petites que le Quaffle. Celles-ci, dès qu'elles étaient lâchées, se précipitaient sur les joueurs pour les faire tomber de leur balai : on les appelait les Bludgers. Pour protéger les joueurs, chaque équipe comportait deux Batteurs. Ceux-ci, à l'aide de leur batte, étaient chargés de renvoyer les Bludgers dans le camp adverse. Gustav Bole et Jonathan Derrick excellaient dans cet exercice, mais semblait avoir parfois des problèmes de vue, _confondant_ la tête de leurs adversaires avec les Bludgers.  
Enfin, la dernière balle était minuscule, de la taille d'une grosse noix. Dorée, étincelante et munie de deux petites ailes d'argent qui battaient sans cesse, elle était extrêmement vive et très difficile à apercevoir. C'était le Golden Snitch. Le dernier joueur de l'équipe, l'Attrapeur, avait comme rôle de traquer et d'attraper le Golden Snitch. Le fait d'attraper le Golden Snitch signifiait la fin du match. Ce fait rapportait également d'un coup 150 points à son équipe, et donc bien souvent offrait la victoire à cette dernière. C'était le poste qui avait été confié à Rook. Avec sa taille fine, celui-ci formait un contraste étonnant au milieu de ses coéquipiers. Mais ceci n'était pas un handicap pour un Attrapeur : plus vif et plus rapide celui-ci était, plus il avait de chance d'attraper le Golden Snitch avant l'Attrapeur adverse.  
Rook dut essayer plusieurs des balais de l'école avant d'en trouver un qui ne l'handicape pas trop : il n'avait pas de balai à lui, au contraire de Ron Weasley qui s'était vu offrir un Nimbus 2000 par son équipe en guise de bienvenue. Flint avait bien essayé d'en obtenir également un de meilleure qualité pour leur nouvel Attrapeur, mais le regard que lui avait lancé Snape l'avait dissuadé d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa demande.   
Le sombre professeur paraissait en effet particulièrement à cran ces temps-ci, refusant obstinément toute discussion ayant de près ou de loin un lien avec Rook et même le fait de prononcer devant lui le simple mot de _Quidditch_ lui faisait venir un vilain tic. Quant à Rook lui-même, il l'ignorait consciencieusement, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à celui-ci qui commençait à apprécier les cours de Potions maintenant qu'on lui foutait la paix. 

* 

Cela faisait près de deux mois maintenant que les cours avaient commencé, mais Rook avait été tellement occupé par ses leçons et ses séances d'entraînement trois fois par semaine qu'il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au matin de Halloween, quand tous les élèves se réveillèrent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille flottant dans les couloirs.   
Les cours commençait à devenir de plus en plus intéressants, maintenant que chacun avait revu et assimilé les notions les plus élémentaires. Ce matin-là justement, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'il allait leur apprendre à faire voler des objets… Les élèves furent répartis par groupe de deux, chargés de s'entraîner à faire voler une plume. Rook forma équipe avec Blaise. Marius, par contre, dut faire équipe avec Malfoy. Difficile de dire lequel en était le plus fâché… Marius n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup du duel. Malfoy, quant à lui, avait vu sa haine des trois amis décuplée depuis que Rook avait été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et lui-même empêché de s'y présenter comme candidat.  
Perché sur sa pile de livre, le minuscule professeur Flitwick couinait ses conseils à la classe alors que la plume de Blaise flottait au-dessus de toutes les têtes.  
'Fait la redescendre, Blaise… C'est à mon tour d'essayer,' fit Rook.  
'Mais j'ai même pas fait exprès…' geignit le petit brun. 'Elle est partie toute seule…'  
À leur côté, par contre, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.  
'Quand tu auras fini tes gestes ridicules, tu me préviendras…' faisait la voix nonchalante et dédaigneuse de Malfoy.  
'Si tu arrêtais de te plaindre, je pourrais me concentrer plus efficacement !' rétorqua Marius, qui s'énervait.  
Mais il avait beau faire les gestes et prononcer les mots magiques, la plume qu'il devait envoyer en l'air ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Soudain, alors qu'il recommençait pour la énième fois, il frôla celle-ci du bout de sa baguette magique et la plume s'enflamma.  
'Mais c'est pas vrai !!' s'exclama Malfoy, alors qu'il se précipitait pour l'éteindre avec son chapeau. 'T'es vraiment un crétin ! Ton père t'a jamais appris à tenir une baguette, ou quoi ?' ajouta-t-il méchamment.  
À ce moment il se passa une chose inattendue. Marius, dont le visage avait soudain viré au gris, lâcha sa baguette et lança son poing de toutes ses forces en direction du visage de Malfoy. Celui-ci, surpris de l'attaque non conventionnelle, se prit le coup en plein sur le nez.  
'AAAAAAARGHHH !!! Professeur Flitwick !!! Il m'a cassé le neeeez !!!!' hurla-t-il, le visage en sang, alors que Rook intervenait pour retenir Marius, qui semblait fou de rage et s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau le blond.  
'NOTT !' glapit Flitwick. '10 points en moins pour Slytherin pour ce comportement… inqualifiable !! Et je veux vous voir dans mon bureau après le cours ! Mademoiselle Parkinson ?' fit-il à Pansy qui s'appliquait à éponger le nez de Malfoy tout en jetant des regards venimeux à Marius. 'Veuillez emmener votre camarade à l'infirmerie… Allons allons, les autres !! Reprenez vos exercices !'  
Rook attendit quelques secondes avant de relâcher Marius, le temps que celui-ci se calme un peu.  
'Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?'  
Mais Marius se dégagea d'un geste sec, le visage fermé, sans répondre. Il regagna sa place et s'assit, étreignant ses mains comme dans l'espoir de voir les tremblements secouer celles-ci s'atténuer.  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?' chuchota Blaise en remontant ses lunettes.  
'Aucune idée,' répondit Rook, qui continua à jeter de temps en temps un œil inquiet à son ami. Il semblait que cette fois, Malfoy ait trouver _le_ truc pour le faire réagir…  
Le cours se termina enfin, et tous quittèrent la salle de classe, à l'exception de Marius qui s'avança au devant du professeur. L'albinos n'avait pas fait un seul geste depuis l'incident, et semblait ruminer de sombres pensées. Il ne jeta même pas un œil à Rook et à Blaise quand ceux-ci passèrent à côté, avec un signe d'encouragement.  
Alors qu'ils allaient prendre leur repas de midi, Rook et Blaise aperçurent, marchant à grand pas dans le couloir, Snape et Malfoy. Le blond avait un gros bleu sur le visage, son nez était tuméfié et son œil commençait à virer au pourpre. Il eut un sourire mauvais quand il croisa les deux garçons. Quant à Snape, son visage était de marbre, et il fit comme s'il ne les avait pas vus. Visiblement, ils se rendaient tous deux au bureau de Flitwick.   
'Marius va avoir de gros ennuis cette fois…' murmura Blaise.  
Rook garda le silence, pensif.  
Marius ne vint pas manger, et personne ne le vit de tout l'après-midi. Au soir, en se rendant à la Grande Salle où allait être servi le dîner de Halloween, Rook et Blaise entendirent Malfoy raconter comme une bonne blague à Pansy que Marius avait été collé et qu'il avait passé tout l'après-midi dans le bureau de Snape.  
'Au moins, il n'a pas été renvoyé,' dit Rook, soulagé.  
'Il était déjà de mauvais poil ce matin… Qu'est-ce que ça va donner après toute une après-midi passée avec Snape ?' fit Blaise en secouant la tête.  
La Grande Salle avait été spécialement décorée pour Halloween. Des milliers de chauve-souris voletaient au-dessus des tables, plongeant entre les citrouilles évidées en faisant vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur. Les plats se remplirent soudain et tous s'attablèrent en riant et plaisantant.  
'Tu crois que la chauve-souris de Marius est parmi elles ?' demanda Blaise en observant un des nuages de chéiroptères.  
Des cris aigus retentirent soudain à une table voisine, où une jeune fille venait soudain de se lever de table en hurlant au milieu des rires, cherchant à se débarrasser d'une des chauve-souris qui était venue s'accrocher dans ses cheveux.  
'Shadow…' firent Rook et Blaise ensemble, avec un sourire.  
'Marius est en retard…' fit Blaise peu après, semblant ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à son ami. 'Pourtant Snape est déjà là, lui.'  
Rook leva le nez vers la table des professeurs. Snape était là en effet, ne déparant en rien la décoration, sa grande cape noire et ses yeux sombres lui donnant en effet tout à fait l'air d'une gigantesque chauve-souris. Il semblait particulièrement détester devoir se trouver là et il fixait vaguement un point droit devant lui d'un air lugubre et hargneux. Rook remarqua alors l'absence de Quirrell. L'atmosphère de la fête était-elle trop effrayante pour le tremblant professeur ? Mais Quirrell entra à ce moment, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde se tut et le regarda, alors qu'il se précipitait vers Dumbledore.  
'Un t… t… Un troll !!! D… dans les cachots. Je voulais vous pré… prévenir.'  
Et il s'évanouit.  
Des hurlements remplirent soudain la salle alors que tous se levaient, affolés. Dumbledore dut faire jaillir nombre d'étincelles de sa baguette pour faire revenir le calme et ordonna aux préfets de ramener leurs condisciples dans leur salle commune respective. Puis, accompagnés des professeurs, il s'en fut à la recherche du troll.  
Les préfets de chaque Maison commencèrent donc l'évacuation. Alors que les Hufflepuff refluaient dans un gentil désordre affolé et que les Ravenclaw, au contraire, quittaient la salle dignement, sans précipitation, le préfet des Gryffindor était visiblement fort à son affaire. Percy Weasley – et oui, encore un Weasley – rameutait sa troupe à force d'exclamations nerveuses et empressées.  
Suivant le préfet de Slytherin qui les ramenait nonchalamment dans leur salle, Rook s'arrêta soudain.  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' demanda Blaise, en le voyant froncer les sourcils.  
'Marius… S'il n'est pas encore là, c'est sûrement qu'il s'est encore perdu dans les couloirs. Et avec ce troll en liberté…'  
Ils n'eurent besoin que de s'échanger un coup d'œil pour se comprendre. Rook prit la main de Blaise et l'entraîna, profitant du fait que leur groupe croisait des élèves de Ravenclaw qui partaient dans l'autre sens. Ils leur emboîtèrent le pas, puis filèrent dans un couloir latéral.  
'Comment un troll a-t-il bien pu entrer dans l'école ?' se demanda Rook. 'Ce sont des créatures stupides, pourtant…'  
'C'est peut être une blague de Peeves pour Halloween ?' tenta Blaise, avant d'être soudainement poussé derrière une grande statue par Rook, qui lui fit signe de se taire. Des pas précipités se firent alors entendre derrière eux. Rook jeta un rapide coup d'œil.  
'Snape… ?'  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?' s'étonna Blaise. 'Il n'est pas dans les cachots avec les autres professeurs ?'  
'Il a pris l'escalier pour monter…'  
'Rook… il faut retrouver Marius,' le pressa Blaise, se désintéressant du professeur de Potions. 'Tu as une idée d'où il peut être ?'  
'Sûrement à traîner du côté du bureau de Snape en cherchant un _raccourci_ que jamais il ne trouvera.'  
Il se dépêchèrent et gagnèrent à leur tour les cachots, attentifs à chaque croisement à ne pas rencontrer de professeurs. Ils atteignirent ainsi le bureau de Snape et parcoururent les couloirs aux alentours, mais toujours pas de trace de l'albinos. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri qui leur glaça les sangs. Ils se ruèrent en avant d'un seul mouvement : ils avaient reconnu la voix de Marius.  
C'est d'abord l'odeur qui les frappa. Une horrible odeur de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues. Et alors ils le virent. Un Mountain Troll. Une masse de près de quatre mètres de haut, couverte d'une peau grisâtre et terne, parsemée de furoncles et de verrues. Le tout coiffé d'une tête minuscule avec de méchants petits yeux porcins. Ses jambes étaient courtes et épaisses, il avait de longs bras qui atteignaient presque le sol, et il brandissait une massue devant… Marius. Marius, recroquevillé à terre, le visage figé en une grimace d'horreur.  
Blaise poussa un cri perçant, et le troll se retourna soudain vers eux, animé d'une colère aveugle. Alors Rook brandit sa baguette magique et hurla quelque chose que Blaise ne comprit pas. Frappé de plein fouet par le sort, la créature immonde s'immobilisa soudain, avant de s'écrouler lentement en avant comme une masse.  
'Il… il est mort ?' fit Blaise, planqué derrière Rook, qui demeurait immobile comme une statue.  
Marius était toujours à terre, tremblant, et ne pouvant détacher son regard du troll. À ce moment, il y eut des bruits de pas et le professeur Snape apparut au bout du couloir, suivi de près par Dumbledore et du professeur Quirrell.  
Quand il vit le troll, Quirrell stoppa net, une main sur le cœur, en poussant un petit cri et il dut se retenir au mur. Snape se pencha sur le troll, puis lança un curieux regard à Rook, qui avait toujours sa baguette brandie. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et la baissa de suite, l'air un peu désorienté.   
'Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouer, tous les trois, ici, au lieu d'être dans votre salle commune ?' siffla la voix de Snape, venimeuse.  
'C'est… c'est ma faute, professeur,' balbutia Marius, encore sous le choc. 'Je… je me suis perdu et… et…'  
Il montra le troll d'un doigt tremblant, semblant à bout de nerf.  
'Tu n'as rien, Marius ?' lui demanda alors doucement Dumbledore, qui vint l'aider à se relever. Sa sollicitude sembla apaiser le garçon.  
'N… non, m'sieur. Grâce à Rook, m'sieur…'  
'Bien. Professeur Quirrell ? Pourriez-vous accompagner ces jeunes gens jusqu'à leur salle commune, je vous prie. Rook ? Tu peux attendre un instant ?'  
Alors que le professeur Quirrell emmenait Marius et Blaise, Rook se demandait quelle tuile allait encore lui tomber sur la tête. On n'allait quand même pas le renvoyer pour avoir chercher à sauver un ami de l'attaque d'un troll… ? Il se força à ne pas regarder Snape, dont il sentait le regard brûlant sur sa nuque.  
'Rook ? C'est toi qui as abattu ce troll ?'  
La voix douce et bienveillante de Dumbledore lui fit lever les yeux.  
'Je… je crois, oui…' répondit-il.  
'Comment as-tu fait… ?'  
'Je… je ne sais pas.'  
C'était vrai. Cela lui était venu comme ça, il ne se rappelait même plus ce qu'il avait fait, ni ce qu'il avait dit… C'était un peu comme les _bêtises_ de Blaise, mais là il n'avait pas envie d'en rire. Il fixa Dumbledore dans les yeux, souhaitant de toute son âme qu'il le croit, malgré l'exclamation sceptique que Snape avait laissée échapper.  
'Je te crois, Rook,' fit finalement Dumbledore, et Rook sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules. 'Tu peux rejoindre tes amis maintenant,' continua le vieil homme, ignorant le regard tranchant que lui lança Snape. 'Les élèves terminent le repas dans leur salle commune… Ah oui, au fait… Je donne 20 points à Slytherin… Très beau sortilège.'  
Rook s'éloigna doucement. Il se sentait bizarre, la tête vide et les jambes comme du coton. Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait toujours fortement sa baguette dans sa main et il la remit alors doucement dans sa poche. Quand il atteignit le bout du couloir, il tourna le coude mais s'arrêta en tendant l'oreille. Il était sûr que Snape attendait qu'il se soit éloigné pour apostropher Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas tort.  
'Ce troll a subit un Stunning Spell, monsieur le Directeur…'  
'Je sais, Severus…'  
'Et c'est tout ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'il faut au moins deux adultes pour réussir un Stunning Spell sur un troll de cette taille… ?'  
'Je sais cela aussi, Severus,' reprit à nouveau Dumbledore de sa voix douce. 'Et je sais à quoi vous pensez… Mais il s'agit ici d'un Mountain Troll, et Rook n'a fait que protéger un de ses amis…'  
'Mais…'  
'Allons, cher professeur, laissez cela. Venez… Allons plutôt voir s'il reste encore de cette délicieuse tarte à la citrouille… Tiens... Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait à la jambe ?' 

* 

'Merci… Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tantôt…'  
Rook était monté mettre au lit Blaise, qui était tombé endormi à table en s'affalant sur sa manche, sans même finir son morceau de tarte à la citrouille, et Marius l'avait suivit. Rook borda le petit brun et lui retira délicatement ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Puis il se retourna vers Marius, un peu gêné.  
'Ne me remercie pas… On est ami, non ? Tu aurais fait pareil…'  
'Ho probablement pas avec le même succès… !'  
'J'aimerais autant qu'on n'en parle plus…' fit Rook, le visage sombre. 'Et essaie de ne plus te perdre dans les couloirs, s'il te plait…'  
'Je n'étais pas perdu,' murmura Marius en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.   
Rook releva les yeux, interrogateurs. Il faisait sombre et le visage de Marius demeurait dans l'ombre, mais à sa voix, il devina celui-ci particulièrement pensif.  
'Je ne voulais pas rejoindre les autres tout de suite… je voulais rester seul… pour réfléchir.'  
'Réfléchir ?'  
Rook s'installa à son tour sur son couvre-lit, attentif. Visiblement, Marius avait envie de parler, mais il semblait ne pas savoir par où commencer.  
'Ça a un rapport avec l'incident de cet après-midi avec Malfoy ?'  
'On peut dire ça… Ce _crétin_ a dit quelque chose en parlant de mon père et… J'ai pêté un boulon.'  
Rook attendit, devinant que Marius n'en avait pas fini.  
'Je ne le connais pas bien, mon père. Je ne l'ai quasi jamais vu. Ma mère l'a quitté alors que j'étais tout jeune encore. Il avait eu… des ennuis.'  
Rook hocha gravement la tête, gardant le silence. Il avait déjà entendu le nom de Nott. C'était un de ceux qui, avec Lucius Malfoy, avaient prétendu avoir été manipulés par Voldemort et qui avaient été disculpés.  
'Et alors, après la retenue, Snape a dit un truc… Il m'avait collé tout l'après-midi.'  
'Je sais… Ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir…'  
'Et bien en fait… si,' reconnut Marius, un peu étonné, maintenant qu'il y repensait. 'Il m'a donné un bocal entier de scarabées morts à écraser… C'est fou ce que ça m'a fait du bien. Au début, j'imaginais que c'était Malfoy. Et j'écrasais… j'écrasais… Quand j'ai eu fini la moitié du bocal, je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. C'est vrai qu'après, ça a été un peu plus fastidieux…'  
'Tu as dit que Snape t'avais parlé ?' reprit Rook qui sentait que la discussion s'égarait.  
'Ah oui… En partant. En fait je ne sais pas s'il s'adressait vraiment à moi, mais… ça m'a fait réfléchir. Il a dit quelque chose comme : "On ne devrait jamais avoir honte de son nom…" '  
Rook tressaillit, mais dans la pénombre de la chambre, Marius ne le vit point.  
'Il a raison. Mon père a peut-être fait des choses horribles, peut être pas… ce qui importe, c'est que porter son nom n'a strictement aucune influence sur ce que _je_ déciderais de faire de _ma_ vie,' conclut Marius, d'une voix ferme et assurée. 'Rook ?'  
'Hn…?'  
'Merci de m'avoir écouté… Bonne nuit.'  
'Bonne nuit, Marius.'  
Mais ce soir-là, Rook demeura longuement les yeux ouverts dans le noir, ayant vraiment du mal à trouver le sommeil…


	10. 8 Quidditch

Chapitre Huit : Quidditch (23/04/2003 upd : 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE HUIT –

**_Quidditch_**

Novembre était ainsi arrivé sans crier gare, et chaque matin, le sol était désormais couvert d'une couche de givre qui donnait au paysage un aspect de vieille photographie déteinte. La saison de Quidditch avait commencé. Le premier match avait opposé Ravenclaw à Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw l'avait emporté facilement.  
La prochaine rencontre était prévue pour le samedi suivant, et opposerait Slytherin à Gryffindor. L'avance de Ravenclaw au classement n'était pas tellement élevée, ce qui permettait d'espérer la première place si Slytherin remportait la victoire avec plus de 200 points. Cela faisait des semaines maintenant que Rook et son équipe s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied, tout spécialement en prévision de cette rencontre particulière. Ce serait le premier match que disputerait Rook. Personne ne l'avait encore vu jouer, son équipe gardant ses entraînements rigoureusement secrets. D'un autre côté, on ignorait tout du jeu de Ron Weasley, l'équipe de Gryffindor ayant tout fait de même pour préserver le mystère. La présence de ces deux nouveaux Attrapeurs-surprises dans ces équipes dont la rivalité était aussi unanimement reconnue, attisait la curiosité des spectateurs, et plus les jours avançaient, plus l'impatience était grande chez les élèves.   
La veille de la rencontre, la tension était à son comble, les pronostics allant bon train. Les Slytherin étaient joués gagnant, mais le rôle d'outsider des Gryffindor attirait nombre de parieurs aventureux, et le port de tête du professeur McGonagall, plus qu'impérieux quand on la croisait dans les couloirs, n'y était pas que pour un peu. Difficile cependant de dire ce que pensait de tout cela le professeur Snape. Au cours de Potions, il était arrivé de très fort méchante humeur, en claudiquant. Il parvint à retirer au moins 20 points aux Gryffindor pour des détails futiles, semblant cette fois avoir choisi Ron Weasley comme souffre-douleur – ce qui n'étonna pas grand monde. Rook, quant à lui, avait été soigneusement oublié dans son coin, mais cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que la rancune que lui portait le professeur avait disparu.  
Pendant la récréation, Marius, Blaise et Rook s'étaient retrouvés dans la cour. Il faisait froid et Marius, qui commençait à faire quelques progrès, avait réussi à créer une minuscule flamme au bout de sa baguette. Celle-ci était verte, cependant, pour quelque obscure raison, mais ses amis eurent au moins le tact de ne point lui en faire la remarque. Ils s'y réchauffaient tous trois les mains quand Rook nota du coin de l'œil Snape qui traversait la cour, toujours boitillant.  
'Marius, éteint ça !' souffla-t-il, se rappelant soudain qu'il était, somme toute, interdit de faire de la Magie en-dehors des salles de classe.  
Mais Marius ne savait pas comment faire. Il eut beau secouer sa baguette ou souffler dessus comme sur une chandelle, la petite flamme, vaillante, résistait. Il manqua même s'y brûler les doigts.  
'Laisse-moi faire !' fit alors Blaise, en plaquant le livre qu'il avait emporté dans les bras de Rook.  
Snape avait dû remarquer leur agitation et il approchait, la mine particulièrement mauvaise. Blaise réussit à éteindre la baguette juste au moment où le professeur se planta devant eux. Visiblement, il cherchait un prétexte pour exercer sa hargne, et quel meilleur prétexte à ses yeux que Rook ?  
'Qu'est-ce que vous avez-là, Sharp ?' cracha-t-il, en prenant le livre que le brun tenait dans ses bras.  
'Ce n'est pas le m…' tenta inutilement Rook, avant que Snape l'interrompe.  
'_Quidditch through the Ages_… Confisqué. Il est interdit d'emporter des livres de la bibliothèque hors des murs de l'école.'  
Rook était certain qu'il venait d'inventer cette règle à l'instant même, spécialement pour lui.  
'Mais…' essaya-t-il de protester.  
'Suffit,' claqua la voix de Snape.   
Et il pencha son âpre visage sur celui de Rook.  
'Le Quidditch semble vous monter à la tête, Sharp… Mais n'oubliez pas que vous faites partie de l'équipe uniquement selon mon bon vouloir. Au premier match que nous perdrons… nous prendrons un autre Attrapeur.'  
'Quel sale bonhomme !' siffla Blaise entre ces dents quand Snape se fut éloigné.   
'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe ?' demanda Marius.  
'Aucune idée…' fit pensivement Rook.  
'M'en fiche. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça le fera souffrir encore longtemps…' fit amèrement Blaise en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, furieux qu'on lui ait confisqué son livre. 

* 

Ce soir, dans leur salle commune, les esprits étaient surchauffés. Toutes les conversations tournaient autour du match contre les Gryffindor et leur nouvel Attrapeur. L'adversaire, cette fois, semblait de taille, et la réputation des Weasley n'était plus à faire : après le célèbre Charlie, les jumeaux Fred et George avaient également été enrôlés dans l'équipe l'année dernière en tant que Batteurs. Ils se débrouillaient très bien et avaient acquis la réputation d'être eux-mêmes de véritable Bludgers vivants… Draco Malfoy et sa bande ricanaient dans leur coin, assurant Rook qu'ils le suivraient avec un matelas pour le rattraper quand il prendrait sa raclée.  
L'intéressé, que toute cette agitation commençait à agacer, allait monter dans sa chambre quand il vit Blaise sur le point de sortir. Le petit brun, depuis tout à l'heure, ruminait sa colère, et ne tenait pas en place. Rook le rejoignit et le retint un instant.  
'Hey, où est-ce que tu vas si tard ?'  
'Chercher mon livre !' lâcha Blaise d'un ton ferme.  
'Il n'y aura plus personne à la salle des professeurs maintenant…' fit Rook, avant de hausser les sourcils, frappé d'une idée subite. 'Tu n'as aucune intention d'aller le réclamer à Snape, c'est ça ?'  
'Je veux mon livre…' répéta le petit brun d'un air buté.  
'_Tu ne devrais pas y aller, Blaise…_' singea Rook avec une voix de fausset. '_Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis… On n'a pas le droit de se promener dans le château la nuit. Si tu te fais prendre…_'  
Blaise pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, s'efforçant de garder un air sérieux et déterminé sous la lueur d'amusement qui dansait dans les yeux de son ami.  
'Bon allez, file… Et fais gaffe, quand même.'  
Blaise fila donc sans demander son reste, cheminant silencieusement et furtivement jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Il colla son oreille attentivement à la porte de celle-ci, mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Satisfait, il l'entrouvrit doucement, et se glissa dans l'interstice. Fouillant la pièce du regard, il finit par remarquer une étagère où étaient empilés des livres. Il s'en approcha et les parcourut du regard. Avec un sourire, il reconnut le sien et s'en empara avidement. Mais son sourire se figea soudain : quelqu'un ouvrait la porte.   
Blaise eut à peine le temps de se précipiter vers une vieille penderie, au bout de la pièce, et de se glisser dedans que deux personnes entrèrent. Pétrifié, il reconnut les voix de Snape et de Filch. Il entendit Snape claudiquer jusqu'à un des fauteuils de l'autre côté, et s'y laisser tomber en grognant. Blaise entrouvrit très légèrement la porte de la penderie et jeta un œil prudent.   
Filch avait rejoint le professeur, et tous deux lui tournaient heureusement le dos. Le concierge portait ce qu'il lui sembla être des morceaux de linge blanc… Puis, soudainement, il s'avisa que c'était en fait des pansements. Snape avait remonté un pan de sa robe sur sa jambe et celle-ci était nettement visible. Blaise sut alors ce qui le faisait boiter : Snape portait une blessure sanguinolente à un de ses mollets. D'un côté, le petit brun fut rassuré… Vu l'état de la plaie, celle-ci allait en effet faire encore souffrir Snape un bon moment. Blaise choisit alors de profiter de l'occasion où tous deux étaient occupés à soigner la blessure, discutant à voix basse. Il se glissa lestement hors de la penderie, rampant presque au sol dans leur dos jusqu'à la porte de la salle. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il craignait à chaque instant que Snape ou Filch ne l'entendent. Enfin il atteignit la porte et se redressa, ouvrant celle-ci le plus silencieusement qu'il put, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux hommes affairés. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué…  
'Saleté de bestiole,' grommela alors Snape entre ses dents. 'Comment voulez-vous surveiller ses trois têtes à la fois ?'  
Entendant cela, Blaise eut un hoquet de surprise et lâcha son livre, qui heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Tous deux sautèrent immédiatement sur leurs pieds, mais Blaise s'était déjà glissé par la porte.  
'FILCH !! Courrez !! Il y a quelqu'un !!' hurla Snape, le visage défiguré par la rage.  
Blaise se précipita, au bord de la panique, pillant net pour aller s'accroupir, minuscule silhouette, derrière la statue d'un énorme griffon juste en face. Filch avait ouvert grand la porte et s'était précipité, mais trop tard. Il parcourut le couloir jusqu'au bout, des deux côtés, sans rien remarquer, ne se doutant pas que celui qu'il cherchait n'était qu'à deux pas. Enfin, il rejoignit Snape. Celui-ci avait dû retrouver le livre, car Blaise l'entendit marmonner méchamment.  
'Sharp, Sharp, Sharp… ! Toujours Sharp ! Alors, vous l'avez vu ? … Qu'importe… Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je l'aurais… Oh oui je…'  
Mais Blaise n'entendit rien de plus, car Snape venait de refermer la porte sur eux, et il entendit un bruit de clé que l'on tournait dans la serrure. Blaise attendit encore un instant avant d'oser sortir de sa cachette et retourna à toute allure dans les cachots.  
'Alors ?' lui fit Rook, quand il eut regagné la salle commune. 'Tu l'as eu ton bouq… Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'y a, t'es tout pâle ?'  
Blaise emmena Marius et Rook dans leur dortoir, afin d'y être tranquille pour leur raconter ce qu'il avait vu.  
'Tu te rappelles, Rook ?' conclut-il. 'Le soir de Halloween, quand tu l'as vu monter les escaliers ? Il allait au troisième étage dans le couloir interdit ! Il a essayé de passer devant le chien en profitant de la diversion ! Peut-être même que c'est lui qui a fait entrer le troll !!'  
'Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est un professeur ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ?' s'exclama Marius, qui semblait avoir du mal à y croire.  
Rook resta silencieux. Il semblait douter aussi.  
'En tout cas, toutes les apparences sont contre lui !' insista Blaise.  
'Blaise a raison,' fit finalement Rook. 'Mais j'aimerais vraiment bien savoir ce que chien est en train de garder !'  
Il y pensait encore en essayant de s'endormir. Quel était donc ce Vous-Savez-Quoi que convoitait Snape au point de se risquer à affronter un chien gigantesque à trois têtes ? 

* 

Le lendemain, Rook se retrouva bizarrement au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, acclamé ainsi que son équipe par les Slytherin, sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi. Toute la matinée, depuis son réveil jusqu'à maintenant, s'était déroulée dans un brouillard flou dont il ne gardait pas grand souvenir. Son estomac, par contre, semblait se rappeler qu'il avait à peine touché à son porridge, mais un étau enserrait tellement bien celui-ci qu'il ne pouvait guère réclamer. Rook ne se souvenait même plus être entré dans les vestiaires pour enfiler la robe de l'équipe, vert émeraude.  
Des cris enflèrent soudain quand l'équipe de Gryffindor entra à son tour sur le terrain, dans leur robe rouge éclatante. Rook reconnu Ron Weasley, qui paraissait plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Au côté de celui-ci étaient ses frères, les jumeaux Fred et George, décontractés, qui faisaient de grands signes de main à leurs supporters. C'était la première fois que Rook voyait leur équipe au complet. Les trois Poursuiveuses, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell, entouraient leur Capitaine et Gardien, Oliver Wood. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de vomir, nota Rook, soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le cas.  
Le bruit dans le stade était à son comble. Les Hufflepuff et les Ravenclaw encourageaient également l'équipe de Gryffindor. Tous espéraient que celle-ci mettrait fin à la trop longue suprématie de l'équipe verte. Mais les membres de la maison de Slytherin hurlaient tellement qu'ils pouvaient facilement rivaliser avec le reste de la foule. Ils avaient l'habitude : il n'y avait jamais qu'eux à encourager leur équipe.  
Madam Hooch entra alors à son tour avec son balai, portant un lourd coffret renfermant les balles, et elle gagna le centre du terrain. Elle était chargée d'arbitrer le match. Les deux capitaines s'avancèrent au devant d'elle.  
'Je vous préviens : je veux un jeu loyal et régulier !' fit-elle, semblant particulièrement viser Flint de ses yeux perçants. Slytherin était en effet réputée pour marquer autant de but qu'elle accumulait de points de pénalité.  
'Maintenant, serrez-vous la main.'  
Wood, un peu moins vert, serra les mâchoires et résista stoïquement alors que le capitaine des Slytherin lui écrasait consciencieusement les phalanges.  
'Et maintenant, enfourchez vos balais !' Et elle donna le coup d'envoi, libérant les quatre balles.  
Il se passa alors quelque chose de magique… Dès qu'il eut enfourché son balai et quitté le sol, Rook se sentit soudain allégé, vidé de tout trac. Le visage décidé, il s'éleva le plus haut possible qu'il put avec son vieux balai, guettant le stade tel un aigle à la recherche de sa proie. Ron Weasley, sur son Nimbus 2000, avait fait de même, et Rook nota avec envie que ce balai méritait bien sa réputation. Il était rapide et virait souplement, tout en douceur. Combien se sentait-il gauche lui-même avec le sien… !  
Le match avait commencé très fort. Le Quaffle avait de suite été récupéré par les Poursuiveuses de Gryffindor qui s'étaient précipitées vers les buts adverses en formation serrée. Formation qui s'éparpilla instantanément comme une volée de moineaux quand Marcus Flint surgit au milieu d'elles tel un boulet de canon, récupérant la balle rouge au passage. Il fit un demi-tour en épingle et il y eut cette fois un mouvement d'ensemble vers les buts de Gryffindor. Tir… bloqué par Wood ! Et tout était à refaire… Le Quaffle était revenu à Katie Bell qui s'empressa. Elle échappa de justesse à Flint, arrivant droit devant l'ultime obstacle : Bletchley, le gardien des Slytherin. Elle s'apprêtait à tirer, visant calmement quand… PANG ! Un Bludger la frappa en pleine tête. Bole et Derrick, ricanant, se croisèrent un peu plus loin et en tapèrent cinq, satisfait d'eux-mêmes. Mais les jumeaux profitèrent de l'occasion et Terence Higgs, qui se précipitait vers les buts avec le Quaffle, manqua à son tour se faire assommer par le deuxième Bludger. Angelina Johnson récupéra à ce moment le Quaffle, fila comme une flèche vers les buts, tira… Bletchley plongea et… BUT ! 10 points pour Gryffindor ! Ovation des trois quarts du public, sifflets virulents des Slytherin.   
'Flint ressemble vraiment à un troll quand il est en colère…' remarqua Blaise, à côté de Marius qui hésitait entre siffler Johnson parce qu'elle venait de marquer ou la siffler parce qu'il la trouvait très jolie…  
'Z'avez une 'tite place ?'  
'Hagrid !'  
Les deux garçons se poussèrent pour laisser le géant s'installer entre eux.  
'Alors où en est Rook ? Pas 'core vu le Snitch ?'  
'Non, et Rook tourne en rond… et oooooh LAAA !!! LE SNIIIIIITCH… OUIIIIIIII !!!'  
Blaise et Marius venaient de se lever en hurlant comme des hystériques, à l'instar de tout le monde dans le stade, ne voulant pour rien au monde manquer une goutte du spectacle.  
Après le but de Johnson, Slytherin avait reprit le Quaffle et Adrian Pucey avait fait montre de son talent : dribblant les trois Poursuiveuses, les jumeaux Weasley et les deux Bludgers, il était arrivé face aux buts et s'apprêtait à tirer quand la foule avait soudain hurlé "LE GOLDEN SNITCH !!".   
Pucey se retourna alors, distrait par la petite balle dorée qui venait de le frôler et Bell en profita pour lui reprendre le Quaffle. Rook, lui, avait déjà plongé, suivit du cadet des Weasley, qui avait cependant un temps de retard.  
Alors que les joueurs se précipitaient, Flint engueulait Pucey, lui rappelant qu'il était Poursuiveur – Pour-sui-veur, crénom ! – et pas Attrapeur, que sinon ça se saurait, et que la seule balle à mériter son attention était le Quaffle, et rien que le Quaffle, nom d'un serpent ! Mais il fut interrompu dans sa diatribe par un Bludger qui manqua le jeter hors de son balai… Heureusement, tous les autres joueurs semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu pour regarder les deux Attrapeurs plonger au coude à coude. Rook avait beau foncer, le balai de Ron Weasley était de bien meilleure qualité et le roux eut vite fait de rattraper son retard. Il dépassait déjà presque Rook et tendait la main vers la petite balle qui battait des ailes devant eux…  
Un grand cri de colère monta alors des gradins des Gryffindor : le balai de Rook venait soudain de faire une embardée et s'était mis en travers du chemin de Weasley, qui dut faire un violent écart pour l'éviter. Quand l'Attrapeur des Gryffindor reprit le contrôle de son Nimbus, le Golden Snitch avait disparu.  
'FAUTE !!' cria Madam Hooch, alors que Rook, jouant l'innocence, prétendait ne pas être responsable et rejetait la faute sur son vieux balai.  
'Un des balais de l'école… qui vibre et à tendance à tirer à droite…' vint lui prêter main forte Flint, faussement désolé, avant de faire un discret clin d'œil à son Attrapeur.  
Mais Madam Hooch ne fut pas dupe.  
'Suffit ! Coup franc pour les Gryffindor ! Et ne recommencez pas… !'  
'Ça c'est pas loyal, ça !!' s'exclamait Hagrid, outré.  
'Et Ron Weasley qui a un Nimbus 2000 face au vieux balai de Rook, c'est loyal ça ?' rétorqua Blaise.   
'Ça, c'est bien vrai !!' fit Marius à son tour. 'Rook, il se défend comme il peut !!'  
'C'est d'la trich'rie, les garçons !! Gagner en trichant c'est pas gagner… !'  
'Gagner c'est gagner ! Quelle que soit la manière ! VAS-Y ROOK !! TE LAISSES PAS FAIRE !!' hurla Marius.  
'Ah _Slytherin_ !!' grommela Hagrid, qui fronçait ses gros sourcils fournis en secouant la tête, alors que les deux garçons acclamaient leur ami.  
Le jeu avait repris par un penalty marqué par Spinnet. Rook était remonté à sa place, surmontant le terrain et le fouillant des yeux. Ron Weasley était furieux du sale coup qu'il lui avait fait, mais Rook n'en éprouvait pas de remord. C'étaient les risques du jeu… Il _devait_ gagner, coûte que coûte, s'il voulait rester dans l'équipe. Snape n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à mettre sa menace à exécution. À ce moment il vit un Bludger se précipiter vers lui et l'évita aisément. Mais à peine celui-ci fut-il passé que son balai refit une embardée. Il resserra sa prise sur le manche. Ce n'était pas normal, ça… cette fois ce n'était pas volontaire. À nouveau le balai eut comme un hoquet, qui manqua le faire tomber, et il serra les genoux. Il tenta de le contrôler, mais le balai semblait être devenu fou : il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même de plus en plus vite.  
En bas, personne n'avait encore remarqué le comportement bizarre du balai de Rook. Flint venait de marquer pour Slytherin, et l'attention générale était portée vers lui, ses supporters l'acclamant bruyamment.  
'Rook joue encore la comédie avec son balai,' grommela Hagrid.  
Il prit ses jumelles pour l'observer plus attentivement.  
'C'est bizarre… À quoi joue-t-il ? … Ma parole on dirait qu'il a vraiment perdu l'contrôle…'  
Une rumeur parcourut alors la foule, alors que tous les doigts se pointaient en direction de l'Attrapeur de Slytherin. Le balai de Rook semblait être devenu complètement fou. Il avait encore grimpé, tout en tournant, et soudain venait de s'arrêter net avec une ruade. Rook passa par-dessus… Il y eut des cris d'effroi, puis un murmure de soulagement quand le garçon se rattrapa in extremis par une main au manche, suspendu dans le vide.  
'Le balai était trop vieux ! Il s'est complètement déréglé,' gémit Blaise.  
'Impossible,' rétorqua Hagrid. 'Un balai, ça s'dérègle pas comme ça ! Y'a qu'avec d'la Magie Noire qu'on peut faire ça…'  
'Magie Noire… ?'  
Blaise sembla alors saisit d'une idée subite, et lui arracha ses jumelles, qu'il braqua non vers Rook, mais vers les spectateurs.  
'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' lui demanda Marius.  
'Je le savais..' siffla le petit brun entre ses dents. 'Viens !'  
Et il attrapa son ami par la manche et l'entraîna, à la stupéfaction de Hagrid. Les deux garçons dégringolèrent ainsi les gradins jusqu'en bas.  
'Blaiiiiiiiiiiiise… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??'  
'Regarde !' lui fit alors Blaise, en lui montrant les gradins en face. 'Snape !'  
Marius prit les jumelles à son tour et chercha. Snape était debout à sa place, les yeux fixés sur Rook, et ses lèvres semblaient chuchoter une suite ininterrompue de mot.   
'Il jette un mauvais sort au balai !' fit Blaise.  
'Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il va faire perdre son équipe !'  
'Comme ça, il pourra renvoyer Rook de son poste d'Attrapeur !'  
'Le renvoyer ? Mais Blaise, il va plutôt de le tuer en agissant ainsi !'  
'Tu crois que ça peut l'inquiéter ? Tout le monde sait qu'il le déteste ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! Il faut faire quelque chose !!'  
'Mais quoi ?!'  
'Enflamme ta baguette et donne-la-moi !'  
Emportant la baguette de Marius, tout en protégeant la petite flamme verte surmontant celle-ci, Blaise fila vers les gradins en face. Marius reprit les jumelles et les dirigea vers Rook. Higgs tentait de s'approcher au plus près de celui-ci pour l'aider, mais à chacune de ses tentatives, le balai montait en se débattant encore plus, cherchant à se défaire du garçon, toujours pendu par une seule main au manche et ballotté dans tous les sens. La plupart des autres joueurs, y compris les Gryffindor, faisaient cercle en-dessous, pour le rattraper au vol au cas où il lâcherait. Ron Weasley avait froncé les sourcils, le nez en l'air, devant le cirque du balai de Rook, se demandant visiblement si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Seul, Flint, satisfait de ce qu'il était persuadé être une ingénieuse diversion, s'était emparé du Quaffle et avait marqué cinq buts d'affilée dans l'indifférence générale.  
Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait gagné les gradins où se trouvaient Snape et grimpa jusqu'à la rangée derrière la sienne. Au passage il bouscula Quirrell qui tomba en avant et manqua dégringoler jusqu'en bas. Se retenant de rire à l'image du professeur bégayant cul par-dessus tête, il se glissa derrière Snape et s'accroupit, mettant la baguette de Marius en contact avec le bas de la robe noire du professeur. La petite flamme verte sembla ravie de l'aubaine, s'empressant de dévorer le tissu. Blaise se hâta de disparaître, le cri soudain poussé par Snape lui prouvant que son plan avait marché et qu'il avait réussi à détourner son attention. Il leva les yeux et remonta ses lunettes. Le balai, en effet, semblait être redevenu normal, mais Rook ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir remonter dessus. Il agitait sa seule main libre, en souriant triomphalement, et tous reconnurent l'objet doré qu'il tenait au creux de sa paume.  
'J'ai le Snitch !!' hurla-t-il alors, au milieu des acclamations des élèves de sa Maison. 'Le Golden Snitch !!'  
Le match se termina alors dans la plus totale des confusions.  
Il y eut de nombreux sifflets, surtout de la part des Gryffindor, qui croyaient que tout n'avaient été qu'une honteuse mise en scène pour détourner l'attention des joueurs et creuser ainsi l'écart. Il y eut également des réclamations, mais rien dans le règlement n'imposait que l'Attrapeur fut à califourchon sur son balai en attrapant le Golden Snitch. Slytherin remporta donc le match par 220 points contre 60 et prenait ainsi la tête du championnat !  
Ni Rook, ni Blaise, ni Marius ne surent si cette nouvelle réjouit ou chagrina le professeur Snape, car à ce moment ils avaient tous trois regagné la cabane de Hagrid, avec qui ils prenaient le thé, loin de toute agitation.  
'Rook, c'était vraiment pas gentil, ce qu't'as fait à Ron Weasley tantôt… ' fit Hagrid en le servant.  
Rook se modela aussitôt un visage d'ange.  
'Mais c'était mon balai, Hagrid… Il est devenu fou. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé… Vous avez bien vu après ?'  
Mais Hagrid était sceptique… Lui aussi croyait à une manipulation. Rook savait pertinemment que la faute commise contre Weasley avait été volontaire, mais à quoi bon s'être ensuite fait secouer comme un prunier, s'il ne pouvait en tirer avantage par après ? Même s'il aurait bien voulu savoir qui était à l'origine de cette mésaventure… Mais cela, il ne tarda pas à l'apprendre.  
'C'était Snape !' intervint Blaise, le visage dur. 'On l'a vu, Marius et moi. Il jetait un sort à ton balai ! Il ne te quittait pas des yeux et il marmonnait…'  
'Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ces bêtises ?!' fit Hagrid. 'Pourquoi Snape aurait fait ça ?'   
'Il voulait sûrement que Slytherin perde le match !' répondit Marius. 'Comme ça il aurait renvoyé Rook et prit un autre Attrapeur !'  
'Snape n'aurait jamais prit l'risque de tuer Rook !'  
'Et pourquoi cela ?' fit alors l'intéressé, qui jusqu'ici avait gardé le silence. 'Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas prit le risque de _me_ tuer ?'   
Ainsi, c'était Snape, pensait amèrement le brun. Avait-il vraiment essayé de l'éliminer ? Toutes les apparences le démontraient… Il avait du mal à le croire pourtant. Mais c'était idiot. Il savait ne pas devoir se faire d'illusions à son sujet. Pourquoi Hagrid semblait-il croire le contraire ? Rook se souvenait de leur première discussion au sujet de Snape. Que savait exactement Hagrid à ce sujet ? Savait-il des choses qui les concernaient tous deux ? Il devait savoir…   
'Vous savez bien qu'il me hait !' ajouta-t-il.  
'Snape ne f'rait jamais rien qui puisse mettre la vie d'un élève en danger, voyons ! Et maint'nant changez d'sujet !'  
Mais Rook ne tenait en aucun cas à changer de sujet. Encore une fois, Hagrid n'avait pas répondu franchement.   
'Snape n'est pas une personne de confiance !' lâcha-t-il alors amèrement, en forme de défi.  
Cette fois, Hagrid réagit de suite.  
'Ah oui ?!' Le géant semblait furieux cette fois. 'Et qu'est-ce qui t'fait dire ça, jeune garnement ?'  
Rook sut qu'il était allé trop loin, cette fois. Il n'avait aucune intention de révéler maintenant ce qu'il savait du passé de Snape. Ni devant Hagrid, ni devant les autres… Aussi tenta-t-il de se rattraper.  
'Blaise a découvert quelque chose sur lui, hier, mais Snape croit que c'est moi. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir de Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. Il voulait sûrement voler ce que le chien doit garder.'  
Instantanément, toute colère disparut du visage de Hagrid.  
'Comment… comment savez-vous pour Fluffy ?!'  
'Flu-ffy… ?' articula Blaise. 'Ce… _monstre_ s'appelle _Fluffy_ ?!'  
'C'est pas un monstre, c'est mon _p'tit_ chien…' fit alors Hagrid, l'air soudain atrocement attendri. 'J'l'ai acheté à un ami grec l'année dernière. J'l'ai prêté au professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il garde…' Mais il s'interrompit brutalement.  
'Garde quoi ?' insista alors Marius, pendu à ses lèvres.  
'C'est un s'cret !!' fit alors Hagrid d'un ton bourru. 'Arrêtez d'poser des questions et finissez vos gâteaux.'  
'Mais Snape…'  
'Suffit ! Je n'sais pas c'qui est arrivé au balai d'Rook, mais c'est la dernière fois que je l'répète : jamais l'professeur Snape n'essaierait d'tuer un élève, et encore moins d'voler … c'que Fluffy est en train d'garder. Alors maint'nant vous allez arrêter d'vous mêler de c'qui n'vous r'garde pas et oubliez ce chien et ce qu'il garde. Ça n'concerne que l'professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel !'  
'Aha ! Donc, il y a un Nicolas Flamel dans l'histoire ?' fit alors Rook, l'air malicieux.  
Hagrid sembla si furieux sur lui-même que les garçons crurent qu'il allait en manger sa barbe.


	11. 9 The Mirror of Erised

Chapitre Neuf : The Mirror of Erised (04/05/2003 upd : 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE NEUF –

**_The Mirror of Erised_**

Noël approchait. À la mi-décembre, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrit le château et les pelouses, et les élèves s'aventurèrent à aller patiner sur le lac gelé. Au cours de ses pérégrinations hasardeuses dans les couloirs du château, Marius s'était fait des amis des jumeaux Weasley, qui appréciaient sa bonne humeur et ses maladresses. Les jumeaux étaient connus pour être aussi peu respectueux des règlements qu'auraient pu l'être des Slytherin, et ils étaient toujours en première ligne quand il s'agissait de fomenter une mauvaise blague. Avec Marius, ils avaient trouvé un allié de choix. Bien qu'avec celui-ci, tout ne se passait pas toujours comme prévu…   
Un jour tous trois avaient essayé d'ensorceler des boules de neige afin qu'elles suivent Quirrell partout en visant son turban. Malheureusement, celles de Marius s'étaient retournées contre lui et il avait fallut plusieurs heures aux jumeaux hilares pour le dégager de la montagne de neige sous laquelle il avait été enterré. Emmené à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses gerçures, il s'était très sérieusement vu proposé un abonnement par Madam Pomfrey.  
Chacun attendait impatiemment les vacances. Alors que de grands feux flambaient dans la Grande Salle et les salles communes de chacune des maisons, il faisait glacial dans les couloirs et les salles de classe, tout particulièrement dans le cachot où se déroulait le cours de Potions et les élèves s'y serraient frileusement contre leur chaudron.   
'Je n'aimerais vraiment pas avoir à passer Noël tout seul ici à Hogwarts. Rien de mieux que célébrer les fêtes en famille, chez soi… pour peu que celle-ci veuille de vous bien sûr,' lâcha un soir Malfoy dans la salle commune, en regardant Rook d'un air narquois.   
Mais Rook n'y prêta aucune attention. Depuis le dernier match, où sa performance avait été applaudie par les membres de sa Maison, Malfoy avait été plus désagréable encore avec lui – si cela était possible. Il était très clairement jaloux du succès de Rook, qui, selon lui, lui faisait de l'ombre depuis le début de l'année. Il répétait partout qu'après le vol _sous_ le balai, celui-ci allait maintenant commencer à apprendre à voler _dessus_. Mais ses plaisanteries n'avaient pas eut l'écho escompté, chacun ayant en effet été très impressionné par la façon dont Rook s'était accroché malgré tout à son balai. Et ceci était également valable pour les élèves des autres maisons, même si un léger froid semblait s'être installé entre l'Attrapeur de Slytherin et celui de Gryffindor.   
Entre-temps, tout prétexte était bon à Malfoy pour provoquer son éternel rival, et il ne s'en était pas privé depuis qu'il avait vu celui-ci s'inscrire sur la liste que Snape avait fait passer, recensant les élèves qui restaient à Hogwarts pour les vacances.  
Rook, en effet, ne rentrerait pas chez lui pour Noël. Depuis le début des cours, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Roumanie. Personne ne lui avait écrit. La Grand-Mère, apparemment, était toujours en colère, et il savait que personne dans sa famille n'oserait s'élever contre son courroux. Il ne tenait pas à rentrer de toute façon, surtout si c'était pour se retrouver à nouveau dans cette ambiance. Et puis, il ne serait pas seul : Marius aussi restait. Sa mère partait en province chez sa famille, et il avait demandé à y échapper.   
'Ils sont constamment à essayer de me faire exécuter des tours, et ça se termine toujours par des catastrophes…' avait-il raconté à ses amis. 'Chaque année c'est pareil. Ils ont longtemps cru que j'étais un Squib, que je n'avais aucun pouvoir magique… Mais à voir ce que j'en fais, de mes pouvoirs magiques, peut-être que ça aurait mieux valu de ne pas en avoir du tout. Ils sont persuadés que je n'arriverai jamais à rien…'  
'Mais tu as fait des progrès pourtant,' tenta de le consoler Blaise. 'Tu sais même créer des flammes…'  
'Elles sont vertes, Blaise. C'est risible…' rétorqua Marius d'un ton amer.  
Blaise, par contre, retournait chez ses parents passer les fêtes en famille. Même si une part de lui aurait bien voulu quand même rester avec ses amis, les siens lui manquait. Après tout, il n'avait encore que 10 ans…  
'Vous continuerez à chercher, hein ? Même quand je ne serais plus là ? Et si vous trouvez quelque chose, que Rook m'envoie sa corneille… Papa adorera ça !'  
Car depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'un certain Nicolas Flamel était impliqué dans l'histoire, ils avaient passé tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque, tentant de découvrir qui il était. C'était en effet le seul indice en leur possession pour découvrir ce qui était caché sous le plancher du couloir interdit du troisième étage, sous les pattes massives de Fluffy, le chien aux trois têtes.  
Quand Hagrid avait appris cela, le dernier jour avant les vacances, alors qu'il apportait un des derniers énormes sapins qui décoreraient la Grande Salle, il avait semblé assez agacé.  
'Eske je n'vous avais pas dit d'oublier tout'cett'histoire ?'  
'Mais Hagrid, on veut juste savoir qui est ce Nicolas Flamel…'  
'Bien sûr, si vous vouliez nous le dire, cela nous éviterait bien des recherches…'  
Mais Hagrid avait juste froncé les sourcils, sans ajouter un mot, et ils l'avaient laissé pour se rendre en vitesse à la bibliothèque.  
Malheureusement, leurs recherches n'avaient pas encore abouti ce jour-là. Il fallait dire que cela n'avait rien de simple, étant donné qu'ils ignoraient tout de ce personnage à l'exception de son nom. Avait-il seulement réalisé quelque chose qui fut digne d'être rapporté dans un livre ? Aucune trace dans _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, ou dans _Notable Magical Names of our Time_, non plus dans _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_ ou _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_… Mais il y avait encore des dizaines de milliers de livres, sur des milliers d'étagères, dans des centaines de rangées étroites… Ce serait vraiment un sacré bout de chance s'ils trouvaient jamais quelque chose, mais ils ne se décourageaient pas pour autant.  
Blaise avait allègrement entamé ses recherches en dressant une liste de titres et de thèmes où le nom de Nicolas Flamel aurait pu apparaître, et il les parcourait méthodiquement. Marius travaillait plus _intuitivement_ – comme il le disait lui-même – mais les deux autres avaient la furieuse impression qu'il se contentait de prendre des livres à gauche à droite et plutôt franchement au hasard…   
Rook, lui, s'aventurait plus souvent qu'il n'eut fallut du côté de la Restricted Section. Il ressentait un étrange attrait pour ces étagères remplies de vieux livres poussiéreux et mystérieux…, et ce ne semblait cependant pas être l'espoir d'y trouver une allusion à Nicolas Flamel. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant de vieux amis oubliés, qui l'auraient attendu là une éternité, confiants cependant en son retour. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir y jeter un œil, mais il fallait une autorisation spéciale signée d'un professeur pour pouvoir avoir accès aux livres qui y étaient entreposés. Seuls quelques étudiants de septième année faisant des recherches poussées pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pouvaient consulter ceux-ci. Ces livres, en effet, traitaient tous de Magie Noire, une matière qui, comme Rook le savait très bien, n'était pas enseignée à Hogwarts – une matière, aussi, qui le passionnait.   
Sa présence répétée aux abords de la Restricted Section avait fini par attirer l'attention de Madam Pince, la bibliothécaire, et il avait dû se résoudre à se rabattre sur des livres moins intéressants mais surtout plus innocents afin de détourner ses soupçons. Ils n'avaient en effet pas oser lui demander où ils pourraient trouver des renseignements sur Nicolas Flamel : ceci aurait risqué de remonter aux oreilles de Snape, et après l'incident du match de Quidditch, ils préféraient se faire les plus discrets possible sur ce qu'ils savaient exactement… même si, tout compte fait, cela s'avérait bien peu. 

* 

Enfin les vacances arrivèrent, et Rook et Marius se retrouvèrent seuls à se partager la salle commune et leur dortoir. Ils passaient des journées entières assis dans les meilleurs fauteuils devant l'âtre, à faire griller tout ce qui leur passait sous la main et pouvait se manger. Marius apprit également à Rook à jouer aux échecs. À la grande surprise de Rook, l'albinos se révéla un excellent joueur.   
Chez les sorciers, le jeu d'échec ne différait guère de celui des Muggles, à l'exception du fait que les pièces étaient animées, et se permettaient souvent de commenter chaque mouvement du jeu. Les pièces de Marius avaient appartenus à son grand-père, elles étaient vieilles et plutôt madrées. Rook, qui avait eu le jeu de Blaise à prêter, avait un peu de mal à s'en faire obéir, celles-ci ne lui faisant aucunement confiance et avec raison : Rook ne gagna pas une seule fois. Marius était un fin stratège et ses combines, bien que parfois un peu compliquées, le menaient à chaque fois à la victoire, à sa grande joie. Bien que cette situation l'énerva légèrement, Rook était content qu'il y ait au moins un domaine où Marius se défendit, celui-ci ayant grand besoin de prendre confiance en lui. Il se promit pourtant bien de le battre un jour…  
Il ne restait dans tout le château que les professeurs, eux-même et les quatre frères Weasley : Ron, l'Attrapeur, les jumeaux Fred et George et enfin Percy, préfet des Gryffindor. Les parents Weasley étaient en effet partis passer les fêtes en Roumanie, où travaillait l'aîné Charlie à étudier les dragons.  
'C'est extraordinaire… Rook, peut-être que tu l'as déjà rencontré, ce Charlie, dans ton pays ?' s'était exclamé Marius, alors qu'ils s'étaient, les jumeaux et eux, retrouvés dehors par un bel après-midi.  
'C'est grand la Roumanie…' fit Rook d'un air taciturne. 'Et pour rencontrer les dragons, il faut aller dans les montagnes.'  
Dans un premier temps, Rook avait regardé d'un drôle d'œil cette amitié naissante entre les terribles jumeaux et Marius. Mais il avait bien dû reconnaître que les deux Weasley étaient d'agréable compagnie, plein d'humour et de bonne humeur, et surtout, pas en reste de malice. "Des Gryffindor ascendants Slytherin", avait dit Marius en plaisantant. Rook ne s'étonnait plus de les voir si bien s'entendre avec l'albinos… Ron Weasley, par contre, ne décolérait pas. Ses frères – ses propres frères ! – le trahissait en frayant avec l'Ennemi ! Le dernier match de Quidditch n'avait-il pas suffit à leur ouvrir les yeux sur la traîtrise de ceux-ci ? Cependant, comme il ne tenait pas particulièrement non plus à se retrouver seul avec Percy – on s'amusait beaucoup moins en effet avec celui-ci –, il avait bien dû se résoudre à les rejoindre. Mais il se tenait soigneusement à l'écart des deux Slytherin, de Rook surtout, qu'il ignorait royalement. De son côté, le brun ne faisait pas preuve de plus d'amabilité. Cette situation amusait fort Marius et les jumeaux qui s'échangèrent alors un clin d'œil : ils allaient y mettre leur grain de sel.  
'Nous trois contre les imbéciles !!' s'exclamèrent-ils soudain, et une pluie de boules de neige assaillit les deux autres.  
Percy Weasley, le frère aîné, préfet de son état et soucieux en chaque occasion de le rappeler, même pendant les vacances, accourut aussitôt.  
'Fred ! George ! Cessez tout de suite, vous…'  
Mais une boule de neige le frappa à son tour en plein visage.  
Il y eut alors un silence, pendant lequel Rook et les deux autres Weasley eurent à peine besoin de se concerter. Les jumeaux et Marius firent précipitamment retraite alors que s'amorçait la riposte.   
Quand Rook et ses deux alliés temporaires jugèrent que les trois autres avaient assez avalé de neige comme cela, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, tentant de récupérer leur souffle. Ils étaient tous les six trempés et épuisés, mais leur lutte commune n'avait en rien altéré l'aversion de Ron Weasley pour Rook.  
'Ron ne digère pas la petite bousculade qu'il y a eu entre vous, au dernier match…' fit George Weasley, goguenard, en regardant son cadet.  
'Bousculade !! C'était de l'anti-jeu, oui !' s'étrangla le roux.  
L'autre jumeau, qui devait donc être Fred, puisque le premier était George, ricana.  
'Ron a toujours été teigneux…'   
'Rancunier…'  
'Et emporté,' se moquèrent ses frères, alors que le concerné, virant au rouge, ne faisait rien pour démentir leur propos.  
'Il devrait s'estimer heureux qu'on lui joue de ces petits tours… il aura ainsi à chaque fois une excellente excuse pour expliquer ses échecs à attraper le Snitch…' lâcha négligemment Rook.  
Marius gloussa et les jumeaux prirent une mine faussement choquée. La réaction de leur cadet ne se fit pas attendre.  
'On se fiche bien de tous vos coups bas,' cracha-t-il alors que ses yeux étincelaient de colère. 'De toute façon, cette année, la coupe ira à Gryffindor !'  
Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il se leva et les quitta.  
'Je crois que je l'ai vexé…' murmura doucement Rook, une lueur de malice dansant dans ses yeux sombres.  
'Non, sans blague ?'  
Les jumeaux, Marius et lui s'esclaffèrent alors bruyamment, se moquant du Gryffindor, qui se retourna et leur jeta un regard courroucé.  
'Fred, George, vous me faites vraiment honte…' lâcha Percy, levant les yeux au ciel.  
'C'est toi qui nous fait honte, _Perce_. Préfet ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire _ça_ ?!!'  
Percy se redressa, piqué au vif, ramenant la main à sa poitrine sur son insigne de préfet. Ou plutôt à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son insigne…  
'Oh ho…'   
Les jumeaux et Marius déguerpirent soudain, poursuivis par un Percy furieux, qui les sommait en hurlant de lui rendre son badge.  
Rook resta seul, et secoua la tête.  
'Vraiment impossibles ces trois-là…'  
Il enviait presque leur insouciance… 

* 

Quand Rook s'éveilla, au matin de Noël, il fut surpris de découvrir au pied de son lit un petit tas de paquets. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quoi que ce soit, du moins de la part de sa famille…   
'Joyeux Noël,' fit la voix encore un peu endormie de Marius, qui sortit du lit pour aller voir ses propres cadeaux.  
'Joyeux Noël, Marius…'  
Rook s'empara du premier paquet. Il lui venait d'une de ses tantes, la plus jeune, celle qu'il préférait… surtout parce que c'était _aussi_ sa marraine. Ariella… Il lut lentement la courte lettre. La jeune femme avait dû se cacher pour lui envoyer son présent… mais ces quelques mots gribouillés à la hâte lui mirent du baume au cœur en ce jour particulier. Il défit le paquet et découvrit un médaillon au bout d'une chaînette. Il ouvrit le pendentif joliment décoré qui produisit alors une petite musique. Au cœur de celui-ci, il vit une vieille photographie. Deux jeunes filles lui souriaient en se tenant la main. L'une d'elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Il reconnut Ariella. Et la jeune fille à ses côtés, au sourire un peu grave… Cette jeune fille avaient les même yeux que lui. Des yeux sombres, gris acier, aux éclats changeants d'améthyste. Sa mère… Sa mère qui avait ainsi posé jadis, un après-midi d'été, avec sa cousine préférée – Ariella, ses frères et sœurs, même s'il les appelait oncles et tantes, étaient en fait les cousins de sa mère.  
La mélodie se tut alors qu'il refermait le pendentif d'un geste sec. Le visage sombre, il finit par passer celui-ci autour de son cou et s'intéressa à ses autres présents. Le deuxième paquet était de Hagrid. Il découvrit dans celui-ci une sorte de sifflet, visiblement taillé à la main dans le bois. Il le porta à ses lèvres et il en sortit un son semblable au craillement d'une corneille. Il sourit : il aurait de quoi se défendre si Jet revenait lui crier dans les oreilles…  
Il ouvrit le paquet suivant.  
'Une écharpe… Il n'y a pas de mot, qui… ?'  
'Oh,' fit Marius, qui venait de s'affubler d'une écharpe toute semblable, tricotée main, aux couleurs de Slytherin. 'C'est sûrement maman… Je lui avais dit que tu étais fâché avec ta famille, et que tu ne t'attendais pas à des cadeaux… Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?'  
'Non, pas du tout, c'est très gentil de sa part,' fit Rook en prenant l'écharpe.   
Il était touché par cette attention, même s'il ne savait comment l'exprimer. Sa propre famille, à l'exception de sa très chère Ariella, l'ignorait, et il recevait des cadeaux de gens qu'il n'avait même encore jamais rencontré… Il en était heureux, et attristé en même temps.  
Il restait encore deux paquets. Le premier contenait une boîte entière de _Chocolate Frogs_, envoyée par Blaise. Le petit garçon avait aussi envoyé à Marius un paquet de _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_, les friandises préférées de celui-ci. Rook ouvrit alors le dernier présent…  
'Qu'est-ce que… ?'  
Marius se tut bouche-bée, alors que Rook, aussi surpris, étendait devant lui le morceau de tissu que contenait le cadeau. Cela ressemblait à une cape… Une cape faite dans une matière très particulière, très légère et d'une teinte indéfinissable, et qui semblait couler comme de l'eau entre ses doigts.  
'Une Invisibility Cloak…' fit Rook d'une voix sourde, encore marquée par la surprise.  
'Crénom !! Ça c'est cool ! Mais qui t'envoie ça ?'  
Il n'y avait qu'une petite carte qui accompagnait le paquet. Elle n'était pas signée, et Rook n'en reconnut pas l'écriture. Elle disait :

_ Ton parrain m'a laissé ceci avant sa mort.   
Il est temps que tu en hérites.  
Fais en bon usage.  
Un très joyeux Noël à toi._

'Ton parrain ?'  
'_James Potter_…' murmura alors Rook.  
Le brun demeura longtemps silencieux, contemplant la carte. Qui lui avait envoyé ceci ? La Cape de son parrain… Celui-ci avait perdu la vie, ainsi que toute sa famille, en tentant de le protéger. Cette Cape aurait dû revenir à son fils et non pas à lui. Mais le petit Harry avait succombé. Voldemort les avaient tous tués, avant de s'en prendre à sa mère et à lui. Et lui seul avait survécu… Ses mains se refermèrent sur le doux tissu, le froissant légèrement.   
La voix joyeuse de Marius le ramena au présent.  
'Allez, essaie-là… ! Mets-là Rook… Dis, tu me la prêteras, dis ?'  
Rook se redressa et se drapa dans la Cape, constatant que son corps avait disparut. Il se planta devant la glace et ne vit que son visage, sombre et préoccupé, suspendu dans le vide. Il rabattit alors un pan du tissu sur sa tête et le visage disparut, alors que Marius applaudissait, enthousiaste. Mais si la Cape pouvait effacer son reflet, Rook regrettait qu'elle n'ait pas aussi le pouvoir de soulager son cœur en en supprimant les tourments… 

*

Ce fut un très agréable et délicieux repas de Noël, qui eut tôt fait de dérider Rook. En plus des dindes rôties et des saucisses grillées, des pochettes-surprises recouvraient la table et explosaient comme des pétards en faisant jaillir des cadeaux. À la fin du repas, Rook avait ainsi reçu plusieurs ballons lumineux increvables, un kit pour faire pousser des verrues et un nouveau jeu d'échec version sorcier, qu'il étrenna l'après-midi même en se faisant battre une fois de plus par Marius. Cette fois, il en était sûr, ce n'était pas les pièces de Blaise qui étaient en cause : il était vraiment nul à ce jeu.  
L'après-midi, Marius et lui rejoignirent les jumeaux Weasley dehors pour une nouvelle bataille mémorable de boules de neige – cette fois Ron ne daigna pas les rejoindre, mais personne ne s'en plaignit, le garçon était vraiment d'humeur trop querelleuse. Ils ne rentrèrent qu'au moment du thé, où ils se gavèrent tous les quatre de sandwiches et de gâteaux jusqu'à en avoir le ventre plein. La journée entière se passa ainsi sans qu'ils s'ennuient un seul instant – Fred et George connaissaient plus d'histoires drôles que jamais Rook ne pourrait en retenir –, mais à aucun moment, la pensée de l'Invisibility Cloak cachée sous son oreiller ne quitta le brun.  
Au soir, ils se séparèrent pour regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. Marius, le ventre rempli de dinde rôtie, heureux et repu, tomba de suite endormi. Rook se releva alors silencieusement pour prendre la Cape. Il joua un instant à la faire glisser entre ses doigts, si douce, si légère… La Cape de son parrain. _Fais en bon usage_, disait le message.  
Il l'essaya à nouveau. Regardant ses pieds, il ne vit rien d'autres que les rayons de lune passant au travers du soupirail. Il était invisible…  
_Fais en bon usage._  
Rook sentit sa détermination s'affermir. Ainsi, le château entier lui était ouvert… il était libre de le parcourir en tout sens, de se rendre où bon lui semblerait, en toute impunité… Personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Invisible et indiscernable. Insoupçonné. Invulnérable…  
Il s'apprêta à sortir du dortoir. Derrière lui, il entendait le souffle régulier de Marius, profondément endormi. Non, il irait seul… Cette fois – cette première fois – il voulait être seul… juste lui, et la Cape de son parrain.  
Il sortit du dortoir, gagna la salle commune et sortit dans les couloirs glacés du sous-sol. Où aller ? … Partout… N'importe où. _La Restricted Section à la bibliothèque_, lui souffla une voix au fond de lui. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'empressa. Son passage dans les couloirs déserts ne fut même pas trahit par le plus petit froissement…  
Rook poussa la lourde porte et les étagères silencieuses de la bibliothèque s'étalèrent devant ses yeux. Il prit une lampe qu'il alluma, pour guider ses pas jusqu'au fond de la salle immense. La lampe semblait flotter devant lui tel un fantôme. Il enjamba le cordon qui délimitait la Restricted Section. Il put alors lire les titres des livres interdits si tentants… L'atmosphère semblait plus lourde, ici, plus sombre, plus épaisse… et c'était comme s'il entendait des milliers de voix chuchoter sur son passage, mais Rook n'avait pas peur. Il promenait ses doigts sur les reliures anciennes, dont certaines avaient le titre écrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, et d'autres n'avaient pas de titre du tout. Son doigt frôla un volume épais dont le cuir était maculé d'une tache sombre qui ressemblait furieusement à du sang… Il ne savait pas par où commencer, les voix semblaient se faire plus fortes, oppressantes… Il s'arrêta, indécis. Ses mains se figèrent alors, tandis que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Les livres tremblaient.  
Ce n'avait été qu'un léger frémissement tout d'abord, comme un frisson sur son passage. Mais le frisson s'était amplifié. Les livres vibraient maintenant, et le bruissement de ceux-ci emplit la bibliothèque, accompagné par le bruit sourd des étagères prises de soubresauts. Les chuchotements s'étaient faits plaintes, gémissements… Les livres voulaient être touchés… ils voulaient êtres pris, ouverts… ils voulaient être lus… Lus par Rook. Mais Rook demeurait pétrifié…  
Soudain une plainte aiguë surgit des livres, et certains sautèrent littéralement des rayonnages, comme projetés par quelque esprit malin. Rook lâcha la lampe qui tomba et s'éteignit, le plongeant dans la pénombre, alors que les livres hurlaient toujours et se jetaient à terre autour de lui comme des fans en furie devant leur idole. Quelqu'un entra alors. C'était Filch. Ses grands yeux pâles et furieux parcoururent la bibliothèque avant de se précipiter vers Rook, mais il ne voyait pas celui-ci. Les voix s'étaient tues, les livres avaient cessé de bouger et Rook se précipita dans l'allée parallèle, évitant le concierge et se ruant, terré sous la Cape, hors de la salle.  
Il courut droit devant lui, le cœur battant, prenant des couloirs au hasard, à moitié paniqué, tentant de mettre au plus vite la plus grande distance entre la bibliothèque et lui. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta pour récupérer son souffle, scrutant les alentours en tentant de se situer. Il faisait sombre, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Il s'était perdu… Il entendit alors la voix de Filch.  
'Vous m'aviez demandé d'ouvrir l'œil, et de surveiller si quelqu'un rôdait dans les couloirs la nuit, professeur. Et je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la Restricted Section de la bibliothèque…'  
Rook serra les mâchoires. Filch avait dû prendre un raccourci et il revenait maintenant dans sa direction et il était accompagné par…  
'La Restricted Section,' répondit une voix basse et dangereusement douce. 'Alors ils ne doivent pas être loin… Nous allons les rattraper.'  
Traînant derrière lui les pans de sa cape noire, qu'il avait passé au-dessus de sa chemise de nuit, Snape s'avançait d'un pas pressé, Filch trottinant derrière lui. Rook avala péniblement sa salive. Snape était bien la dernière personne qu'il eut voulu rencontrer lors d'une discrète ballade de nuit… La Cape le rendait invisible, bien sûr, mais elle n'effaçait pas son volume… Or, le couloir était étroit. Les deux hommes ne manqueraient pas de le heurter à leur passage, et il serait découvert… Il recula doucement, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il vit alors à sa gauche une porte entrouverte. Il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement, sans rien faire bouger, et entra ainsi dans la pièce à l'insu de Snape et de Filch, qui passèrent sans s'arrêter.  
Il osa alors pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Cela avait été tout juste, cette fois… Il jeta un œil autour de lui, observant la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. Cela ressemblait à une vieille salle de classe désaffectée. Les pupitres et les chaises avaient été entassés dans un coin. Mais de l'autre côté, il nota un objet qui ne devait normalement pas faire partie du mobilier d'une classe. C'était un miroir. Un miroir immense et magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond, avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds munis de griffes comme des pattes de lion. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir, Rook lu : _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.  
Renonçant à comprendre, Rook s'approcha. Il avait ôté sa Cape mais ne voyait pas encore son reflet. Il se planta alors tout juste devant le miroir et regarda. Ses lèvres laissèrent alors échapper un gémissement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… 

*

'Tu aurais pu me réveiller !' fit Marius, au matin, la voix boudeuse.  
'Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi ce soir…'  
'Voir des livres-poltergeist ? Non merci ! On devrait plutôt en profiter pour essayer de trouver qui est Nicolas Flamel, non ?' suggéra Marius.  
Mais Rook secoua la tête. Il se fichait bien de Nicolas Flamel. Que pouvait lui importer maintenant le chien à trois têtes et ce qu'il cachait ?   
'Non, je retourne voir le miroir…'  
'Le miroir ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce miroir ?'   
Mais Rook ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas pu expliquer à Marius ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir, il avait déjà lui-même du mal à comprendre. Mais sa vision l'avait torturé depuis, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil de toute la nuit.  
'Rook… ? T'es bizarre…' 

*

Rook eut du mal à retourner à la classe abandonnée, c'était un hasard s'il s'y était retrouvé la veille, et ils durent errer plus d'une heure, Marius et lui, tâtonnant sous la Cape, avant de reconnaître le chemin. À peine entré dans la pièce, Rook se débarrassa de la Cape et se rua devant le miroir. Le même choc au cœur l'accueillit quand ses yeux plongèrent dans son reflet.   
'Marius… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?' fit-il d'une voix basse, serrée par l'émotion.  
'Je ne vois rien…'  
'Mais si… regarde… Viens, viens près de moi…'  
Rook se poussa un peu, amenant Marius devant lui. Il ne voyait plus rien dans le miroir maintenant, mais il sentit Marius tressaillir.  
'Alors… tu _les_ vois ?'  
'Hein ? Qui ?… Non… Je vois… mais c'est moi !'  
'_Quoi_ ?'  
'C'est incroyable ! Regarde !! Je suis plus âgé, et je suis décoré de l'_Order of Merlin_ !! _First Class_ ! Et de l'_International Confederation of Wizards_ !! Et… et… Oh Rook, je suis un grand sorcier !! Tu crois que ça montre le futur ?'  
'Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ??! Ça ne peut pas montrer le futur… Regarde… C'est mes parents ! C'est ma mère !!'  
Il tenta de pousser Marius, pour reprendre place devant le miroir, pour à nouveau pouvoir plonger dans l'étrange vision… Mais Marius résistait.  
'Laisse-moi ! T'as pu regarder tout le temps hier, maintenant c'est mon tour !'  
'Fais pas l'imbécile ! Laisse-moi la place !!'  
'Non, Rook, lâch…'  
'Shht !'  
Un bruit soudain près de la porte les fit taire, le cœur battant. Ils avaient oublié toute prudence et ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils parlaient si fort. Ils se précipitèrent et plongèrent sous la Cape au moment même où Mrs Norris pointait son nez moustachu dans la pièce. La même idée les frappa tous deux. L'Invisibility Cloak fonctionnait-elle aussi avec les chats ? Mais Mrs Norris finit par s'éloigner.  
'Allons-nous-en vite, elle est sûrement aller chercher Filch !' chuchota Marius, entraînant Rook.  
Celui-ci, après un dernier regard au miroir, suivit son ami hors de la pièce. 

*

'Tu veux un marshmallow ?'  
'Hn.'  
'On fait une partie d'échec ?'  
'Hn…'  
'Rook… Je sais à quoi tu penses ! Ne retourne pas voir ce miroir. Cet objet n'est pas net. Et Snape, Filch et Mrs Norris n'arrêtent pas de traîner dans les couloirs… c'est trop risqué.'  
'On croirait entendre Blaise…'  
'Blaise aurait raison ! Ce miroir est diabolique… Il montre… il montre des choses qui ne sont pas vraies !'  
'Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai vu !' siffla alors Rook en se redressant, les yeux brillants. 'Tu ne sais rien ! Occupes-toi de tes affaires !'  
Et il regagna son dortoir sans un regard en arrière. Marius resta la bouche ouverte, stupéfait de cette sortie. Rook était vraiment bizarre. C'était comme si le miroir l'avait ensorcelé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu y voir pour le bouleverser à ce point ? 

*

Cette nuit-là encore, Rook sortit sous sa Cape pour retourner voir le miroir. Marius l'avait entendu partir, mais n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit. Il était sûr que Rook ne l'aurait pas écouté de toute façon. Inquiet cependant, il eut bien du mal à s'endormir.  
Rook trouva le chemin beaucoup plus facilement cette fois, et il ne rencontra personne. Il alla de suite devant le miroir, et s'assis juste devant, contemplant son reflet.   
Son reflet… Était-ce seulement lui, ce jeune homme souriant, au visage gai et heureux ? Ils avaient les mêmes traits certes, mais Rook n'avait jamais eu aux lèvres ce sourire qu'offrait ainsi son double à cette femme… Sa mère. Il l'avait de suite reconnue, d'après le portrait de celle-ci jeune fille, offert par Ariella. C'était à cette femme, douce et belle, aux yeux pétillants de malice, qu'elle aurait dû ressembler alors si elle avait vécu encore. Et cet homme à ses côtés… C'était son père, pas moyen d'en douter. Et pourtant… Rook le dévisagea longuement. Il était si différent de ce qu'il était maintenant… Le regard qu'il portait sur son fils était empreint de tant d'amour et de fierté… Rook passa rapidement sa main sur ses yeux, les essuyant.  
'Ainsi… Te voilà encore, Rook ?'  
Rook sursauta, sentant son sang se glacer soudainement dans ses veines. Il se retourna d'un geste vif et vit, assis sur un bureau… le professeur Dumbledore !  
'Vous… vous étiez là ?' balbutia-t-il.  
'Depuis le début… L'Invisibility Cloak t'empêcherait-elle de voir ?'  
Et Rook fut soulagé de voir que ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Le sorcier plaisantait.  
'Comme beaucoup avant toi, tu viens de découvrir le mystérieux pouvoir du Mirror of Erised…'  
Rook se retourna vers le miroir, croisant encore une fois avec un pincement au cœur le regard de ses parents. Son père lui sourit.  
'Je ne comprends pas…'  
'Que te montre-t-il ?'  
'Je vois… je me vois. Heureux. Avec mes parents… Comme si…'  
Il s'interrompit.  
'Comme si… ?'  
Rook acheva dans un souffle : 'Comme si rien n'était arrivé…'  
Dumbledore se tut un instant, et il n'était pas facile de savoir à quoi il pensait, son visage ainsi fermé. Il reprit cependant.  
'Et ton ami Marius s'y voit comme un grand sorcier… puissant et respecté… Ne comprends-tu pas encore ?'   
'Co… comment savez-vous ça ?'  
'Je n'ai pas besoin d'une cape pour me rendre invisible…' fit doucement Dumbledore.  
Rook se retourna à nouveau, dévisageant le vieil homme. Les yeux de celui-ci ne pétillaient plus de malice, mais ils étaient doux, compréhensifs… Il se sentit réconforté, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.  
'Si l'homme le plus heureux de la terre regardait dans ce miroir, il n'y verrait rien d'autre… que son propre reflet. Cela t'aide-t-il ?'  
Rook réfléchit, avant de hocher la tête.  
'Il nous montre le bonheur ?'  
'Pas exactement… Il nous montre juste le plus profond, le plus cher et désespéré désir que nous ayons au fond de notre cœur… Marius, par exemple, qui a toujours eu des difficultés à contrôler ses pouvoirs, s'y est vu célébré pour ceux-ci, ses capacités enfin reconnues et récompensées par tous. Et toi… Toi, tu te vois avec ta famille, comme si…'   
'Comme si je n'avais pas été celui que je suis. Comme si… je n'avais pas été cause… de la mort de ma mère…'  
Cette phrase, Rook avait eu toutes les peines du monde à la prononcer, sa gorge lui serrant à lui faire mal. Une ombre de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore.  
'Rook… Ce n'est pas ta faute. Seul Lord Voldemort est cause de ce malheur. Il savait qui tu étais, certes. Il désirait ta mort... Mais personne ne l'a obligé à s'en prendre à ta mère également. Il n'avait rien contre elle, ni contre les Potter. Mais il aimait tuer… Je te le répète, seul Voldemort est responsable de tout ce gâchis…'  
'Mais si je n'avais pas… si je n'avais pas été là. Si je n'étais pas né…'   
'Si tu n'étais pas né…? Mais qui peut dire ce qui ce serait passé alors ? Pas le miroir en tout cas. On ne construit pas une vie avec des _si_, Rook.'   
Rook baissa la tête, serrant les poings. Il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules, et se desserrer l'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine. Dumbledore avait raison. Seul Voldemort était responsable de son malheur. Et le miroir ne montrait pas la vérité… Si rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé, Voldemort serait peut-être encore là, tout puissant… Ils y auraient eu bien peu de chance pour que lui et ses parents vivent heureux comme dans la vision…  
'Je vais déplacer le miroir, Rook. Ne cherche pas à le retrouver… il n'apporte ni connaissance, ni vérité. Des hommes sont devenus fous en s'y regardant, ne sachant si ce qu'ils y voyaient était vrai ou pourrait même seulement un jour arriver. Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, n'oublie pas ça. Si d'aventure, tu te retrouvais à nouveau un jour en face de lui, tu seras désormais averti. Maintenant, remets ta Cape si merveilleuse et retourne te coucher…'  
Rook se leva et s'exécuta, silencieusement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait sortir quand Dumbledore le retint un instant.  
'Et, Rook… Je voudrais ajouter… Ne perd pas non plus l'espoir de voir un jour ton père te regarder avec amour et fierté…'  
Rook se figea. Comment Dumbledore savait-il ? Il n'avait rien dit sur son père, et le vieux mage n'avait pas pu voir ce que lui voyait dans le miroir, puisque lui-même n'avait pu voir ce que Marius y discernait. Alors ? Rook eut à nouveau la désagréable impression que, comme le Mirror of Erised, Dumbledore était capable d'aller lire tout au fond de son âme… Mais quand il se retourna, la pièce était vide.   
Dumbledore et le miroir avaient disparu.


	12. 10 Nicolas Flamel

Chapitre Dix : Nicolas Flamel (25/05/2003 upd : 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE DIX –

**_Nicolas Flamel_**

'Grrmmmffffh… Rook ?'  
Marius se retourna paresseusement dans son lit en soupirant, avant de se décider à se lever.  
'Rooooook…'  
Le garçon jeta un œil vers le lit de son camarade, et vit à travers les rideaux entrebâillés du baldaquin que celui-ci était vide. Le visage préoccupé, il se hâta de s'habiller et traversa en silence le dortoir, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller au passage le petit Blaise.   
On était à la veille de la reprise des cours et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà revenus. Il grimaça en passant devant les lits de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Bien que cela le tentât particulièrement, il savait ne rien pouvoir leur faire. Le trimestre précédent, Malfoy avait tracé une ligne ensorcelée séparant et protégeant leur partie de dortoir du reste, et à part lui et ses deux sbires, personne n'était habilité à la franchir. Sans écouter les conseils de Rook, Marius avait cependant tenté le coup pendant les vacances, estimant que sans la présence de Malfoy dans les environs, le sortilège était peut être devenu caduc. Madam Pomfrey – pas trop étonnée de le voir de retour à l'infirmerie après tout, il y était abonné – avait quand même eu fort à faire pour lui remettre le nez au bon endroit…  
'La prochaine fois, tu feras attention à ne pas le fourrer n'importe où,' s'était contenté de dire Rook, et Marius, vexé, lui avait tiré une triple langue bleue.  
'Il assure en mauvais sort, le Malfoy,' avait sifflé Rook, avec une nuance d'admiration dans la voix qui avait fortement déplut à l'albinos.   
Marius parcourut le couloir étroit et glacial jusqu'aux escaliers, et descendit pour rejoindre la salle commune. Comme il s'y attendait, Rook y était, toujours en pyjama, recroquevillé dans un des fauteuils, ses yeux vagues fixant les flammes vert et argent du feu flambant dans l'âtre. Silencieusement, Marius le rejoignit.  
'T'as encore fait un mauvais rêve, hein… ?'  
Rook tressaillit et se tourna vers lui. Perdu dans son songe, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Il lut dans les yeux pâles de son ami toute l'inquiétude que celui-ci éprouvait.   
Comme Dumbledore le lui avait formellement enjoint, Rook n'avait pas cherché à retrouver le miroir. Mais ce qu'il y avait vu continuait de le hanter malgré tout, et il avait commencé à faire des cauchemars. Il voyait dans son sommeil sa mère disparaître dans un éclair de lumière verte, alors qu'un rire aigu résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles. Chaque nuit, le même rêve… le même rire effroyable.  
'Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore…' fit sérieusement Marius. 'Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, tu as une mine affreuse.'   
'Je vais bien, Marius.'  
'Va voir Madam Pomfrey au moins…'  
Mais Rook se leva en secouant la tête et l'autre le suivit des yeux, désapprobateur.   
'Attends-moi, je vais m'habiller…', fit le brun avant de quitter la salle.  
Quand Rook redescendit, un petit Blaise baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire l'accompagnait, et tous trois gagnèrent la Grande Salle, encore à moitié vide à cette heure matinale.  
Mis au courant de leurs aventures pendant son absence, Blaise fut profondément déçu. Qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé qui était Nicolas Flamel, tout d'abord. Qu'il n'ait eu lui aussi la possibilité d'essayer la Cape merveilleuse, ensuite. Rook ne lui parla cependant ni du miroir ni de ses rêves, et somma Marius d'un regard impérieux de n'en rien faire non plus : le petit garçon était déjà suffisamment impressionnable comme cela. Et puis – surtout –, il ne voulait pas avoir une deuxième nounou sur le dos, qui le dévisagerait à tout bout de champs d'un air inquiet.  
Dès le début du deuxième trimestre, Blaise et Marius recommencèrent donc à feuilleter les livres de la bibliothèque pendant les récréations, mais leur espoir de trouver un jour quelque chose sur Nicolas Flamel s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Blaise était pourtant certain d'avoir déjà lu ce nom quelque part et enrageait de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir où…   
Rook n'avait guère le temps de les aider, l'entraînement de Quidditch ayant repris. Marcus Fint était survolté. Bien que Slytherin fut en tête du championnat, il n'avait aucune intention de laisser son équipe s'endormir sur ses lauriers. Il savait trop qu'il n'était pas rare en Quidditch de voir de surprenant retournement de situation et ne voulait courir aucun risque avec la nouvelle équipe de Gryffindor. Les Ravenclaw, qu'ils devaient rencontrer au prochain match, n'étaient pas non plus à prendre à la légère. Il avait ainsi programmé plusieurs entraînements par semaine, et même la pluie qui tombait à verse après avoir chassé la neige n'arrivait à tempérer ses ardeurs. Rook ne s'en plaignait cependant pas, il s'était vite rendu compte que rentrer épuisé des séances d'entraînement lui faisait faire moins de cauchemars.  
Ce jour-là, toutefois, Flint était en retard – fait très inhabituel et même remarquable – et les joueurs attendaient sous des trombes d'eau en frissonnant que leur Capitaine daigne arriver. Bientôt ils discernèrent sous le rideau de pluie la silhouette de troll bien connue de Flint.  
'Séance annulée !!' leur claironna celui-ci, qui en semblait singulièrement réjoui.  
'Keskispass' ?' demanda de sa voix basse et atone Bletchley, leur Gardien.  
'Je vous expliquerais, mais tout d'abord, si vous persistez à vouloir rester planté là par ce temps de chien, vous allez finir par tous attraper la crève et ce serait vraiment idiot !' clama Flint. 'Allez allez, rentrez vous changer !'  
Claquant des dents, les garçons furent trop heureux de lui obéir, s'interrogeant quand même sur l'origine de ce revirement : Flint ne s'était jusque là jamais soucié de leur éviter un entraînement pour cause de conditions climatiques défavorables. Mais ils comprirent vite le pourquoi de ce subit regain de confiance en leur prochaine victoire.  
'Ce qui se passe, les gars, c'est qu'on n'a plus aucun souci à se faire pour le prochain match,' leur annonça Flint alors qu'ils achevaient de mettre des vêtements secs. 'Devinez seulement qui va arbitrer ?! Je vous le donne en mille : Snape en personne ! Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, hein ?'  
'Ce que j'en dis ?!' s'exclama Pucey. 'C'est qu'on va en faire qu'une bouchée, des Ravenclaw ! Avec Snape comme arbitre, même manchot, on ne pourrait pas perdre !!'  
Et les autres d'approuver bruyamment. Leur propre Directeur comme arbitre… que rêver de mieux ? Non, il n'y avait vraiment plus à s'inquiéter. Le championnat était à eux ! Et sans se fouler, encore !  
Seul dans son coin, le visage sombre, Rook se garda bien de manifester son trouble. Pourquoi était-ce soudainement Snape qui arbitrait le match ? Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit si positif que cela que le professeur de Potions puisse se tenir aussi près de lui pendant le match… 

* 

'Snape ? Arbitrer le match ? Mais alors on va gagner les doigts dans le nez… !' gloussa Marius, quand Rook eut regagné la Grande Salle pour le dîner et les eut mis au courant.   
Blaise le fusilla du regard, le faisant taire.  
'Quoi ?'  
'Tu ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que Snape voudrait soudainement arbitrer un match de Quidditch ? Et ce match-là justement ? Notre équipe n'est nullement en difficulté…'  
'J'en sais rien moi… Pourquoi il pourrait pas s'il a envie ?'  
'Et bien moi je dis qu'il y a quelque chose de louche… Et Rook le pense aussi, pas vrai ?'  
Le petit brun se tourna vers son camarade, qui avait gardé un air soucieux.  
'Tu veux dire que… il mijote quelque chose contre Rook ?' fit alors Marius.  
'Certainement,' affirma le petit garçon en remontant ses lunettes.  
'Rook, il ne faut pas que tu joues !' fit aussitôt l'albinos, qui avait pâli.  
Rook eut un demi-sourire, un peu crispé.  
'Si je ne joue pas, je perdrais ma place dans l'équipe. Snape n'attend que ça…'  
'Il vaut mieux perdre ta place que ta vie ! Rappelle-toi le dernier match !' s'exclama Blaise.  
Mais Rook s'en souvenait très bien. Seulement il était hors de question qu'il se défile devant Snape. Il refusait de se laisser intimider. Et puis il y tenait, à sa place dans l'équipe : il aimait vraiment voler… Il promit à ses amis, inquiets, qu'il redoublerait d'attention et ne prendrait aucun risque inutile.   
Rook, Blaise et Marius n'étaient pas les seuls à s'étonner de la subite passion de Snape pour le Quidditch. À la table des Ravenclaw, les commentaires allaient bon train et les membres de leur équipe pouvaient aisément se reconnaître à la figure d'enterrement qu'ils affichaient. À leurs murmures se mêlaient ceux des Gryffindor et des Hufflepuff, et c'étaient des regards peu amicaux qui croisaient les Slytherin confiants, ceux-ci affichant déjà un insolent sourire de triomphe.  
Cela n'empêcha pas Malfoy de trouver de nouvelles piques à lancer à Rook.  
'Au moins la présence de notre Directeur comme arbitre nous garantit la victoire, et ce, même si notre si maladroit Attrapeur laisse s'envoler son balai sans lui…' fit-il nonchalamment alors que Rook, Marius et Blaise passait devant lui dans le hall. Le blond avait parlé suffisamment haut pour qu'il puisse être sûr qu'ils l'entendent. Autour de lui, Pansy Parkinson et quelques autres élèves de Slytherin pouffèrent très inamicalement. Marius se retourna, piqué au vif.  
'Laisse tomber, Marius…' fit Rook en cherchant à l'entraîner.  
Les trois garçons s'engagèrent dans l'escalier menant aux cachots. Curieusement, depuis l'incident du cours d'Enchantements où Marius avait fini par frapper Malfoy, les rôles s'étaient inversés. Rook semblait nettement moins prêter attention aux moqueries de l'arrogant Slytherin, tout au contraire de Marius qui démontrait en ces occasions qu'il pouvait complètement perdre son sens de l'humour. C'était donc au tour de Rook de retenir son ami d'aller à nouveau _emboutir_ la face railleuse du blond.   
Mais Malfoy n'en avait pas encore fini…   
'C'est ça, laisse tomber, Nott. C'est ce qu'il va probablement faire au prochain match, le petit Sharp : _tomber_, pas vrai ?'  
Ce fut rapide. Tourmenté par les risques que couraient peut-être – sûrement ! – Rook en prenant part malgré tout au match avec Snape comme arbitre, risques que les paroles dédaigneuses du blond lui avaient remis encore plus nettement en mémoire, Marius se retourna soudain et brandit sa baguette en direction de Malfoy.  
'NON !' crièrent Rook et Blaise en se plaquant dans un même geste contre le mur par mesure de précaution.  
'_Tarentallegra_ !' cria en même temps Marius, alors qu'un éclair surgissait de sa baguette.  
Éclair qui vint percuter le mur bien au-dessus de Malfoy et ricocha en allant frapper une armure. Celle se mit à gigoter si fort qu'elle se désintégra, projetant des plaques de métal alentour avant de s'effondrer. Malfoy, qui s'était protégé des morceaux d'armure derrière la massive silhouette de Goyle, se redressa avec un rictus moqueur.  
'Quel crétin… Voilà comment on jette un sort :_ Locomotor Mortis_ !'  
'Marius !!'  
Mais Marius n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il sentit soudain ses jambes se coller l'une à l'autre, victime du bien connu Leg-Locker Curse. Déséquilibré, il partit en arrière et dégringola les escaliers. Blaise et Rook se ruèrent à sa suite, alors que Malfoy et sa petite troupe de fans s'approchaient en ricanant pour mieux voir.  
Blaise s'était empressé de murmurer la formule magique annulant le maléfice et Rook aida Marius à se relever. Le garçon grimaça en essayant de poser son pied à terre : il avait dû se faire une fameuse entorse dans sa chute. Rook était furieux et leva un visage menaçant vers le haut de l'escalier, d'où Malfoy disparut après un dernier rictus de mépris.  
'Je le déteste celui-là… Je le déteste vraiment,' fit Blaise entre ses dents, ayant presque les larmes aux yeux en aidant Marius à se tenir debout.  
'Ce n'est pas grave, Blaise…' le rassura Marius d'une voix banche, serrant les dents. 'Ça va aller, t'en fais pas…'  
'Allez, viens. On t'emmène voir Madam Pomfrey…' fit alors Rook, en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir.  
'Je vais finir par m'y faire adresser mes hiboux…' tenta de plaisanter Marius, pour dérider Blaise. Mais sans succès, le petit garçon garda un air abattu tout le long du chemin.  
Après que Madam Pomfrey eut remis en état sa cheville ('Comment ça ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a _encore_ ?!'), Marius et ses deux amis regagnèrent leur salle commune. Ils jetèrent à peine un regard à Malfoy et à sa bande, assis près du feu, et montèrent de suite dans leur dortoir.  
'Fais attention aux marches, hein, Nott…' lâcha le blond d'une voix susurrante, alors qu'autour de lui on s'esclaffait encore.  
Marius gagna de suite son lit et enfonça rageusement son poing dans son oreiller.  
'Si tu t'éclates la main, tu iras tout seul chez Pomfrey, cette fois…' fit calmement Rook.  
'C'est sa _tête_ que je voudrais éclater !' grinça Marius entre ses dents, alors que Blaise hochait vigoureusement la tête pour signifier son parfait accord avec ces propos.  
'Une vengeance, ça se prépare, ça ne s'improvise pas…' murmura Rook. 'Tenez, passez vos nerfs sur ça en attendant.'  
Et il leur lança la boîte à peine entamée de _Chocolate Frogs_ qu'il avait reçu de Blaise à Noël. Les deux autres y puisèrent avec contentement. De son côté, Rook feuilletait tranquillement quelques livres dont Blaise ne sut lire le titre, ceux-ci étant visiblement dans une langue étrangère.  
Soudain, Marius sursauta en faisant des grands yeux et Blaise crut qu'il était en train de s'étrangler. Marius, en effet, se donnait de grands coups sur la poitrine, s'efforçant d'avaler au plus vite le contenu de sa bouche, mais ce faisant, il agitait devant eux une carte, une de ces cartes de sorciers ou sorcières célèbres que l'on recevait avec chaque _Chocolate Frog_ et que l'on pouvait collectionner. À ce moment, le petit garçon lui aussi ouvrit grand les yeux et ramena ses mains sur sa bouche, ouverte en un cri muet. Rook les dévisageait tous deux avec totale incompréhension. Il haussa un sourcil. Blaise avait commencé à pousser des petits couinements en sautillant sur place, presque hystériquement, semblant ne plus savoir quoi faire.  
'Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ?'   
'La carte !!!' glapit alors Blaise. 'Oh oh oh oooooh !!'  
Et il se rua vers son lit pour fouiller dans sa valise.  
Marius avait enfin réussit à avaler les trois _Chocolate Frogs_ qu'il avait en bouche.  
'LA CARTE !! Regarde la carte !!' cria-t-il à Rook.  
'Ben oui, c'est la carte de Dumbledore, et al… ?'  
Mais Rook se tut aussi net, et Marius fut rassuré de le voir écarquiller les yeux à son tour. Il avait _enfin_ compris.   
Rook se saisit de la carte et lut à voix haute : ' "Le professeur Dumbledore est célèbre notamment pour sa victoire sur le mage noir Grindewald en 1945, pour la découverte des douze usages du sang de dragon _et pour son travail en alchimie effectué en collaboration avec Nicolas Flamel._" Nom d'un serpent !! Mais qu'on est BÊTE !!'  
Et Marius d'approuver à grands hochements de tête. Cette carte était la première que Rook avait eu, et aussi la plus fréquente dans les paquets de _Chocolate Frogs_. Ils ne savaient combien d'exemplaires ils en possédaient déjà à eux trois.  
Blaise, lui, revenait soudain portant un énorme livre qu'il posa sur le lit de Marius, ce qui en fit grincer les ressorts.  
'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?'  
'Juste un livre que j'avais pris à la bibliothèque pour m'aider à m'endormir. Je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder dedans…'  
'Pour t'aider à t'endormir ?' fit Marius, en regardant le livre de travers. 'Tu fais comment ? Tu te cognes le crâne avec pour t'assommer ?'  
Mais Rook lui fit une tape derrière la tête pour le faire taire.  
'Tu as trouvé ?' fit ensuite laconiquement le brun.  
'Voilà ! Nicolas Flamel !' claironna Blaise. 'C'est le seul que l'on connaisse qui ait réussi à fabriquer la Philosopher's Stone !'  
'La quoi ??' s'écria Marius, et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.  
'La Philosopher's Stone…' murmura Rook, qui avait les sourcils froncés. 'Lis-nous, Blaise.'   
Le petit garçon s'éclaircit la voix. 

"_Les anciennes recherches en alchimie avaient pour but la fabrication de la Philosopher's Stone, une substance légendaire aux étonnants pouvoirs. La Pierre peut transformer tout métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'Elixir of Life, qui rend celui qui le boit immortel.  
Il y eut plusieurs témoignages de l'existence de la Philosopher's Stone au cours des siècles, mais la seule Pierre existant de nos jours appartient à Mr Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste amateur d'opéra. Mr Flamel, qui a célébré son 665ème anniversaire l'année dernière, mène une vie paisible dans le Devon avec sa femme, Perenelle (658 ans)._"

'Alors le chien garde la Philosopher's Stone de Nicolas Flamel !!' s'exclama Marius. 'Flamel a dû avoir vent du fait qu'on voulait la lui voler, et comme il connaît Dumbledore, il lui a demandé de la mettre en lieu sûr !'  
'Une Pierre qui fabrique de l'or et qui rend immortel, tout le monde voudrait l'avoir ! Pas étonnant que Snape essaie de la voler !' fit Blaise à son tour.  
'Et on pouvait toujours chercher dans _Study of the Recent Develoments in Wizardry_…' continua amèrement Marius. 'Ce Flamel a 665 ans, on ne peut pas appeler ça particulièrement récent !'  
De son côté, Rook demeura longtemps silencieux, semblant profondément absorbé dans ses pensées… 

* 

À la joie d'avoir enfin découvert qui était Nicolas Flamel et ce que protégeait Fluffy succéda l'angoisse et l'inquiétude du prochain match de Quidditch. Snape semblait d'humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et où qu'ils aillent, les trois garçons semblaient toujours tomber sur lui, ce qui finit par éveiller leur suspicion. Snape les surveillaient-ils ? Avait-il deviné qu'ils savaient à propos de la Philosopher's Stone ? Rook avait beau objecter qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ait pu le découvrir, Blaise et Marius n'étaient pas loin de croire que le professeur était capable de lire dans leurs pensées… Et craignant que Snape cherche à tout prix le moyen de se retrouver seul avec leur ami pour lui faire un – mauvais – sort, ils ne quittaient plus celui-ci d'une semelle sous aucun prétexte.  
Le samedi, quand ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée des vestiaires avec leur mine lugubre, Rook eut la désagréable impression d'être un condamné à mort que l'on menait au bûcher… Il y avait certes d'autres pensées plus réjouissantes pour un sorcier. Alors qu'il échangeait son uniforme pour sa tenue de Quidditch, il écouta d'une oreille distraite les dernières recommandations de Flint : 'Écrasez ces corbeaux sans vergogne, de toute façon, l'arbitre est avec nous !' _L'arbitre est avec nous_… Rook ferma les yeux, tentant d'évacuer le stress qui lui torturait l'estomac.  
Blaise et Marius avaient trouvé une place près de Ron – qui fit la grimace – et des jumeaux, ces derniers agitant joyeusement un calicot où l'on pouvait lire en lettre de feu _L'arbitre est un vendu !_. Heureusement, le texte était ensorcelé et chaque fois qu'un professeur – et surtout Snape – regardait dans leur direction le texte devenait _Tous avec les bleus !_, ce qui était nettement plus innocent.  
'Ben vous en faites une tête,' fit George, alors que les deux Slytherin s'installaient. 'C'est pas à cause de la banderole au moins ?'  
'C'est pour rire, hein…' continua Fred, désireux de ne pas froisser ses amis inutilement. 'Pourquoi tu as ta baguette Blaise ?'  
'C'est par mesure de précaution…' répondit Blaise, alors que les deux Weasley le regardaient d'un air perplexe – Ron avait repris son petit jeu de Je-T'Ignore-Je-Ne-Te-Vois-Pas-Je-Ne-Sais-Même-Pas-Que-Tu-Es-Là. Le petit brun avait emprunté l'idée de Malfoy et s'était exercer à lancer le Leg-Locker Curse, comptant bien s'en servir sur Snape si celui-ci tentait quoi que ce soit contre Rook.  
'Tu n'as même pas voulu que je prenne la mienne !' lui reprocha Marius d'une voix boudeuse .  
'Ça c'est une deuxième mesure de précaution,' rétorqua sans sourciller le petit brun.  
Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, et la conversation dériva un instant sur les _exploits involontaires_ de la baguette de Marius, et ni Fred ni George ne pensa plus à questionner Blaise sur la raison de ces _précautions_. À ce moment il y eut un mouvement de foule qui acheva de détourner leur attention : les équipes entraient sur le terrain.  
Comme pour son premier match, Rook arrivait difficilement à contenir sa nervosité. Tout ce bruit, ces élèves qui les acclamaient, toute cette excitation et cette fièvre le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il n'attendait que l'instant où il pourrait enfin monter sur son balai et s'élever dans les airs, sentir le vent caresser son visage alors qu'il prendrait de la vitesse… Mais il doutait aujourd'hui que son trouble s'évanouisse aussitôt comme lors de son premier match. Après tout, Snape était l'arbitre… Il pouvait déjà sentir son regard lourd posé sur lui.  
'Dumbledore est là,' entendit-il alors Flint murmurer avec regret. 'Avec lui dans les gradins, Snape n'aura pas les coudées franches pour nous avantager…'  
Alors que les visages de ses coéquipiers s'assombrissaient, un éclair fugace passa dans les yeux de Rook. Dumbledore était dans le public ? Mais alors… Flint avait raison. Il serait impossible à Snape d'agir à sa guise et de s'en prendre à lui… Rook le mettait même au défi d'essayer quoi que ce soit avec le vieux mage dans le coin. Son sourire se décrispa et c'est avec un léger rictus railleur qu'il regarda s'avancer l'arbitre.  
Snape le fusilla du regard un court instant. Il semblait vraiment furieux. Le rictus de Rook s'élargit. Il allait faire un match du tonnerre…  
'Snape a vraiment l'air mauvais…' murmura Blaise à Marius, dans les gradins.  
Mais son ami n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il fut soudain brutalement poussé en avant.  
'Oups, désolé Nott. Je ne t'avais pas vu…'  
Blaise eut juste le temps de saisir Marius par le bras avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne fracasse le crâne de Malfoy avec sa propre tête. Les jumeaux et Ron s'étaient tus et dévisageaient les nouveaux arrivants – Malfoy était bien évidemment accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. Ron fronça les sourcils d'un air excédé. La présence de tant de Slytherin près de lui semblait profondément l'énerver.   
'Ça y'est, le match est commencé !' fit alors Blaise, tentant de détourner l'attention.  
'À votre avis, combien de temps Sharp va-t-il tenir sur son balai cette fois ?' fit Malfoy, 'Quelqu'un veut parier ?'   
Mais personne ne répondit. Même les Weasley, qui encourageaient pourtant l'équipe de Ravenclaw, se refusèrent à entrer dans le jeu du blond. D'autant plus que Snape venait d'accorder un penalty à Slytherin parce que Hanson, un des batteurs de Ravenclaw, avait essayé de frapper Bole. Tout le monde avait pourtant vu auparavant Hanson être presque désarçonné par Bole, mais pour une raison mystérieuse, Snape avait été, semblait-il, le seul à ne pas le remarquer. Alors que les Weasley maugréaient, Blaise et Marius ne quittaient pas des yeux Rook, qui tournoyait bien au-dessus des autres joueurs, fouillant le terrain à la recherche du Golden Snitch.  
'On dirait que Sharp est en train de se demander comment il va redescendre…' reprit Malfoy d'un ton léger de persiflage. 'J'espère qu'il ne va pas prendre exemple sur Nott…'  
Marius sentit le rouge lui venir au front et Blaise dû le retenir une fois de plus. Le petit brun jetait de rapide coup d'œil à son ami, tout en essayant de ne pas perdre une minute du match. Snape accorda un nouveau penalty aussi injustifié à Slytherin, qui fit grincer des dents tout le stade, à l'exception des supporters de l'équipe verte, bien sûr. Davies, le capitaine de Ravenclaw, semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de sauter à la gorge de l'arbitre, qui lui n'attendait probablement que ça pour accorder un autre penalty à son équipe.  
'Ce match est une honte !' grogna Ron, alors que les jumeaux furieux venaient d'annuler le sort de leur banderole, qui affichait maintenant bien à la vue de tous _L'arbitre est un vendu !_.  
'Personne ne les empêche de tricher aussi, tant qu'ils le font à l'insu de l'arbitre !' rétorqua Marius qui avait les nerfs à vif.  
'Regardez !!' s'écria alors Blaise en se levant. 'Rook !'  
Rook venait en effet soudain d'amorcer une descente en piqué. Des cris d'effroi et d'enthousiasme remplirent les gradins alors que Blaise, Marius et les Weasley s'étaient levés, cherchant à discerner le Snitch. Rook fonçait vers le sol à la vitesse d'un boulet.  
'Le match vient à peine de commencer, ce n'est pas possible qu'il y ait déjà repéré le Snitch !' s'exclama Ron, qui ne quittait pourtant pas Rook des yeux.  
'En tout cas il a fait des progrès. Maintenant, il prend son balai avec lui pour tomber,' railla une fois de plus Malfoy.  
Ce fut une fois de trop. Marius bondit comme un félin, renversant le blond au sol avant que celui-ci ait pu réagir. Crabbe et Goyle allèrent porter main forte à leur chef et les jumeaux se jetèrent à leur tour joyeusement dans la mêlée.   
'VAS-Y ROOK !!' hurlait Blaise en sautant à pieds joints sur son banc, ne s'étant rendu compte de rien. Ron à son côté serraient tellement les poings que ses jointures étaient blanches. Même s'il détestait Rook, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa technique… ce qui le rendait d'autant plus furieux.  
Rook fonçait droit sur Snape. Celui-ci s'en rendit soudain compte et eut une grimace d'horreur avant de faire un brusque écart et l'Attrapeur passa comme une flèche ne le manquant que de quelques centimètres. À l'instant même, il redressa son balai, le bras levé en signe de victoire, la main enserrant le Golden Snitch.   
Il y eut un silence stupéfait dans le stade, avant que celui-ci en entier n'éclate en ovation. Les Slytherin exultaient, et même les autres supporters ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'acclamer Rook : on n'avait jamais vu un joueur attraper aussi vite le Snitch. Le match avait à peine duré cinq minutes.  
'ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ !! WAIIIIIIIH !!!' hurlait Blaise de toutes ses forces. 'MARIUS TU ENTENDS ÇA ? ON A GAGNÉ !!! … Marius ? Fred… George… ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ??!'  
Rook venait à peine de poser le pied au sol qu'il fut assailli par son équipe, qui le félicitait à force de cris et de grands coups sur les omoplates. Snape s'était posé plus loin et était pâle de rage. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la façon dont Rook l'avait chargé, mais heureusement personne ne fit attention à son expression plus que haineuse…  
Alors que les Slytherin envahissaient le terrain pour mieux exprimer leur joie, Rook sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à la figure souriante de Dumbledore.  
'Magnifique piqué,' fit celui-ci à voix basse, de façon à ce que Rook fut le seul à entendre. 'Je suis heureux de voir que tu as chassé ce miroir de tes pensées… N'oublie pas, Rook, le passé est le passé. On ne peut rien y changer. Vis pleinement ton présent. L'avenir reste toujours à tracer…'  
Rook hocha gravement la tête, pas certain d'avoir tout compris, puis se retourna vers son équipe. Ceux-ci le saisirent et le hissèrent sur leurs épaules pour le porter en triomphe. Il était acclamé par la foule entière. Alors Rook sentit irrésistiblement ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire. Une étrange chaleur avait gagné tout son corps, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il ne le savait probablement pas, mais ce sourire qu'il affichait maintenant était bien proche de celui que son reflet arborait dans le fameux miroir magique… 

* 

Quand Rook quitta enfin le vestiaire, il était seul et le silence était revenu sur le stade. Il était à peu près sûr que c'était tout du contraire dans la salle commune des Slytherin, et qu'une fête de tous les diables devait y avoir été improvisée. C'est pourquoi il avait traîné en arrière des autres. Il voulait encore un peu goûter au calme… Il se surprit à sourire de nouveau. Il avait réalisé un exploit aujourd'hui… Au moins cette fois, si on l'avait célébré dans le stade, c'était pour quelque chose dont il se souvenait avoir fait. Il préférait de loin être Celui-Qui-Avait-Attrapé-Le-Snitch-Après-À-Peine-Cinq-Minutes-De-Match que Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu ! Même si c'était sensiblement plus long… Il pouffa silencieusement. Décidément il n'avait jamais été de si joyeuse humeur… Mais son sourire s'effaça à l'instant de son visage. Une silhouette bien trop connue venait de descendre les marches du château.   
Bien que l'individu en question ait pris soin de dissimuler son visage dans sa capuche, comme s'il avait craint d'être reconnu, Rook ne douta pas un instant que ce fut là Snape. Il connaissait trop sa démarche… Le professeur fila vers la Forbidden Forest, non sans jeter de temps à autre un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu'on ne l'avait pas suivi.  
Que pouvait donc bien aller faire Snape dans la forêt à l'heure du dîner ? Sans hésiter un instant, Rook revint sur ses pas chercher son balai. Quand il fut de retour sur la pelouse, Snape avait disparu. Il enfourcha son balai et décolla, prenant la direction que le professeur avait empruntée.  
Frôlant silencieusement la cime des arbres, Rook fouilla à travers les frondaisons pour retrouver la trace du professeur, mais sans succès. Il allait se résoudre à renoncer et s'en retourner quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Il se dirigea vers le bruit et reconnu la voix de Snape. Il parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre… Rook s'approcha le plus près possible qu'il put et se posa sans bruit dans un gros chêne. Se couchant sur une des larges branches, il tendit le cou pour discerner et les interlocuteurs et leurs propos. Mais s'il voyait bien Snape, l'autre lui demeurait caché par le feuillage. Il tressaillit et manqua tomber quand il entendit sa voix. Pas moyen de se tromper… Snape était avec Quirrell !! Le pauvre type bégayait tellement qu'il était difficile de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il semblait terrifié…   
'… Pou… pourquoi n… nous… nounous… nous v…voir ici, Sev… Severus ?'  
'Afin que notre discussion reste confidentielle,' fit Snape de sa voix glaciale. 'Après tout, les élèves ne sont pas sensés savoir pour la Philosopher's Stone, n'est-ce pas ? _Alors_… ?' fit-il plus sèchement.  
'A… Alors q… qu… quoi ?'  
Rook pouvait presque imaginer Quirrell trembler comme une feuille sous le regard perçant de Snape.  
'Est-ce que vous avez trouvé comment passer devant ce cerbère sans se faire dévorer ?!'  
Surpris, Rook manqua une fois de plus tomber de sa branche. Il se cramponna, retenant sa respiration pour ne rien perdre de la discussion.  
'M… mais…' gémissait Quirrell, avant que la voix de Snape ne claque à nouveau.  
'Vous ne voudriez pas que je devienne votre ennemi, n'est-ce pas, Quirrell ?'  
Et Snape fit un pas menaçant en avant. La voix de Quirrell n'était plus qu'un souffle.  
'Je ne… je ne ne… comprend p… p…pas…'  
'Oh si, vous comprenez !' le coupa Snape. 'Vous comprenez très bien ! Je sais parfaitement qu…'  
Mais un craquement sec le fit taire et il tourna la tête, scrutant les arbres. Rook recula précipitamment. Il avait voulu s'avancer plus pour mieux entendre mais la branche avait finit par protester sous son poids. Le garçon se colla au tronc, priant pour que Snape ne pousse pas ses investigations plus loin. Après quelques instants, probablement rassuré, Snape reprit la parole. Mais celui-ci le fit d'une voix tellement basse et sifflante que Rook ne put saisir que les derniers mots : "vos petits tours de passe-passe". Quirrell, de son côté, ne semblait pas en mener bien large, moitié bégayant, moitié bafouillant.  
'Très bien !' l'interrompit sèchement Snape. 'Nous en rediscuterons plus tard, quand vous aurez réfléchi et choisi votre camp !'  
D'un geste sec, le professeur de Potions se drapa dans sa cape noire et quitta la clairière à grands pas. Il faisait presque nuit maintenant, et Rook, qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller à son tour, arrivait à peine à discerner la silhouette de Quirrell, celui-ci semblant pétrifié sur place. 

* 

'ROOK !! Mais où étais-tu ? On a gagné !! Tu as gagné !! C'est super, c'est génial, c'est… Oh lala lala !!!'  
Rook laissa échapper un léger sourire devant l'excitation du petit brun qui bondissait comme une puce. Il ne s'était pas trompé, la salle commune était bondée de Slytherin exultant, chantant bruyamment les louanges de leur équipe et distribuant cordialement de grandes claques dans le dos à chaque joueur qu'ils croisaient.  
'Où est Marius ?' questionna le brun, alors qu'il parcourait la salle du regard.   
Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Malfoy et sa petite bande ne participaient pas à la liesse générale, assis comme à leur habitude à l'écart près de l'âtre. Le blond semblait de très mauvaise humeur et Rook se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec le magnifique coquart qu'il arborait. De plus, il ne vit nulle part Crabbe et Goyle.  
'Oh tu ne sais pas ?!' fit alors Blaise. 'Marius s'est battu avec Malfoy !! Et les jumeaux aussi ! Et puis y'avait Crabbe et Goyle, et pour finir Marius a sorti sa baguette, mais je lui avais dit pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas la prendre, et j'avais raison, et là, ils sont toujours tous les quatre à l'infirmerie mais Madam Pomfrey a dit que ce n'était pas grave et les jumeaux étaient morts de rire malgré leurs cornes et… et… ben le voilà, Marius !'  
Rook se retourna et vit en effet Marius qui arrivait. Il avait la lèvre supérieure fendue, mais il semblait aller bien. Il semblait même très fier de lui. Derrière lui, Crabbe et Goyle se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Malfoy qui les toisa d'un air de profond mépris.   
'Venez, j'ai des nouvelles…' fit alors Rook en entraînant ses amis sans tarder.  
Ayant regagné leur dortoir et s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les écouter, Blaise et Marius attendirent, intrigués. Rook leur raconta alors ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.  
'Donc, on avait bien deviné. C'est bien la Philosopher's Stone que cache Fluffy et Snape essaye de la voler…' dit Marius.  
'Et il cherche à obliger Quirrell à lui dire comment on passe devant le chien à trois têtes…' continua Blaise.  
'Sans oublier qu'il y a sûrement d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre,' fit Rook à son tour. 'Je n'ai pas bien entendu, mais Snape a parlé à un moment de "tours de passe-passe"… Peut être des sortilèges, et Quirrell doit savoir les formules magiques pour les neutraliser…'  
'Donc, le seul rempart restant entre la Pierre et Snape, c'est Quirrell ?' murmura Blaise, inquiet.  
Ils s'entreregardèrent et Marius résuma leur pensée à tous : 'Je ne donne pas trois jours avant qu'elle n'ait disparu, alors…'


	13. 11 Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

Chapitre Onze : Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback (25/05/2003 upd : 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE ONZE –

**_Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback_**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Marius, Rook et Blaise ne notèrent cependant aucun signe démontrant que Quirrell ait cédé aux menaces de Snape, bien que le jeune professeur semblât devenir plus pâle et plus maigre encore. Quant à l'humeur du professeur de Potions, comme pour confirmer le fait que celui-ci n'avait pas encore dû mettre la main sur la Philosopher's Stone, elle était restée égale à elle-même, c'est-à-dire plus qu'exécrable. Il était certain que la plus petite amélioration sur ce point aurait eu du mal à passer inaperçue…   
À chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion – et que, surtout, ni Filch, ni Mrs Norris, ni Snape n'étaient dans les environs –, les trois garçons se rendaient devant le couloir interdit du troisième étage pour y appuyer leur oreille contre le battant de la porte et vérifier que Fluffy était toujours à son poste. Mais bientôt, quelque chose de bien plus prosaïque vint les détourner de leur surveillance : les Révisions-Pour-Les-Examens-De-Fin-D'Année.  
Ce fut Blaise qui, le premier, s'en inquiéta. Il se leva ce matin-là comme tous les autres matins, et la première chose qu'il fit fut de poser ses lunettes sur son nez. Il prit ensuite un crayon et hachura consciencieusement le jour précédent sur son calendrier. On était lundi, une nouvelle semaine commençait, Blaise poussa un hurlement strident.  
Marius, réveillé en sursaut, tomba de son lit avec un bruit sourd, entraînant couvertures, coussins et rideaux. Rook surgit comme un diable de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés, vêtu d'une simple serviette et eut à peine le temps de voir un oreiller s'écraser sur les rideaux du lit de Blaise, alors que Malfoy éclatait en imprécations. Blaise contemplait son calendrier comme s'il venait d'y lire la date de son décès.  
'C'était vraiment pas la peine de faire tout ce chahut pour ça !' grogna Marius en se frottant le front, où une grosse bosse commençait à apparaître.  
Tous trois étaient descendus dans la Grande Salle et prenait leur petit déjeuner de fort bon appétit.  
'Marius !' s'exclama Blaise. 'Les examens sont pour dans dix semaines !! Tu te rends comptes ? _Dix_ semaines…'  
'Et bien oui, et alors ?' répondit Marius, pas le moins du monde impressionné au grand désespoir du petit brun.  
'Enfin !! Rook, explique-lui !'  
Mais Rook sembla soudain profondément absorbé dans la tâche minutieuse du Plafonnage-À-La-Confiture-De-Fraise de son pancake.  
'Est-ce que vous savez seulement qu'il faut réussir ses examens pour passer en deuxième année ?! Ça fait au moins un mois que j'aurais dû commencer ces révisions !'  
'Allons Blaise, tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu ?' fit Marius, alors que Rook levait imperceptiblement les yeux au plafond magique – d'un joli bleu où moutonnaient quelques cumulus éclatant de blancheur. 'En plus, tu connais déjà tout !'  
Mais Blaise ne semblait pas en être convaincu, et curieusement, les professeurs semblaient être pleinement d'accord avec lui au vu de la somme de devoirs qu'ils leur avaient imposés. Les vacances de Pâques s'annonçaient bien moins amusantes que celles de Noël.   
Dès lors, tous les trois passèrent la majorité de leur temps libre enfermés dans la bibliothèque, essayant de venir à bout de leur travail. Ainsi en était-il cet après-midi-là. Rook essayait de se concentrer sur l'article qu'il lisait dans _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, et ce en dépit de Marius, d'un côté, qui soupirait à fendre l'âme toutes les cinq minutes en jetant un œil par la fenêtre, et de Blaise, de l'autre, qui révisait en marmonnant tout haut les douze usages du sang de dragon. Soudain Marius s'écria d'un ton surpris : 'Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?'  
Rook et Blaise relevèrent les yeux et le géant apparut devant eux, semblant aussi à l'aise qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.   
'Oh j'v'nais juste jeter un coup d'œil,' fit-il d'un air que Rook jugea peu naturel.   
Les trois garçons s'échangèrent un regard : Hagrid cherchait maladroitement à dissimuler quelque chose derrière son dos.   
'Mais vous-même ?' contre-attaqua le géant, qui prit un air soupçonneux. 'J'espère qu'vous n'êtes pas encore en train d'chercher kekchose sur Nicolas Flamel ?'  
'Oh non,' fit fièrement Marius. 'Ça fait des lustres que nous avons trouvé qui il était, et que nous savons que le chien cache la Philoso…'  
'Shhhh !!' l'interrompit soudain Hagrid, jetant des regards alentour pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu. 'Crie pas comme ça, p'tit imprudent ! Keski t'prend ?'  
'On veux juste vous poser quelques questions,' fit alors Blaise, après un coup d'œil à Rook. 'On voudrait savoir ce qui a été prévu d'autre pour garder la Philo…'  
'SHHH !!' fit de nouveau Hagrid, qui commençait à avoir un air légèrement paniqué. 'V'nez donc me voir tantôt. J'vous promets pas qu'j'répondrai, mais arrêter d'parler d'ça ici !! Si on découvre qu'vous savez, on va croire qu'c'est moi qui vous ai tout dit.'   
Et sur un dernier salut, il sortit de la bibliothèque.  
'Un peu nerveux, l'ami Hagrid,' fit Marius avec un sourire en coin. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos ?'  
'Je vais voir dans quelle section il était…' fit Blaise en sautant de sa chaise.  
Il revint quelques instants plus tard, le visage préoccupé, et posa quelques livres sur la table. Tous trois s'entre-regardèrent, perplexes.  
'Mais à quoi il joue, le vieux bougre ?' marmonna Rook en se mordillant les lèvres.  
Les livres étalés devant eux portaient comme titre : _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_, _From Egg to Inferno_, _A Dragon Keeper's Guide_… 

* 

'Hagrid ne garde quand même pas un dragon chez lui ?' fit Blaise d'une voix inquiète, alors qu'un peu plus tard, ils traversaient les pelouses pour se rendre chez le garde-chasse.  
'Il a toujours rêvé d'en posséder un,' marmonna Rook, se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec le géant.  
'Mais c'est interdit ! Je le sais bien, Papa s'était déjà renseigné à ce sujet… L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la Warlock's Convention de 1709. Et puis c'est dangereux,' ajouta-t-il la voix un rien plus basse, jetant un œil inquiet vers la vieille cabane à l'orée de la Forbidden Forest.  
'Il y a des dragons sauvages en Angleterre ?' demanda Marius.  
'Bien sûr, comme partout,' répondit Rook. 'Des Common Welsh Green, et des Hebridean Blacks…'  
'Même que le _Ministry of Magic_ a fort à faire avec eux pour cacher leur existence…' continua Blaise. 'Dès qu'un malheureux Muggle en voit un, il faut lui jeter un sort pour qu'il oublie tout de suite.'  
'S'il n'est pas mort avant d'une crise cardiaque, bien sûr,' fit Rook avec un sourire narquois.  
Ils étaient arrivés à la cabane et virent avec surprise que les rideaux en étaient tirés. Ils frappèrent quand même à la porte, à tout hasard. Hagrid leur avait pourtant dit qu'il serait là…  
En effet, ils entendirent la voix du géant au travers du battant demander qui c'était, et ce ne fut que quand il fut sûr que c'était bien eux qu'il les laissa entrer.   
À peine à l'intérieur, ils furent frappés par la chaleur étouffante. Bien qu'il fit un temps radieux au dehors, Hagrid avait allumé un grand feu dans l'âtre. Le géant leur servit une tasse de thé et leur présenta des sandwiches à l'hermine qu'ils refusèrent poliment.  
'Bon, keske vous vouliez savoir ?' fit-il d'un ton bourru.  
'Ce qui garde la Pierre en plus de Fluffy,' fit Rook qui ne jugeait pas nécessaire de tourner autour du pot.  
'Je n'peux pas vous l'dire,' fit Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils. 'D'abord chuis pas au courant, et ensuite, vous en savez d'jà beaucoup trop. Même si j'pouvais, je n'vous dirais rien de plus ! C'est pas par hasard qu'cette Pierre est ici. J'suppose qu'vous avez d'ja d'viner qu'on avait essayé d'la voler chez Gringotts… Et j'mettrais bien ma main au feu pour savoir comment vous avez découvert l'existence de Fluffy !'  
'On veut bien comprendre que vous ne vouliez rien nous dire, Hagrid, mais il est inutile d'essayer de nous faire croire que vous n'êtes au courant de rien… Après tout, vous êtes le seul à savoir absolument _tout_ ce qui se passe ici…'  
Rook et Marius dévisagèrent Blaise avec de grands yeux. Le petit garçon avait adopté une attitude de complète admiration et sa petite voix flûtée avait pris des accents on ne pouvait plus flatteurs. Hagrid marmonna d'un air un peu gêné, et les deux autres virent avec stupéfaction qu'il souriait.  
'Nous voudrions juste savoir à qui, à part vous, Dumbledore ferait assez confiance pour confier une mission d'une telle importance…  
Marius semblait soufflé par les évidentes flagorneries du petit brun, mais fut encore plus ahuri de voir que ça marchait : Hagrid, en entendant parler de la confiance de Dumbledore, avait bombé fièrement le torse. Rook ricana sous cape, alors que Blaise s'appliquait à garder le visage le plus innocent qui soit.  
'Hum, et bien… C'est sûr qu'ça n'a pas dû êt' facile à trouver, mais bon… hum hum…' Rook fila un coup de pied à Marius qui avait pris une expression plus que consternée. 'Mais bon, si je m'rappelle bien, en plus de Fluffy, il a d'mandé à certains professeurs d'installer des sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick – le professeur Sprout – le professeur McGonagall…' Le géant comptait sur ses doigts pour n'en oublier aucun… 'Le professeur Quirrell, et… qui encore ? Ah oui, le professeur Snape !'  
'_Snape_ ?!'  
'Et oui !' lâcha Hagrid en réponse à l'air déconcerté de Rook. 'Vous n'vous en doutiez pas, hein ? Vous voyez bien, qu'Snape n'essayerait jamais d'voler la Pierre, il aide à la _protéger_ !'   
Mais les trois garçons s'échangèrent des regards entendus. Si Snape avait participé à la protection de la Philosopher's Stone, cela n'avait pas dû lui être très difficile de savoir quels autres sortilèges avaient été utilisés. Seule la façon de passer devant le chien à trois têtes et le sortilège de Quirrell semblait encore lui échapper…  
'Personne d'autre que vous ne sait comment passer devant Fluffy, pas vrai, Hagrid ?' questionna Blaise d'un ton inquiet. 'Et vous ne le diriez à personne d'autres, hein ? Même pas à un professeur… ?'  
'Ya qu'moi et Dumbledore pour savoir comment faire,' rétorqua Hagrid avec fierté.  
'Et bien, voilà qui nous rassure,' fit Marius. 'Dites, Hagrid, je peux ouvrir une fenêtre ? Je suis en nage, moi, ici !'  
'Désolé, Marius, mais ce n'est pas possible…'  
Hagrid avait sursauté, l'air ennuyé, et avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers le feu. Intrigué, Rook suivit son regard.  
'Hagrid… Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?'  
Mais Rook savait déjà… Au cœur des flammes, sous la bouilloire, il y avait un gros œuf noir.  
'Oh lala Hagrid !! Mais où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?' fit Blaise les yeux écarquillés.  
Hagrid dansa d'un pied sur l'autre avant de cracher le morceau.  
'J'l'ai gagné aux cartes, hier soir… Un type qu'j'ai rencontré à l'auberge du village. Il avait l'air plutôt content d's'en débarrasser…'  
'Vous m'en direz tant…' murmura Marius, subjugué. 'Quand doit-il éclore ?'  
'Dans environ quatre à cinq bonnes semaines je dirais…' fit Rook, qui scrutait l'œuf attentivement. 'Il faut le laisser dans le feu, parce que dans la nature, c'est la mère qui souffle dessus…'  
'J'vois qu'tu t'y connais,' fit Hagrid en souriant. 'J'ai trouvé tout c'qu'y fallait dans c'livre à la bibliothèque : _Dragon-Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_. Ça date un peu, mais tout y est expliqué… Dès qu'il aura éclot, il faut donner au p'tit un seau d'cognac mélangé à du sang d'poulet toutes les demi-heures… Et là, ils expliquent comment r'connaître les différents œufs. L'mien c'est un…'  
'Un Norwegian Ridgeback…', murmura Rook à la grande surprise de ses deux amis. Mais Rook ne semblait pas en être ravi. 'Hagrid… votre cabane est en _bois_…'  
'Un Norwegian Ridgeback,' acquiesça fièrement Hagrid, qui n'avait pas fait attention à la dernière phrase… 'C'est une espèce très rare !'  
Et il se mit à remuer les braise en chantonnant une berceuse…  
'Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer à quoi ressemble une vie paisible ?' s'exclama Marius au deux autres quand ils eurent rejoint leur salle commune.   
Blaise et Rook haussèrent les épaules d'un air fataliste. Ils étaient tous trois assez inquiets pour Hagrid. Qu'arriverait-il au garde-chasse si quelqu'un découvrait jamais qu'il gardait un dragon interdit dans sa cabane ? 

* 

Un matin, au petit-déjeuner, Rook eut la surprise de voir Jet, sa corneille s'emparer sous son nez de ses œufs au plat. En échange, l'oiseau lui avait laissé un message. Rook reconnut l'écriture de Hagrid. _Il est en train d'éclore_ était-il écrit.  
'On y va maintenant ?' implora Marius.  
'On a cours, Marius !' fit Blaise. 'Ce n'est pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Sans compter les ennuis auxquels s'expose Hagrid si jamais quelqu'un s'aperçoit de… aie !' Le petit garçon venait de ramasser un coup de pied.  
'Désolé,' fit aussitôt Rook, qui lui désigna sans tarder Malfoy qui passait à ce moment derrière eux. Celui-ci s'était arrêté net pour les écouter avant de reprendre son chemin. Blaise pâlit. Qu'avait entendu exactement le blond ? À voir l'expression de son visage, cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
Ils finirent par convenir entre eux qu'ils se rendraient chez Hagrid après le cours de Botanique, pendant la récréation du matin. Dès la sonnerie de la fin du cours, ils se précipitèrent tous les trois vers la cabane de Hagrid. Le géant était dans un état de surexcitation qui frôlait l'hystérie.  
'Il est presque sorti !!' clama-t-il avant de retourner près de la table.  
L'œuf y avait été posé et il était tout crevassé. On pouvait entendre de faibles grattements à l'intérieur, avec parfois comme des petits claquements. Puis soudain, la coquille s'ouvrit en deux et ce qui sembla à Marius un vieux parapluie noir tout fripé roula sur la table. Hagrid laissa échapper un gloussement presque douloureux. Le bébé dragon s'avança de quelques pas, d'une démarche hésitante. Ses ailes hérissées de pointes se déployèrent légèrement et les garçons virent que celles-ci étaient immenses, comparées à son corps malingre, noir comme du charbon. Il avait de gros yeux oranges et globuleux, un long museau avec des grandes narines et de minuscules cornes naissantes. Le dragon ouvrit la gueule et éternua, crachant des petites étincelles.  
'Il est adoraaaaaable,' murmura Hagrid, qui semblait prêt à fondre de ravissement.  
Il tendit la main pour le caresser, mais le dragon claqua des mâchoires et lui attrapa un doigt.   
'Oooh il a reconnu sa môman,' fit Hagrid, les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était peut-être parce que le _bébé_ avait des petits crocs pointus.  
'Il va lui falloir combien de temps pour atteindre sa taille adulte ?' questionna Blaise qui se tenait à respectueuse distance.   
Mais il avait à peine terminé sa question que Hagrid s'était levé et rué à la fenêtre.  
'Quoi ?!'  
'Là !! Il y avait quelqu'un !! Un élève… il s'enfuit, là-bas… !'  
Marius et Rook se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Même de loin, il était impossible de s'y tromper.  
Malfoy avait vu le dragon. 

* 

Le reste de la semaine fut très éprouvant pour les nerfs des trois amis, Malfoy ne manquant pas un instant de les narguer avec aux lèvres un sourire indéfinissable. Ils passaient le plus de temps possible dans la cabane de Hagrid à essayer de le raisonner. Mais Hagrid se refusait à se séparer du dragonneau, prétextant – ce qui était juste, ils devaient bien le reconnaître – que l'animal était encore trop jeune pour se débrouiller seul. En quelques jours, le dragon, que Hagrid avait baptisé Norbert, avait déjà triplé de taille et le sol de la cabane était jonché de bouteille de cognac et de plumes de poulets. Bien plus grave, Hagrid, qui voyait tout son temps accaparé par le _bébé_, négligeait ses devoirs de garde-chasse…  
'Hagrid, dans quelques temps, Norbert sera aussi grand que votre cabane…' tenta encore une fois Rook. 'Vous ne pourrez plus le cacher longtemps. Et Malfoy peut prévenir Dumbledore à tout moment…'  
Le géant soupira, soudain accablé.  
'Chais bien qu'je n'pourrrais pas l'garder éternellement, mais j'peux quand même pas l'abandonner comme ça !'  
'Ton père ne pourrait rien faire ?' demanda Rook à Blaise.  
Le petit garçon secoua la tête avec insistance.  
'Oh non, je ne crois pas ! Si jamais il découvre qu'on a un dragon, il pourrait bien vouloir le garder lui-même en prétextant qu'il veut l'étudier, et il risquerait de se faire renvoyer de son travail ! Si Maman ne le tue pas avant,' ajouta le petit garçon un ton plus bas.  
'Et pourquoi on ne demanderait pas aux jumeaux ?' fit alors Marius, d'un air inhabituellement sérieux.  
'Fred et George ? Et que veux-tu qu'ils y fassent ? Ce n'est peut-être pas très avisé de mettre deux personnes supplémentaires dans le secret… Surtout eux,' rétorqua Blaise.  
Mais le visage de Rook s'était éclairé.  
'Nom d'un serpent ! Mais oui… Les jumeaux pourrait écrire à leur frère Charlie en Roumanie ! Peut être qu'il acceptera de prendre en charge Norbert et de le remettre en liberté ?!'  
'C'est une excellente idée !!' applaudit Blaise, enthousiaste.  
'Ah ! Parce que c'est une excellente idée maintenant ?' fit alors Marius au petit brun qui tira un bout de langue espiègle.   
'Bien sûr, que c'en est une. C'est toi qui l'as eu !'  
'Flagorneur !' rétorqua Marius, qui ne s'y laissa pas prendre. 'Vous en pensez quoi, Hagrid ? C'est d'accord ?'  
Il fallut insister encore un peu, mais le géant finit par céder. Après tout, il se souvenait de Charlie, du temps où il était encore à Hogwarts, et il savait pouvoir faire confiance au jeune homme. Les garçons se dépêchèrent de rentrer, et tentèrent de trouver les jumeaux pour leur expliquer la situation. 

* 

Le jeudi suivant, au matin, alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle après leur petit-déjeuner, Fred et George les attendaient dans le hall.  
'On a reçu hier soir…'  
'… la réponse de Charlie !' leur firent-ils en leur tendant un parchemin.   
'Mais motus…'  
'… parce que Ronnie-chéri ne sait rien !'  
Rook prit le message et le lut en silence.  
'Il veut bien se charger de Norbert,' résuma Rook quand il eut fini. 'Des amis à lui doivent lui rendre visite la semaine prochaine et ils se chargeront d'emmener discrètement le dragon. Pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent prendre, ils voyageront sous le couvert de l'obscurité. Il demande à ce qu'on amène Norbert au sommet de la plus haute tour d'astronomie ce samedi à minuit.'  
Rook jeta un œil à ses amis. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent. Rook se tourna vers les jumeaux.  
'Vous pouvez répondre à votre frère que c'est O.K ?'   
'On y va tout de suite…' fit George.  
'J'espère que tout se passera bien…' renchérit Fred.  
'Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main…'  
Rook les remercia, les assurant qu'il ne manquerait pas de les appeler le cas échéant. Les jumeaux s'en furent. Comme il restait encore un peu de temps avant le début des cours, ils regagnèrent hâtivement leur dortoir désert pour y cacher le message.   
'On utilisera l'Invisibility Cloak,' dit Rook. 'Elle est suffisamment grande pour qu'on puisse y tenir à deux avec Norbert en plus.'  
Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient hâte de se débarrasser du dragon. Mais surtout, ils ne craindraient plus à tout bout de champ que Malfoy les dénonce… 

* 

Mais au soir, un nouveau fait sembla vouloir contrecarrer leurs plans. Quand Marius voulu remettre la main sur le message de Charlie, celui-ci avait disparu. De suite leurs soupçons se portèrent sur Malfoy. Celui-ci avait arboré depuis le matin un air plus que conquérant et beaucoup trop sûr de lui pour qu'ils puissent lui faire confiance.  
'Il est trop tard pour changer de programme,' fit Rook. 'Et c'est peut-être notre unique chance de nous débarrasser de Norbert. De toute façon, Malfoy ne sait rien au sujet de la Cape et cela nous donne un avantage…'  
Il fut décidé que Blaise resterait pour surveiller Malfoy. Le samedi soir, ils montèrent tous trois assez tôt et se mirent au lit, en tirant bien les rideaux. Malfoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, monta plus tard et bientôt on n'entendit plus que les ronflements de ses deux gorilles. Un froissement agita alors les rideaux du lit de Rook, mais dans l'ombre il eut été bien difficile à quiconque de le remarquer. Peu après, un autre mouvement agita les rideaux du lit de Marius. Blaise se retourna dans son lit, puis se releva. Il traversa la chambre silencieusement, trottinant sur ses pieds nus. En sortant, il garda la porte un peu plus longtemps ouverte qu'il n'eut fallut. Après un petit geste de la main adressé dans le vide, il se dirigea vers les toilettes. Sous la Cape de James Potter, Marius et Rook se dépêchèrent de gagner la salle commune.   
Quand ils atteignirent la cabane de Hagrid, celui-ci les attendait déjà. Il avait enfermé le dragon dans une grande caisse et soupirait à fendre l'âme.  
'J'lui ai donné des rats et du cognac pour l'voyage… ainsi qu'son Teddy Bear, pour pas qu'y s'sente seul.'  
Le chagrin de Hagrid faisait peine à voir et un bruit de déchirure sinistre dans la boîte indiqua que le Teddy Bear devait en avoir eu les jambes coupées…  
'Au revoir, Norbert,' sanglotait Hagrid. 'Môman ne t'oubliera jamais !'  
Minuit était proche quand ils atteignirent le couloir au pied de la plus haute tour d'astronomie. Un bruit les fit alors sursauter et ils manquèrent laisser choir la boîte. Ils se tapirent dans l'ombre, oubliant qu'ils étaient invisibles, et écoutèrent attentivement. Ils reconnurent la voix de McGonagall et… oh délice, celle de Malfoy ! La directrice-adjointe semblait hors d'elle et tenait Malfoy par l'oreille.  
'Et une retenue ! Se promener dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ! C'est un scandale !'  
'Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Sharp va arriver avec un dragon !' tentait de se défendre Malfoy.  
Mais ses paroles ne firent que renforcer la colère du professeur, et elle le menaça d'allez sur-le-champ réveiller le professeur Snape.   
Quand le chemin fut dégagé, Rook et Marius s'empressèrent de grimper l'escalier jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Enfin à l'air frais, ils se débarrassèrent de la Cape et Marius, un large sourire aux lèvres, commença à se dandiner de joie.  
'Malfoy a une retenu-euh ! Malfoy a une retenu-euh !! Oh c'est trop bon !!! Je pourrais hurler de joie…'  
'Par pitié, essaie d'éviter ça…' fit Rook, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sourire.  
Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps à attendre pour que les amis de Charlie arrivent. Ceux-ci avaient fabriqué un harnais qu'ils avaient accroché à leurs balais pour pouvoir transporter Norbert. Quand le dragon fut soigneusement attaché, ils échangèrent une poignée de main et les quatre balais s'envolèrent.  
Norbert s'en allait… il s'éloignait… il était parti.   
Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et revêtirent à nouveau l'Invisibility Cloak. Ils redescendirent l'escalier d'un pied léger et le chemin de retour se passa sans encombre. Alors qu'ils approchaient du couloir où se trouvait le passage vers leur salle commune, ils distinguèrent une petit silhouette qui guettait dans l'ombre. Ils reconnurent Blaise. Ôtant la Cape, ils rejoignirent leur camarade.  
'Malfoy est sorti tantôt…' leur fit de suite le petit brun.  
'On sait,' le coupa Marius, aux anges. 'Et devine quoi ? Il s'est fait prendre et a ramassé une ret…'  
Mais ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'il fixait soudain un point derrière Blaise. Le petit garçon se retourna et poussa un gémissement. Rook serra les dents et eu juste le temps de jeter la Cape derrière une armure.  
'Et bien, et bien, et bien,' susurra une voix doucereuse. 'On dirait que _nous_ avons des ennuis…'   
Filch s'avançait sournoisement vers eux, le sourire mauvais, le regard singulièrement réjoui.


	14. 12 The Forbidden Forest

Chapitre Douze :The Forbidden Forest (20/06/2003 ; upd 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE DOUZE –

**_The Forbidden Forest_**

Cette fois, ils allaient vraiment avoir du mal à s'en sortir…  
Filch les avaient conduit dans le bureau de McGonagall et les y avait laissés sans un mot de plus. Blaise semblait effondré et avait remonté ses mains dans ses manches, les tiraillant inlassablement. Quant à Rook, il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Marius aussi défait. Lui-même ne devait pas avoir fière allure, pensa-t-il. Les explications les plus folles et les plus insensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais aucune ne lui paraissait capable de trouver grâce aux yeux de la sévère Directrice-Adjointe. Comment avaient-ils pu être assez stupides pour retirer la Cape avant d'être totalement en sécurité ? Non seulement ils s'étaient fait prendre à se balader dans les couloirs en plein cœur de la nuit, mais en plus, si l'histoire de Norbert était jamais découverte – ainsi que l'Invisibility Cloak –, ils pouvaient déjà commencer à faire leurs valises.  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et les trois garçons se retournèrent. Ils sentirent à l'instant leurs entrailles se liquéfier. S'il avait subsisté malgré tout un minuscule espoir de s'en tirer avec juste une retenue, celui-ci venait de s'évanouir pour de bon. McGonagall venait d'entrer et, comble du désastre, Snape l'accompagnait.  
'… _Vraiment_ ! Et tout ça la même nuit !' terminait à l'instant la sorcière, qui avait dû tout relater à son confrère. 'J'aurais cru que vous auriez mieux su tenir vos élèves… !'  
Le Directeur des Slytherin ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier le fait d'avoir été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Les remarques de la directrice-adjointe, qui était aussi la Directrice de la Maison de Gryffindor, n'avaient pas dû aider à améliorer son humeur : Snape était livide, et ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs inquiétants quand il posa ceux-ci sur Rook. Le garçon se refusa à baisser le regard, mais souhaita soudain se retrouver en face de dix Norbert adultes plutôt qu'ici, impuissant, livré en pâture à la rage du professeur de Potions.  
'Je vous laisse avec eux, Severus…' fit sèchement McGonagall, avant de sortir, ignorant le regard implorant de Blaise.  
Le petit brun était terrifié, et il semblait prêt à fondre en larme à chaque instant. Rook, à sa grande honte, avait fini par baisser les yeux devant le visage implacable de Snape, et il attendait, le regard sombre, le visage buté. Marius était absorbé par l'étude minutieuse des lattes du plancher, comme s'il essayait de trouver une formule magique qui lui eût permis de disparaître au travers. Formule que lui auraient probablement instantanément empruntée les deux autres…  
Un sourire sans chaleur étira les lèvres de Snape.  
'Quatre. Élèves. De Slytherin. Qui se promènent dans les couloirs en pleine nuit…' énonça-t-il entre ses dents d'un ton dangereusement calme. 'Oui, _Monsieur_ Sharp. J'ai bien dit _quatre_. J'ai déjà eu tout le loisir de sermonner Mr Malfoy.'  
Blaise, Rook et Marius s'échangèrent des coups d'œil plus ou moins paniqués. Que lui avait raconté le blond ? Est-ce qu'il avait parlé du dragon ? Snape, lui, semblait particulièrement goûter la situation. Sharp était à sa merci, et le voir perdre un peu de son _insupportable_ assurance avait de quoi le réjouir tout particulièrement.   
'Et quelle histoire extravagante croyez-vous que Mr Malfoy m'ait raconté ?' continua-t-il d'un ton qui eût pu paraître badin, sans cette lueur mauvaise qui s'était soudainement mise à briller dans ses yeux.  
Snape les détailla longuement, l'un après l'autre, menaçant. Les trois garçons se tinrent coi, retenant leur souffle. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à chaque instant à ce qu'un éclair s'abatte sur eux. Peut-être était-ce aussi ce qu'ils souhaitaient de toutes leurs forces… Cela leur semblait au moins un moyen inéluctable – sinon définitif – d'échapper aux foudres de Snape.   
'Une invraisemblable histoire de _DRAGON _!' tonna alors le professeur alors que Blaise sursautait.  
Rook croisa à nouveau le regard perçant de Snape et déglutit difficilement. Ils étaient fichus. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils pourraient se tirer de ce mauvais pas… Tout allait se savoir… La tempête allait se déchaîner. Il enrageait. S'il ne s'était agi que de lui… Mais ses amis allaient aussi pâtir de l'exécration que Snape lui portait, ainsi que Hagrid, qui allait probablement également être sanctionné.  
'Vous avez sûrement trouvé cela très amusant, de raconter cette histoire rocambolesque à votre camarade, de façon à l'attirer hors de son lit et lui créer des ennuis… ?' siffla alors Snape en les fusillant du regard.  
Les trois garçons se rejetèrent des coups d'œil, n'osant croire à ce subit regain de chance – Snape n'avait pas cru à l'existence du dragon. Il semblait que l'orage s'éloignait… Mais le professeur n'en avait pas encore fini.   
'Je vous aurais cru plus soucieux du prestige de Slytherin !' cracha-t-il. Non, décidément, il n'avait pas digéré les remarques de McGonagall… 'Vous accompagnerez tous les trois Mr Malfoy en retenue. Et en dépit du fait qu'il s'agisse ici de ma propre Maison, je retire 50 points à Slytherin. 50 points _chacun_…' ajouta-t-il avec un rictus de dégoût.  
Marius et Blaise se tassèrent sur leur siège, anéantis. Rook ne put que rester pétrifié, interdit. Snape ne les renvoyait pas. Snape ne _le_ renvoyait pas… Il en mourait d'envie pourtant… Il savait qu'il en mourrait d'envie, qu'il ne rêvait que de ça depuis le premier trimestre… Mais c'est alors que la punition se révéla à lui dans toute sa signification, le faisant grincer des dents. 50 points _chacun_… Ça faisait 150 points de perdus ! Slytherin se retrouvait soudain à l'avant-dernière place. Ils venaient de ruiner en une seule nuit toutes leurs chances de remporter la _House Cup_. Un vrai désastre ! Tous les Slytherin allaient les _haïr_ pour ça ! Il comprit alors… Snape n'avait pas dû apprécier de le voir reconnu et célébré par les membres de sa Maison depuis le dernier match de Quidditch. Oh non, pas du tout apprécier… Et c'est cette admiration qu'il venait de réduire à néant : Rook allait se retrouver le paria de l'équipe.   
'Retournez dans votre dortoir, maintenant !' claqua finalement la voix de Snape. 'Jamais des élèves de Slytherin ne m'ont fait autant honte… Agir de façon aussi _stupide_… Et réussir à vous faire _prendre_, en plus… !'  
Aucun des trois ne parvint à fermer l'œil cette nuit. Rook pouvait entendre Blaise sangloter sous ses couvertures, mais il se sentait trop mal pour pouvoir aller le réconforter. Implacablement les heures défilaient… Comment allaient réagir les Slytherin quand ils apprendraient ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ?  
Les points de chaque Maison étaient comptabilisés par d'immenses sabliers entreposés dans le Grand Hall. Au matin, quand les élèves de Slytherin passèrent devant ceux-ci, ils crurent d'abord à une erreur. Comment étaient-ils possible de perdre 150 points en une seule nuit ? L'histoire commença alors à se répandre, relayée par un Malfoy trop heureux de semer la discorde : c'était Rook Sharp, le super-héros, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu, le formidable et incroyable Attrapeur qui leur avait offert la victoire à deux reprises au Quidditch. C'était cet idiot qui leur avait fait perdre tous ces points, lui, et deux autres crétins de première année.  
Les Slytherin, qui ne brillaient pas particulièrement par un comportement sans tache, obtenait rarement des points autrement que grâce aux match de Quidditch, contrairement aux autres Maisons. Les quelques points glânés en dehors de ceux-ci l'avaient été par les rares meilleurs éléments, dont Blaise. Or, même si ceux-ci mettaient les bouchées doubles, ils auraient peu de chance maintenant, à moins d'un excellent score lors du dernier match à disputer, de compenser cette chute vertigineuse. Et ce, en comptant sur le fait que ni Gryffindor ni Ravenclaw ne marquent trop de points lors de leur propre rencontre. Ainsi donc, instantanément, comme il l'avait prévu, Rook devint la bête noire de ses pairs. On lui faisait des croche-pieds dans les couloirs, on l'insultait à haute voix, on le traitait de tous les noms… Et Malfoy, bien sûr, était toujours en première ligne pour toutes les vexations. Même les entraînements de Quidditch étaient devenus une épreuve. Les joueurs l'ignoraient, ou se contentaient de l'appeler _l'Attrapeur_ quand ils avaient besoin de s'adresser à lui.  
'Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être malgré tout un si bon joueur, et qu'on ait tant besoin de gagner le prochain match, car sinon je t'aurais déjà renvoyé de l'équipe et pris ce petit con de Malfoy à la place !' avait grondé Flint. 'Et tu as intérêt à te surpasser, je ne laisserais pas passer la plus petite erreur… On a grand besoin de remporter des points !'  
Les autres Maisons, au contraire, n'avaient guère à se plaindre. Les Ravenclaw avaient compensé le très mauvais score de leur dernier match par une fièvre studieuse et acharnée, ce qui leur avaient valu le gain de nombreux points dans la plupart des cours et maintenant il avait pris la tête dans la course à la _House Cup_. Autant les Gryffindor que les Hufflepuff se félicitaient de la situation : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils espéraient tous voir les Slytherin se prendre une raclée… Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils compatissaient aux déboires des trois malheureux Slytherin responsables.  
Rook subissait tout stoïquement, son visage un rien plus fermé que d'habitude. Rien ne semblait vraiment l'atteindre, mais ses amis sentaient qu'il rongeait son frein. Blaise et Marius, moins connus, souffraient un peu moins, mais ils avaient quand même soigneusement été mis à l'écart. Marius s'était fait discret en cours, n'osant plus lâcher aucune plaisanterie et surveillant étroitement sa baguette afin qu'elle ne fasse aucune bêtise. Les jumeaux avaient bien tenté de le dérider, arguant qu'eux aussi avaient déjà fait perdre quantités de points à leur Maison. Mais ils avaient bien dû reconnaître qu'ils n'en avaient jamais perdu 150 d'un coup… De son côté, Blaise restait tout aussi silencieux, ne prenant même plus la peine de lever le doigt pour répondre aux professeurs.   
Il leur devenait dès lors très difficile de continuer à surveiller la Pierre… Snape semblait s'ingénier à croiser constamment leur chemin, scrutant la moindre trace de culpabilité dans leur regard, et il ne les quittait pas de l'œil avant qu'ils n'aient tourné le coin du couloir. Aussi étaient-ils contraint à chaque fois de se rendre à la bibliothèque, de peur que le professeur ne les suive.   
Malfoy était un autre caillou dans leur soulier. Lui et sa bande s'étaient mis dans la tête de les empêcher d'encore discréditer leur Maison : eux aussi surveillaient étroitement leur moindre geste. Le blond montait maintenant dans leur dortoir toujours après eux, leur rendant impossible toute nouvelle escapade nocturne. Comme s'il était encore nécessaire d'en rajouter, les examens approchaient, et avec toutes leurs révisions, la Philosopher's Stone avait fini par passer en second plan de leurs préoccupations.  
Une semaine avant les examens, cependant, celle-ci se rappela à leur souvenir. En se rendant à la bibliothèque, un après-midi, Rook entendit soudain un gémissement provenant d'une salle de classe… Tendant l'oreille, il reconnut la voix de Quirrell. Le professeur sanglotait, presque implorant…   
'D'accord ! D'accord…' l'entendit-il soudain s'écrier, la voix tremblante.  
Peu après, Quirrell sortait précipitamment de la salle en redressant son turban, très pâle et semblant prêt à s'effondrer sur ses jambes. Il se hâta dans les couloirs et disparut, sans avoir remarqué Rook. Celui-ci hésita un instant avant de jeter un œil dans la pièce. Celle-ci était vide, mais il vit de l'autre côté une deuxième porte entrouverte. Il allait entrer et vérifier qui était parti par-là quand il se ravisa. Il n'était pas très sorcier de deviner qui était avec Quirrell quelques instants plus tôt… Rook était prêt à parier l'Invisibility Cloak – qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas retrouvée, autre funeste coup du destin – qu'il s'agissait de Snape. Or, si c'était bien Snape, et que celui-ci le surprenait une fois de plus à fouiner, il allait encore avoir de sérieux ennuis… Il se hâta de rejoindre la bibliothèque afin de mettre ses amis au courant.  
'Donc Snape sait maintenant comment passer le sortilège de Quirrell…' murmura Marius.  
'Il ne reste plus que Fluffy, alors !' s'exclama Blaise.  
'S'il n'a pas déjà découvert comment passer devant sans demander à Hagrid…' rétorqua Rook en jetant un œil aux rayonnages de la bibliothèque. 'Il y aurait bien mal qu'aucun livre ici ne révèle comment passer devant un chien à trois têtes.'   
'On ne peut pas laisser faire ça…Il faut faire quelque chose !' fit Marius, dont les yeux s'étaient remis à briller. Mais Blaise le stoppa net dans son enthousiasme.  
'Il faut tout dire à Dumbledore ! C'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis le début… Si on tente encore quelque chose tout seul, on va vraiment se faire renvoyer pour de bon !'  
'On n'a aucune preuve, Blaise !' objecta Rook. 'Qui nous croira ? Quirrell est bien trop lâche pour avouer qu'il a parlé, et puis… si on accuse Snape, il niera, et c'est lui que l'on croira. Ils penseront juste qu'on essaie de se venger de lui pour nous avoir retiré 150 points. Et ce n'est pas Filch qui reprendra pour nous. Il est clair qu'il aide Snape, et ce n'est pas voir trois élèves se faire renvoyer qui va l'attendrir, il n'attend que ça !'  
'Et puis on n'est pas censé savoir ni pour la Philosopher's Stone, ni pour Fluffy. C'est des ennuis à n'en plus finir…' conclut sombrement Marius.  
'Donc, il n'y a plus rien à faire ?' murmura Blaise, le visage défait.  
'Pour l'instant, rien ! À part réviser pour les examens…'  
Et Rook se saisit de son _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_. 

* 

Le lendemain, ils reçurent une note de Snape leur signifiant leur retenue. Ils auraient à se rendre ce soir à onze heures dans le hall d'entrée, où Filch les attendrait. Avec tout le remue-ménage qui avait résulté de la perte de leurs points, ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils avaient reçu aussi une retenue, tout comme Malfoy qui leur lança un regard venimeux.   
Au soir donc, ils sortirent tous les trois de leur salle commune. Malfoy, l'air pincé, attendait déjà dans le hall avec Filch. Le concierge prit une lampe à huile en main et les emmena dehors.  
Tout en ramageant sur les vieux châtiments autrefois appliqués au château et abandonnés depuis à son grand désespoir ('Ça vous forgeait le caractère, ça, au moins !'), Filch leur fit traverser les pelouses. À voir son air enjoué, les quatre garçons commencèrent à sérieusement s'inquiéter sur la nature de leur punition – bien qu'à l'exception de Blaise, aucun d'eux ne se serait abaisser à le faire paraître. Ils approchaient de plus en plus de la Forbidden Forest, ce qui confirmait leurs pires craintes, quand ils entendirent une voix crier.  
'C'est vous, Filch ? Vous êtes en r'tard !'  
Et la massive silhouette d'Hagrid apparut dans le faible faisceau de la lampe. Il portait une arbalète et Fang l'accompagnait. Instantanément l'appréhension qui avait envahi les trois amis se dissipa, ce qui ne dut pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Filch.  
'Oh ho… Vous croyez peut-être que vous allez vous amuser avec ce fainéant ?' fit-il d'un air narquois. 'Non non, c'est bien dans la Forbidden Forest que vous allez… Et on verra bien dans quel état vous en sortirez…'  
Blaise avait immédiatement pâli et Malfoy sembla soudain perdre de sa superbe. Marius ne paraissait pas plus à l'aise mais il aurait préféré se faire foudroyer sur place plutôt que de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant le blond. Quant à Rook, son visage était resté de marbre, ce qui ne voulait rien dire : après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été du genre expansif.  
'Allons, Filch ! Cessez d'leur faire la l'çon ! À partir d'maint'nant, c'est moi qui les prend en charge, vous z'avez plus rien à faire ici.'  
Filch renifla dédaigneusement et fit demi-tour, non sans ajouter qu'il reviendrait les chercher à l'aube avec une pelle, pour n'oublier aucun morceau.  
'Je ne mettrais pas les pieds dans cette forêt !' s'exclama Malfoy d'un ton insolent quand le concierge eut disparu dans l'ombre.  
Marius esquissa un léger sourire, il ne s'y trompait pas : l'arrogance du blond n'était là que pour camoufler sa panique. Hagrid se tourna vers Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils.  
'Si tu tiens à rester à Hogwarts, j't'assure que t'vas y aller, dans la forêt ! 'Fallait réfléchir avant d'faire des bêtises…'  
'Mais c'est un travail de domestique ! Ça n'a rien d'une retenue ! Et c'est dangereux d'aller dans cette forêt… Si mon père apprend jamais que…'  
'Si tu penses qu'ton père préfère qu'tu sois renvoyé, alors rentres tout'suite et va faire tes valises ! Sinon, tu f'ras c'qu'on t'dira d'faire, et crois-moi, ce sera kek'chose d'utile pour une fois !'  
Les lèvres de Malfoy tremblèrent de fureur, mais il baissa les yeux et ne dit plus un mot. Hagrid les emmena alors. Profitant que Malfoy traînait derrière en remâchant sa colère, il fit un clin d'œil aux trois autres.  
'C'est moi qu'ai dit à Dumbledore qu'j'aurais sûr'ment b'soin d'aide…' leur chuchota-t-il. 'Après tout, c't'un peu beaucoup d'ma faute, c't'histoire. J'espérais bien qu'il en parl'rait à Snape.'  
'Sûr ! Il suffisait de dire à celui-ci que nous risquions probablement tous de mourir de peur et il aurait signé tout de suite…' marmonna tout haut Marius ce que les deux autres pensaient tout bas.  
'Allons, Snape n'est pas un si mauvais bougre que c'la…' fit Hagrid, qui les dévisagea, l'air un peu ennuyé.  
Mais les trois s'entreregardèrent sans ajouter de commentaires.  
'Bien, v'nez là, tous,' fit Hagrid quand ils eurent atteint l'orée de la Forbidden Forest. 'Tout d'abord, écoutez-moi attentivement. C'que nous allons faire est dangereux, je n'veux pas qu'vous preniez des risques.'   
Il leva sa lampe et leur montra un sentier qui s'enfonçait à couvert. Au sol brillaient des taches argentées. Blaise se rapprocha de Rook en frissonnant.  
'C'est du sang d'licorne,' leur dit Hagrid. Rook ne fut pas étonné de sentir la petite main de Blaise se glisser peureusement dans la sienne. 'Y'a kek'chose dans la forêt qui a grièvement blessé la pauv' bête. Il faut qu'nous la r'trouvions. C'est la deuxième fois cett'semaine…'  
'Et si c'est ce _quelque chose_ qui nous retrouve avant ?' fit Malfoy d'une voix dont il ne tentait même plus de dissimuler le tremblement. Il dispensait par-là Marius de poser lui-même la question, au grand soulagement de celui-ci.   
'Tant qu'vous rest'rez avec moi et Fang, aucun d'vous ne risqu'ra rien', assura le géant. 'Maint'nant, j'vais nous séparer en deux groupes, chacun r'mont'ra la piste dans des directions opposées.'  
'Je prends Fang avec moi…' lâcha aussitôt Malfoy, appréciant la longueur des crocs du molosse.  
'Comme tu veux, mais c'est un trouillard, j'tiens à t'le dire. Et bien,… Marius tu l'accompagneras,' fit alors Hagrid, qui avait noté du coin de l'œil que Blaise s'était soudain serré contre Rook, agrippé à son bras comme un noyé à une planche. 'Les deux autres, avec moi…'  
Ils convinrent d'un signal – un jet d'étincelles vertes – au cas où un des groupes trouverait la licorne. Un jet d'étincelles rouges signalerait un danger et appellerait les autres à la rescousse. Après avoir vérifié que chacun était capable d'envoyer le signal – à part Marius qui obtenait des fleurs jaunes au lieu des étincelles vertes et des petits cœurs violets à la place des étincelles rouges ('Arrête de ricaner, Malfoy !') –, ils se séparèrent…  
Rook et Blaise marchèrent ainsi un moment, en suivant Hagrid… Il y avait de nombreuses taches de sang, éclairées de temps en temps par un rayon de lune qui avait réussi à traverser le feuillage. Hagrid semblait particulièrement inquiet. À un moment, Blaise rompit le silence.  
'Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait blesser une licorne…'  
'J'l'ignorais aussi…', répondit Hagrid. 'Ce sont des créatures avec des pouvoirs magiques très puissants,' ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rook.  
'Un loup-garou pourrait-il faire ça ?' demanda le brun, qui comme tous avait entendu les rumeurs selon laquelle la Forbidden Forest en serait remplie.  
Hagrid allait répondre quand il s'interrompit soudain et les plaqua contre un arbre, leur faisant signe de se taire… Tous trois tendirent l'oreille : une chose indéterminée rampait dans les feuilles mortes, comme le bas d'une cape qui aurait traîné sur le sol. Le bruit s'éloigna et ils ne le perçurent bientôt plus.  
'Ça, c'était ni une licorne, ni un loup-garou,' murmura Hagrid. 'Je m'demande bien…' Il fronça ses épais sourcils mais n'en dit pas plus.   
Ils reprirent leur route plus lentement, avançant prudemment le long de la piste environnée d'ombre. Il y eut une deuxième alerte, mais cette fois, la cause du bruit ne leur resta pas inconnue. Un froissement soudain dans les buissons avait de nouveau fait sursauter Hagrid qui avait encoché une flèche à son arbalète.  
'Sortez d'là,' cria-t-il. 'Chuis armé, j'vous préviens !!'  
S'avança alors doucement hors des buissons une créature que ni Blaise ni Rook n'avaient encore jamais rencontrée. Jusqu'à la taille c'était un homme, avec une barbe et des cheveux roux, mais le reste se terminait par un corps de cheval de robe alezane… Blaise remonta vivement ses lunettes sur son nez, les yeux écarquillés.  
'Ah c'est toi, Ronan !' fit gaiement Hagrid qui s'avança pour lui serrer la main. 'C'est un centaure…,' ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu aux deux garçons qui n'avaient pas besoin de cette précision.  
Le centaure le dévisagea tristement, détaillant l'arbalète.  
'Bonsoir Hagrid. Tu voulais me tirer dessus ?'  
'C'est une mesure d'précaution, Ronan,' fit Hagrid. 'Y'a un truc qui s'ballade dans la forêt ces temps-ci qui m'dit rien qui vaille… Y'a une licorne kya été blessée. T'es au courant de kek'chose ?'  
Ronan soupira tristement avant de lever les yeux au ciel.   
'Les innocents sont toujours les premières victimes…' fit-il soupirant à nouveau. 'Il en a toujours été ainsi et il en est toujours de même.'  
'J'suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais j'te d'mande si tu as vu kek'chose de particulier ces temps-ci ?' insista Hagrid.  
Ronan, qui avait gardé les yeux levés, hocha la tête.  
'Mars est bien brillante ce soir…' Hagrid le regarda impatienté. Ronan baissa son triste visage. 'Exceptionnellement brillante…'   
Battement de cils.  
'Okaaaay, mais as-tu vu aut'chose d'exceptionnel ? Et d'un plus proche surtout…'  
À nouveau le centaure prit tout son temps pour répondre.   
'Les forêts recèlent bien des secrets…' finit-il par confier.  
À ce moment un mouvement derrière Ronan fit sursauter Hagrid qui brandit à nouveau son arbalète. Mais il s'agissait seulement d'un autre centaure. Celui-ci était entièrement noir – cheveux et robe – et semblait beaucoup plus méfiant que Ronan.  
'Salut, Bane,' fit Hagrid.  
Le centaure répondit au salut et le géant tenta sa chance avec lui, tâchant d'en apprendre plus. Mais Bane, comme Ronan, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher d'une voix laconique : 'Mars est bien brillante ce soir.'  
'On commence à l'savoir,' fit alors Hagrid, un rien exaspéré. 'Bon, si vous n'avez rien d'autres à m'apprendre, on va continuer not'chemin, hein ? Prév'nez-moi si vous r'marquez quoi qu'ce soit…'  
Et il entraîna Rook et Blaise, maugréant sur ces _fichus reluqueurs d'étoiles_ ('Aucun intérêt sur rien si ça ne se trouve sur la Lune !').   
'Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de centaures par ici ?' questionna Blaise.  
'Assez bien… La plupart du temps y restent entr'eux, mais y sont pas contre un brin d'causette d'temps en temps. Ils savent pas mal de trucs, le problème c'est qu'y sont guère bavards…'   
'Ce n'était pas un centaure, ce qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?' fit alors Rook.  
'Ça n'ressemblait pas à des sabots, en tout cas… Chuis quasi sûr qu'c'était c'qui tuent les licornes. J'avais jamais entendu un truc comme ça avant…'  
Mais à ce moment, Rook sentit les mains de Blaise s'agripper à sa robe.  
'Regardez !' s'écria d'une voix aiguë le petit garçon en montrant le ciel. 'Des fleurs violettes ! C'est Marius… il y a un problème !'  
'Comment veux-tu savoir ?' rétorqua Rook, qui avait froncé les sourcils. 'Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu trouver la licorne… Marius a mélangé les deux signaux !'  
'Halalaaa ce fichu gamin ! Bon, je vais vérifier. Restez-là, sur le sentier ! Et ne bougez pas, je reviens !!'   
Hagrid s'enfonça rapidement entre les arbres, se précipitant dans la direction du signal. Blaise et Rook restèrent seul, avec leur inquiétude qui leur broyait l'estomac. Ils pouvaient capter le moindre souffle de vent, le moindre craquement de brindille… De petits animaux trottinaient d'un arbre à l'autre en faisant froisser les feuilles mortes. Que s'était-il passé avec les autres ? S'étaient-ils fait attaquer ? Marius était-il blessé ? Si seulement Malfoy pouvait se ramasser un coup de corne… Et que faisait Hagrid, cela faisait une éternité qu'il était parti… ?  
Enfin, ils entendirent les pas lourds de celui-ci. Il semblait furieux et ramenait les deux garçons tenus par le col, Fang sur ses talons. Malfoy et Marius se lançaient des regards chargés de haine. Hagrid les avaient trouvés en train de se battre. Il expliqua aux deux autres que Malfoy s'était caché pour ensuite sauter sur Marius dans le but de lui faire peur. Marius, surpris, avait lancé accidentellement le signal, avant de se jeter sur le blond pour se venger.  
'On aura d'la chance si on trouve kek'chose cette nuit, avec tout c'raffut ! Bon, on change les groupes… Rook, t'iras avec Fang et c't'abruti…' fit Hagrid en montrant Malfoy du menton. 'Chuis désolé,' lui dit-il tout bas. 'Mais je crois qu'tu sauras mieux garder ton sang-froid qu'ton copain.'  
Rook en doutait. Il jeta un regard froid à Malfoy qui eut un rictus narquois. Les deux garçons et le molosse s'enfoncèrent donc à nouveau sous les frondaisons.   
'Essaye de me jouer un sale tour dans le même genre, Malfoy, et Madam Pomfrey n'aura jamais assez de ses deux mains pour te faire retrouver figure humaine…'  
'Mais c'est qu't'arriverais presque à me faire peur, Sharp…' susurra le blond en réponse.  
'Et pourtant tu devrais…' lui rétorqua Rook d'une voix douce, avant d'ajouter : 'Mais c'est vrai qu'après tout, toi, tu ne _sais_ pas…'  
Puis il se tut, et attendit bien sagement. Pas longtemps.  
'Je ne sais pas _quoi_ ?' fit sèchement le blond, qui parut soudain un rien tendu.  
Rook dissimula un sourire. Il tenait sa vengeance…  
'Ce qui tue les licornes… Hagrid nous l'a dit. On a bien cru qu'_ils_ vous avaient trouvé tout à l'heure…'  
'Qui ça, _ils_ ?' Malfoy semblait de plus en plus nerveux.  
'Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire…'  
'Pourquoi ?!'  
'Tu pourrais faire dans tes pantalons.'  
'_Crétin_ !!'  
Furieux, Malfoy lui avait tourné le dos et avait repris la route. Mais il ne fit que quelques pas, avant de se retourner. Il était pâle et scrutait nerveusement les alentours.  
'Alors, Sharp ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!'  
Rook prit un air volontairement mystérieux.  
'Des _vampires_…'  
Malfoy laissa alors échapper un petit rire, haussant les épaules.  
'Un vampire ne pourrait pas attraper une licorne !'  
'Un, non… Mais une troupe… ?'  
'U… Une troupe ?!…'  
'Dix… peut-être vingt individus… Qui chassent en bande…'  
Rook eut tout le loisir d'observer le visage du blond. Perplexité, réflexion intense… et aussi inquiétude… Inquiétude croissante même, s'il tenait en compte les coups d'œil furtifs que commença à jeter Malfoy vers toutes les ombres les environnant. Sur le coup, Rook bénit la Grand-Mère et ses contes à dormir debout racontés au coin du feu.  
'Pourquoi s'attaqueraient-ils aux licornes ?' fit enfin Malfoy, ne sachant s'il devait croire ou non Rook.  
'Pour boire leur sang…' continua d'improviser le brun, qui devait se forcer à garder un air sérieux. 'Ils ne trouvent plus suffisamment de victimes humaines… C'est pourquoi nous devons être prudents. S'ils nous croisent jamais… quelle aubaine pour eux.'  
'Si t'essayes de me faire peur, Sharp, c'est raté…' fit Malfoy avec un rictus, toute son attitude démentant ses paroles. 'Passe le premier !'  
Rook s'exécuta complaisamment, prenant la tête.   
'Je préfère également ainsi. Tout monde sait que les vampires attaquent toujours par derrière…'  
Malfoy le bouscula alors et passa d'autorité devant lui, sans piper mot, sa baguette fortement serrée dans sa main. Rook ricana sous cape et lui emboîta le pas. C'était vraiment trop facile…  
Ils cheminaient ainsi depuis près d'une demi-heure, chacun ignorant maintenant soigneusement l'autre – tout en ne se quittant pas du coin de l'œil –, quand les taches de sang commencèrent à se faire plus nombreuses. Visiblement ils approchaient du dénouement, et Rook vit avec plaisir que Malfoy ralentissait le pas, apparemment très peu rassuré. Ils contournèrent enfin un énorme chêne et…  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a … ?' fit soudain Rook.   
Malfoy s'était figé et ne répondit pas, contemplant quelque chose à terre, le regard indéchiffrable. Rook le contourna. Il vit alors.   
Devant eux était la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus triste qui soit… Ils avaient trouvé la licorne, mais elle était morte. Son corps d'une blancheur éclatante reposait au milieu des feuilles et sa crinière étincelante miroitait dans l'ombre. Rook fut soulagé que Blaise n'ait pas eu à contempler ce spectacle désolant…  
À cet instant il y eut un bruissement sourd, et les deux garçons et Fang se figèrent. De l'autre côté de la clairière, un buisson s'agita. Une silhouette encapuchonnée en sortit alors lentement en rampant au sol comme une bête traquant un gibier. La chose s'approcha de la licorne, pencha sa tête au-dessus de la blessure sur son flanc et… commença à boire son sang.  
'AAAAAAAAAAARGH !!'  
Malfoy venait de pousser un cri horrifié et se jeta en arrière en prenant la fuite. Fang l'imita sans se faire prier, la queue entre les jambes. Rook aurait bien voulu faire de même, mais il était trop pétrifié pour bouger. Et puis, il voulait _savoir_… Cette histoire de vampire ne pouvait _quand même _pas être vraie… ?! La silhouette encapuchonnée releva brusquement la tête et son regard croisa celui de Rook. L'instant d'après, la créature avait bondit sur ses pieds et se précipitait sur lui.  
Alors une douleur foudroyante lui transperça la tête, une douleur comme Rook n'en avait jamais encore ressenti, lui rappelant celle qui l'avait frappé lors de banquet de début d'année mais amplifiée à un point telle que sa cicatrice lui semblait en feu. Aveuglé par la souffrance, le garçon fit un mouvement en arrière, trébucha et chuta lourdement. Au même moment, il entendit une galopade, et quelque chose sauta par-dessus lui et chargea la créature, l'empêchant de l'atteindre.  
Il lui fallut quelque temps avant que la douleur ne s'atténue, et quand il put relever les yeux, haletant, ce fut pour découvrir que la silhouette au capuchon avait disparu. À ses côtés, un centaure le regardait avec inquiétude. Ce n'était ni Ronan, ni Bane, ce centaure-là était plus jeune, il avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs et son corps était palomino.  
'Ça va mieux ?' fit le centaure en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied.  
'Je… je crois oui,' répondit Rook, qui se sentait quand même un peu nauséeux. 'Qu'est… qu'est-ce que c'était… ?'  
Fidèle à sa nature, le centaure ne répondit point. Il fixa Rook des ses yeux étonnamment bleus – à l'image de pâles saphirs – son regard déviant sur la cicatrice que celui-ci portait au front.  
'Tu es Celui-Qui-A-Survécu…' murmura le centaure. 'Tu dois retourner près de Hagrid. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici… Monte.'  
Et sans tarder, il fléchit les genoux, invitant Rook à lui grimper sur le dos. Le garçon, encore un peu étourdi, obéit machinalement.  
'Je m'appelle Firenze,' fit le centaure. 'Accroche-toi bien.'  
Il y eut alors un autre bruit de galopade et Bane et Ronan surgirent à leur tour dans la clairière. Bane sembla particulièrement choqué de voir Rook sur le dos du centaure blond.  
'Enfin, Firenze !' cria-t-il. 'Est-ce que tu te prendrais pour une mule ? Tu portes un humain sur ton dos !'  
'Ce n'est pas n'importe quel humain ! C'est Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ! Plus vite il sortira de la Forêt, mieux ce sera…'  
Bane frappa violemment le sol d'un antérieur.  
'Nous avons fait serment de ne pas aller à l'encontre de ce qui est dans le ciel ! N'as-tu pas lu dans les mouvements des planètes ?'  
Ronan voulut reprendre pour Firenze, mais Bane semblait hors de lui et lui coupa la parole.  
'Les centaures n'ont pas à se mêler des décrets du destin !' s'écria-t-il. 'Ils doivent s'y soumettre, un point c'est tout… ils n'ont pas à courir comme des ânes après les humains égarés dans notre Forêt !'  
Firenze commença à s'énerver à son tour, et se cabra légèrement. Rook dut se retenir à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Le garçon commençait à en avoir assez. Sa tête le faisait encore souffrir et il sentait venir une migraine atroce. Allaient-ils à la fin se décider à le laisser là ou à l'emmener ?   
'Ne comprends-tu donc pas pourquoi cette licorne a été tuée ?' s'emportait Firenze. 'Où les planètes auraient-elles omis de te le dire ? Je ne me dresse pas contre le destin, Bane, mais contre ce qui rampe dans cette Forêt ! Et si pour cela je dois aider un humain et l'emporter sur mon dos, et bien je le ferais !'  
Et sans laisser à Bane le loisir de répondre, Firenze se pointa en avant. Rook tenta de s'accrocher au mieux alors que le centaure plongeait au cœur des arbres.  
Firenze trottina ainsi un moment en gardant le silence, quand Rook se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait.  
'Qu'est-ce que cette créature qui rampe dans la forêt ?'   
Firenze ne répondit pas, et Rook douta qu'il ait entendu. Il allait reposer sa question quand le centaure ralentit et parla.  
'Toi-Qui-As-Survécu, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne ?'  
Rook ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir lu un jour quelque chose à ce sujet, dans un des livres de ses oncles. Quelque chose qui lui avait laissé comme un sentiment de malaise… Mais c'était peut être parce que son oncle l'avait menacé de le métamorphoser en crapaud s'il osait jamais recommencer à fouiller dans sa bibliothèque avant qu'il n'ait l'âge d'avoir une baguette.  
'Non,' fit-il finalement. Sa tête le faisait trop souffrir pour commencer à se torturer les méninges pour se rappeler. 'On a juste utilisé leur corne et leur crinière au cours de Potions…'  
'C'est parce que tuer une licorne est un acte odieux,' reprit Firenze. 'Il ne faut vraiment plus rien avoir à perdre et tout à gagner pour prendre la vie d'un être aussi pur. Le sang de licorne peut prolonger la vie, et ce même si tu es à deux doigts de mourir.'  
Oui, c'était cela. Rook s'en souvenait maintenant. Mais il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose…  
'Cependant le prix à payer est terrible,' continuait en effet le centaure. 'Réduire à néant une créature pure et sans défense pour se sauver soi-même ne peut donner qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite, et ce dès le moment où les lèvres touchent le sang…'  
'Comment peut-on être à ce point désespéré… ?' murmura alors Rook. 'Qui ne préfèrerait pas la mort à une vie maudite à jamais ?'  
'Mais peut-être celui qui a agit ainsi ne compte-t-il survivre que jusqu'au moment où il pourra boire autre chose, quelque chose qui lui rendra force et vigueur, qui lui apportera même… une vie éternelle ?'  
'L'Elixir of Life…' murmura Rook, qui comprenait soudain où le centaure voulait en venir. 'La Philosopher's Stone est actuellement cachée dans l'École ! Mais qui… ?'  
'Tu as l'esprit vif, Toi-Qui-As-Survécu… Et toi, surtout, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficultés à découvrir celui qui se terre ainsi depuis des années, se cramponnant misérablement à l'existence, en attendant le moyen de recouvrer la totalité de sa puissance…'  
Il eut comme un déclic dans le cerveau de Rook. Comme en écho, des paroles prononcées il y avait à peine quelques mois lui revinrent…_  
'Les rumeurs… Vous… vous n'y croyez pas vraiment… ?'  
'Je le voudrais, Severus. Honnêtement. Savoir qu'il y ait un risque qu'_il_ ait survécut… qu'_il_ se cache… tapis dans l'ombre, à l'affût…'_  
'Voldemort… !' laissa échapper Rook, alors que Firenze fléchissait soudain sous lui.  
Le centaure avait enfin regagné le sentier et s'arrêta. Des cris leur parvinrent… Rook reconnut les voix de ses amis qui l'appelaient.  
'JE SUIS ICI !!! OHÉ !' cria-t-il en retour, alors que Firenze le laissait glisser de son dos.  
'C'est ici que je te laisse, Toi-Qui-As-Survécu. Parfois, il arrive que l'on se trompe en lisant dans les étoiles… J'espère que c'est le cas aujourd'hui.'  
Le centaure fit demi-tour et prit un petit galop, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Hagrid arrivait et Rook lui désigna la clairière où était étendue la malheureuse licorne. Marius et Blaise rejoignirent leur ami, heureux de le retrouver sain et sauf. Seul Malfoy semblait un peu déçu, mais personne n'y prit garde. 

* 

Quand ils eurent rejoint leur salle commune, Malfoy s'empressa de regagner le dortoir, sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil. Rook le regarda disparaître en haut de l'escalier et se retourna vers ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient deviné que quelque chose le tourmentait et tous trois gagnèrent un des profonds divans devant le feu. Blaise en oublia bien vite de bailler quand Rook leur relata ce qui s'était passé dans la clairière où gisait la licorne.  
'Alors, Snape veut la Pierre pour Tu-Sais-Qui…' siffla Marius, estomaqué.  
Rook sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion pourtant, mais l'entendre la prononcer tout haut lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Snape… Snape travaillait au retour du Mage Noir… Il ne devrait pas être étonné pourtant. Ou devait-il l'être? Il ne savait pas…  
'Mais alors…' fit Blaise en claquant des dents. 'Cette chose qui rampait… c'était… c'était…'  
'Voldemort…'   
Marius et Blaise sursautèrent, mais Rook ne le remarqua pas. Il s'était levé et faisait les cent pas devant l'âtre.  
'Voldemort est dans la forêt…' fit-il d'une voix fiévreuse. 'Et il attend… Et pendant tout ce temps on pensait que Snape ne faisait tout ça que pour devenir riche… Firenze m'a sauvé, mais il n'aurait pas dû… Bane était furieux : il avait sûrement lu dans les étoiles que Voldemort était de retour… Et probablement y était-il aussi écrit que Voldemort devait me tuer cette nuit…'  
Marius fixait Rook d'un regard presque égaré. C'était comme s'il refusait encore d'y croire… Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de grincer des dents à chaque fois que Rook avait prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Blaise, lui, s'était recroquevillé dans le fond de son fauteuil et frissonnait, terrifié.   
'Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une chose à faire,' fit alors Rook, et un sourire étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles. Marius et Blaise ne le quittaient pas des yeux, hallucinés. 'Attendre que Snape vole la Pierre… Ainsi Voldemort pourra revenir, et il viendra m'achever. Et les étoiles auront dit la vérité…'  
Il y eut un silence pesant, seulement troublé par le craquement des bûches dans les flammes.  
'Rook…,' fit alors la petite voix effrayée de Blaise. 'Tu oublies Dumbledore… Tout le monde dit qu'il est le seul que Tu-Sais-Qui ait jamais craint… Jamais Tu-Sais-Qui n'oserait s'en prendre à toi avec Dumbledore à proximité…'  
'Et si tu veux m'en croire, tu ne devrais pas prêter attention à ce que ces _fichus reluqueurs d'étoiles_ racontent…' fit Marius, tentant à son tour de réconforter son ami. 'Tout ça, ça ne me semble qu'un ramassis de racontars de diseurs de bonne aventure…'  
Mais Rook voyaient bien que ses amis étaient fortement troublés.  
Ils finirent par monter à leur tour, épuisés, mais une surprise – la dernière de la nuit – les attendait dans le dortoir. Quand Rook écarta les rideaux de son lit, il trouva l'Invisibility Cloak soigneusement pliée sur ses draps. Une note y était épinglée :

_Au cas où._


	15. 13 Through the Trapdoor

Chapitre Treize : Through the Trapdoor (20/06/2003 ; upd 10/08/2003) 

– CHAPITRE TREIZE –

**_Through the Trapdoor_**

Les examens commencèrent par un temps radieux, et c'était une pitié que de devoir s'enfermer pour les épreuves écrites dans des salles immenses où régnait une chaleur étouffante. Tous les élèves avaient spécialement reçu pour l'occasion de nouvelles plumes qui avait été ensorcelées avec un Anti-Cheating Spell et cela leur donnait un goût effroyable quand on les suçotait à la recherche d'un mot qui vous échappait.  
Il y avait des épreuves pratiques, aussi, bien sûr. Comme chaque année, Flitwick désespérait de voir un jour un élève réussir à faire danser parfaitement des claquettes à un ananas. Le pauvre n'avait jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être là plus d'un problème de rythme que de magie…   
L'examen de Métamorphoses consistait à transformer une souris en tabatière. Ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer dans les derniers devaient auparavant passer une demi-heure à essayer d'attraper un des petits rongeurs qui commençaient à connaître la chanson et s'enfuyaient à la vue de la moindre baguette magique. Mrs Norris, elle, semblait follement s'amuser à courir après des tabatières à moustaches…   
L'examen de loin le plus redouté était celui de Potions. Le fait de devoir se souvenir de la façon dont on préparait une Forgetfulness Potion avec Snape épiant le moindre de vos gestes juste derrière votre dos avait le don d'en paralyser plus d'un. Madam Pomfrey avait l'habitude de recevoir à cette occasion à l'infirmerie nombre d'élèves au bord de la crise de nerfs. Heureusement, un dé à coudre de Forgetfulness Potion et il n'y paraissait plus. Si c'était le genre d'humour qu'aimait à cultiver Snape, bien peu l'appréciait…  
Rook traversa la plupart de ces épreuves dans un état qu'il aurait pu décrire comme _semi-comateux_. S'attendre à chaque instant à voir surgir Lord Voldemort en plein milieu de la classe et y faire un massacre n'était pas spécialement le meilleur moyen d'apaiser son stress. Pour ne rien arranger, le sommeil le fuyait, sa cicatrice l'élançant douloureusement depuis son aventure dans la forêt. De même, ses vieux cauchemars étaient revenus encore pires qu'avant, agrémentés cette fois d'une silhouette encapuchonnée et ruisselante de sang argenté.  
Bien qu'ils fussent inquiets de sa mauvaise mine et de ses traits tirés, Blaise et Marius ne semblaient pas aussi soucieux que Rook au sujet de la Pierre. Après tout, eux n'avaient rien vu dans la forêt, ils n'avaient pas de cicatrice qui les brûlait et si le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui les terrifiait, celui-ci ne les visitait cependant pas dans leurs rêves… Les examens étaient bien suffisants à occuper leurs pensées pour qu'ils se soucient en plus de ce que Snape ou n'importe qui d'autre pouvait bien manigancer.  
Enfin le dernier examen prit fin – il s'agissait de celui du professeur Binns – et au soulagement de ne plus devoir réviser s'ajouta la joie d'avoir devant soit une semaine entière encore à s'amuser avec insouciance avant d'obtenir ses résultats.   
Rook, Blaise et Marius étaient sortis dans le parc et déambulaient ainsi au hasard. Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur sa dernière copie, ce qui horripilait au plus haut point Marius. Celui-ci avait fini par se jeter sur lui et s'était mis impitoyablement à le chatouiller pour le faire taire. Rook les regardaient tous deux avec amusement quand son sourire s'effaça, et il porta la main à son front. Ses amis stoppèrent de suite leur jeu.  
'C'est encore ta cicatrice ?' demanda Blaise.  
'Mais non, je me suis tordu le pied !' s'exclama Rook avec humeur. 'Bien sûr que c'est ma cicatrice, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!!'  
Blessé, Blaise rentra la tête dans les épaules. Rook se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.  
'Je suis désolé,' fit-il plus doucement en s'asseyant à côté de ses amis, sa main frottant toujours son front. 'C'est juste que… Ça n'arrête pas ces temps-ci…'  
'Tu devrais aller voir Madam Pomfrey,' fit Marius, qui aurait probablement pu atteindre l'infirmerie les yeux fermés – ce qu'il avait dû en effet faire le jour où un accident de baguette lui avait collé un pancake sur le visage.  
'Je ne suis pas malade !' rétorqua Rook, que la douleur persistante rendait irritable. 'Je voudrais juste comprendre ce que ça veut dire… J'ai l'impression que c'est un signal… que quelque chose de terrible va arriver.'  
Marius et Blaise se jetèrent un coup d'œil.  
'Rook, tu sais bien que la Pierre ne risque rien tant que Dumbledore veille sur elle… Et rien ne dit que Snape ait finalement trouvé comment passer devant Fluffy.'  
'Sans oublier que je serais sûrement Ministre de la Magie avant que Hagrid laisse tomber Dumbledore,' ajouta Marius.   
'Le jour où tu seras Ministre de la Magie, je me ferais Muggle, Marius !' fit alors Rook, et tous trois éclatèrent de rire.  
Ce petit moment de gaieté avait aidé à détendre Rook. Il laissa errer son regard sur le paysage, passant des reflets scintillants dansant sur la surface du lac aux arbres sombres de la Forbidden Forest. Au loin un hibou se dirigea hâtivement vers l'École, un message dans son bec. Le seul à lui avoir régulièrement envoyé des lettres étaient Hagrid, s'aperçut-il. Ses pensées se portèrent sur le garde-chasse. Sacré Hagrid… il avait été le premier à l'accueillir et à s'occuper de lui à son arrivée en Angleterre. Et ses histoires de dragons… Rook laissa échapper un sourire. Il avait fini par l'avoir, son dragon…   
Marius et Blaise sursautèrent soudain quand Rook bondit sur ses pieds.  
'Quoi ?!'  
'On doit aller voir Hagrid. Maintenant ! Tout de suite !'   
Rook était soudain devenu si pâle que ses amis crurent d'abord qu'il avait une nouvelle crise de migraine plus violente que les autres mais le brun s'était précipité dans la direction de la cabane du géant. Ses amis lui emboîtèrent le pas, interdits.  
'Pourquoi veux-tu voir Hagrid ?' fit Marius quand il l'eut rattrapé.  
'Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi, que la chose que désire le plus Hagrid soit de posséder un dragon, et que justement cette année-ci, par hasard, il rencontre un type avec un œuf de dragon dans sa poche ?'  
'Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?' fit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
Ils avaient atteint l'orée de la Forbidden Forest et contournèrent la cabane. Hagrid était assis derrière, en bras de chemise, et décortiquait des petits pois. Il les accueillit avec un sourire.  
'Hello, les garçons ! Vous voulez kek'chose à boire ?'  
Marius allait répondre avec enthousiasme mais Rook lui coupa la parole.  
'Hagrid ! Cette nuit où vous avez gagné Norbert, est-ce que vous vous rappelez à quoi ressemblait cet étranger avec qui vous avez joué aux cartes ?'  
'Absolument pas,' répondit distraitement le géant. 'Il a tout l'temps gardé son capuchon sur la tête… C'est pas si étonnant,' fit-il en voyant leur air étonné. 'On rencontre souvent d'drôles de gars au Hog's Head – c'est l'nom du pub au village. Pourquoi cett'question ?'  
'De quoi avez-vous parlé ensemble ? De Hogwarts ?'  
Hagrid fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir.   
'Oui, j'crois bien qu'on a parlé de Hogwarts… Il voulait savoir c'que j'faisais comme travail. Il aimait qu'je lui parle de tout'sortes de créatures… J'lui ai dit alors qu'j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon. … Heu… J'me souviens plus trop bien, il 'arrêtait pas de m'payer à boire… Ah oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait un œuf de dragon et qu'y voulait bien l'jouer aux cartes. Mais il voulait êt' sûr qu'je saurais bien m'en occuper. Alors j'lui ai dit qu'après Fluffy, un dragon ça d'vait pas être trop difficile à élev…'   
'Vous lui avez parlé de Fluffy… ?' le coupa Rook, essayant de garder son calme.  
'Bien sûr, il était très intéressé. J'lui ai raconté comment Fluffy pouvait être adorable, dès qu'on savait comment l'prendre. Y suffit d'lui jouer un peu d'musique et il s'endort tout d's…'  
Hagrid sembla soudain horrifié.  
'J'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça !! Oubliez ça tout d'suite, vous entendez ?! Hey !! Où allez-vous ?!'  
Les trois garçons ne s'arrêtèrent pour souffler que quand ils furent arrivés dans le hall.  
'Il faut prévenir Dumbledore…' fit Blaise. 'C'était soit Snape, soit Vous-Savez-Qui qui était sous ce capuchon, et Hagrid lui a tout raconté quand il l'a fait boire…'  
'Je veux bien,' fit alors Rook d'une voix sardonique. 'Mais quelqu'un a-t-il la moindre petite idée de l'endroit où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore ?'   
Tous trois regardèrent autour d'eux, interdits. Ils venaient de se rendre compte à l'instant même qu'aucun d'eux ne savait où le Directeur avait son bureau.  
'Tu aurais dû faire plus de bêtises, Marius… Peut-être y aurais-tu été envoyé un jour, et on saurait alors où aller…'  
'Ça c'est bas, Sharp, très bas…' rétorqua Marius, qui faisait semblant d'être atrocement vexé.  
'Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les trois ici ?' fit alors une voix dans leur dos.  
C'était McGonagall. Elle avait une grosse pile de livres dans les bras et les observait d'un air soupçonneux. Trouver là trois élèves, et des Slytherin en plus, n'était visiblement pas pour lui plaire.  
'Nous voudrions voir le professeur Dumbledore…' fit alors Rook.  
'Le professeur Dumbledore ?' McGonagall haussa un sourcil. 'Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez… ?'  
'Et bien… c'est… On ne peut pas vous le dire,' tenta maladroitement Blaise.  
McGonagall fronça le nez. Selon toute vraisemblance, la réponse ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié et reforçait sa méfiance.  
'Ah vraiment ? Et bien sachez que le professeur Dumbledore vient de partir il y a peu. Il a reçu un message urgent du Ministre de la Magie qui l'appelait à Londres.'  
Les trois garçons pâlirent instantanément.  
'Il est parti ? Mais… mais ce que je dois lui dire est de la première importance !'  
'Plus important que le Ministre de la Magie, Mr Sharp ?' fit McGonagall, l'air sceptique.  
'C'est… c'est à propos de la Philosopher's Stone…' finit par lâcher Rook.  
Les livres que tenait le professeur s'écroulèrent bruyamment dans le hall. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela.  
'Comment êtes-vous au courant ?' fit-elle sèchement.  
'Professeur, quelqu'un cherche à voler la Pierre…'  
'Personne ne va voler la Pierre,' le coupa-t-elle. 'Elle trop bien protégée. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour apprendre tout ça, mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires… Maintenant retournez tous les trois dehors, au soleil !'  
Et après avoir repris ses livres, elle s'éloigna de son petit pas sec.  
Mais il était hors de question qu'ils ressortent.   
'C'est cette nuit que cela va se passer,' fit Rook. 'Snape va profiter de l'absence de Dumbledore pour voler la Pierre. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a envoyé ce message, c'est un faux ! Il a tout manig…'  
Mais Blaise laissa échapper un cri, l'interrompant. Rook et Marius se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Snape était derrière eux.  
'Bonjour…' fit-il d'une voix onctueuse. 'Et bien et bien… Que faites-vous donc à traîner ici tous les trois, alors qu'il fait si bon dehors ? Vous devriez faire attention… On pourrait croire que vous complotez encore quelque mauvais coup. Il me déplairait tout particulièrement que vous fassiez encore perdre des points à notre Maison…'   
Snape les fusilla du regard et Rook eut du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux. Cela semblait être devenu un jeu entre eux, Snape s'efforçant de lui faire baisser la tête et Rook résistant de toute la force de son orgueil.  
'C'est le dernier avertissement, _Sharp_,' susurra le professeur d'un air inquiétant. 'Si je vous surprends encore à vous promener dans les couloirs la nuit, je vous assure que je vous ferais renvoyer illico… Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.'  
Snape fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, les pans de sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui.  
Les trois garçons avaient fait mine de retourner dans le parc, mais s'étaient arrêtés en haut des marches de pierre.  
'Voilà ce qu'on va faire,' fit Rook. 'On va se cacher près du couloir interdit et surveiller quiconque s'en approche…'  
'Et si Snape vient ?' demanda Blaise avec un tremblement dans la voix.  
'On avisera à ce moment-là…'  
Mais ils ne purent mener à bien leur plan, car à peine eurent-ils atteint le troisième étage que McGonagall les surprit et elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui leur avait trotté dans la tête.  
'Croyez-vous vraiment que vous serez plus difficile à passer que toute une série d'enchantements ?' tonna-t-elle. 'Cessez de vous occuper de cette histoire ! Si je vous surprends encore à traîner dans le coin, j'en réfèrerais au Directeur de votre Maison !'  
Ils ne se firent pas prier pour filer, et regagnèrent leur salle commune. Celle-ci était presque déserte et ils s'isolèrent dans un coin, ne souhaitant pas être dérangés. La précaution était cependant inutile, les autres Slytherin leur faisaient en effet toujours la tête. Même la bande de Malfoy avait renoncé à surveiller le moindre de leur mouvement et les ignorait royalement.  
'Il ne nous reste guère de solution…' murmura Rook, le visage sombre mais décidé.   
Il leva les yeux sur ses amis et ceux-ci furent surpris de les voir s'éclairer d'une étrange lueur.  
'Ce soir, je descendrais par la trappe et je m'emparerais de la Pierre avant lui…'  
'T'es complètement cinglé !' s'exclama Marius.   
'Tu as entendu Snape et McGonagall,' s'écria Blaise à son tour. 'Tu vas te faire renvoyer !!'  
'Mais quelle importance !' siffla alors Rook d'une voix âpre. 'Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Si Snape réussit à prendre la Pierre, alors Voldemort retrouvera toute sa puissance ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire ?! Tout redeviendra comme _avant_ !' Les deux autres se tassèrent sur leur siège. 'Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Et je ne vais pas attendre tranquillement qu'il vienne me tuer. Je veux tenter ma chance ! Je descendrais par cette trappe et personne, même pas vous, ne pourra m'en empêcher…'   
Puis il ajouta, les dents serrées, la haine brillant dans ses yeux : 'Ce monstre. A tué. Ma mère…'  
'Je comprends,' fit alors Marius, en baissant le regard.  
La voix de Rook s'adoucit, mais elle n'avait rien perdu de sa détermination.  
'Je prendrais l'Invisibility Cloak. C'est heureux que je l'ai récupérée…'  
'Elle arrivera à nous couvrir tous les trois ?' fit alors la petite voix flûtée de Blaise.  
Rook le fixa soudain, les yeux écarquillés.  
'Tous… tous les trois ?'  
'Bien sûr, crétin ! Tu crois peut être qu'on va te laisser y aller tout seul ?' fit alors Marius d'un ton enjoué. 'Tu sais bien que sans nous, t'es incapable de faire quoique ce soit…'  
Rook ne releva pas. Une étrange chaleur l'avait envahi, et son cœur se remplit d'espoir. C'était étrange comment le simple fait de savoir ses amis à ses côtés pouvait lui donner soudain l'impression d'être quasi invincible… 

* 

Après le dîner, ils reprirent leur place dans la salle commune, à l'écart des autres. Ils restaient silencieux, chacun absorbés par ses propres pensées. Blaise marmonnait de temps à autres et Rook devina qu'ils étaient en train de se remémorer tout son cours d'Enchantements en prévision des pièges qu'ils allaient rencontrer.  
Lentement la salle se vida, les élèves regagnant leur dortoir.  
Quand le dernier quitta la pièce, Rook monta silencieusement chercher sa Cape. Il ne tenait pas à réveiller Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Quand il redescendit, rien n'était venu troubler les ronflements sonores qui emplissaient le dortoir. Mais l'obscurité qui y régnait l'avait empêché de voir qu'en fait, seuls deux des trois lits étaient occupés.  
'On devrait essayer la Cape ici,' murmura Rook. 'Pour vérifier qu'elle nous couvre bien. Je n'aimerais pas voir la tête de Filch s'il surprend un de nos pieds se promener dans…'  
'Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de mijoter… ?' fit alors une voix traînante qui les fit sursauter.   
Malfoy sortit de derrière un fauteuil, les toisant avec mépris. Rook dissimula de suite la Cape derrière lui.  
'Vous vous apprêtiez encore à sortir, pas vrai ? À la chasse au dragon, ou aux vampires… Vous trouvez que vous n'avez pas encore eu assez d'ennui comme ça ?'  
'Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Malfoy !' claqua le voix de Marius.  
'Mais ça me regarde justement, Nott ! C'est _aussi_ à ma Maison que vous allez encore faire perdre des points si vous vous faites prendre…'  
Tout en parlant, Malfoy s'était glissé entre eux et le passage secret du mur.  
'Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour nous en empêcher, Malfoy ?' fit alors Rook, qui avait pris un air menaçant.  
'Mais rien…' ricana le blond. 'Je vais juste aller me promener aussi… du côté du bureau du porfesseur Snape par exemple…'  
'Ça je ne crois pas,' fit alors Marius d'une voix douce.  
'Ah non ?' le toisa Malfoy, en fronçant ses pâles sourcils.  
'Malfoy… ?'  
'Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nott ? Me supplier de me taire… ?'   
'Oh non. Je voulais juste te dire que… je ne suis _absolument pas_… mais alors là, _pas du tout_… désolé… de faire _ça_ !'  
Et sans prévenir, Marius sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la brandit vers Malfoy, criant dans le même mouvement : '_Petrificus Totalus_ !'  
Les bras de Malfoy se joignirent soudain à ses flancs, ses jambes se collèrent ensemble et son corps se rigidifia. Il vacilla un instant avant de tomber lourdement face en avant. Blaise se précipita et le retourna. Les lèvres du blond étaient collées ensemble, l'empêchant de parler, et seuls ses yeux pouvaient encore bouger. Ils roulaient en tout sens en jetant des regards mi-furieux mi-effrayés.  
'Marius, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!'  
'C'est le Body-Bind Curse,' fit Marius, les yeux écarquillés. 'Wow !! Mais ça a marché !! J'ai lancé un sort et ça a marché !!!'  
'Excellent, Marius…' fit Rook en lui tapotant l'épaule. 'Maintenant on y va… On n'a plus de temps à perdre.'  
Et il les entraîna dehors. En passant auprès de son éternel ennemi, Marius ne put s'empêcher de se pencher.  
'On viendra te délivrer plus tard, Draco, _my Dear_…' fit-il d'un air faussement désolé. 'Ou… peut-être pas…' ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil perfide.   
Si Malfoy avait pu crier, même Peeves aurait appris quelques mots de vocabulaire… 

* 

Ils n'avançaient pas très vite, sous la Cape, mais le voyage se passa presque sans accident. Il fallut retenir Marius de jeter un coup de pied à Mrs Norris qui montait la garde dans un couloir. Ils ne savaient toujours pas si la chatte pouvait les voir, mais bien qu'elle les suivit des yeux quand ils passèrent, elle ne fit rien de plus…  
Il y eut une deuxième alerte quand ils atteignirent l'escalier menant au troisième étage. Peeves étaient là, flottant dans les airs. Ils faisaient des plis dans le tapis afin d'y faire trébucher les élèves. Il se redressa soudain, clignant ses petits yeux méchants.  
'Qui est là ?' cria-t-il. 'Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un… même si je ne peux pas vous voir…'  
Les garçons stoppèrent et retinrent leur souffle. Ils firent précipitamment machine arrière et retournèrent dans le couloir. Plus loin, Peeves grommela encore quelques instants, soupçonneux, mais n'ayant plus rien entendu, il finit par reprendre sa besogne malintentionnée.  
'Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?' murmura Blaise.  
'Va falloir faire un détour', grogna Rook, que ce contre-temps irritait.  
Ils firent lentement demi-tour, toujours dissimulés sous la cape quand soudain quelque chose d'argenté leur passa au travers, leur glaçant les sangs. Tous trois stoppèrent instantanément, pétrifiés. Ils tournèrent lentement leur tête vers le fantôme qui venait de les traverser. Celui-ci avait dû se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de l'affaire, car il avait stoppé net. Lentement il se retourna à son tour, une expression de profonde perplexité sur sa figure hâve et blême. Blaise grinça des dents. C'était le Bloody Baron.  
Le fantôme des Slytherin resta longtemps immobile, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux caves, fouillant le vide devant lui. Puis, sans qu'aucun changement d'expression ne se marque sur ses traits figés, il ânonna, d'une voix sinistre et sans timbre :

'_Jeunes Slytherin en vadrouille  
En quête d'un coup pendard  
Ne craignez plus les embrouilles  
Je m'occupe de ce mouchard_…' 

À l'instant, il fit demi-tour et gagna l'escalier où Peeves s'affairait encore.  
Ils entendirent comme un hoquet étranglé quand l'esprit frappeur se rendit compte de la présence du redouté fantôme. L'attitude de celui-ci changea du tout au tout, se faisant plus humble, enjôleuse… Peeves s'excusa de façon obséquieuse de s'être trouvé ainsi si malencontreusement sur le chemin de sa Sanglante Seigneurie, pour finir par s'embrouiller dans ses flatteries et disparaître avec un petit _pop_.  
Sous la Cape, Rook, Blaise et Marius étaient toujours figés. Le Bloody Baron les avait vus… Ou du moins, il les avait identifiés comme des Slytherin. Et loin d'en référer à Filch, Snape ou quiconque, il les avait aidés à se débarrasser de Peeves. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui les avait le plus confondus.  
Le Bloody Baron s'exprimait en faisant des vers… !  
Mais même Marius n'aurait jamais osé en rire.  
Une fois Peeves hors du chemin, le Bloody Baron avait continué sa promenade nocturne sans plus se soucier d'eux. Ils s'empressèrent donc dans les escaliers et enfin arrivèrent devant la porte du couloir interdit. Ce fut pour découvrir qu'elle était déjà entrouverte.  
'Snape est arrivé avant nous…' fit Rook d'une voix sombre.  
Ils restèrent un instant indécis, contemplant la porte.  
'Il est encore temps,' reprit Rook. 'Si vous avez changé d'avis, je ne vous en voudrais pas…'  
'Tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises et pousser cette porte, oui ?' lui rétorqua Marius. Et les trois garçons, toujours sous la Cape, s'avancèrent.  
Devant eux, Fluffy s'agita, tendant ses têtes dans leur direction. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, mais ses trois fois deux narines frémissaient dans l'air… À ses pieds gisait une harpe.  
'C'est sûrement Snape qui l'a apportée avec lui. Apparemment, Fluffy se réveille dès qu'on arrête de jouer…'  
'On fait comment nous ? Vous croyez que je peux essayer de chanter ?' proposa Marius.  
'Je ne crois pas,' fit précipitamment Blaise. 'Je pense que Fluffy ne s'endort que quand il entend quelque chose _d'harmonieux_…'  
Rook se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire alors que Marius se retournait vivement vers Blaise.  
'Est-ce que tu veux dire par là que je chante faux ??!'  
'Mais non, Marius, tu as une très jolie voix,' fit Rook. 'Entre le craillement de Jet et le couinement de Scabbers, je dirais…'  
'Avec comme un soupçon du miaulement de Mrs Norris', ajouta ingénument Blaise.  
'Il est juste malheureux que tu ne chantes pas dans les ultra-sons comme Shadow…' l'acheva un Rook pince-sans-rire.  
Marius prit une mine affreusement vexée : 'Je vous déteste…'  
Rook porta sa main à son cou, sortant un pendentif de sous sa robe : le médaillon que lui avait offert Ariella pour Noël. Il l'entrouvrit doucement, et après un déclic, des notes légères en fusèrent. Fluffy cessa immédiatement de grogner. Ses six yeux clignèrent, puis l'animal s'affaissa, tombant profondément endormi.  
Les trois garçons s'extirpèrent de la Cape, que Rook plia soigneusement pour la déposer dans un coin. Son médaillon égrenant toujours la discrète mélodie, ils s'approchèrent du terrible gardien, qui ronflait maintenant à ne plus faire trembler que les murs. Marius s'approcha de la trappe et empoigna l'anneau qui y était scellé. Avec un grincement, le panneau s'ouvrit, révélant un puits profond et obscur.  
'Bon, ben… Pas d'échelle, pas de corde… je suppose qu'on doit sauter…' fit le garçon.  
'Je passe le premier,' fit péremptoirement Rook en donnant son pendentif à Blaise.  
Il prit une inspiration et s'assit au bord de la trappe. On ne voyait rien à l'intérieur… le fond était indiscernable.  
'S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit,' fit-il. 'Vous filez envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, c'est compris ?'  
Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Rook jeta un dernier regard au fond de l'abîme où battaient ses pieds et il sauta.  
Il était extrêmement désagréable d'ainsi tomber dans le vide, quand ni les murs ni rien d'autre autour de vous n'était perceptible. Impossible de savoir si le sol se rapprochait, ni quand se préparer à l'atterrissage… Il y eut juste un léger FLUMP quand Rook s'enfonça dans quelque chose de mou. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir sur quoi il était tombé, mais au toucher, cela ressemblait à une sorte de plante…  
'C'est bon !' cria-t-il. 'Vous pouvez venir !!'  
D'en bas, le carré de la trappe ne paraissait pas plus grand qu'un dé à coudre. Il entendit le déclic du médaillon que l'on refermait, et Fluffy poussa un grognement. Mais les deux autres avaient déjà sauté. La plante – si c'en était bien une – tressaillit quand ils l'atteignirent à leur tour.  
'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?' grogna Marius en gigotant.  
'Aucune idée… Ça a dû être mis là pour adoucir la chute… Qu'est-ce que… Nom d'un serpent !'  
'Quoi ?'  
'Je ne peux plus bouger !!' s'exclama Rook.  
Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la plante avait commencé à l'enlacer de ses vrilles, longues et puissantes comme des tentacules. Il les sentait maintenant s'enrouler autour de ses bras et de son torse, resserrant de plus en plus leur prise. À entendre les exclamations étouffées de ses amis, elle avait entrepris le même travail avec eux.  
'Arrêtez de bouger !' fit alors Blaise. 'C'est un Devil's Snare !!'  
'Merci beaucoup, Blaise… Maintenant au moins, je sais ce qui essaye de m'étouffer !' lâcha Marius, d'une voix légèrement stressée.  
'Comment faire pour s'en débarrasser… ?' articula Rook, qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et s'efforçait de garder son calme.  
'Qu'a dit Madam Sprout, encore ?…' marmonnait le petit brun.  
'Blaise, dépêche-toi !'  
'Ça aime l'humidité… et l'obscurité… Marius !! Tu sais attraper ta baguette ? Tes petites flammes vertes, vite !!'  
'Ma baguette, ma baguette, t'en as de bonnes toi…' grogna Marius en gesticulant… 'Ça y'est je l'ai !'  
Immédiatement, un éclat verdâtre jaillit de son côté alors que les petites flammes crépitaient joyeusement… À leur contact, les vrilles se déroulèrent, se rétractant comme des serpents. Dès qu'il fut libéré, Marius s'empressa de venir aider ses amis…  
'Si c'est ça le petit tour de Sprout, je me demande ce que nous réservent les autres,' grommela-t-il.  
Ils s'engagèrent alors dans un tunnel qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la terre. Bientôt ils discernèrent devant eux une lueur et un bruissement curieux qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Une autre pièce s'offrit à leur vue, avec un plafond à volutes très haut. On y voyait comme en plein jour et une myriade de ce qui leur sembla des petits oiseaux brillants la parcourait en tous sens. En face, il y avait une grande porte en bois.  
'Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous attaquer pour nous empêcher de passer ?' fit Blaise.  
'On va voir… Tous les trois en même temps. Trois… deux… un. Go !'  
Ils se précipitèrent, la tête courbée, et se protégeant de leurs mains, mais ils arrivèrent sans encombre de l'autre côté. Marius fit tourner la clinche, mais la porte ne bougea pas.  
'C'est verrouillé…'  
Rook et Marius baissèrent les yeux sur Blaise.  
'_Alohomora_,' fit le petit garçon en brandissant sa baguette.  
Marius tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir, mais sans succès.  
Rook s'était retourné, observant la multitude de petits oiseaux scintillants.  
'Ils doivent bien être là pour quelque chose, non ?' fit-il quand les autres lui jetèrent un regard intrigué.  
Rook fronçait les sourcils, tentant de suivre chaque mouvement des volatiles… Un sourire éclaira son visage.  
'Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux, ce sont des clés ailées ! Il faut attraper la clé qui ouvre la porte…'  
'Ah oui ? Et comment on fait ça ? Tu sais voler, toi ?' fit alors Marius.  
'Regardez ! Là ! Des balais !' s'exclama Blaise.  
'Tout a été prévu, mon cher Marius,' sourit Rook, mais il remarqua alors la mine défaite de son ami. 'Euh… Toi, tu restes et tu surveilles la porte, d'accord ?'  
Marius hocha vivement la tête. Sa dernière aventure sur balai l'avait un peu refroidi…  
Blaise n'était pas très habile non plus sur un balai – en fait, il avait un peu le vertige – mais au moins lui pouvait voler plus de cinq minutes sans se retrouver par terre. Sur les indications de Rook, il se contenta donc de rabattre les clés d'un endroit à l'autre, sans s'élever plus de 1 mètre 50 du sol. Rook se chargeait d'attraper la clé. Mais comment déterminer laquelle était la bonne ?   
'C'est sûrement une vieille clé à l'ancienne, en argent comme la poignée,' cria Marius.  
Sur son balai, Rook se sentait dans son élément. Après tout, cela ne semblait pas plus difficile que d'attraper le Snitch au cours d'un match de Quidditch… Le garçon jetait des regards partout, essayant de repérer la bonne clé. Les entraînements et les matchs avaient eu au moins cela de positif qu'ils avaient renforcé son acuité visuelle. Soudain, dans un tourbillon de clés enchantées, il la vit. Elle avait une aile tordue, comme si quelqu'un l'avait déjà attrapée… Rook empoigna le manche de son balai et plongea. Dès l'instant où elle s'était sentie repérée, la clé avait filé à toute vitesse, se jetant au milieu de ses sœurs et tentant de se dissimuler dans la masse. Mais on ne trompait pas l'œil du meilleur plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle aussi facilement… Quelques secondes plus tard, Rook tenait solidement sa proie, qui se débattait dans son poing dans l'espoir de s'échapper. Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant d'arriver à l'introduire dans la serrure, puis il tourna. Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit… La clé profita de l'occasion pour s'enfuir et rejoindre les autres, un peu penaude.  
Marius jeta un œil de l'autre côté mais il faisait tellement sombre qu'il ne pouvait rien discerner. Alors tous trois se décidèrent à entrer. À peine la porte se fut-elle refermée avec un grincement dans leur dos qu'un faisceau lumineux jaillit soudain, et ils écarquillèrent les yeux.  
Devant eux s'étalait un échiquier géant… Soigneusement rangées à leur place, les pièces les dépassaient facilement d'une tête et semblait avoir été taillées dans la pierre. De l'autre côté du jeu, il y avait une nouvelle porte.  
'Laissez-moi deviner… On va devoir jouer une partie, c'est ça ?' grimaça Rook.   
Marius se frotta les mains. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation : il était dans son élément.  
'Bien,' fit-il. 'Apparemment, on joue avec les noirs… Et c'est aux blancs de commencer.'  
Mais rien ne bougea. Les pièces semblaient attendre.  
'Peut-être qu'on doit prendre part au jeu… je veux dire… physiquement ?' tenta Blaise.  
Le Roi noir tourna alors lentement sa face vers lui, comme pour l'approuver.  
Marius fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Rook était étonné de voir comment son visage, d'habitude rieur et insouciant, pouvait se faire grave et posé quand il jouait à ce jeu. Mais Marius avait toujours considéré très sérieusement les échecs…  
'Blaise, tu prends la place de cette Tour. Rook, tu vas sur la case du Cavalier là-bas.'  
Ainsi firent-ils, lui faisant aveuglément confiance. Les deux pièces cédèrent leur place dès que les deux garçons eurent mis le pied sur le plateau. Marius, lui, choisit la place d'un Fou. Quand ils furent tous prêts, un Pion blanc se déplaça de deux cases en avant.   
La partie s'annonça rapidement intéressante. Les noirs furent les premiers à perdre un des leurs. Blaise et Marius firent la grimace quand un Fou blanc s'empara d'un de leurs Pions, l'assommant violemment avec son fléau avant de le traîner hors de l'échiquier. Rook ne broncha pas. Bientôt, il y eut autant de pièces noires que de pièces blanches hors du plateau. Marius avait dû intervenir plusieurs fois pour sauver ses deux amis, mis en danger par une offensive de l'ennemi.   
Rook avait un peu de mal à suivre le déroulement de la partie. Il était même incapable de dire qui était en train de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais il faisait confiance à Marius, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu perdre. Blaise, au contraire, semblait un peu mieux se rendre compte de ce qui se passait… Le petit garçon, cependant, devenait de plus en plus soucieux, et finit par se tourner vers son ami. C'était à leur tour de jouer, et Marius semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.  
'Tu ne vas pas faire ça, hein, Marius ?!' fit alors soudain Blaise.  
Rook nota la détresse dans sa voix, et commença à s'inquiéter aussi.  
'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire… ?'  
'Il va se laisser prendre !' répondit Blaise, les larmes aux yeux.  
Marius leva un regard tourmenté vers Rook, et le brun sut que sa décision était prise et que rien ne pourrait l'en faire changer. Mais Blaise ne semblait pas vouloir l'accepter.  
'Ne bouge pas !' s'exclama Marius, alors que le petit brun avait fait un geste pour le rejoindre. 'Si tu quittes ta place, on perd !'  
'Mais… !'  
'Blaise… Je t'en prie…'  
Le petit brun renonça à quitter sa place, mais recommença à tirailler ses manches en reniflant.  
'Rook… Je t'explique, parce qu'apparemment Blaise a déjà compris. Je vais me laisser prendre par la Reine, là… Comme ça Blaise pourra avancer et mettre le Roi en échec…'  
'Mais je ne veux pas…' gémit Blaise, qui pleurait pour de bon cette fois. La simple idée de voir l'immense Reine blanche se jeter sur Marius lui faisait horreur.  
'Blaise… Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais c'est la seule solution si on veut gagner… Tu t'en es bien rendu compte aussi, ça, non ?' Le petit garçon parcourut le plateau des yeux à travers ses larmes. Il sembla se rallier à l'avis de Marius, car il baissa la tête. 'On n'a pas le choix, tu vois bien… Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?'  
Blaise, hoquetant, se tourna vers Rook. Le brun se sentit profondément remué par sa détresse, mais que pouvait-il faire ? À son tour, il observa le jeu. Il comprenait ce que Marius voulait effectuer… Mais c'était un bien lourd sacrifice. Il n'osa jeter un œil aux pièces inertes amoncelées en dehors du plateau.  
'Je peux compter sur toi, Blaise ?' insista Marius, les yeux fixés sur le petit garçon.  
Blaise lui fit face, essuyant tant bien que mal sa figure baignée de larmes, avant de gravement hocher la tête. Marius le rassura d'un léger sourire.  
'Tout se passera bien.'  
Il prit une profonde inspiration puis…  
'_Attends_…'  
Blaise et Marius se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Rook. Le garçon avait sorti sa baguette magique.  
'Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse passer en force, Rook,' fit l'albinos avec un léger rictus. 'Il faut jouer le jeu…'  
'Je suis bien d'accord,' fit alors Rook avec un étrange sourire. 'Mais rien ne dit que l'on doive respecter les règles… Hey toi, le Fou ! Viens là !'  
Sous les yeux éberlués des deux autres, l'autre Fou noir qui s'était fait prendre quelques instants auparavant remonta sur l'échiquier et vint se positionner à l'endroit que Rook lui désigna.  
'Là où je l'ai placé, tu devrais pouvoir le sacrifier et obtenir le même résultat,' fit Rook, alors que les pièces blanches s'agitaient en secouant leur tête avec colère. '_Confundo _!' leur fit-il soudain en brandissant sa baguette, et instantanément les pièces se calmèrent.  
Marius avait rapidement étudié la solution – frauduleuse – de Rook et avait reconnu que celle-ci était tout aussi applicable. Quant aux pièces blanches, elles agissaient maintenant comme si elles ne s'étaient pas aperçues de l'ajout.  
'Un Confundus Charm !' s'exclama Blaise, qui avait instantanément retrouvé le sourire. 'Ça c'est une superbe idée, Rook !'  
Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir, regrettant de ne plus avoir l'Invisibility Cloak sous la main pour pouvoir se dissimuler en dessous.  
'Mais c'est de la triche !' fit Marius, que l'idée semblait embêter.  
'Nom d'un serpent, Marius, tu es un Slytherin, ou quoi ?'   
'N'empêche… je n'ai pas besoin de tricher pour gagner aux échecs !'  
Apparemment, Marius était vexé.  
'Il ne s'agit pas de gagner aux échecs, mais de franchir cette porte,' s'écria alors Rook. 'Et je veux que vous soyez tous les deux avec moi !'  
'Rook a raison, Marius…' intervint alors Blaise. 'Maintenant, si on terminait cette partie, hein ?'  
Marius laissa échapper un sourire et acquiesça. Il déplaça le Fou comme prévu, comme prévu celui-ci se fit prendre par la Reine (qui le massacra méchamment, cela dit en passant, et Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à Marius de l'air de dire : 'Tu vois, comme on a bien fait !'). Blaise s'avança alors, mettant le Roi blanc en échec. L'énorme couronne de celui-ci tomba à ses pieds, et instantanément les pièces cessèrent de bouger. Au bout de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Les garçons se précipitèrent. Ils avaient passé la troisième épreuve.  
'Bon,' fit Blaise, alors qu'ils parcouraient à nouveau un étroit couloir. 'Nous avons eu le Devil's Snare de Sprout, les clés ont sûrement été enchantées par Flitwick, et je pense que McGonagall a pu métamorphoser les pièces d'échecs pour leur donner vie.'  
'Donc, il reste les épreuves de Quirell et de Snape…' conclut Marius.  
Une nouvelle porte apparut devant eux. Après un regard aux deux autres, Rook l'entrouvrit et jeta un œil. Blaise et Marius le virent tressaillir, puis ouvrir et s'avancer franchement.  
'On n'aura pas à se tracasser cette fois…'  
Au milieu de la pièce, empestant les égouts, un troll était étendu, assommé. Une bosse énorme surmontait son front.  
'Je suis content de ne pas avoir à l'affronter celui-là…' fit Marius avec une grimace de dégoût.  
Rook ne répondit rien. Le souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec un troll lui était revenu, assez désagréablement en mémoire. À lui tout seul, il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait bien pu faire… Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont Dumbledore l'avait regardé et encore moins celle de Snape.  
'Sortons vite d'ici, ou je vais vomir,' fit Blaise en se ruant vers la porte en face, le col de sa robe remontée sur son nez.  
La pièce suivante n'avait rien de très effrayant… juste une table en son milieu, et sur cette table… sept flacons remplis de divers liquides colorés.  
'Ça, c'est le test de Snape…'  
Tous trois s'approchèrent alors, mais à l'instant où ils touchèrent la table, un feu surgit derrière eux. C'était clairement un feu magique, car les flammes en étaient violacées. Au même instant, des flammes noires s'élevèrent devant eux, leur bloquant la route. Ils ne pouvaient plus ni avancer, ni reculer. Rook se saisit alors d'un parchemin traînant sur la table, le déroula et lut.  
'Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?,' questionna Blaise quand il eut fini.  
Rook eut un sourire légèrement narquois.  
'C'est des vers…,' fit-il. 'Snape a dû demander au Bloody Baron de les rédiger pour lui…'  
'J'espère…,' fit comiquement Marius. 'Je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre à une journée où deux des plus sinistres personnages de ma connaissance s'avèreraient être des poètes accomplis.'  
'Bon, je résume : ça dit que parmi ces flacons, deux contiennent du vin d'ortie, trois contiennent du poison, et les deux autres permettent de passer, l'un les flammes violettes, l'autre les flammes noires… Il se ramollit, le Snape. Ça ne nous donne que trois chances sur sept de mourir…'  
'Tu veux dire qu'on doit choisir au hasard ?'  
'Non, il donne quatre indices… Un : on trouve toujours un poison à gauche d'un vin d'ortie. Deux : les deux flacons aux extrémités ne contiennent pas la même substance, et aucune ne permet d'aller de l'avant. Trois : le plus petit flacon et le plus grand ne contiennent pas de poison. Quatre : les seconds à droite et à gauche, bien que différents à la vue, ont le même goût. Voilà… Quelqu'un comprend ce charabia ?'  
Le visage de Blaise s'éclaira.  
'C'est évident…'  
'Merci, Blaise… On ne se sent absolument pas idiot, maintenant. Tu peux expliquer ?'  
'Cela n'a rien à voir avec de la magie ! C'est de la logique, tout simplement… Et c'est très malin, car peu de sorciers en ont…'  
'Nous sommes d'authentiques sorciers, alors, parce qu'on pige rien, nous !' lâcha Marius, après un coup d'œil au visage perplexe de Rook.  
'Shhh ! Laissez-moi réfléchir !'  
Et Blaise s'empara du parchemin, remonta ses lunettes et le relut attentivement, tout en pointant du doigt divers flacons. Enfin, un grand sourire s'élargit sur sa figure et il claqua des doigts.  
'Enfantin…'  
'Il répète encore une fois que c'est facile et je l'étrangle,' maugréa Marius tout bas, de façon à ce que seul Rook l'entende. Le brun eut un sourire compatissant et se tourna vers Blaise.  
'Lequel permet d'avancer ?'  
'Celui-là !'  
Blaise pointa du doigt le plus petit des flacons. Rook le prit, regardant son contenu.  
'Il n'en reste que pour une seule personne, malheureusement…'  
Tous trois s'entreregardèrent.  
'Quel flacon permet de revenir sur ses pas ?' fit alors Rook. Blaise lui montra celui à l'extrême droite. 'Vous allez en boire, tous les deux… Non !' fit-il pour couper à toute protestation. 'Je veux que vous vous dépêchiez de gagner la volière pour envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore et le prévenir. Prenez les balais pour remonter à travers la trappe – et fais attention à toi Marius ! –, mon pendentif devrait garder Fluffy tranquille. Moi…'  
Il s'interrompit, et son visage se fit plus grave.  
'Moi, je vais entrer et affronter Snape. J'essaierais de le retenir le plus longtemps possible. Peut-être que je pourrais l'empêcher de prendre la Pierre…'  
'Mais si… si Tu-Sais-Qui est avec lui… ?'  
Rook baissa les yeux sur le petit visage inquiet de Blaise.  
'Je l'ai déjà rencontré une fois, et c'est lui qui a dégusté… Pourquoi l'histoire ne se reproduirait-elle pas ?'  
Mais si Blaise sembla rassuré, Marius devina bien que le sourire qu'affichait le brun était un peu forcé.  
'Buvez !' Rook leur tendit le flacon.  
Ils en prirent chacun une gorgée et frissonnèrent.  
'Ça va ?' Une pensée subite venait de le prendre. Et si Blaise s'était trompé ? Et s'ils avaient bu du poison ?  
Mais Marius le rassura. La boisson leur donnait juste l'impression d'avoir soudain reçu un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.  
'Rook… Fais attention à toi.'  
'Dépêchez-vous… !' Et Rook les poussa dans les flammes pourpres.   
Les deux garçons les traversèrent sans le moindre mal et passèrent la porte, après un dernier regard en arrière.  
Rook se retrouva seul. Il prit le minuscule flacon et le contempla pensivement. Derrière la prochaine porte, il verrait Snape. Tous deux lutteraient pour obtenir la Pierre… Il avait été loin de soupçonner, quand il avait choisi de s'inscrire à Hogwarts plutôt qu'à Durmstrang, que tout se terminerait ainsi. D'un geste vif, il avala le contenu du flacon et frissonna. C'était comme s'il venait d'avaler des glaçons. Il s'avança alors vers le feu. Un moment, il hésita, passant sa main au travers. Les flammes le léchaient sans qu'il n'en éprouve le moindre désagrément. Alors il avança franchement, traversant l'étendue qui le séparait de la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci, entra dans la nouvelle pièce – la dernière – et il vit.  
Quelqu'un était là – mais ce n'était pas Snape. Ce n'était même pas Voldemort… 


	16. 14 The Man with Two Faces

Chapitre Quatorze : The Man with Two Faces (20/06/2003 ; upd 10/082003) 

– CHAPITRE QUATORZE –

**_The Man With Two Faces_**

C'était Quirrell.  
Rook stoppa net, il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Était-ce une machination de Snape ? L'avait-il menacé et envoyé à sa place ? Ce poltron… ? Mais Rook vit bien vite qu'il était dans l'erreur.   
Quirrell s'était retourné. Il était presque méconnaissable. Son visage d'habitude secoué de tics et ses yeux ordinairement fuyant avaient fait place à un masque hautain au regard froid et acéré. Il paraissait très sûr de lui, affichant un air arrogant, comme un sale gosse qui viendrait de jouer un très vilain tour et s'en réjouirait. L'évidence frappa Rook. Quirrell avait été le seul et l'unique instigateur de tout…  
'Vous en avez mis du temps, Mr Sharp…' fit celui-ci d'une voix narquoise. 'Vous semblez surpris de me voir ?… Oh, vous vous attendiez à croiser Severus, c'est cela ? Ce cher Severus, toujours à traîner dans les coins sombres et à vous fondre dessus comme une gigantesque chauve-souris… C'était bien trop amusant de vous voir le soupçonner. Car qui aurait pu croire que le p… p… pauvre et b… bég…. bégayant professeur Quirrell était celui qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre ?'  
Rook, sous la surprise, peinait à retrouver le fil de ses idées. Il avait tellement été persuadé que Snape était derrière tout cela, il lui avait semblé y avoir tant de confirmations de ce fait, que maintenant, cette hypothèse s'avérant erronée, il n'arrivait à s'en convaincre…  
'Mais… le match… mon balai…' bredouilla-t-il. 'Snape a quand même essayé de me tuer, non… ?'  
Quirrell éclata de rire. Un rire froid, grinçant… très différent de celui auquel on se serrait attendu de la part du craintif professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
'Même pas !' cracha-t-il. 'C'était moi… Et si votre idiot de petit copain à lunettes ne m'avait pas bousculé, me faisant perdre le contact visuel avec votre balai, j'aurais réussi… J'aurais même réussi bien avant si Severus n'avait marmonné constamment des contre-sorts pour vous protéger !'  
'Il… qu… quoi ? SNAPE A FAIT _ÇA_ ??!'  
'Bien sûr… Il a même tenu à arbitrer le prochain match ! Évidemment tout le monde à cru que c'était pour avantager votre équipe… On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit _particulièrement_ populaire… Comble de l'ironie, cela n'a servi à rien, puisque Dumbledore a tenu à assister au match. Je ne pouvais rien faire avec lui dans les gradins. Dire que les efforts de ces deux hommes vont finalement être réduits à néant. Car je vais vous tuer cette nuit…'  
Rook tressaillit. Le danger de sa situation, et le pourquoi de sa présence ici, un instant occultés par la surprise qu'il avait eu de rencontrer Quirrell à la place de Snape, lui revinrent brutalement à l'esprit. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie mais ce fut Quirrell qui réagit le premier.  
'_Expelliarmus_ !'  
Rook se sentit violemment rejeté en arrière alors que sa baguette lui était arrachée, cette dernière sautant dans les mains de son adversaire. Venu cogner rudement contre le mur, le garçon glissa au pied de celui-ci, étourdi. Quirrell claqua des doigts, et Rook sentit aussitôt des cordes s'enrouler autour de lui, le ligotant aussi bien que le Body-Bind Curse de Marius, à ceci près qu'il pouvait toujours parler. Il était pris au piège…  
'Je vous tuerais, certes,' reprit alors Quirrell d'un ton léger. 'Mais pas tout de suite… Je dois d'abord me concentrer sur ce miroir étrange…'  
Rook se rendit compte alors que le Miror of Erised était derrière le professeur. Celui-ci le contourna, avant de revenir se planter devant, le scrutant du regard, les sourcils froncés. Rook retint son souffle.  
'C'est la clé qui mène à la Pierre…' murmurait Quirrell pour lui-même. 'J'en suis certain. Mais comment cela marche-t-il ? C'est un petit tour de Dumbledore, il n'y a pas à en douter… Je dois trouver avant qu'il ne revienne de Londres.'  
Rook respira. Quirrell ne semblait pas savoir encore comment fonctionnait le miroir. Il devait à tout prix arriver à lui en détourner l'attention… Il devait le distraire…  
'Alors c'est vous qui avez fait entrer le troll pour Halloween…' s'écria-t-il, pris d'une inspiration.  
Quirrell se retourna vers lui. Un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres, ne parvenant toutefois pas à éclairer son visage.  
'En effet… Je m'en sort plutôt bien avec ses créatures. Vous avez bien vu celui dans la salle, là-bas ? Cela aurait dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille, non ?, que ma contribution à protéger la Pierre soit de placer un troll comme gardien…' railla-t-il.  
Rook se mordit les lèvres. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le ton de persiflage qu'avait adopté le professeur. Pourtant, cela semblait évident, maintenant… Comment n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ?  
'Oui, Halloween…' continuait Quirrell d'un ton absent, tout en détaillant soigneusement les gravures d'or autour du miroir. 'Ce troll devait me fournir l'occasion d'aller voir en toute discrétion ce qui gardait la Pierre. Malheureusement, cela ne servit pas à grand chose. Et c'est encore de la faute de Severus… Quand je pense que vous étiez persuadé qu'il voulait voler la Pierre !' Rook serra les dents sous l'ironie mordante de ces paroles. 'Il a tout de suite compris, lui, que ce n'était qu'une diversion. Et il est directement monté pour m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Le pauvre idiot a même réussi à se faire mordre…' Le visage de Quirrell se durcit alors, sa voix se fit haineuse. 'Dommage que ce chien ne lui ait pas arraché la jambe ! Et dommage que ce troll ne vous ait pas éclaté le crâne !!'  
Visiblement, l'examen du miroir ne semblait avoir rien donné et Quirrell commençait à perdre son sang froid. Il avait craché la dernière phrase en fusillant Rook du regard. Mais le garçon ne baissa pas les yeux.   
'Je vous ai vu dans la forêt avec Snape…' fit alors Rook, la voix empreinte de mépris. 'Vous _rampiez_ devant lui…'  
Les yeux de Quirrell étincelèrent de colère.  
'Ramper ? Ramper devant Severus, Severus et ses sales petits yeux perçants ?! Depuis le début, ce serpent sournois m'a soupçonné… Ce jour-là, il m'a entraîné dans la forêt, il voulait savoir où j'en étais. Ce crétin pensait pouvoir m'intimider ! Moi ! Alors que j'avais Lord Voldemort avec moi !!'  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir, d'un geste vif.   
'La Pierre !!' s'écria-t-il avec force, faisant sursauter Rook. 'Je la _vois_, je suis en train de la donner à mon Maître. Mais _où_ est-elle ?'  
Le cerveau de Rook tournait à cent à l'heure. Il savait que tant qu'il souhaiterait offrir la Pierre à Voldemort, Quirrell ne pourrait pas la trouver. Mais si son désir devenait de simplement trouver la Pierre, il se verrait en train de la découvrir dans sa cachette… Combien de temps avant que Quirrell ne devine la façon dont agissait le miroir ? Du temps… Il devait gagner du temps, pour laisser également aux autres le loisir de prévenir Dumbledore… Il devait continuer à faire parler Quirrell…  
'L'autre jour, je vous ai entendu supplier, et sangloter…'  
Cette fois, Quirrell ne manifesta aucune colère. Au contraire il sursauta et se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Mais pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure, un tic vint déformer son visage, et une once d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux fuyants.  
'C'était mon Maître,' murmura-t-il. 'J'ai parfois tellement difficile à suivre ses instructions… Je suis si faible…'  
'C'… C'était… Voldemort était avec vous dans cette salle ?!' s'exclama Rook.  
Quirrell lui jeta un drôle de regard quand il l'entendit prononcer le nom de Voldemort, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un étrange sourire.  
'Mon Maître est partout où que j'aille…' fit-il énigmatiquement. 'Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un voyage, dans une de ces forêts profondes d'Europe de l'Est… Vous devez connaître, Sharp. Il n'était jamais trop loin de vous. Il m'a montré alors quel jeune homme stupide j'avais été… de quelles fausses idées j'étais empli, sur le bien et sur le mal… Il m'a montré la vérité ! Il n'y a ni bien ni mal, seule la puissance, le pouvoir compte…' Puis sa voix se fit plus basse, craintive… 'Depuis, je l'ai servi fidèlement, bien que je l'ai laissé tomber plusieurs fois. C'est un Maître terrible et exigeant… Et qui ne pardonne pas facilement les erreurs… Quand j'ai échoué à voler la Pierre chez Gringotts, il était hors de lui. C'est alors qu'il a décidé de me surveiller de plus près…'  
La dernière phrase avait été prononcée si bas que Rook l'entendit à peine. Mais l'allusion à Gringotts lui ramena en mémoire sa première rencontre avec le professeur… à l'auberge du Leaky Cauldron, le jour même du cambriolage. Vraiment, tant d'indices… avait-il été à ce point aveugle ? Quirrell avait à nouveau reporté son attention sur le miroir.  
'Est-ce que je dois le casser ?' marmonnait-il. 'La Pierre est-elle dedans ? Oh Maître, aidez-moi !'   
Et il y eut alors cette chose horrible, qu'une voix répondit… une voix désincarnée, éraillée et grinçante, et qui semblait surgir de Quirrell même : 'Utilise le garçon…' répéta-t-elle sinistrement.  
Figé d'horreur, Rook vit Quirrell se retourner vers lui et claquer des mains. Les cordes qui le liaient tombèrent de suite au sol.  
'Ici, Sharp… Venez donc jeter un œil dans ce miroir, et me dire ce que vous y voyez…'  
Lentement, Rook se leva. C'était une chance inespérée. S'il se débrouillait bien, il verrait où se cachait la Pierre. Il n'aurait donc plus qu'à mentir à Quirrell, ou le perdre dans une mauvaise direction…  
Il vint se placer face au miroir et Quirrell vint se coller à lui. Rook fronça le nez. Une étrange odeur semblait provenir de son turban… Il plongea alors les yeux dans son reflet. Il savait que Quirrell, aussi proche qu'il put être, ne verrait rien de ce que lui-même y découvrirait…   
Son reflet le regardait. Il paraissait pâle et soucieux, mais un sourire espiègle vint bientôt éclairer ses traits fatigués. Il se vit alors plonger la main dans sa poche et en ressortir une pierre rouge sang… Son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de glisser la Pierre à nouveau dans sa poche. À l'instant, Rook sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa jambe, dans la poche de sa robe. Il ne savait comme ce prodige s'était réalisé, mais _il avait la Pierre_.  
'Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?' fit impatiemment Quirrell.  
Rook se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant avec dédain.  
'Ce que je vois… ? Je vous vois en train de vous faire latter par votre Maître pour avoir encore échouer à trouver la Philosopher's Stone !' cracha-t-il.  
Une gifle magistrale faillit le jeter à terre. Mais alors qu'il redressait la tête avec arrogance, un goût de sang dans la bouche, il vit Quirrell se tenir la main, comme s'il s'était blessé en le frappant. Son visage était partagé entre la souffrance et la perplexité. Sa paume était rouge, comme brûlée.  
'Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?'  
Quirrell releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Rook. Un instant, tous deux se dévisagèrent. L'idée qu'il pourrait se ruer hors de la pièce, et s'enfuir avec la Pierre, passa fugitivement à l'esprit de Rook. Mais alors qu'il allait s'exécuter, quelque chose le cloua sur place.   
La voix étrange, la voix horrible et inhumaine, s'exprima encore, et il vit clairement que Quirrell n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot car ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé…  
'Laisse-le…' siffla la voix. 'Laisse-le-moi ! Laisse-moi lui parler… Face-à-face…'  
'Mais, Maître… vous n'avez pas encore assez de forces…'  
'J'en aurais assez… pour ça…'  
Et alors que Rook se sentait soudain incapable de faire le moindre geste, comme si le Devil's Snare l'avait de nouveau pris au piège, Quirrell leva les bras vers sa tête. Lentement, il défit son turban, qui vint former un tas à ses pieds, mais Rook ne pouvait quitter le visage de Quirrell des yeux. Et alors le professeur lui tourna le dos.  
Rook émit un gargouillis inaudible, alors qu'il sentait chaque pouce de sa peau se hérisser de dégoût… Là où devait se trouver l'arrière du crâne de Quirrell, là, il y avait un visage… Si on pouvait appeler cela un visage. Celui-ci était aussi blanc que de la craie, avec des yeux rouges et perçants, et un nez réduit à deux fentes comme des narines de serpent… La bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne, aux lèvres tellement minces et blafardes qu'elles paraissaient inexistantes.  
'Voici donc… le responsable de ma déchéance…' siffla le visage, qui le regardait avec, semblait-il, autant d'insistance que de curiosité.   
Rook tenta de réprimer un frisson d'horreur devant l'ignoble spectacle. Voldemort… C'était donc là ce qu'était devenu le si puissant Mage Noir ? Ce visage désincarné ? Cet ersatz d'existence… ? Le Lord sembla deviner ses pensées…  
'Oui… regarde ce que tu as fait de moi… ombre et vapeur… Ne pouvant reprendre consistance qu'en partageant un autre corps… Le sang de licorne m'a rendu des forces ces dernières semaines… grâce au fidèle Quirrell, que tu as vu en boire pour moi… Et une fois que j'aurais l'Elixir of Life, je pourrais enfin m'occuper de me recréer un corps propre… Aussi… tu vas me donner maintenant cette Pierre que tu as dans ta poche… '   
Rook tiqua, avalant péniblement sa salive. _Voldemort savait_… Il réussit à s'arracher à l'attraction quasi hypnotique des yeux rouges serpentesques. Il n'avait plus le choix. Quirrell se rapprochait à reculons, de façon à ce que Voldemort lui fit toujours face. Rook jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui. La porte, environnée de flammes noires, n'était pas très loin… Quelques enjambées et il…  
'Tu peux encore choisir…' siffla l'horrible voix. '… Te joindre à moi, et vivre… ou mourir comme ta mère… en implorant ma pitié…'  
Ces derniers mots agirent comme un électrochoc sur Rook. Ses yeux étincelèrent de rage et il grinça des dents. Oublié, la porte aux flammes noires, oubliée la Pierre dans sa poche… N'existait plus à ces yeux que ce visage blafard, cette noirceur sans corps, ce monstre qui avait tué la femme qui l'avait mis au monde…  
'Ne me Parlez. Plus jamais. De ma Mère !' cracha-t-il avec toute la haine qu'il put trouver en lui.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, se jaugèrent, acier contre braise, grenat contre améthyste, la haine de l'autre les dévorant tous deux.  
'Oui. Tu es courageux et fier…' grinça Voldemort. 'Comme ta mère. Rien ne m'obligeait à la tuer… mais elle voulait te protéger. Veux-tu mourir maintenant ? Veux-tu rendre son sacrifice vain ? … Allons, la Pierre… Donne-moi la Pierre…'   
Alors Rook sortit lentement la Pierre de Sang de sa poche. Les yeux du monstre s'illuminèrent de convoitise, ceux-ci se reflétant dans l'eau écarlate du joyau.   
'Viens…' sifflait le Lord d'une voix avide. 'Donne…'  
Mais Rook ne bougea pas. Les mâchoires serrées, il toisait son adversaire, son regard dur et déterminé. Il tendit la main, présentant la Pierre…  
'_Va crever_…' Rook se retourna instantanément et recula son bras, s'apprêtant à lancer la Pierre de toutes ses forces au travers du mur de flammes noires.  
'NOOOON !!'   
D'un bond Quirrell s'était retourné et avait bondit sur lui, bloquant son poignet d'une main, l'empêchant de terminer son geste. À l'instant même où celui-ci le toucha, Rook sentit une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice, qui le foudroya. Comme dans la forêt, ses genoux ployèrent, il sentit sa tête prête à exploser… mais Quirrell le lâcha soudain. Alors qu'il tentait de récupérer ses sens, la Pierre toujours serrée dans son poing, il vit Quirrell à ses côtés, recroquevillé de souffrance, contemplant sa main brûlée, qui se couvrait de cloques suintantes…  
'LA PIERRE !! ATTRAPPE LA PIERRE !!' hurlait Voldemort.   
Et Quirrell bondit à nouveau, renversant Rook et le plaquant sous lui, tentant de saisir la Pierre de sa main encore saine… Une violente douleur à nouveau foudroya Rook, le laissant pantelant, presque sans réaction, ayant du mal même à se rendre compte que les hurlements qu'ils entendaient provenaient de lui… Mais alors que son adversaire refermait la main sur la sienne, tentant de s'approprier la Pierre, ce fut Quirrell qui hurla à son tour sa souffrance…   
Encore une fois, Rook sentit le professeur le libérer, sentant de suite sa tête le soulager. Quirrell gémissait, courbé en deux, ses mains à vif, marquées de profondes et sanglantes brûlures. Rook comprit alors, bien que la raison lui resta inconnue, que Quirrell ne pouvait supporter le contact avec sa peau sans souffrir le martyr.  
'Je ne comprends pas… Maître, je ne peux pas le toucher… je ne comprends pas…' sanglotait Quirrell.  
'TUE-LE ALORS !!' glapit la voix de Voldemort. 'Qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute…'  
Et avec horreur, Rook vit Quirrell ramasser en grimaçant sa baguette magique. Il la brandit, ses lèvres s'apprêtait déjà à prononcer le sort mortel… Rook lâcha la Pierre et bondit sans réfléchir, renversant l'homme à terre, plaquant ses deux mains sur son visage…   
Quirrell poussa un horrible hurlement, un cri d'effroyable agonie… Il se débattit, tentant désespérément de s'arracher à l'étreinte de Rook, à la torture que lui infligeait le contact de ses paumes… il le frappa, mais le fait même de le frapper lui mettait les mains en feu, multipliant ses souffrances… Rook se cramponnait, serrant les dents, les élancements de sa cicatrice s'amplifiant jusqu'à lui parcourir tout le corps, l'aveuglant… Il s'efforçait de toutes ses forces à rester conscient, et serrer, serrer encore… et encore… Seuls les hurlements de Quirrell lui était encore audibles, ainsi que les cris de rage de Voldemort…   
Il entendit une voix crier son nom, mais elle semblait si loin… si loin. Une ombre noire s'était étendue sur lui, il ne sentait plus son corps, juste la cicatrice et cette douleur qui irradiait dans chacun de ses nerfs… puis il sentit qu'on le prenait, qu'on l'arrachait à Quirrell, il tenta de résister… La Pierre… Il ne devait pas lui laisser la Pierre… Mais l'ombre l'avait envahi et c'était comme s'il tombait à nouveau au travers de la trappe, une chute interminable dans un trou sans fond… les ténèbres l'environnèrent… il n'y eut bientôt… plus …   
Rien. 

* 

Rien  
Absolument rien.   
Il n'y avait rien et c'était… plutôt reposant. Agréable. Autour de lui… du blanc… Rien que du blanc. Non… Une tache noire… Il aurait bien voulu avoir la force d'ouvrir totalement les yeux car il n'arrivait pas à déterminer… ce qu'était que cette tache noire… floue… La tache s'étendit verticalement. C'était une ombre… Une silhouette. Elle s'était levée… La silhouette sombre écarta des draps d'une blancheur éclatante… tout redevint blanc… Calme…  
Des voix…   
Deux hommes… une femme. La femme n'était pas contente. Mais la voix d'un des hommes l'apaisa… une porte se referma. Le blanc se déchira à nouveau… Quelqu'un entra et s'assis… Ce n'était pas l'ombre noire mais… Cette fois, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut un temps pour reconnaître ce visage… pour mettre un nom sur ces traits… Cet homme…   
C'était Albus Dumbledore.  
Rook se redressa d'un coup.   
'La Pierre !' s'écria-t-il. 'Quirrell ! Il…' Mais il dut s'interrompre car un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux, alors qu'un étau se resserrait violemment autour de son front.  
Dumbledore s'était levé et le força gentiment mais fermement à se recoucher.  
'Calme-toi, mon garçon… Si tu essayes encore de te lever, Madam Pomfrey n'hésitera pas à me jeter dehors…'  
Rook regarda alors plus attentivement autour de lui et reconnut l'infirmerie de Hogwarts. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas Marius mais lui qui en occupait un des lits.  
'Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Que s'est-il passé ?'  
'Shhh… Chaque chose en son temps… Tu es resté trois jours inconscients. Ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sols du château entre toi et Quirrell est un secret absolu. Aussi toute l'école est-elle au courant…' Et les yeux du vieil homme clignotèrent d'amusement. 'Tes amis se sont fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Blaise Zabini a même développé une curieuse allergie qui lui donne constamment les yeux larmoyants… Quant à Marius Nott, rassure-toi, il s'est très bien remis de sa chute de balai volant. Je crois qu'à l'avenir, et il semble être d'accord avec cela, il évitera ce genre de moyen de locomotion…'  
Mais le visage de Rook était resté de marbre tout au long du discours du directeur, énoncé presque sur un ton badin. Dumbledore nota qu'il n'avait même pas souri à l'anecdote avec Marius.   
'S'est-il donc passé un événement tellement grave, ' fit finalement le garçon, qui visiblement redoutait le pire. '… que vous tentiez ainsi de noyer le poisson plutôt que de tout me dire… ?   
Dumbledore s'interrompit alors et le dévisagea gravement.   
'Je vois qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer de te distraire,' fit-il finalement d'un ton posé. 'Rassure-toi, rien de grave n'est arrivé. Quirrell n'a pas pu avoir la Pierre, je suis arrivé à temps…' Rook lâcha de suite un soupir.  
'Vous avez eu le hibou de Blaise, alors ?'  
'Et bien, non. Disons que je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour me rendre compte, à l'instant où je posais le pied à Londres, que l'endroit où j'aurais dû me trouver en ce moment était justement celui que je venais de quitter. Je me suis empressé et suis arrivé en fait juste à temps pour empêcher ton ami Marius de retomber par la trappe après qu'il se soit cogné contre le plafond du couloir interdit en en jaillissant.'  
'Oups…' Rook eut une grimace.  
'Je me suis ensuite dépêcher de te rejoindre et t'ai arraché à Quirrell… Je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiet de ma vie.'  
'J'ai fait le maximum pour le retenir, vous savez … Jamais, moi vivant, je ne lui aurais laissé la Pierre…'  
Dumbledore secoua alors lentement la tête d'un air réprobateur.  
'C'est bien cela que je craignais le plus… Que tu y laisses ta vie, jeune inconscient. Ce combat contre Quirrell a fortement éprouvé tes forces. Quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai cru… Ce sont là, je crains, les pires minutes de ma vie…'  
'Mais la Pierre est à nouveau en sécurité, maintenant…' fit doucement Rook, en se laissant aller sur son oreiller, le soulagement se peignant sur ses traits.  
'Hum… La Pierre… a été détruite.'  
Rook sursauta, écarquillant les yeux.  
'Détruite ?! Mais… Mais, et votre ami ? Nicolas Flamel ? Il va mourir…'  
Les petits yeux clignotants de Dumbledore étincelèrent d'amusement. Ils semblaient dire : 'Alors, tu es au courant de cela aussi ?'  
'Oh, il lui reste, à lui et à sa femme, suffisamment d'Elixir pour mettre leurs affaires en ordre,' reprit le directeur. 'Puis après… Et bien oui, ils mourront. Mais cela n'est, somme toute, pour eux, qu'un repos bien mérité après une longue, si longue journée… Quand on y pense, cette Pierre n'était peut être pas si merveilleuse que cela. Autant d'or et autant de temps pour vivre que l'on souhaitait… Tout ce que des humains pouvaient désirer… Malheureusement, les humains semblent toujours désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal.'  
Rook fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre, et n'ayant aucune envie de creuser sa pauvre tête pour l'instant, à chercher le sens profond de ces paroles. Après tout, Dumbledore n'était-il pas un peu fou ?  
'Monsieur… ?' fit-il pourtant au bout d'un temps de réflexion. 'Et Voldemort ?'  
Dumbledore, qui avait laissé errer son regard sur les rideaux puis le plafond, ramena celui-ci vers Rook et sourit.  
'Ainsi donc, tu n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom ?'  
'_Nommer les choses pas leur nom permet de ramener la peur qu'elles inspirent à leur juste proportion…_ C'est ce que m'a toujours dit la Grand-Mère…'  
'Je me souviens d'elle… Une femme forte… Un caractère bien trempé. Très sale caractère d'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre,' ajouta le vieillard en clignant de l'œil.  
Rook ébaucha un mince sourire. C'était vrai que la Grand-Mère avait parfois des colères redoutables… Et gardait longtemps rancune. Son sourire disparut.   
'Au sujet de Voldemort…' reprit Dumbledore, répondant à la question de Rook. 'Il a abandonné Quirrell à son sort. Celui-ci n'a pas survécu… Le Lord manifeste apparemment autant de pitié à ses fidèles qu'à ses ennemis. Mais il est toujours là… Ni vivant, ni mort, ne pouvant donc être définitivement détruit. Il se terre probablement, attendant un nouveau corps à partager. Il n'est pas du genre à renoncer, il cherchera un autre moyen de revenir… Puissions-nous à jamais retarder ce moment, comme tu viens de le faire…'  
'Ce n'est pas une solution…'  
Dumbledore tressaillit. Rook le regardait bien droit dans les yeux.  
'L'empêcher de revenir, ce n'est pas une solution,' reprit le garçon. 'Il sera toujours là… Et on ne pourra jamais s'en débarrasser…'  
'… D'une certaine façon, tu as raison,' fit alors Dumbledore, après un temps de silence.  
Son visage état soucieux, et un trait barrait son front.  
'Vous savez,' reprit Rook après un moment, avec quelques hésitations. 'Au début… Je croyais… je croyais que c'était Snape…'  
'Le _professeur_ Snape.'  
'Hn… Moui, _lui_. J'ai cru… que c'était lui au match de Quidditch…'   
Cette fois, Rook, mal à l'aise, évita sciemment de croiser les yeux du directeur. Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. La petite lueur qui dansait toujours dans son regard s'altéra… il paraissait attristé.  
'Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire cela… ?' murmura-t-il tout bas.  
Rook ne répondit pas.   
'Pourquoi Quirrell ne pouvait-il pas me toucher ?' fit-il précipitamment, préférant changer de sujet.  
Dumbledore réfléchit un instant, comme pour peser ses mots.  
'Parce que ta mère est morte pour te sauver…' dit-il alors. 'Elle t'a aimé plus que sa vie. Cela te donne une protection contre les autres, même si elle n'est plus de ce monde… Comment un être aussi emplit de haine, de cupidité et d'ambition que Quirrell aurait-il pu te faire du mal sans en souffrir, et cela même alors qu'il abritait Voldemort ?'  
'Alors, c'est… c'était grâce à ma mère… ?'  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Rook sembla manifester un trouble… Son visage se crispa, et il ramena sa main à son cou, comme cherchant quelque chose… Mais il ne portait que son pyjama et cela sembla l'affliger encore plus.  
'Oh, je me rappelle,' fit alors Dumbledore, qui détourna les yeux un instant pour fouiller dans ses poches, permettant à Rook de récupérer son sang-froid. 'Le jeune Blaise Zabini m'a remis ceci pour toi. Je crois que cela t'appartient…'  
Et il lui tendit le pendentif d'Ariella. Rook écarquilla les yeux et s'en saisit avidement, le repassant autour de ses épaules. Sa main resta serrée sur le petit médaillon, mais il n'eut pas le courage de l'ouvrir. Il ne se sentait pas la force encore de contempler à nouveau le visage heureux de sa mère…  
'Et j'ai ceci aussi…' fit Dumbledore, en déposant sur les draps un paquet soigneusement plié, d'une couleur étrange, mouvante et changeante.  
'L'Invisibility Cloak… Vous savez qui me l'a envoyée ?' demanda Rook, qui avait finit par avoir des soupçons.  
Ceux-ci se confirmèrent : Dumbledore laissa échapper un sourire.  
'James, ton parrain, l'avait laissée en ma possession… J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait t'être… utile. Il s'en servait souvent, du temps il était ici, pour se rendre à la cuisine et y dérober des gâteaux…'  
Rook se demanda si le vieil homme savait que lui-même ne s'en était pas servi une seule fois pour aller voler des gâteaux, mais bien pour violer à chaque fois les règlements de l'école…  
'Au fait…'  
'Oui, Rook ?'  
'Le coup du miroir, c'était sacrément fortiche…'  
Rook eut la surprise de voir Dumbledore rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. 

* 

Madam Pomfrey était quelqu'un d'on ne pouvait plus charmant, dès lors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de venir embêter ses malades…  
'Seulement cinq minutes…' implora Marius, alors qu'elle faisait barrage entre Blaise, lui et le lit de Rook.  
'J'ai dit non.'  
'Mais le professeur Dumbledore…' tenta Rook.  
'_Est_ le directeur, point. Tu dois encore te reposer…'  
'Mais je me repose… je suis couché ! Et je crois que si vous ne le laisser pas entrer, Blaise va avoir une autre _crise d'allergie_…'  
Madam Pomfrey se retourna vers le petit garçon brun, dont les grands yeux s'embuèrent aussitôt de larmes. Il n'était pas aisé de résister à son regard de chien battu, non plus qu'à celui de Marius, qui s'était fait infiniment triste et accablé… Surtout qu'elle commençait à avoir un faible pour ce dernier qui lui rendait si souvent et si involontairement visite. La brave dame finit par céder.  
'Très bien,' soupira-t-elle. 'Mais pas plus de cinq minutes !'  
Et elle laissa entrer les deux garçons.  
Blaise se précipita, avant de stopper net, indécis, reniflant toujours, tortillant le bas de ses manches entre ses doigts.  
'Je vais bien, Blaise…' fit alors Rook en souriant.  
Le petit brun se jeta alors à son cou, éclatant en sanglots…  
'J'ai eu si peur…' hoqueta-t-il. 'Ils disaient… que tu étais… et tu ne te réveillais pas !… Et… et…'  
Rook était resté figé quand il avait sentit Blaise l'enlacer, et c'est un peu gêné qu'il finit par poser sa main sur son épaule.  
'Blaise… si tu continue à pleurer comme ça, je vais vraiment croire que je suis mort…' fit-il mi-figue mi-raisin.  
Le petit brun se mit à rire à travers ses larmes, et s'écarta.  
'Pardon…' Et il retira ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux.  
Marius était resté un peu à l'écart, un demi-sourire sur le visage. Rook lui rendit son sourire. Ça lui faisait du bien de revoir ses amis… beaucoup plus de bien que de se reposer tout seul dans son lit.  
'Tu es encore tombé de ton balai ?' demanda-t-il à Marius.  
Le garçon grimaça en réponse, se hâtant de détourner la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant.  
'Si tu nous racontais plutôt ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé ? Ils ne parlent tous que de ça, mais je suis certain que pas un ne connaît la moitié de la vérité.'  
Moins que la moitié, même, s'aperçurent vite Blaise et Marius… Quirrell, le miroir, la Pierre, Voldemort… Rook leur raconta tout sans rien omettre. Il se rendit compte que le conseil de sa Grand-Mère pouvait aussi s'appliquer aux faits. Pouvoir les raconter à quelqu'un, mettre des mots sur des évènements graves, permettait de les dédramatiser… Oui, il avait affronté Quirrell. Oui il l'avait empêché de prendre la Pierre. Oui, Voldemort avait été mis en échec à nouveau. Quand il eut finit son récit, il se sentit apaisé… il savait qu'il ne referait plus de sitôt le cauchemar de l'éclair vert. Voldemort n'était plus ce rire grinçant et cruel… Ce n'était plus qu'une ombre, un vulgaire parasite obliger de vampiriser le corps d'un autre pour pouvoir agir… Même s'il ne pouvait actuellement être définitivement détruit, il pouvait toujours être vaincu.  
'Alors la Pierre n'existe plus ?' fit Marius. 'Si le père Flamel n'en voulait plus, il aurait pu me la donner, quand même…'  
'Qu'en aurais-tu fait ?' le questionna Rook, à moitié amusé. 'Elle ne donne que la vie éternelle et la richesse… Ça ne fabrique pas du bonheur…'  
'C'est un bon début quand même, non ?' rétorqua Marius, la mine boudeuse  
'Moi, c'est d'être avec mes amis qui me rend heureux, et pas d'avoir la Pierre,' fit gravement Blaise, et les deux autres se turent parce qu'ils savaient que quelque part, il avait raison.  
'Et vous, qu'est-il arrivé quand vous m'avez quitté ?' reprit Rook, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.  
'On est revenu sur nos pas sans problème. On a pris chacun un balai et… heu…'  
'Je crois que Marius était tellement concentré sur le fait de passer par la trappe qu'il a oublié qu'il y avait un plafond au-dessus…' termina Blaise, qui serrait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.  
'Heureusement, Dumbledore est arrivé à ce moment là, et il m'a rattrapé… J'ai voulu lui dire pour toi, mais il était déjà au courant… "Rook est en bas ?" qu'il a demandé, et il était déjà près de filer…'  
'Et c'est là que Snape est arrivé,' enchaîna Blaise. 'Et qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait sûrement un bins quelque part et qu'on avait pas tout suivi. Avant de sauter, Dumbledore lui a ordonné de nous ramener à notre dortoir, et c'est ce qu'il a fait, de très mauvais gré.'  
'Ça, il en tirait une tête! Il a ouvert le passage, nous a fait rentré, a aboyé quelque chose comme quoi on devait aller se coucher tout de suite puis il est reparti précipitamment… Il nous a même pas donné de retenue.'   
Il y eut un instant de silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées, puis Blaise reprit, en secouant la tête.  
'J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Dumbledore qui t'as remis la Cape. Il aurait voulu t'envoyer dans les cachots qu'il n'aurait pas fais mieux !'  
'Je crois surtout qu'il me reconnaissait le droit d'affronter Voldemort si je le voulais…' répondit Rook. 'Je suis sûr qu'il est au courant de tout ce qui se trame dans le château. Au lieu de nous arrêter, il n'a cherché qu'à nous aider… ce n'est pas un hasard s'il m'a expliqué comment fonctionnait le miroir.'  
'J'ai toujours dit que ce type était timbré !' conclut Marius. 'Le moins drôle, c'est que tu as raté le dernier match de Quidditch. Terence Higg t'a remplacé, avec Montague comme Poursuiveur. Résultat, on s'est fait écraser par Hufflepuff… La honte totale… Gryffindor a gagné le _House Championship_ – tu devrais voir Ron Weasley se pavaner comme un coq dans les couloirs ! Ils ont sûrement remporté la _House Cup_ également à voir le décompte des points… On verra ça au banquet de fin d'année, mais c'est pas la joie. On a pas vu Snape depuis trois jours. Il est peut-être allé se pendre… Il aurait pu au moins essayer d'arbitrer le dernier match !'  
À ce moment Madam Pomfrey entra dans la chambre et les mit dehors, clamant que visiblement cinq minutes en faisaient quinze dans la tête de ces enfants… 

* 

Le lendemain, Rook se sentait beaucoup mieux. Sa tête ne le faisait plus du tout souffrir, même quand il se levait – ce qu'il faisait en cachette de Madam Pomfrey, pour se dégourdir les jambes.  
Il avait obtenu la permission de participer au banquet de fin d'année, qui avait lieu ce soir, sur autorisation spéciale du directeur. Madam Pomfrey avait longuement grommelé. À l'entendre, il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux que d'assister à un banquet de fin d'année…  
Rook était impatient d'y être. Pas que cela s'annonçât bien réjouissant – il n'aimait guère le rouge et or pour la décoration – mais il en avait assez d'attendre à l'infirmerie à ne rien faire. Heureusement, un nouveau visiteur vint tromper son ennui. C'était Hagrid.  
Rook fut frappé de la mine que le géant affichait. Il était bouleversé et fondit en larmes à peine se fut-il assis à son chevet.  
'Tout est d'ma faute,' sanglotait-il. 'Chuis qu'un minable… Il n'manquait qu'une chose à ce scélérat pour passer d'vant Fluffy et j'lui ai tout raconté… Tu aurais pu en mourir !! Chuis qu'un misérable ivrogne !! Dumbledore aurait dû m'chasser !!'  
'Hagrid…'  
Rook ne savait comment réagir. Voir le géant dans un tel état le mettait mal à l'aise…  
'Non, il aurait dû m'renvoyer… Et au contraire, y m'a donné congé hier… Pour qu'je puisse… Attends. Tiens…'  
Et Hagrid sortit d'une de ses immenses poches un album à reliure de cuir. Intrigué, Rook pris le livre, interrogeant le géant du regard. Celui-ci avait essuyé ses larmes.  
'J'ai eu tout'la journée d'hier pour l'préparer… envoyé un tas de hiboux aux anciens, pour avoir des photos…'  
Rook, le cœur serré, ouvrit à la première page. Son cœur se serra douloureusement…  
'Elle n'a passé qu'ses trois dernières années à Hogwarts. L'étais dans une aut'école avant… Mais tous ceux qui l'ont connue ici ont envoyé kek'chose…'  
Rook était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Sous ces yeux, il y avait la chose la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse, qu'il ait jamais vue. Sa mère. Sa mère à quinze ans… qui entrait en cinquième année… Sa mère qui riait, entouré de ses camarades… sa mère posant fièrement brandissant la House Cup, la salle derrière elle décorée aux couleurs de Slytherin… Sa mère à chaque page… Sixième année… Septième… trois ans de sa vie… trois années heureuses… le sourire de sa mère… L'image se brouilla…  
Hagrid quitta silencieusement la pièce. 

* 

Madam Pomfrey tint absolument à lui faire un dernier check-up avant de le laisser aller au banquet, aussi c'est un peu en retard que Rook arriva. Blaise et Marius l'attendaient à l'entrée de la Grande Salle qui était déjà pleine. Celle-ci était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffindor : rouge et or. Devant la grande table des professeurs, une bannière affichait royalement un énorme lion. Rook grimaça… C'était la première fois depuis six années consécutives que le vert et l'argent ne clôturait pas une année… et tout était entièrement de sa faute.   
Comme au banquet de début d'année, il se fit un silence quand Rook remonta l'allée, avant de s'installer à sa place, à le table des Slytherin. Tout le monde le regardait, et il avait toujours horreur de ça ! Bien que cela les eut fameusement desservi en ce qui concernait la distribution des points, les Slytherin – à l'exception de Malfoy et sa bande, singulièrement réduite à Crabbe, Goyle et l'incontournable Pansy Parkinson – affichaient à nouveau leur fierté d'avoir Celui-Qui-A-Survécu dans leur rang… surtout que celui-ci semblait maintenait pouvoir prôner le titre de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Deux-Fois. Le regard de Snape, par contre, était merveilleusement vide. Il semblait s'ennuyer à mort… On devinait qu'il aurait largement préféré manger tout seul dans son cachot.  
Heureusement, Dumbledore arriva à ce moment, et commença son petit discours. On mima discrètement quelques bâillements à la table des Slytherin.  
Rook n'écoutait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et même le regard perçant de Malfoy ne l'atteignit pas. Distraitement, sa main frôla son médaillon. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa mère puisse être aussi présente ces temps-ci. Savoir qu'elle s'était également, pendant trois ans, assise à cette table… qu'elle y avait probablement, aux banquets de fin d'année, patiemment attendu la fin du discours de Dumbledore avant de pouvoir enfin se régaler des plats délicieux préparés à cette occasion… Un coup de coude de Marius le ramena à la réalité. L'albinos lui désigna Dumbledore du menton. L'attention des Slytherin avait soudain grimpé d'un cran.  
Après avoir énoncé le relevé des points – 467 pour Gryffindor 424 pour Ravenclaw 382 pour Hufflepuff et 289 pour Slytherin – Dumbledore venait d'annoncer que, après les tous derniers évènements, il avait encore des points à rajouter. Snape, qui auparavant avait le teint aussi verdâtre que McGonagall avait les joues rouges, sembla se ranimer, un éclat soudain passant dans ses yeux froids. Les Gryffindors se jetèrent des coups d'œil un peu inquiets.  
'Tout d'abord, 'commença Dumbledore. 'Blaise Zabini.'  
Blaise sursauta à sa place, ramenant vivement ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, ne semblant y croire…  
'Pour le sang-froid dont il a fait preuve malgré son jeune âge alors qu'il était pris au piège d'un Devil's Snare et la logique imparable qu'il a manifesté face à des flammes redoutables, je donne… 50 points à Slytherin…'  
Les yeux de Snape étincelèrent, alors que la table de Slytherin éclatait en applaudissements bruyants. Il y eut quelques applaudissements tièdes aux autres tables – surtout chez les Hufflepuff, toujours loyaux et fair-play –, mais on sentait que tous attendaient avec anxiété la suite… McGonagall avait repris son air pincé.  
'Je passerais ensuite à … Marius Nott.'  
Marius rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que les jumeaux le sifflaient amicalement, à la grande désapprobation de Ron et des autres Gryffindor.  
'Pour son abnégation qui l'aurait amené sans hésiter à se sacrifier pour ses amis – sans un petit tour de passe-passe,' ajouta Dumbledore en clignant de l'œil à Rook. 'Et pour avoir réussi un très joli Body-Bind Curse…' Malfoy eut un rictus de dégoût. 'Je donne 50 points à Slytherin…'  
Ovation à la table des Slytherin. Les Gryffindor commençaient à faire la grimace. Snape ne quittait pas des yeux Dumbledore.   
'Enfin, Rook Sharp.'  
Le silence se fit dans la salle, chacun retenant son souffle, tendu dans l'attente. Rook fixait obstinément un point sur la table droit devant lui.  
'Pour son intrépidité et sa ténacité manifestés devant un danger dont bien peu d'entre nous aurait pu faire face … je donne 75 points à Slytherin.'  
Ce fut un véritable vacarme qui éclata chez les Slytherin, semblant désireux de faire autant de bruit à eux seuls que les quatre Maisons réunies. Blaise, qui avaient calculé à toute vitesse, se rendit compte que Slytherin était maintenant passé à la seconde place, avec exactement 464 points. Si seulement Dumbledore avait pu donner à Rook seulement trois petits points supplémentaires… !  
Mais il semblait hélas que Dumbledore en avait fini. Pourtant Snape se leva soudain et vint lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Le directeur parut surpris, et peut-être même un peu amusé, puis fit un signe aux professeurs Flitwick, Sprout et McGonagall de le rejoindre. Dumbledore sembla plaider un instant avec les trois autres directeurs des Maisons respectivement de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Gryffindor. Ceux-ci affichaient une drôle de tête, nota Rook. Ils semblaient contrariés et en même temps fortement ennuyés… comme si on les avait pris au piège. Le regard qu'ils lancèrent – surtout McGonagall – à Snape était à moitié chargé de reproche. Mais l'expression du sombre professeur resta indéchiffrable.  
Dumbledore reprit alors la parole.  
'Le professeur Snape a désiré remettre lui aussi quelques points,' fit-il alors que des murmures d'étonnement parcouraient les élèves. 'Ce qu'il fait avec l'accord des trois autres directeurs et le mien, je tiens à le préciser. Donc… à Draco Malfoy…' Malfoy sursauta, ses yeux pâles fixés avec incrédulité sur Dumbledore. '… pour le courage qu'il lui a fallut manifester pour s'opposer à ses pairs, proclamant par là sa loyauté à sa maison et exprimant sa sagesse,… je donne à Slytherin 5 points…'  
Il y eut un silence stupéfait dans la Salle, avant que Slytherin explose littéralement de joie, portant un Malfoy aussi ravi qu'ahuri en triomphe. Rook, Marius et Blaise étaient resté figés à leur place. Puis Rook jeta un œil à la table des professeurs… Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il croisa le regard de Snape. Il y avait une sorte de défi dans ses yeux noirs… Rook eut un léger sourire.  
'Comment il a fait _ça_ ?' s'exclama Blaise, interloqué. 'Comment a-t-il pu convaincre les autres directeurs d'accorder 5 points à ce crétin de Malfoy !!'  
'Tu n'as pas entendu ?' fit Rook. 'Courage, sagesse, loyauté… les trois fers de lance des autres maisons. Snape n'aurait pu trouver mieux… Les autres directeurs ne pouvaient guère refuser sans renier leurs propres valeurs… Regarde McGonagall… on dirait qu'elle va s'étrangler…'  
De fait, les Gryffindor en étaient rendus muets. La consternation et l'incompréhension se peignaient sur chaque visage. Ron était rouge de rage.   
'Hé les gars…' fit Marius. 'Ça veut dire… Ça veut dire qu'on a gagné ??'  
Et à l'instant, Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, et le rouge et or laissa la place au vert et argent, alors que le Serpent de Slytherin prenait la place du Lion de Gryffindor.  
'Oui, on a gagné Marius… Mais c'est Malfoy qui nous offre la victoire…Et ça c'est du Snape tout craché…' 

* 

Puis ce fut la proclamation des résultats aux examens. Rook s'en tirait avec une bonne moyenne. Blaise avait tout réussi haut la main, mais n'avait obtenu que la deuxième place derrière Hermione Granger. Il tira la tronche tout le reste de la journée. À leur grande surprise – et surtout à la sienne – Marius avait également réussi, de justesse. Son excellente note en Potions (!) rattrapait celles désastreuses de Métamorphoses et d'Enchantements. Malfoy avait également obtenu de très bons résultats, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle, eux aussi, semblait-il, repêché par le cours de Snape…  
Il fut bientôt temps de repartir. Les valises commencèrent à se remplir, les armoires à se vider… Chacun reçu une note lui rappelant que "l'usage de la Magie était interdit pendant les vacances." Marius se plaignit que chez lui de toute façon, vacances ou pas vacances, sa mère lui interdisait de faire quoi que ce soit. Blaise et Rook pensaient que c'était là faire preuve d'une grande sagesse si elle voulait que son fils atteigne l'âge adulte.  
Enfin, Hagrid les ramena sur le quai du Hogwarts Express pour les ramener à Londres. Le voyage sembla plus court que celui de l'aller, on se promettait de s'envoyer des hiboux, on s'échangeait des promesses de visites, on riait et plaisantait beaucoup. Il fut bientôt l'heure de quitter ses robes de sorcier pour des vêtements plus conventionnels dans le monde des Muggles et le train entra en gare de King's Cross.  
À peine descendu sur le quai, Blaise se jeta dans les bras d'une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains foncés, et qui semblait un peu inquiète au milieu de tous ces sorciers en robe et hiboux hululant. Rook reconnu à ses côtés le petit homme au visage souriant. Le père de Blaise tenait par la main une petite fille aussi brune que son frère, coiffée avec des couettes. Quand son regard croisa le sien, elle laissa échapper un cri d'effroi et se cacha derrière son père. Après leur avoir présenté ses parents, Blaise promis à ses amis de leur envoyer un hibou pour les inviter chez lui.   
'Personne ne vient te chercher ?' demanda Marius.  
Rook répondit qu'il avait encore un train à prendre jusque chez lui…  
'Bon, ben… Maman doit m'attendre dehors, avec un taxi. Heu… je…'  
'… Bonnes vacances ?'  
Les deux garçons se serrèrent gravement la main, et Marius, après un dernier signe, disparut au travers de la barrière magique. Rook se retrouva seul. Il ramassa ses bagages et franchit le passage à son tour. Il entassa ses paquets sur un chariot et remonta le quai pour changer de voie. Sur le quai entre la voix 6 et la voix 7, il attendit un instant qu'on se désintéresse de lui, puis appuya son chariot sur le pilier central. Il disparut au travers.   
Sur le voie 6 ½, le Transilvania Express se déroulait devant ses yeux, toujours semblable à lui-même avec sa peinture verte écaillée. Rook remonta silencieusement le long des wagons. Soudain, il y eut un cri derrière lui qui le fit se retourner d'un bloc…  
'_Romeus_ !!'  
Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Une femme encore jeune, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs flottant derrière elle, se précipitait vers lui. À sa grande surprise, elle l'attrapa et l'enlaça tendrement.  
'_Tu vas bien ?_' fit-elle dans une langue aux accents rugueux, mais qui dans sa bouche prenait des intonations charmantes. '_Ils ont dit que tu avais été malade… Tu me raconteras hein ? Tu me diras tout…_'   
'_Ariella_…'  
Rook s'était raidi, mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois. Il avait si peu l'habitude de telle marque d'affection ! La jeune femme rougit et s'écarta de suite, plongeant son regard azur dans celui du garçon.  
'Pardonne-moi…' fit-elle en anglais, son délicieux accent amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Rook. '_Tu m'as tellement manqué…_' murmura-t-elle en excuse.  
'_À moi aussi…_' parvint à articuler Rook, la voix serrée par l'émotion.  
Il fit un pas et, timidement, enlaça à son tour la femme qu'il aimait presque autant que sa mère, qui l'avait élevé comme son fils. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête appuyé contre son sein, se remplissant de son odeur, du battement de son cœur, de la douceur de sa peau. Appréciant la caresse de sa main dans ses cheveux.  
'_À moi aussi…_'


	17. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur (20/06/2003 upd : 19/07/2003) 

**Note de l'auteur**

Voilà, premier livre terminé ^_______^ !! Je passe au deuxième...

Pour les reviews et les encouragements, je remercie :

- Keina  
- dragonwing  
- LadyKim  
- Ikuko  
- Manue  
- Kineko  
- Greg  
- blue one  
- mara  
- Aria Lupin  
- et surtout Cryss (SLYTHERIN POWA !!)

ZE BIG QUESTION : **qui est le père de Rook… ou les hypothèses plus ou moins foireuses.  
**Je dis déjà qu'on n'en sera certain qu'au Tome III ^_^ héhé

Les propositions suivantes (certaines plus sérieuses que d'autres…) ont été faites :

- Un mangemort : Manue (qui en est quasi certaine)  
- Sirius Black : Manue (voix de préférence) et Kin (à du 10 contre 1)  
- Severus Snape : Manue (en deuxième choix), Cryss (persiste et signe) et Kin (y voit une éventuelle possibilité génétique), Mara (autre fan de Snape)  
- Rémus Lupin : Kin (qui doute quand même) et Cryss (qui se rétracte, quoique ça pourrait être le tonton du côté de la mère)  
- Peter Pettigrew : Kin (qui n'y croit absolument pas, question de génétique)  
- Hagrid : Kin (qui réclame qu'on l'abatte, je suis d'accord… ^^;;)  
- Tom M. Riddle/Lord Voldemort : personne n'y croit ^^ 

Cette page ne sera plus updatée puisque le Tome II a commencé à paraître. Il y aura peut être de nouveaux indices... peut être pas ^^ Je suis toujours ouverte à toute proposition, il y aura aussi une note pour le Tome II.

Je suis toujours susceptible de revoir certains passages de ce Tome I (définitivement chichiteuse)  
La date de parution du chapitre et celle des derniers changements figurent à chaque en tête du chapitre. Ce seront surtout quelques infimes détails, des fautes d'orthographes par-ci par-là corrigées, aucun changement d'importance ne sera effectué sans que cela ne soit dûment signalé.

_**SLYTHERIN POWA !  
WORLD IN GREEN & SILVA !**_

@+   
Sly, mendie des chtits reviews, siouplait…


End file.
